The Hardships of Change
by Kasamari
Summary: With Katara running off to Med School, Aang going to a new school, and Zuko doing who knows what with his life, where does that leave Toph? Book 3 in the "Changes" series. AU Taang, Zutara, Sukka Sorry, no bending.
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Aang stood nervously outside of his new school surrounded by a group of first years. He felt slightly out of place among them considering he was both older and considerably taller than anyone else. They were all talking excitedly with their friends from their previous school or from around the neighborhood, and that left Aang feeling even more alone. Not one hour ago he had been with his friends at Katara's house to wish her safe travels and good luck. School was supposed to start in three days and she needed to be on her way. Zuko was unhappy about it, but then again Zuko was practically always unhappy.

"He'll be fine," Toph had told him. "Just needs to get his mind off of it and blow some steam."

Katara was on the verge of tears the entire time, and when she and Zuko hugged and said their "see you laters" because they refused to say "goodbye," Aang was certain she was going to breakdown. She only choked them back as she kissed Zuko delicately on the cheek.

"I'm going to visit _every_ chance I get," she smiled. "I'll try to be here every weekend and everything."

"Don't worry about me," Zuko smiled in return. "You just worry about getting finished."

Katara hugged him again before throwing her last bag into the backseat of her father's car. Toph had told Aang that Katara's dad had given the car to her as a congratulations-I'm-so-proud-of-you gift. That and he had also said something about wanting her to come home as often as possible, and she was not going to be able to do that without a car.

"Okay, first years and newcomers! Let's get this tour started!" Aang was glad to see a familiar friendly face and he pushed his way to the front to get closer to her. "My name is Ty Lee, and this is my friend Mai." Ty Lee hugged the tall girl beside her tightly. "She may look super gloomy, doom-y, scary, but she's really just a big teddy bear!"

"Stop touching me," Mai replied with a ghost of a smile as she pushed Ty Lee's face away from hers. "Fair warning to all of you: I'm not here by choice and I do _not_ want to talk to you."

_Friendly,_ Aang thought with a grin.

"Oh!" Ty Lee gasped when she noticed Aang. "Look who's here! How's my Tophy doing?"

Before Aang had the chance to answer, Ty Lee was closing her vice grip of a hug around his neck. Whatever feelings of being alone Aang might have had were gone along with any ability to breath.

"She's doing alright," Aang choked out. "Katara just left for med school, and she's trying to beat Zuko up to make him feel better."

"Sounds about right," Ty Lee smiled. "Okay, everybody pair up! We don't want anyone getting lost now!"

"At least not by themselves," Mai drolled.

Aang looked back at the crowd to find everyone was quickly finding someone to buddy up with but him. He looked and looked, but everyone else seemed to already have a partner. Just when he was about to ask Ty Lee if he could just tag along with her and Mai, someone appeared at his side. She had long dark brown hair that drifted down to her waist. She wore a pair of yellow framed, yellow tinted glasses that masked her true eyes with an odd color. In her hands she held a red notebook that she held to her side. When he looked down at her, she only grinned up at him as she chewed her gum.

"Hiya," she beamed. "Name's Maria."

"I'm Aang," he said as he bowed his head slightly. "Nice to meet you, Maria."

"Eww, yuck!" she replied. "Don't call me that!"

"But you just said your name was Maria," Aang said with a confused smile.

"Yeah, but that's not what people call me," she grinned. "Call me Ria!"

Aang only smiled as the two of them turned their attention back to Ty Lee and Mai. He was not entirely sure, but he thought he might have just made his first new friend at the school. Ria was full of energy and could barely stop moving for any amount of time longer than three seconds. Aang immediately liked her. As Ty Lee explained each of the buildings as they passed, Ria and Aang held their own conversation.

"Don't look now, but I think someone left the grass out _all_ summer."

"What?" Aang laughed. "Who could be so forgetful?"

"So where you from?" Ria asked.

"Oh, here and there," Aang supplied.

"I'm kinda nervous," Ria told him. "But really excited too! I can't wait to start high school! How about you?"

"It's nothing to be nervous about," he told her. "After the first week or so you get used to it. Course it helps if you have friends."

"Are you not a first year?"

"Nope," Aang grinned. "Second. Just transferring in."

"Ahh," Ria nodded sagely. "So you're gonna be one of my upperclassmen."

"I guess so."

"Where'd you transfer from?"

"Uh," Aang paused. "The Hui-Ying Fai Institute."

"Whoa," Ria blinked from behind her shades. "Snob central. Hope we're up to your sophisticated palate."

"Scholarship," Aang laughed. "Lost it though. Long, stupid story."

"Ain't that always how it works?"

"At least in my case," he grinned.

"You know, you kind of remind me of my dog."

"Thanks?" Aang said, unsure of how to take the comment.

" I mean you have the same personality," she explained. "He's really friendly and likes to meet new people. He also has the same look in his eyes as you. Kind of far away like he's a little spacey, but also really happy."

"Did you just call me spacey?" Aang laughed.

"Yeah," Ria smiled. "It's cute. Kinda makes me wanna find out if your leg twitches if I scratch behind your ear."

"I always wanted a dog. Since my dad and I moved around so much when I was younger I couldn't have one."

"Alrighty then, my little newbies!" Ty Lee grinned from the front. "That's all for our tour! If you wanna walk around on your own for a while, try to stay out of the faculty's way. They only have three more days to get ready for you!"

As the students began to disperse, Aang bid farewell to Ria hoping he would be seeing her again once school started. Ty Lee quickly bounced her way over to him, dragging Mai by the arm as she did so.

"A little birdie told me what today is," she grinned.

"Did this little birdie have bare feet and a sarcastic smile on?" Aang inquired.

"Why yes. Yes she did. Happy birthday, Aang!"

"Sort of, but not really," Aang explained. "We don't know when my birthday is, so instead we just celebrate the day Gyatso adopted me."

"Good for you," Mai drolled. "Can we go now, Ty Lee? I thought we had somewhere we were supposed to be."

"Oh yeah! Azula! Come on, Mai. You know Azula doesn't like to wait!"

Aang smiled and waved after them as he made his way off school grounds. It was not that he had no interest in continuing to look around the school, but Toph had told him to come over as soon as the tour was over. Apparently she had something special in store for him today. Only mildly worrying for his health, Aang ran the rest of the way to the Bei Fong estate.

Gyatso and Mrs. Bei Fong were sitting on the porch sipping tea when he arrived. Gyatso gave him a hug, just as he had that morning and smiled a knowing smile. Mrs. Bei Fong seemed to be in on the secret too, whatever it was. There was a twinkle of excitement in her eyes that gave away her eagerness.

"There you are, Twinkle Toes!" he could hear Toph yelling from inside. "Took you long enough. Did Ty Lee show you guys every single blade of grass at school or what?"

"Close," Aang smiled. "Wouldn't have had to if someone had put the grass away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Aang laughed. "I'll explain later. Where's my surprise?"

"Excuse me?" Toph asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Who said you get one? And even if you did, do you think I'd give it to you if you asked for it like that?"

"But Toph!" Aang whined.

"Nope. No surprise for you," Toph said as she crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Unless you ask nicely that is."

"Please?"

"You call that nice?"

"Pretty pretty pretty please? With sugar and a cherry on top?"

"Fine, whiner," Toph sighed. "And by the way, we're going to be discussing 'nice' later."

"Not around your father," Mrs. Bei Fong said as she took another sip of her tea.

"Mom!" Toph blushed slightly.

"I'm only saying that it would be a bad idea," Mrs. Bei Fong grinned.

"Jeez," Toph groaned as she pushed open the front doors. "Come on, Twinkle Toes. Your surprise is in here."

Aang could hardly contain himself. In one stride he had stepped over the stairs of the porch and onto the threshold of the house. He followed Toph through the entryway, kicking off his shoes as he did, and continued into the living room. There was nothing there. Aang looked around the room, but saw nothing that stood out and nothing that was different.

"Stay here, Twinkle Toes," Toph ordered. "Close your eyes and don't you dare peek."

Aang was not entirely sure he trusted Toph's surprise enough to keep his eyes closed, but he did so nevertheless. After a few moments he began to get anxious. Waiting around without any idea what was going on started reminding him of how he felt when he went to see the deans about his scholarship. As his mind began to wander, he suddenly felt what seemed to be a small stampede coming from down the hallway. Fighting the urge to open his eyes, Aang tried to imagine what it could possibly be. Before he could venture a guess, he was suddenly bowled over by a mass of hair and a massive amount of slobber. Aang's eyes shot open to see a mound of white fur straddling him with a wet nose and large tongue bearing down on his face.

"Puppy!" he screamed. "You got me a puppy!"

"If you call a giant, furry, lick-y tongue monster a puppy, then yes I got you a puppy," Toph replied.

"He's so cute!" Aang exclaimed as he stood up to look at it. The "puppy" stood waist high to Aang and was so broad that Aang was tempted to sit on its back and ride it. Where the dog was mostly white, it had a speckles of brown trailing down its back. Then realization hit him. "But I'm not allowed to keep a dog at the University."

"I got it all worked out already," Toph declared. "Dad's gonna let him stay here with us, but you gotta come take care of him. You gotta walk him and play with him everyday."

"I promise!" Aang smiled as he began to wrestle with his new friend. "You are such a good boy! Yes you are!"

"So does your 'good boy' have a name?" Toph grinned as she sat down with them.

"I'm gonna call him Appa!"

"Appa?" Toph asked. "Why Appa?"

"Because he looks like an Appa."

"How does he look like an Appa? What does an Appa look like?"

"Appa looks like Appa," Aang explained vaguely.

"If you say so, Twinkle Toes," Toph grinned, shaking her head. "I still think he's a giant, furry, lick-y tongue monster."

A/N: Yay! Appa's in the story! Oh, an Mai's back too.

Hui-Ying Fai translates to "Wise; Intellegent Growth; Beginning" And it only took me one year to pick a name for the private school . . . . .


	2. Going Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Chapter 2

Going Back

School had only been in session for the last three days, and Toph was already thoroughly bored. It just was not the same without Twinkle Toes, Hot Head, and Sugar Queen. Breakfast was way too quiet for one. Another thing was that without her friends, Toph was finding it difficult to even stay awake in class.

"Does history bore you?" a voice boomed next to her as a ruler slammed on her desk. Toph did not flinch. She lifted her head lazily and yawned.

"Yeah," she replied. "And it doesn't help that your voice is boring too."

"Are we going to have more problems today, Miss Bei Fong?" the instructor asked.

"Only if you keep bugging me."

"You can either pay some attention and respect, or you can go to the office. Your choice."

Better than staying here," Toph grumbled as she rose from her seat. After slinging her bag over her shoulder, she walked out of the room without another word.

There was really no reason to give the teacher a particularly hard time, but he made the mistake of addressing Toph on a bad day. It had not started out that way though. Since Twinkle Toes was now going to be attending Ty Lee's school, Kuzon had arranged to begin leaving earlier so that they could all carpool together. Spending her morning with her boyfriend and Bubble Brain had been a great start. Unfortunately, it just did not stay that way.

There were so many other things that were on Toph's mind. The first being how Twinkle Toes was at his new school. Of course with Ty Lee there he was already better off than her. Then there was Sugar Queen off at med school. She only vaguely wondered about that as that girl _always_ managed to make friends quickly. Toph smirked to herself when she pictured all of the doctors in training that would surely be losing focus in Sugar Queen's presence. Hot Head was not going to like that at all. He was the other thing on Toph's mind.

Since the day Sugar Queen left, Toph had not heard from Hot Head at all. She had spent that afternoon sparring with him, but since then he just seemed to have disappeared. She had Kuzon call Iroh about it, but all they found out was that Zuko had stayed closed up in his room the majority of the time.

"Toph?" a voice asked. "That is you! It's me! Teo!"

"Who?" she asked, coming out of her thoughts.

"Teo!" he repeated. "Aang's friend?"

"Oh, yeah. The soccer kid."

"That's me!" she heard him smile. "What're you doing?"

"I was going to the office," she replied. "Now I'm ditching to follow you."

"Bad day?" he asked.

"You're the first person I've recognized at school in the last three days. What do you think?"

"Ouch. What about Aang? Isn't he around?"

"Lost his scholarship. Didn't he tell you?"

"Probably," Teo grinned. "After a summer of soccer camp, I don't remember much else."

"When are tryouts this year?" Toph asked half interested.

"Second week!" he replied excitedly. "Not only am I a shoe in for first string this year, but coach liked my plays so much last season that there's a chance I could make captain!"

"Speaking of captains, I'm gonna be one."

"Team or club?"

"I took over the Martial Arts Club," Toph answered. "Can't wait for that to start."

"I feel bad for your club members," Teo laughed. "From what I hear, drill instructors are nicer than you."

"Of course!" Toph declared proudly. "You could stand to come see me work if you wanna be a captain."

"I might take you up on that," Teo smiled. "This is my stop. Later, Toph!"

Toph waved unenthusiastically as she felt Teo pull open a door and walk inside. She was alone again, but at least there was one person she could talk to in this school. With that in mind she resumed her school wanderings while only vaguely remembering she was supposed to be heading for the main office. Having just spoken about it, Toph realized she had not even began to plan out how the club was going to work this year. She would have to get notices out, arrange exhibitions, tourney enrollments. Her head started to throb at the thought of so much work.

"Me and my big mouth," she muttered as she walked into the office.

"How can I help you?" one of the secretaries asked. Toph heard him typing away at his keyboard as he addressed her.

"Who's in right now?" Toph replied. "I gotta see a dean."

"I'm afraid they are all busy with meetings at the moment," the man replied without stopping his typing. "I can schedule you in, or if you prefer to wait you can sit--"

"That will not be necessary," Toph heard the familiar voice of the headmaster say. "Miss Bei Fong, come with me please."

Toph followed the elderly man around the desk and down an extended hallway. The hall came to an abrupt end after passing a pair of doors on the left and a mirroring set on the right. No doubt they were the offices of the four deans. Not that Toph had ever been in them before, but she had been to Headmaster Boqin's office. The second day of school last year if she remembered correctly.

"I would like to thank you for waiting before paying me a visit this year," the old man chuckled as Toph sat in front of his desk. Apparently she had remembered correctly. She could smell the fresh coffee and creamy pastries lying there taunting her. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," she replied quickly as she snatched up two pastries and began to scarf one.

"I know that this has been a difficult start for you," the headmaster said.

"Not really," Toph shrugged, masking her loneliness.

"Certainly it's been lonely," the old man continued. "Your closest friends have left for other schools." Toph's jaw slacked a little, surprised that Boqin had known. "I make it my business to know my students," he said as though reading her mind.

"Gotta hand it to ya, old man," Toph grinned weakly. "You're almost as good at reading people as me."

"Almost," Boqin smiled. "Your attitude and lack of respect have been raising quite the fuss among the faculty here."

"Yeah, well I can't help that," Toph said flatly.

"Miss Bei Fong, we are not here to make things difficult for you. I understand that you are going through a rough patch at the moment, but we can not have you disrupting the classrooms for the other students."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Toph asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not entirely sure," Boqin answered. "Perhaps you need something else to focus on rather than your absent friends. Does that sound like it might work?"

"Meh," Toph grunted through her second pastry.

"Why don't we get your club started this afternoon?"

Now he had Toph's attention. She stopped in mid reach for her next pastry and gave Boqin a blind look. Was he being serious? No one was going to show up today. No one would even know.

"Not that I don't like the idea, but how?"

"Allow me to take care of that," Boqin said. "If you will be sure to be at the gymnasium, I will make sure that the students know you are going to be there."

- - - -

As she was asked to do, Toph stood waiting patiently inside the gym shortly before the end of classes. Granted she was supposed to go _after_ classes ended, but considering how much she had skipped already she did not see much difference in missing more. The after school announcements were just made and the school chimes that signaled the end of the day were going to go off in just a minute or so. What was Boqin planning?

"Attention students," the loud speaker announced. "We have just been handed another announcement. The Martial Arts Club will be holding its first meeting this afternoon in the gymnasium. Sign up will continue through next week for any and all who wish to attend. That is all."

"That jerk," Toph smirked. "He could have just had the announcement made with the rest of them."

Before Toph knew it, she had a gym full of students all talking way too much for her liking. They were chattering about all sorts of stupid, idiotic things that had no business being talked about in _her_ gym during _her_ time. She even thought she heard some girl talking about makeup. Make up!

"And I'm pretty sure he was totally into my look today."

"I know! He was so checking you out!"

"You think?"

"Oh, definitely!"

"What should I do? Should I ask him out? Or would that seem to desperate?"

Just as Toph was about to give these girls a piece of her mind, a third girl's voice broke in.

"The fact that you're wearing the make up just to get his attention sounds desperate to me. Here's what I think you should do: Put the make up kits away, stop fawning over whatever varsity jock that has your panties in a bunch, and get it in your head that this room is for martial artists and not boy hunting!"

"You!" Toph yelled, pointing at the source of the voice. "Front and center. What's your name?"

"Leila," she said bluntly. "You?"

"Toph," she replied. "What kinda experience you got with martial arts?"

"Just what I've seen other people do. Looked like something I could get into."

"I like your attitude," Toph grinned. "Up front. And anybody that was here last year needs to get their butts up here too!" she yelled. "Everyone else line up!"

Aside from Leila, three sets of footsteps coming to the front, no one seemed to be moving from their spots. She observed everyone in room as one of the boys she called up began talking to her. Before he even finished his first sentence, Toph grabbed his collar and arm and then threw him over her shoulder onto the ground. Anyone who was not paying attention to her before certainly was now.

"Listen up, newbies and wannabes!" Toph growled. "While you're in this gym, I am in charge. Are we clear, or am I going too fast for you?"

"Hey I know you," someone near the front said. "You're that blind, little rich girl. Who named you captain? Why should you be in charge?"

Toph smiled inwardly, though the scowl stayed on her face. Last year she had earned her respect the old fashioned way: by kicking the captain's sorry butt. Would things be different this year? Yes.

Toph very purposefully strode towards the one who spoke. She shoved her way between the first two rows of wannabes and stood in front of the voice. He was a full head taller than her, but she did not bother raising her eyes. Her blind stare burned into his chest.

"Do you know what makes a great martial artist?" Toph asked him. The guy started to answer and Toph placed her hand directly in his face. "What makes a great martial artist," Toph explained loud enough for everyone to hear, "is strength. And I don't mean your physical strength. Strength of mind and spirit makes a great martial artist. You have to be indomitable."

Not once did Toph's focus move from the boy in front of her. She waited for a response. Not necessarily from him, but from anyone in the room. She was reveling in the fact that no one was daring to say anything.

"Tell you what; if someone, _anyone_ proves themselves stronger than me, then I'll let them call the shots. Until then . . ." Toph thrust two open palms directly into the young man's torso, knocking him off balance and onto his back. "What I say goes."

A/N: Forgot to mention this, but Ria is actually another finalist entry from the contest held a few months ago, so is Leila. Look forward to seeing them more, and thank you XmiSsxCrAZyX and Leila Dinthalion for your entries!


	3. Tea With Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 3

Tea With Friends

Toph could hear Appa's barking throughout the Bei Fong Estate when she first came home. He was busy having too much fun chasing Twinkle Toes around the garden to notice her arrival. If Toph had not known better, she would have thought that Twinkle Toes had raised the dog from birth. They just connected as thought hey were always meant to be friends and find one another. It gave Toph this warm, fuzzy feeling when she thought about how it was her that had brought them together. Then she realized that it was just Appa lying on top of her feet.

"What's up, Fur Ball?" she smiled as she pet him.

Appa barked loudly before dousing her hand with slobber. Twinkle Toes joined them near the tree and was soon lying down with Appa and scratching the massive dog's belly.

"How was your club today?" Twinkle Toes asked.

"Not bad. Three more challenges for captain."

"Same ones?"

"One of them. That Leila's got a good head for fighting. She gets better every time we get on the mat. I don't think she's really trying to become captain though."

"Some people learn through instruction, other's learn through experience," Twinkle Toes said.

"What about you, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked. "You still haven't told me anything about how you're going at school. Is Bubble Brain driving you insane yet?"

"Nah," he replied. "She doesn't really get the chance. We only get lunch period together. Sometimes we share a table, but that girl Mai doesn't seem to like having me around."

"Don't take it personal," Toph said. "From what Bubble Brain says, her friend is always like that."

"Oh yeah! You've gotta meet my homeroom teacher sometime!"

"Why would I wanna go outta my way to meet another teacher?"

"Because Mr. Brandt is by far the coolest teacher on the face of the planet!" Twinkle Toes exclaimed. "He's amazing!"

"You're way too excited about this teacher," Toph laughed.

"Once you meet him, you'll understand. He's not the only thing interesting in my homeroom either."

"What else?" Toph asked, not knowing if she was going to like the answer.

"Kaze's in it."

"What?" she screamed. "Tell me you punched him out!"

"Actually, didn't have to," Aang laughed. "He looked like he passed a kidney stone when he saw me! It was a look that just screamed--"

"'Karma suck'?" Toph finished, making a face.

"That's the look!" Twinkle Toes laughed harder. "I wish you could've been there to see it!"

"Yeah, not likely."

The two of them sat under the shade of the tree just feeling the cool breeze lightly brushing their skin as their laughter subsided. The sounds of the Autumn birds in the tree was a melody of quiet chirps and soft beating wings. After coming from the raucous, loud gym where her club members spent the last hour wearing themselves out, Toph came to a quick decision about laying around in the garden's serene atmosphere.

"I'm bored."

"Hi, Bored. I'm Twinkle Toes. No! I mean I'm--"

"Too late, Twinkle Toes," Toph grinned. "Let's go for a walk."

"Sure. Where to? Can I bring Appa?"

"Yeah, go ahead and bring him. I'll need someone to join in my intellectual conversation."

"If you don't stop picking on me, I'm gonna have to make you stop," he warned.

"Right," she chuckled. "You and what army?"

Before she could begin her next verbal onslaught, Toph felt Aang's lips and tongue on hers. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest in surprise and she distinctly felt her eyes beginning to dreamily role into the back of her head. Just as quickly as he had begun, Aang pulled away.

"Say something now," he smirked.

Toph thought for a moment.

"Eh," she said. "Could still use some practice."

"Is that an offer?" he asked as his hand slid around her waist.

"Nope," she grinned, pulling away from him teasingly. "Why not try asking Appa?"

Twinkle Toes continued to whine about Toph somehow being unfair about judging his kisses throughout the household. Lucky for him, Toph's parents were busy off doing a late lunch with a potential partner or else he would be having quite the discussion with her father. Toph grinned the entire way to the door as she observed Twinkle Toes trying to keep Appa under control. From the second he had seen his friend grab the leash, the dog had been bouncing around and nearly knocked over a couple pieces of furniture already.

"Sit still, Appa!" Aang groaned as he tried to latch the leash to Appa's collar. "Let me get this on you first!"

"Sit," Toph ordered sternly. Appa's hopping stopped almost instantly as his butt squashed to the floor.

"How did you do that?" Aang asked in astonishment. Toph reached out and pet Appa gently on the head.

"He knows Mama means business," she smirked. "And Daddy's a pushover."

"So wait," Aang paused. "We're his parents then?"

"What else?" Toph asked. "I hear people calling their pets their babies all the time. I thought that's how it worked."

"That stinks."

"And what stinks about it?" Toph asked, a hint of warning in her voice.

"That we apparently have a baby together and I didn't get to do the fun part of making one."

"Keep talking like that and you'll _never_ get to," Toph replied, hiding her blush. Twinkle Toes was in an awfully flirty mood today. Maybe instead of a walk she should make him take a cold shower.

"So where are we headed?" she heard him ask as the door closed behind them.

"Let's take Appa somewhere he can run around. How about the park?"

"Works for me," Aang grinned broadly. "Maybe we can teach him how to play!"

"That might not be such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Do you really want to have to tell people that both a girl _and_ an animal can kick your butt at your own game?"

- - - -

Horrible luck. That was what Toph decided she was having. Before they had even reached the field that she and Twinkle Toes usually played on, she could make out the sounds of other people already playing a game. Aang had said that just meant that they would have to sit and wait their turn, but he did not realize just how difficult that was going to be. After walking so far in the heat without the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Toph was becoming more and more drowsy from fatigue and boredom. This was one of the reasons she had not wanted to lay around in the garden. Another was because of the situation she was finding herself in right this moment.

One hand was resting peacefully on her stomach while the other busied itself stroking Appa's side. Her back was leaning against Aang's arm as her head tilted back onto his shoulder. He did not say anything, nor did he move at all. He was almost perfectly still, just so she could rest on him. This was where she found the trouble usually started. She would tell herself over and over again that she was just going to rest her head for a minute, and then she would get up. More often than not she would end up moving her head from his shoulder to his lap and then she would have no idea how long she would be there, be he would never bother to wake her up until it was time to go.

"But you look so beautiful when you're sleeping," he had explained to her once. Not that it was not a sweet thing to say, but she did not want to waste her day laying around when she could be running around instead.

"Hey," she said as she felt her head begin to move. "If you let me fall asleep, I'm gonna kill you, okay?"

"Okay," Aang whispered as she placed her head on his leg. Something in the back of her mind told her not to trust him to wake her, but he was just so comfy.

Toph was not sure how long she had been laying like that before she fell asleep, but it could not have been too long. Before she knew it, she felt something smash into her side and she sat up with a start. Considering his track record, Toph would not have thought Twinkle Toes would wake her so roughly and he certainly was not going to do it again.

"Twinkle Toes!" she barked.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" he defended himself as Appa began to pull at his leash. Aang found himself pulled down to the ground as he tried to keep Appa under control, but with Toph's menacing form standing over him, he was not sure how he was going to manage that.

"That was too good!" Toph heard someone laughing. "Haven't you gotten her to stop calling you that yet?"

"Not funny, Teo," Aang whined.

"Okay, okay," Teo said, his laughter dying down. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. You two looked so peaceful there, I just had to do it."

By now Toph had noticed the ball that had undoubtedly been what had woken her up. In two short strides she was by said ball and was launching it back at Teo with everything she had. The ball whizzed through the air and collided squarely with Teo's stomach. The boy dropped to his knees, his laughter starting all over again.

"Maybe you should try out for the soccer team," he laughed.

"No way," Toph declined. "Too much to do with the club anyway."

"Long time no see, Aang," Teo finally greeted.

"Good to see you too," Aang replied. "Toph told me you might get to be captain this year."

"Maybe. We'll just have to see how tryouts go next week. I can't stand the wait! On top of that, my favorite team is playing this weekend too!"

"Remind me to introduce you to Ria sometime. You two would be great friends."

"Isn't that the weird girl you were telling me about from your school tour?" Toph asked. "She's a soccer fan?"

"More like a soccer fanatic," Aang laughed. "She's crazy about this one team, but I can't remember which one. She talks about her favorite player all the time too."

"Oh, which one?" Teo asked. "I probably know who he is."

"I would tell you, but I can't pronounce his name right."

"What's wrong with that?" Toph asked.

"If I pronounce it wrong, Ria will hurt me," Aang explained.

"How would she know?"

"I don't know, but somehow she would. Kind of like how Toph always knows when I mess up."

"I think I wanna meet this kid," Toph announced. "She can help Bubble Brain keep you on your leash and out of trouble."

"So what are you guys doing out here anyway?" Teo asked. "Kinda weird to go to a park to take a nap."

"We wanted to use the field to play with Fur Ball over here," Toph explained, rubbing on Appa's face. "You guys have been using it too long."

"Why don't you just play with us? Appa can even be your forward!"

"You know you'll lose, right?" Toph asked.

"We'll see," Teo grinned. "Well, I'll see anyway."

"Oh, it's on!" Toph grinned back.

An hour or so later, Aang was sitting with five other people on the side of the field who were doing their best to catch their breath. Teo and Toph were still charging up and down the field with Appa, dribbling and fighting for control of the ball. Since the game had begun and it basically been the two of them against each other with little help from anyone else. Aang himself had trouble keeping up with the two of them without getting knocked over by Appa. Finally, Teo began to slow his pace as Toph blocked another of his shots.

"Whew," he laughed. "I think it's about time to pack it in. It's getting dark."

"Oh I see how it is. Now that _you_ can't see it isn't fair anymore," Toph joked.

"Well, that and I'm tired," Teo admitted.

"We gotta get goin' anyway, T," one of the kids said from the sidelines. "We'll hook up with ya next time, alright?"

"See you guys later!" Teo called after them as Aang joined them on the field.. "So what are you guys gonna do now?"

"I'm kinda thirsty," Aang hinted.

"Cool. We'll hit up Tea Man. Wanna come get a drink with us?"

"Sure," Teo smiled.

"I'm curious as to how Hot Head's doin' anyway."

"We gotta run Appa home first though," Aang reminded her.

Thought they started out going in the opposite direction, the walk to The Jasmine Dragon was shortened by the recounting of the game that had just been played. Aang commented on how the two of them seemed to leave everyone on the other side of the field with their back and forth playing. Teo continued to suggest that Toph try out for the team saying that she would make an outstanding goalie.

"Forget it," Toph said. "If I can't take someone out for ticking me off, I'm not gonna play."

By the time they had reached the Jasmine Dragon, Toph could barely feel the rays of the sun peaking out over the horizon. It really was getting late. Hopefully there would not be many people keeping Iroh busy this evening. She really wanted to talk to him about his idiot, mopey, nephew.

"Welcome to The Jasmine Dragon," Toph heard a young girl say. This had to be Meng. Her father had told her that Iroh had hired a hostess, but she had not met her yet. "Would you prefer a window table this evening?"

"Can we get something on the inside?" Aang asked politely.

"Sure thing, handsome," Meng replied

"And let Iroh know we're here," Toph ordered.

"And who shall I say you are?" the girl asked, barely hiding the fact that she thought Toph was being rude.

"Toph," she answered with a light glare.

"What about us?" Teo asked.

"And tag-alongs," Toph added without smiling.

"Right this way, _Miss_," Meng nearly hissed.

After having been seated, Aang and Teo were handed their menus while Toph's was placed on the table in front of her. Toph had half a mind to punch the girl out right then and there, but she did not want to cause trouble for Iroh. She was not even sure if the girl recognized the fact that she was blind. Aang looked over the selection for a moment before Toph pulled the thin sheet out of his hands.

"Don't pretend, Twinkle Toes," Toph smiled. "You're just gonna order the same thing you do every time."

"So?" Aang said. "I like to look at the pictures."

"Good evening, my friends!" Iroh greeted merrily. "And a new face I see. I hope you enjoy your time here at my humble tea shop."

"Thank you very much, sir," Teo replied politely.

"What shall we be having tonight?" Iroh asked. "The usual?"

"Not tonight, Tea Man," Toph whispered. "Pops told me that you had a special delivery made."

"Ah yes," Iroh whispered back with a twinkle in his eyes. "A very special delivery. At first I was wary of ordering the leaves considering how delicate they are and the care they need for preparation. However, they have come to me in most excellent condition."

"We'll be having some of that then!" Toph said.

"You won't mind if I join you then," Iroh laughed heartily. "Tiĕ Luó Hàn is not a drink to miss out on."

With that Iroh made his way quickly back to the kitchen, eager to get started on the brew.

"Tiĕ Luó Hàn?" Teo asked. "That sounds really expensive. I don't have all that much on me right now."

"No worries. I got this." Toph could feel Twinkle Toes' eyes burning into her and she smiled a hidden smile. "Don't be like that. You gotta try new things."

"I wanted chamomile," he whined.

Toph turned as she heard the kitchen door swing open once more. There was no way the tea was prepared all ready, but Iroh was coming straight to the table.

"May I join you?" he asked, pulling out the only empty chair.

"Yeah sure," Aang told him. "Um, not to be rude but shouldn't you be in the kitchen?"

"My new assistant insisted on making this brew," Iroh said somewhat proudly.

"No way," Toph laughed. "Hot Head is making tea now? Is that what he's been doing since Sugar Queen left?"

"Actually, he has been locked up in his room most of the time. Sometimes when it is busy I can convince him to come down and give me a hand serving tables."

"Then who's . . ?" Toph began to ask.

"No way," Aang started to laugh. "Azula is making tea?"

"Indeed," Iroh beamed once again. "And she is quite excellent at it."

"I just can't picture Azula in a kitchen wearing an apron," Aang said.

"Who's Azula?"

"Zuko's younger sister," Toph said grinning. "Is she seriously back there right now?"

"She is. She has shown a lot of interest in tea as of late. I have never been so proud," Iroh said, his voice cracking as a tear welled up in his eye. "I must admit I am concerned for Zuko though. He has barely spoken to me at all in the last week."

"He's just moping," Toph said with a dismissive wave. "Smack him around a bit and he'll liven up real quick."

"He's depressed about Katara, right?" Aang asked. "Why not just give her a call?"

"And what number should he call, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked. "Her cell is at home because their phone plan won't cover that far."

"So what should we do then?"

"Like I said before: smack him around a bit."

"I'm so glad to have friends like you," Teo said with a laugh. "I feel safe knowing that if I ever get depressed you'll come pound it out of me."

"I could pound you now if you're feeling left out," Toph smiled.

"I'm good," Teo replied hastily.

"Zuzu will get over it," Azula's icy voice said. "He may be stupid, but he is not weak."

Aang and Teo stared slack jawed at the young woman that was setting the tea tray down on their table. She wore an exquisite, dark red gown over her slender frame and her long dark hair was pulled up into a high bun with her bangs gently framing her face.

"Whoa," was all Teo could manage.

"Azula, you look amazing," Aang said.

"I don't know what you did, Princess, but you got these boys wrapped around your finger," Toph smiled.

"I have done nothing," Azula stated simply as she handed her uncle a cup. "I have to look professional while I work and so I am dressed for the part."

"Um, would you like to join us?" Teo asked.

"Don't even think about it, Teo," Toph warned. "She would eat you alive."

"Have a drink with us anyway," Aang offered.

"I don't think so. I despise the taste of tea."

"Don't say such horrible things, Azula," Iroh begged.

"So why make tea if you hate it so much?" Teo asked.

"I may not like the taste, but the smell is quite relaxing."

"Hey this _is_ good," Aang said as he took a sip of his tea.

"See, Twinkle Toes. You should trust me more."

"Make it quick," Azula ordered as she took a cup of her own. "You're the last people I'm making tea for tonight."

The remainder of the evening was spent reliving their summer vacations. Teo spoke excitedly of the camp he had attended and about the skills he had learned while he was there. Every time he mentioned tryouts his face would light up and Toph could feel his heart rate increase. When he asked about how their summer went, Toph recounted the way that they had met their new friends Ethan and Airis when they tried to break into her summer house. Unfortunately, neither Twinkle Toes nor Princess would not let her leave out the bit about her getting a little tipsy at the party and the way she was unable to pummel the guy that would not leave her alone.

"Sounds like you had more fun than you bargained for," Teo said with a laugh. "Oh jeez, is that the time? I gotta get going."

"Yeah, us too," Toph said, rising from her chair. "I'll see ya at school."

"Later, Toph, great seeing you again Aang."

"I'll be there at tryouts!" Aang replied as Teo waved on his way out the door. "That's gonna be hard to get used to."

"What is?"

"All the friends I made at the other school," Aang explained. "I just realized I'm not gonna get to see them everyday."

"Consider yourself lucky," Toph smirked as she punched his arm. "I don't get to see them at all."

That was one of the many things Aang loved about Toph. She was always able to help him feel a bit better when he felt out of sorts. He was sure things must have been just as difficult for her at school at the moment, and to show his support he placed his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"You know, things aren't so bad," he said with a smile. "At least we know we'll never be alone, right?"

"I don't know about that," she said as she pinched his hand. Aang recoiled his hand quickly as a mischievous smile appeared on his girlfriend's face. "Don't think for a second I didn't know that you were eyeballing Princess tonight."

"But Toph, I'm not -- I mean I wasn't -- I mean . . ."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Toph grinned.

A/N: Wow. I feel like I haven't posted in forever. Sorry for the wait, and I hope it was worth it. Oh yeah, do me a favor and check out my profile for more info on "The Hardships of Change."


	4. Path Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 4

Path Unknown

Zuko gripped his hair and growled in irritation. He had been working at this for days now, and still he had made no progress whatsoever. The rock music that was coming from his radio was now proving less of a distraction blocker than an added irritation as well at this point. Relaxing his hand, Zuko turned his eyes back to his sister's laptop. True, he had not asked to borrow it, but she was busy downstairs in the shop anyway. It was not like she would be needing it anytime soon. He scanned the text that was on the screen again. Never had he read something so stupid.

"When you cross the street, do your friends wait for you on the other side?" he read aloud. What kind of stupid question was that? And what did it have to do with anything? With a sigh of mounting frustration, he skipped the question and moved onto the next. "When you buy electronic devices or equipment, do you save the receipts?"

Zuko gently pushed the laptop across the floor and away from himself. He could not even remember the last time he bought anything electronic, let alone if he had kept the receipt or not. He turned his back to the screen and instead faced the mini book towers that he had borrowed from the library and "acquired" from Azula's room. For the past few days he had been flipping and scrolling through personality quizzes, skill assessments, even some old career placement tests from school.

Katara was so far ahead of him. She knew who she was and what she wanted. It was about time that he started trying to make something of himself, did something with his life too. Not just for himself, but because Katara deserved someone who was whole. Someone who was not so lost. The only problem with trying to find himself was that every test or assessment he took told him something different! One test said he would make a great children's coach, another said that he should stay away from kids all together. One said he was well suited to to work in garages with machinery, while yet another said he should stay away from any kind of dangerous equipment. Of course it did not help at all that he had no idea how to answer the majority of the questions he was being asked.

_Knock knock_

"What?" he yelled more angrily than he had intended. His door creaked open just a crack and a timid voice entered.

"Um, Zuko?" Great. It was Meng. He had just given the poor kid another reason to be afraid of him.

"What is it?" he asked a little more politely.

"Y-y-your uncle says that he needs your help," she stuttered.

"Can't it wait?"

"It's really _really_ bad down there."

Zuko massaged the bridge of his nose. He needed to get this done. Then again, he was not making any headway right now. Of course if Uncle needed help, he was going to help. Quickly throwing on an acceptable working shirt, he pulled open the door just in time to see Meng walking down the stairs. As he followed after her, Zuko wondered if she would ever stop being afraid of him.

"Not if you keep being such a nice guy," he mumbled to himself irritably. "Hey, Meng."

"Yes?" she nearly shrieked as she screeched to a stop.

"I just wanted to apologize," he told her, trying not to laugh at her jumpiness. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I-i-it's no problem."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked suddenly. "You're only what? Sixteen?"

"I can't go to school," she answered, fear suddenly gone. "My dad's not exactly able to work, and Mama doesn't make enough money to keep us going all by herself."

"That's awesome."

"Awesome?" she asked with an upset look in her eyes. "You know, I always thought you were a scary jerk, but--"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Zuko said as he put his hand in front of her face. "I was talking about you. Not many kids could take that kind of pressure."

Without waiting for her reply, Zuko walked passed her to find his uncle. Iroh was busy going back and forth from tables to the kitchen along with Azula dropping off teacups and pots as they went. All of the tables were filled and there was still a line of people waiting to be seated. It was not often the shop was so busy.

"Zuko!" Iroh smiled through his exhaustion. "Wonderful! Can you please take these to tables four, six, and seven?"

Zuko took the three trays that his uncle was holding and carefully made his way between the crowded tables. Everyone looked so at ease with themselves. Even while they were all being asked to share tables to make room for other patrons. They all seemed to know who they were and what they were supposed to be doing. As he passed through the sea of people, Zuko listened in on a few of their conversations. Maybe he could get an idea from these people about what he might want to do.

Most were talking of business meetings or assignments that they were supposed to be reporting to soon. Business was never Zuko's strong suit. One man was telling the others at his table of his experience as an architectural designer and explaining the basics of his work. It sounded interesting enough, but math was something that always caused Zuko more headaches than it was worth. A pair of doctors sat in the corner discussing a patient and Zuko found himself wondering if that would be Katara in the next few years.

"Uncle?" he asked as he finished distributing the third tray. "What do you think I should do?"

"It would be very helpful if you would clear off the unused dishes," Iroh smiled.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Zuko replied as he began grabbing empty cups and pots. "I mean what should I do with my life?"

"Zuko, the only one who knows a man's path is the man who walks it. Part of walking the path of life involves crossroads where the choice may not always be clear to us. Finding one's path is just as important as walking it."

"Yeah, but how do I find my path?"

"That is entirely up to you," Iroh told him.

_Thanks for the help, Uncle,_ Zuko thought silently. Now that his arms were once again full, Zuko carried the dishes back to the kitchen to join the ever mounting pile in the sink. Without even thinking about it, he started running the hot water and began to scrub them one by one.

"Have you ever noticed how Uncle manages to answer questions without ever really answering them?"

"You really need to learn self-reliance, Dumb-Dumb," Azula replied. "And don't talk to me right now, I'm working."

"It's just frustrating. Why is it that when I really need his help he won't tell me anything, but when I don't ask for his advice I can't get him to stop giving it?"

"What part of 'don't talk to me' did you not understand?" Azula warned.

"I just don't know what I want to do with my life, you know?"

"Okay, Zuzu, if you plan to keep whining I'll let you know what I think," Azula said as she turned her icy glare on him. "First and foremost, there is a time and a place for everything and work is hardly ever that place. Second, if you really want some ideas as to what to do with your life then why not try the community college? Look over the course guide and see if anything appeals to that infinitesimally small mind of yours." Zuko glared at her, but she only continued. "Now stop your incessant whining and get those dishes cleaned before Uncle comes back here and starts in on another of his sagely talks."

Somewhat grateful for her advice, Zuko returned to doing the dishes as she so politely asked. After a few hours of washing and serving, the pile slowly dwindled as his uncle and sister continued to prepare the tea. All the while his mind was on what Azula had said. Perhaps he should try the community college. There was no real reason not to.

"Azula, could you grab that last tray for me please," Iroh said on his way out the door. "Oh, and Zuko, Toph stopped by not long ago. She wanted me to tell you that she and Aang were going to their friend's soccer tryout if you cared to join them. If you wish to go, Zuko, the rush is over. We can manage the rest."

"Hurry it up, sweetheart!" someone shouted from the dining area. "We've been waiting forever for our tea!"

"Uncle, I am afraid I am going to kill one of your patrons," Azula warned.

- - - -

To be completely honest, Zuko had no intention or interest in watching someone tryout for a sports team. Instead he found himself walking towards the community college as Azula had suggested. Much as he hated feeling indebted to his sister, it was the best course of action he had for the time being. The parking lot alone was crowded far beyond Zuko's liking which could only mean that there were plenty of people wandering campus as well.

Just as he had suspected, the quad was filled with students. Many were sitting at the stone tables with food and textbooks out in front of them. Others were gathered in small groups talking about upcoming campus and city events. One particular group of people was getting increasingly excited as one of them jumped up on top of the table and started talking animatedly about his weekend.

"I'm tellin' you guys," he was saying as Zuko passed. "She was totally into me!"

"You're insane, Blue Boy," another replied as he lifted his friend off the table.

Blue Boy was so named for his hair, or at least that was what Zuko assumed. The boy's straight up spiked hair was dyed a vibrant blue that matched his windbreaker jacket. Strapped to the top of his head was a pair of black tinted yellow goggles. His friend was much larger by comparison. Of course his friend appeared to be much larger by comparison to just about everything around him. He had to be at least seven feet tall. His dark skin was deeper in color than Katara and Sokka's, and his overall presence was a little overwhelming at first glance.

"Would you put him down?" the small red headed girl next to him said. "I'd rather not be the center of attention here, if you don't mind."

That was right about the time that the larger one turned and looked at Zuko.

"I know what you're thinking over there," the blue haired boy said as he stared at Zuko. "It's a mystery, isn't it?"

"What is?" Zuko asked.

"How the oxygen and blood reach this guy's brain."

Zuko did not stick around long enough to hear the ensuing argument. Continuing on his way, Zuko came to an annoying realization. He had no idea where he was going. He searched around the buildings he was surrounded by, but none of them were labeled in a telling way. Each of the buildings was named after a founder or benefactor rather than the subject that was its center of study.

"How does anyone know where they're supposed to be?" he asked in irritation.

"You could try the student directory," someone said. Standing in the doorway of the nearest building was a woman dressed in a business suit. She smiled warmly to him as he approached. In her hands was a small portfolio and a briefcase. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just looking for the main office," Zuko said. "I was wondering if I could get a course guide."

"I'm afraid enrollment for this semester is already over," she told him.

"I know. I was just hoping to get some ideas."

"Well, you're lucky you got lost then," the woman smiled. "You don't want to go to the main office to find a student handbook or course guide. You'll want to come in here to student resources."

"Finally," Zuko sighed with a smile. "It's about time I had some good luck."

The woman walked Zuko inside and directed him to the room he was looking for. After waiting in line for nearly half an hour, he was met with surprisingly patient and friendly staff members who were more than willing to help him. When they realized he was not a student at the school, rather than ask him to step aside for the others, he was invited behind the counter to get himself situated. He had not waited long before another man gave him a smile and a handshake.

"So you're interested in enrolling in our school?" he asked.

"I don't know," Zuko answered honestly. "Maybe."

"Did you want to come in and discuss it?" the man asked politely.

"Actually, I'm kind of short on time right now," Zuko lied. He did not mean to be rude, but he did not want anyone trying to convince him of what his future should be or where the best place was to find it.

"Well, here is our student handbook and a copy of our course guide. If you have any questions, any at all, all of our contact information is in the handbook. The offices all stay open until seven or eight o'clock depending on the department."

"Thank you very much," Zuko said as he shook the man's hand. "You've all been very helpful."

"Anytime," he replied. "We hope to see you again soon."

By the time he had gotten home, Zuko was thoroughly exhausted. Hours of serving tables and washing dishes followed by walking halfway across town and back had a tendency to do that to a person. He threw himself down on his bed, fully ready to drift into sleep as he tossed his college information onto one of the stacks of books. Right when he was about to pass out, there was a knock on his door.

"If my things are not back in my room before I get out of the shower, you'll be walking with a permanent limp," Azula spoke through his door.

With a groan, Zuko pushed himself out of bed and began getting her things together. He mentally chastised himself for not having done it before he had left. Oh well. Hindsight is twenty/twenty. After three trips of carrying books from his room to hers, Zuko finally brought her laptop back and was ready to call it a night. Laying the computer down on her desk, Zuko returned to his room and returned to the comfort of his bed. Not two seconds later, the annoyance that was the telephone began to ring.

- - - -

"Pick up," Katara whispered to herself as she held the phone to her ear. "Please pick up."

"Hello?"

"Iroh!" she nearly squealed. "Is Zuko there?"

"Just a moment, Katara," Iroh said. "How are you doing?"

"Tired," she laughed. "And you? How's the shop?"

"I'm very much the same," he laughed. "And the shop is doing better than I had ever hoped. Just a moment. Zuko? Are you still awake? Phone for you. It's Katara."

Katara heard a scrambling sound through the speaker and then Iroh saying something that he never got the chance to finish.

"Katara?"

"Zuko! Oh, it's so good to hear your voice!"

"I could say the same!" she could hear him smiling. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry," she replied. "It's been a busy few weeks. This is actually the first chance I've really even gotten to breath."

"That much fun?" Zuko asked.

"Oh yes," Katara sighed. "I haven't even unpacked yet. I'm using my roommate's cell phone to call."

"Roommate?"  
"I'm a scholarship student, sweetie," she laughed. "I can't afford my own dorm."

Katara spent over an hour on the phone with Zuko that evening. He caught her up to speed on how everyone was doing for the most part and she told him all about her first few weeks at med school. The instructors were harsh with the homework and research, and they were unrelenting with the in class participation and questions. Some students had already dropped out of some of the classes she was in.

"You sound tired," she said.

"You're worth losing some sleep over," Zuko replied. "But what about you? Shouldn't you be resting? It sounds like a busy life you've got over there."

"I suppose I should be getting some sleep," she said thoughtfully.

"Definitely. I don't want to be the reason you start to fall behind."

"Alright, alright," she laughed. "Just remember one thing for me, okay?"

"What's that?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Katara. Now go to bed."

"Goodnight, Zuko," she laughed as she hung up the phone. "Thanks."

"No problem," her roommate said as she took her cell back from Katara. "Anytime, okay?"

"I really appreciate it, Song," Katara said. "Hopefully I'll be getting one of my own soon."

"Don't worry about it. Now, do you or don't you have a picture of this boyfriend of yours?"

"Hold on," Katara smiled. She opened up a few of the boxes on the floor and riffled through them. After a few minutes of searching, Katara finally managed to find the picture she was looking for. She handed it to Song with a grin. "That's my man."

"He's . . . handsome," Song told her.

Katara could tell that she wanted to ask about Zuko's scar, but Song had already proven to be more polite and respectful than to intrude on someone's personal life. She was someone that Katara was glad to have with her during such a trying time.

"Hey kiddies!" another girl shouted as she threw the door open. "How are my favorite girls?"

"Hi, Hope," Song smiled.

"Hello," Katara greeted.

"Take a look," Song said as she handed Hope the picture. "Photographic evidence that the boyfriend Katara's always talking about isn't made up."

"Ooh," Hope smiled. "I'm gonna be borrowing this."

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Because I need a sexy new background for my computer."

"No way!" Katara blushed as she reached for the photo.

"Oops!" Hope laughed as she danced out of Katara's reach. "Nice try Kit Kat!"

"Give it back!" Katara laughed.

"Catch, Song!"

Katara groaned with a weak smile as the two old friends began playing keep away with her boyfriend. She chased them around the room and over the bed as they tossed the picture back and forth between them. It was like having the sisters she had both always wanted and never asked for.

"Okay!" Hope laughed as she tried to catch her breath. "I've had my fun. Here you go. I'll see you kiddies tomorrow, okay? I still want to take you both down to the pool in the gym!"

Hope handed her the picture as she started to head out the door. Katara smiled as the door closed behind Hope. From what Song had said, she and Hope had grown up together. It was such a good feeling being welcomed into their friendship, and it certainly made the school feel more welcoming as well. She was thankful to the both of them for that. If she had not found the two of them, she did not think she would have been able to make it through the first weeks. She turned her attention back to her photograph to say goodnight once more before going to bed.

"Hope!" she yelled with a slight smile. "I want that picture back in this frame this second!"

A/N: For those of you who may have forgotten, Song is the girl from Book Two that Zuko stole the Ostrich-Horse from. The one with the burn on her leg. I also ended up taking some creative license with Hope's age for those of you that may have missed it.

One more thing. For those of my readers on the metric scale (Ria), seven feet is equal to about two hundred thirteen centimeters.


	5. Six is a Crowd

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 5

Six is a Crowd

Aang tried not to laugh as he watched Toph cram another cream puff into her mouth. Since Kuzon had brought her home from her club meeting she had been irritable. He wondered if she had even thought about where the cream puffs had come from considering that she just sat down at the table with him and managed to find them sitting there.

"Life is sucking," she said.

"How so?" Aang asked.

"Mom's been worn out recently. She says it's just because Dad keeps waking her up when he leaves for work, but I don't think that's it."

"Is that why there's so much more staff here lately?"

"Yeah," Toph nodded. "Dad brought them in to make things easier on her. I kept telling her to go to the hospital, but she'd just shrug it off. She finally caved when I started bugging Dad about making her go."

"Is it that bad?"

"Not yet, but it feels weird. There's something wrong," Toph explained. "And that's not the only thing!"

"Bad club day?" he asked, still holding in his laughter. She was so cute when she got upset like this. Her mother was more than likely fine, but when Toph got something in her head she was unrelenting.

"Some of those guys just don't get it!" she growled through her pastry. "I mean, I try to explain it and I even show it to them, and they still can't grasp the simple concept of rooting themselves to the earth!"

"It's not easy for everyone," Aang said lightly as he reached for the plate. Toph smacked his hand and the laughter finally escaped. "I think I deserve at least one of them considering it was me and Gyatso that made those."

"You had your chance to eat one before I got home," she told him. "And you picked up on it pretty quick."

"Are you kidding?" Aang frowned. "I've been practicing Ba Gua for nearly all my life. I'm pretty good at it too, if I do say so myself. But that martial arts background made it a little easier for me is all. You can't find two styles more opposite of each other. I've barely got any skill in Hung Gar and I've been trying to learn it since I left here five years ago. Not everyone is cut out for it."

Aang watched his girlfriend as she considered his words. He could almost see the wheels in her head twisting and turning as they began to formulate an idea. An idea that no doubt include him having decisions made for him. He smiled as that familiar mischievous grin of hers formed on her lips.

"You just gave me a great idea," she told him.

"I was afraid of that," he continued to smile. "What am I doing?"

"You're coming to club with me tomorrow to teach these wussies your sissy style."

"Now is that any way to ask someone for a favor?"

"That's funny," she continued to grin as she took another cream puff. "I don't remember giving you a choice in the matter."

Aang spent the remainder of the afternoon wondering just how much fun Toph's club could be compared to last year. It was going to be a little strange to go back to his old school and the Martial Arts Club without Qiang and Rou there. He off handedly wondered how his former track teammates were doing.

- - - -

Mornings had never been very difficult for Aang. Mornings in the car sitting between Toph and Ty Lee were another thing entirely. Toph despised getting up early for just about any reason, by Ty Lee was definitely a morning person. Add to the fact that morning drives had become earlier since Kuzon had begun picking him up from the University and you always end up with a fairly cranky Toph. Aang found himself being the wall to prevent the back of the Bei Fong limousine from becoming a wrestling ring in which Toph would try to lock Ty Lee's merry mouth shut.

"See you after classes," Aang said as he kissed Toph's cheek.

Toph grumbled some inaudible, muffled sounds that Aang took as an "okay" before he slid out of the car and shut the door. Just as the car began to drive off, Ty Lee wrapped her arm around Aang's and began to pull him into the cafeteria. Breakfast was always a bit of a trial as well nowadays. Ty Lee insisted that he always share breakfast with her and Mai, but Mai never seemed too thrilled at the idea. She usually just stared at him as though she was going to throw her plastic spork through his forehead at any second.

"Good morning, Mai," he smiled hesitantly as he sat down.

"Morning," she replied as she lazily picked at her food. For half a moment Ethan's face flashed through Aang's mind and he quickly covered his mouth before even a hint of a snicker could escape. Mai stared at him oddly before she bothered to ask. "What?"

"Nothing," Aang smiled as he sat down. "You just reminded me of someone is all."

Thus the icy going-to-stab-you-in-the-eye-with-my-spork stare began. It was not that she made him feel as though she were angry. Mai just seemed to be constantly annoyed. Aang could not remember doing anything to her that he could think of, but that did not mean he did not do anything. Then again, if she was always spending time with Ty Lee he could almost understand why she would be constantly annoyed.

"So, Mai," Ty Lee grinned. "I was thinking about going out for cheer leading this year. Wanna try out with me?"

Mai turned a look on Ty Lee that almost made Aang laugh all over again. It was a delicate mix of shock and confusion. If her eyes could speak, Aang would clearly hear them saying "why would you even ask me that?" and "are you insane?"

After breakfast came one of Aang's favorite parts of the day: homeroom. Mr. Brandt was by far the most interesting and fun teacher he had ever had, save for Gyatso. Mr. Brandt was very knowledgeable and wise in both school and life, and Aang loved to hear anything that the man decided was worth saying. He was well traveled in the world and had experience in many different aspects of life. The next greatest thing about Mr. Brandt was that he doubled as Aang's composition teacher!

"Good morning, Mr. Brandt!" Aang beamed as he approached his teacher's desk. On it were the usual stationary items one would find with the exception of a photograph. Each day Mr. Brandt would have a different family photo on his desk. "Your wife?"

"Yes," Mr. Brandt smiled. "And good morning to you, Aang. Did you remember to finish your assignment?"

"I got it, I got it," Aang grinned as he pulled the paper from his bag. So tell me more about blacksmithing."

"Is the teacher's pet giving up track to play with fire?" Kaze said from his seat. His friends around him chuckled. "Not like you could ever beat me again anyway."

"Thought I'd be nice and stop adding black marks to your record," Aang smiled. "You really couldn't take another loss anyway."

"Is that so?" Kaze asked, rising from his seat.

"Enough, boys," Mr. Brandt warned. "I'll not have any violence in my classroom."

Aang continued to smile as he took his place near the center of the room. Kaze sat one seat behind him and over one row, but that did not keep him from trying to bait Aang. His usual green and black striped hair had changed over the summer to purple and black. He had also added a few piercings to his left ear and eyebrow.

"You better not tryout for the track team," Kaze warned. "I'll tear you apart this year."

"I have no intention of racing on the same team as you," Aang said. "Besides, I'm not going to trample on you just to make myself look better. I'd rather find something that I actually enjoy doing."

"Well said," Mr. Brandt said from his desk. Aang was not sure if he had been listening in on their conversation or if he was commenting on something another student said, but it made him feel good regardless.

Having Kaze pester him throughout homeroom was something Aang had no trouble handling. Mr. Brandt was more than enough to help balance out the good and the bad of that little arrangement. Not to mention he got to see his favorite teacher again after lunch. The first half of the day was always difficult though. Science and math were not Aang's strongest subjects and probably never would be. Lunch usually managed to cheer him up though.

Standing at the door with his tray, Aang scanned the lunchroom. He and Ty Lee shared their lunch period, but unlike at his last school where everyone sat in the same spots, everyone in this school bounced around each day. He finally found her waving her arms near the center of the room next to a very displeased looking Mai. It would be rude to ignore her and sit somewhere else, but he had his health to consider as well with Mai staring at him like that.

"I don't want to hurt her feelings," Aang sighed as he navigated through the sea of teenagers.

"Yo, Aang!" Ria stepped up beside him with her lunch tray as he continued on his way. "Whatcha up to?"

"Just trying to get to my seat," he answered with a smile as he pointed to Ty Lee and Mai's table.

"Awesomeness!" she replied. "Open seats! My friends and I were just looking for a table!"

Sensing the impending doom of Mai's reaction, Aang tried to stop her.

"I don't think that that's a very good--"

"Hey guys!" she called out. "Over here! Aang's got us some seats!"

Without even having to look, Aang could feel Mai's annoyance meter rising. She had a hard enough time putting up with just him and Ty Lee. Now she was going to have to deal with a whole new bunch of people as well. When Aang managed to sit down, he was quickly joined by Ria and four other people.

The first was a scruffy looking girl with a not-so-friendly looking scowl on her face. Then next was a tall young man with a thin, almost lanky frame. Next to him was a mammoth sized boy that was nearly drooling over his food with anticipation, and last was a small boy that looked like he should still be in middle school.

"Yay!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "New friends!"

"Whoopee," Mai said , clearly irritated.

"Sorry," Aang whispered. "I didn't mean to."

Mai shot him one of her icy, death glares and he quickly turned his attention back to Ria and her friends.

"So, I'm Aang," he said.

"Guys, Aang," Ria said holding her arms out in a showy fashion. "Aang, the guys! This is Smellerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak, and The Duke."

"Nice to meet you, Smellerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak, and Duke," Aang greeted each one.

"Not 'Duke'!" the small boy groaned. "_The_ Duke!"

"Oh," Aang replied. "The Duke."

He turned to Ria who only shrugged.

"Major wrestling fan," she explained. "His fave wrestler calls himself The Boulder, so now he goes by The Duke."

"How wonderfully corny," Mai sighed. "Do any of you have real names?"

"Do you have a real personality?" Smellerbee asked in return.

Mai and Smellerbee avoided eye contact for the rest of the lunch period.

Ria's friends quickly took over the table. They began talking about all manners of things. Pipsqueak and The Duke went into a debate over whether or not The Boulder was going to win his next match while Smellerbee and Ria began discussing after school plans. Something in which Ty Lee was more than happy to join in on. Aang could not help but notice that Longshot seemed to be left out of all conversation and tried to keep him company.

"So what kind of stuff are you into?" Aang asked.

Longshot just stared at him.

"Any hobbies? Play sports?"

Still he only stared.

"Throw me a line here, buddy," Aang smiled. "I'm drowning."

"Archery," Smellerbee said. "He's into archery. Number one guy on the school team. Don't let him get to you, baldy. Longshot don't talk much and it takes new people a while to understand him."

Longshot turned his eyes on Smellerbee for a moment.

"Don't mention it," she said to him.

"So Aang, what're you doing after school?" Ria asked.

"Toph wants me to come to her club to give her a hand with some members," Aang told her as he finished his juice.

"Your girlfriend?" Ria asked. "Isn't she captain of the Martial Arts Club at your old school?"

"Yeah," Aang said slowly. "Why?"

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Ria said excitedly to her friends. They each seemed to be in complete agreement with the idea.

"Wait," Aang said. "Do what?"

"Go see the club of course!" Ria grinned. "We were just gonna cruise the mall, but this sounds way more fun!"

"But wait!" Aang begged. "I can't . . . You can't just!"

The lunch bell rang over Aang's words as everyone rose from their seats and made their ways out of the lunchroom.

"See you after school!" Ria called.

"Have fun," Mai smiled as she walked away.

- - - -

Aang dreaded each step that he took towards Hui-Ying Fai's gymnasium where Toph and her club were waiting for him. What they did not know was that there were five other people coming with him now. Upon reaching the doors, Aang paused and debated whether or not he should even go in.

_You know she's going to hurt you if you bring them in,_ he thought to himself. _And you also know that she's going to hurt you if you don't show up at all._

"What's the hold up?" Pipsqueak asked. "Here, lemme show you how to open the door."

With a light push of his gigantic hand, Pipsqueak slid the door open and let everyone in. Toph was the first person that Aang saw when he walked in, and she walked towards him with an angry scowl.

"You're in trouble," Ria giggled.

"You bet he is!" Toph growled. "Who are all these people?"

"Peanut gallery," Aang and Ria answered at the same time.

"I'm not talking to you, Lightweight," Toph said, pointing at Ria. She was slightly surprised at how light the girl's footsteps were. They almost reminded her of Twinkle Toes'.

"They just wanted to come and watch, Toph," Aang pleaded. "They won't be any trouble."

"Yeah!" The Duke agreed. "We just wanna see some awesome butt kicking! Aang here says your the best at it!"

Toph's expression softened a little at the praise.

_Thank you, The Duke!_ Aang shouted in his mind.

"It's about time they put a girl in charge of something other than cheer leading," Smellerbee added. "I wanna see what you got."

Longshot nodded alongside her while Pipsqueak deposited himself on the bleachers.

"I guess it's okay," Toph conceded. "But if they start distracting my guys, they're outta here. And I'll be punishing _you_ later."

"Yes, ma'am!" Aang and Ria replied together with mock salutes.

"Congratulations, Twinkle Toes," Toph groaned with a smile. The two really were ridiculously similar. "You've found your family after all these years."

Aang and Ria only laughed as they took their places. Ria in the stands and Aang at Toph's side as she called her club members to attention.

"Listen up, children," Toph barked. "I have a guest here today, and you _will_ give him the same respect that you give me. Is that understood?"

The club members all replied in unison with a loud grunt. Aang whistled in amazement.

"You'd be the envy of any drill sergeant," he smiled.

"They wish they had someone like me," Toph agreed. "Twinkle Toes here is going to take all you guys that are struggling in a different direction."

A quiet wave of giggles and snickers washed over the gymnasium from the club members to the peanut gallery. Aang blushed a little from embarrassment, but stood silently. Toph on the other hand did not like the response at all.

"What is so funny?" she yelled. Everyone's laughter stopped almost instantly. "You think he's something to laugh at? You!" Toph pointed to the nearest student that she had heard laughing. "Why don't you come up here and show us how funny he is?"

"I'd really rather--"

"Now!" she ordered.

The young man stepped forward with all eyes on him and Aang. He bowed respectfully, as did Aang, before taking a fighting stance. Aang just continued to stand there and smile at him as the student decided how to approach him. Making a quick decision, the student stepped in with his left foot into a wide stance and thrust forward his left fist. Before the young man knew what had happened, he felt Aang's back leaning against his own. The other club members were now Aang's captive audience.

"Hung Gar is a style for those who are well rooted, strong of mind and body. It's not suited for everyone," Aang began. "Martial arts is like clothing. There are all sorts of different styles, the important thing is to find the one that suits you. Some people may find they are suited best to one particular style, while others may find they can adapt to multiple styles. I'm here to show you an alternative to what you've already seen."

Toph did not bother hiding the impressed expression on her face. She had not realized that her Twinkle Toes could speak so eloquently in front of a crowd of people. She had thought that he'd freeze up for sure. No matter how much time she spent with him, Twinkle Toes never ceased to amaze her.

"Alright, anyone who wants to take a crack at some new stuff, go with Twinkle Toes," Toph ordered. "Not you, Leila. You're with me. You're my prize member and I won't lose you to him."

"So you're Leila," Aang smiled to the girl. "Toph talks about you a lot. She says you've got major potential."

"What can I say?" Leila replied. "I'm a natural butt kicker."

Club practice was a lot more fun under Toph's supervision than it had been under Qiang and Rou's. Not that they were bad captains, she was just more laid back and allowed more freedom of exploration. Members drifted back and forth between the two teachers and picked up several different ideas and lessons from them. Aang was sure to show everyone who asked the basics of Ba Qua and even spent time helping people to begin training in it. He did not know if his coming to Toph's club was going to become a regular occurrence, so he did his best to give each of the curious students enough to work with for a while in his absence. After spending so much time trying to learn Hung Gar, the club members either found the transition either very easy or very difficult. Even the basic stances and movements of Ba Qua proved to be difficult to some.

After thoroughly wearing out her club members, Toph and Aang called them back to attention as they stood at the head the gym. The students bowed respectfully to their captain and her guest before she dismissed them to do as they pleased. Some opted to stay and continue training on their own while others began to file out of the gym. A few stopped to ask some questions, and Aang was more than happy to answer them.

"Boo!" Smellerbee called from the stands. "Let's see a match!"

"Yeah!" The Duke agreed. "That would be so epically awesome!"

"Maybe next time," Aang replied.

"Oh well," The Duke sighed. "I still got The Boulder's match against Hippo tonight."

"The who's match against what now?" Toph asked.

"You're kidding! The Boulder is only the coolest wrestle in the world! How could you not have heard of him?"

"I don't watch much TV," Toph explained.

It was right about that moment that Aang saw everyone's eyes light up. It always made him smile when people realized Toph was blind. The reactions were almost always priceless. Apparently, Ria had failed to warn them about that. As Aang began to laugh, Toph's cell began to ring.

"S'up?" she asked as she flipped it open. "Hey, Tea Man. Yeah sure, we just finished up. Okay. Is something wrong?"

Aang watched the expression on her face as Iroh's muffled voice came through the speaker. He could not tell what was being said, but it was clearly troubling Iroh and now Toph. She closed her cell and grabbed Aang by the wrist.

"We gotta go," she said. "Iroh says he needs us for something really important. It's about Zuko and Azula."

It was not very often that Toph used people's given names rather than the nicknames she assigned them. Whatever it was must have been big. With a quick goodbye to their new friends, Aang allowed Toph to pull him out the door at a run and into the waiting limousine. Toph ordered Kuzon to take them to The Jasmine Dragon as quickly as the law allowed, and quicker if the law was not looking.

By the time they had arrived at the tea shop the place was empty. Zuko and Azula were sitting at one of the tables, Zuko looking impatient and Azula clearly annoyed. When they came through the door, both of the siblings turned to stare at them. Letting out twin sighs of frustration, they returned to their table. Toph and Aang joined them, Aang wondering if they were alright.

"So is everything okay?" he asked, looking from Zuko to Azula.

"Just peachy," Azula replied.

"Uncle told us he had something he wanted to tell us," Zuko explained. "But he said we had to wait for you. Don't know why."

"Because this will be difficult for you to hear," Iroh said as he emerged from the kitchen. "Please sit down my friends."

Aang did as he was asked and sat at Zuko's side while Toph sat next to Azula. Something was really bugging Iroh if he thought that his niece and nephew would need their support.

"What's this all about, Uncle?" Azula asked. "You've kept us waiting long enough."

"For once I agree with Azula," Zuko said. "What's going on?"

"I want you both to know right now that I am here for you," Iroh began. "As are your friends. It is very important that you know that you are not alone. I have some news that you are not going to like. I have been debating on how to break this news to you, but I am afraid that if I don't do it now you will find out in a more public way."

"Get on with it," Azula hissed.

"Your father is no longer in prison."

The shock in Zuko and Azula's faces was not pleasant for Aang to see. He did not know all of the details about their father, but he did know why he was not around. Toph had once told him that Ozai was the one responsible for not only Zuko's scar, but for their mother's death as well. He was not happy about the news either.

Aang watched Zuko's face closely as his good eye twitched. His hands slowly began to ball into fists as he placed them on the table. Azula on the other hand seemed to have regained complete composure and was focused solely on her uncle.

"How?" Zuko asked through gritted teeth.

"He has been moved to a psychiatric facility. One of the doctors there believes that he can be rehabilitated. She has made the request that he be put under her charge."

Aang placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder, but the older teen shrugged him off violently.

"Zuko," Aang tried. Zuko turned an angry glance Aang's way and the young man found himself without words.

"Zuko, please let us be here for you," Iroh said pleadingly.

Aang watched as the anger in Zuko's eyes seemed to consume him. His clenched fists began to tremble as he sat in his seat. Suddenly, without any warning at all, Zuko's fists rose into the air and slammed back down onto the table. The thick wood of the tea table snapped under his rage, breaking off the piece he had struck as he rose to his feet. He barred his teeth angrily as he glared at his uncle. Then he stormed out of the shop and began to stalk his way down the street.

Aang rose to go after him, but Iroh placed his palm on his hand.

"Let him go," the old man said. "He needs some time."

"How you holdin' up, Princess?" Toph asked Azula.

You young woman shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"I personally could not care any less," she replied. "Are we done here?"

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this up. Please see my profile for details.


	6. Snowballing

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 6

Snowballing

Toph had not heard a single word that her teachers had said all day. She was too preoccupied with the goings on of the past few days. Her mother's health was going wacko and she was finally seeing the doctor today; the news about Ozai sent Hot Head over the edge and he had been missing for the last three days; and of course Princess' indifferent attitude was really beginning to grate on Toph's last nerves.

Honestly, Zuko was of no real concern to her. The more she thought about it, the more Toph believed he could take care of himself. Zuko was self-sufficient enough to last a few days on his own, right? Besides, Iroh was not worried about him, so why should sh be? Her mother was someone to worry about, but not so much now that she caved in and went to her doctor's appointment. She would most likely come home saying it was some sort of bug combined with stress and lack of sleep that she was going to need to take medicine for over the next week. Azula on the other hand . . .

Azula was always in complete control of herself. Whether Toph openly admitted to it or not, it was what Toph respected the most about her. The fact that Ozai so easily broke through Azula's protective shell kind of scared Toph. Seriously, all it took was the mention of his name. Toph had only seen Azula rattled once in all the time that they had known each other, and that was when they had their first fight on the mat last year. Toph had to really dig into Azula's personal flaws to get under the girl's skin, and after that she had to really lay into her just to rock her for that one second. Ozai had to be some kind of mental terrorist to get to Princess that way.

Just then, the side of Toph's head was struck by an irritating stinging sensation.

"What the heck?" she growled.

"Well, pay attention!" Leila griped. "It's not like I can tell if you're staring off into space. Have you even heard a word I said all lunch?"

"Lunch?" Toph asked as the bells began to chime.

"Not anymore," Leila replied. "You're so out of it today."

"There's a lot going on," was Toph's excuse as she rubbed her stinging head. "What'd you hit me with?"

"My fingers," Leila answered smugly. "I'd use the whole hand, but the sting lasts longer when I don't."

Leila resumed whatever train of thought Toph had not been listening to on their way out the doors. Surprise met her when she placed her foot out on the sidewalk that led back into the center of the school. At first, Toph could scarcely believe what she was feeling. She chalked it up to the fact that she was stuck in confining shoes and that she had just been thinking about it. Her feet simply had to be playing tricks on her. But when the vibrations continued down their path even when Toph stopped dead, she started wondering.

"What's up now?" Leila asked.

"I'm not gonna be at club today," Toph said as she walked towards the street by the school. "You're in charge."

"Wait!" Leila called as Toph sped up. "Where're you going? What am I supposed to do?"

The closer Toph got to the source of the vibrations, the more sure she became that she was not imagining things. Azula was walking by her school! Toph sped up into almost an all out run in an attempt to catch her, but she seemed to be in too much of a hurry. Annoyed, Toph took a deep breath and yelled after her.

"Yo, Princess!"

At first Azula's stride did not change. Then she slowed up just enough for Toph to catch up with her.

"What do you want?" Azula asked coldly.

"Thanks for slowing down," Toph replied sarcastically.

"I only did it so that you would talk and then leave. I don't have time for you right now."

"Why not?" Toph nosed.

"If you must know, I have a lunch appointment," Azula told her. "And it does not involve you."

"Well then I'm coming anyway," Toph replied.

"Why don't you go and bother someone else?" Azula asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"

"Bugging you is the most fun I can have right now since Hot Head is missing in action."

"Coward," she heard Azula mutter under her breath.

"At least he's dealing with it."

"You talk as if there's something to be dealt with."

"There is," Toph told her. "You're running away again."

"I'm not running away," Azula said calmly. "What makes you think you know me so well anyway?"

"Princess, I know enough to know when something's bothering you."

"As if you know the first thing about me."

"I know I kicked your butt the last time we got into it."

Azula did not reply. She simply turned her eyes on Toph and continued to walk. Toph did know Azula better than most people did. She knew that she used her eyes and her voice as her two most dangerous weapons. Whereas most people would fall trembling beneath the icy gaze of Azula's intense eyes, Toph was not even fazed by it. This forced Azula to use her voice instead. Unfortunately for her, Toph hardly gave a crud what anyone had to say and she was no exception.

"Do you have any idea how annoying you are?" Azula asked.

"Try spending time with my boyfriend once in a while," Toph smiled.

Even though Toph had no idea where they were going, it did not take long for the two young women to reach their destination. Toph was both surprised and pleased to find that they had arrived at the public high school that Ty Lee and Aang were now attending.

"So what're we here for?" Toph asked.

"I already told you that I have a lunch appointment," Azula growled. "Considering your eyes don't work, one would think that your ears would pick up the slack."

"Sorry, what was that?" Toph asked as she stuck a finger in her ear. "I wasn't listening."

"You want me to hurt you, don't you?"

"Azula!" Toph heard Ty Lee's voice call. "And you brought Tophy with you! Oh, you're so wonderful!"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Aang's voice came.

"Found something better to do," Toph grinned. "Any news?"

"Haven't heard from him at all," Aang replied.

"Your brother is still missing?" Ty Lee asked as Azula and Toph sat at the outdoor stone lunch table.

"Missing?" Azula replied. "Not at all. I know exactly where he is."

"Really?" Aang asked quickly. "Good, because I've been freaking out. Is he okay?"

"As okay as a coward running from his past can be," Azula replied.

"She doesn't know, Twinkle Toes," Toph explained as she kicked off her shoes. "She's just attacking him so that she can hide the fact she's freaking out too. About Hot Head and Ozai."

"Don't start," Azula warned her.

"She has a point," Mai said as she placed her tray on the table. "Other than telling us he's out, you haven't said anything about what's going on."

"There's nothing going on," Azula growled.

"Then why bother telling them at all?" Toph asked, trying to trap her.

"Because if I didn't then you, your idiot boyfriend over here, or Uncle would have," Azula answered irritably. "Now change the subject."

Everyone sat in silence as they picked at their food. It was clear to Toph that everyone was thinking about the same thing. They all wanted to talk to Azula about how she was doing, but she clearly did not want to admit to any kind of feelings at all. Toph nudged Twinkle Toes in the ribs in an attempt to get him to say something, but apparently he was drawing a blank. It was Ty Lee who broke the silence.

"Hey, it's my sweetie!" she squealed.

Toph placed her now bare feet down on the ground to feel one of her former captains approaching the table. He had a more subtle stride than his twin, and definitely more tact. Maybe he would be able to ease some of the tension hovering over the table.

Ty Lee had leaped from her seat by now and was running towards him. With quickness reminiscent to Twinkle Toes', Softy wrapped his arms around Ty Lee, spun her around, and swung her legs up into his arms to carry her back to the table bridal style. She kicked her legs giddily as she laughed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh spare me," Azula groaned.

"You must be Rou," Mai deadpanned.

"I have not yet had the pleasure," Rou smiled, still carrying Ty Lee. "Miss Mai, I presume?"

"Don't call me 'miss'," Mai ordered.

"Fair enough," he continued smiling as he turned his attention back to the girl in his arms. "Enjoying lunch?"

"Much more now," she grinned. "Dessert's here!"

"Slow down, Bubble Brain," Toph warned. "Softy's face is gonna explode if any more blood rushes up there."

As the lunch period dragged on, Toph began to feel a little more relieved. The tension was gone alright, thanks to Bubble Brain and Softy's overly affectionate display. Softy had plenty to tell them too. He announced that after having lost business with Toph's family, his mother's business began to snowball. Mouse Lady slowly started to drink more and more as a result of her failing business and eventually came to the conclusion that it was entirely Dunder Head and her husband's fault for what had happened at the Bei Fong's.

"You're kidding," Twinkle Toes said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately not," Softy sighed. "She said that had Qiang been more respectful to her, she would not have had to discipline him in front of Master Bei Fong, and Father should have been more supporting of her at the time as well. She has decided to divorce him."

"That's horrible!" Toph roared. "She isn't taking any responsibility for being a total--"

"Actually, I believe this is going to work out for the best," Softy cut her off. "You see, she and Father were not well suited to begin with. I believe that Grandfather once told me it was a business marriage. I wish Mother all the best, I really do, but Father deserves someone better."

"You're handling this all well," Princess piped in. "It's good to see I'm not the only one at this table who is mature enough to accept things as they are."

Toph scoffed loudly.

"Accept them?" Softy repeated. "I suppose you could say that. I was decidedly against it at first though. It is not easy to accept something so life changing so readily. It is not entirely healthy either. I had to fight through much inner conflict before I was able to come to the conclusion that I have."

Although Toph did not see it, Azula rolled her eyes. The school bell chimed throughout the campus indicating the end of the lunch period and Azula quickly rose to her feet to excuse herself. Toph was not far behind as she gave Twinkle Toes a quick one armed hug before following after her. Toph had every intention of pointing out that even someone as mature as Softy had needed to deal with his emotions before Princess turned on her.

"I don't want to hear one word from you," she warned. "You clearly aren't going to leave me alone for the rest of the afternoon so I'm just going to allow you to accompany me to my next appointment."

"You're a busy bee today," Toph said.

"Shut up and listen," Azula warned. Toph frowned angrily, but she continued anyway. "My next stop is an important one dealing with business, so when we get there keep your mouth closed and mind yours."

"And if I don't?" Toph asked.

"Your eyes won't be your only handicap."

Toph only smiled when Azula turned and pressed on. She was getting annoyed which hopefully Toph could use to get her frustrated. Once she was frustrated she would get angry. Once she was angry she could let out whatever was bothering her. Not the healthiest form of psychology, but for Princess it would work. Probably. Maybe.

Toph made a complete nuisance of herself the entire walk to wherever they were heading next. She bombarded Azula with irritatingly annoying questions such as "Are we almost there?" "Why is it so far away?" "Couldn't we have taken a car?" and of course her personal favorite "I can't see it yet."

"Will you stop with your incessant whining you insufferable little twit?" Princess finally growled out.

"Am I bothering you?" Toph asked innocently.

Azula clenched her fists and let out an exasperated groan before turning away once again. It was not long after that incident that they arrived at their destination. It was a small little diner that was filled with the smell of home cooked meals. The scent of the ground beef and steaks were the first thing that Toph could smell and something in the back of her mind told her who Princess was meeting.

"Azula!" a familiar voice greeted from near the back. "We're over here!"

"Is that Suki?" Toph asked. "Hey! And Snoozles! When did you two get back?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sokka said as she and Azula sat down. "I kinda kept us away longer than we planned and fell behind in work."

"We spent almost a week before he even realized we hadn't told his dad we were home yet," Suki laughed.

"I assume your honeymoon was an enjoyable one then?" Princess asked.

"Enjoyable enough that we hardly slept," Snoozles grinned idiotically.

"Sokka!" his wife said, elbowing him roughly in the ribs as she blushed.

"Enough of the small talk," Azula interrupted. "What is this about? And don't you dare say you called me out here to tell me you're pregnant."

"As wonderful as that would be, that's not the reason," Sokka said. "It's actually about this."

Toph did not know what was written on it, but she distinctly heard of collection of papers being placed on the table. Whatever it was was interesting enough for Princess to pick it up quickly and start flipping through it. After a few minutes of quite catching up with the newly weds, Toph heard Princess slam the papers back on the table.

"Well?" Snoozles asked.

"Well what?" Princess replied.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think that this is ridiculous."

"What is?" Toph asked. "What's ridiculous?"

"Sokka, have you even read through this contract?" Princess asked him sternly.

"Of course I have!" Sokka replied, clearly offended.

"And you, Suki?"

"Yes."

"Then you're both idiots," Azula announced. "It's a bad deal."

"Five hundred thousand for the rights to mass produce and a high percentage royalty? How is that a bad deal?"

"Do you have any idea what it is that we've created?" Azula asked in her most condescending tone. "We've created the next generation of computer hardware and software. This is only the first step. A prototype. Can you imagine the systems that will be born from this one?

"Soon there will be fully interactive computers that will allow you to touch and move and create using nothing but holograms. Imagine what assembly programs will be like within the next few years thanks to this technology. Construction companies can make three dimensional blue print displays at their very work sites and change them at a moment's notice. Car manufacturers can fully test their products before they even build them through the same kinds of simulations. This technology is going to launch us into the next generation of the modern world, so you'll forgive me if I think that five hundred thousand is a small amount to be paid for it."

Azula rose from her seat and walked away without looking back. Sokka and Suki were both dumbfounded by the display. The last time they had seen her she was their beautiful maid of honor at their wedding. She was the girl that they had lived with for months and really connected with. She had been a part of their small family.

"What's wrong with Azula?" Sokka asked, concern lacing his voice.

"She just found out her dad's outta prison," Toph told them.

It took a few minutes to explain to Sokka and Suki what Iroh had told them, but Toph got the message across. Suki immediately began to call Iroh at the tea shop to see if there was anything they could do. She even offered to take Azula back into their home for a while if it would help her.

"I don't think that'll work," Sokka said to Toph. "Azula's not the kind of person to lean on other people even if she needs it. The problem is, most of the time she doesn't even realize when she needs help."

Toph nodded in agreement. Snoozles was pointing out the obvious, but why couldn't he point out a solution as easily. Even though he acted like a complete idiot most of the time, he was the smart one. Why couldn't he come up with an idea to get Princess to open up a bit before everything caved in inside her?

"I gotta head home," Toph announced.

"It was good seeing you again, shorty," Sokka smiled as he gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah, come and visit us soon okay?" Suki added as she joined in.

"No way," Toph laughed. "I'm not coming over until you two get past the baby making phase."

- - - -

It would have been a fairly long walk home since Toph had not been paying attention to anything on the way there, but Sokka and Suki offered her a ride. She insisted that they drop her off a few blocks from the estate though, because she did not want them being held responsible for her disappearing act for the day. Kuzon was probably going to be upset that she never showed up at the agreed upon pick up spot, but he usually let it go after she told him she was fine. Her dad had become a lot more mellow about her skipping too, but she did not want him to blame anyone for it but her.

"I'm home!" she called as she walked in.

"Good afternoon, miss," Kuzon greeted her.

"What, no lecture?"

"Why would there be?" Kuzon asked. "Ty Lee told me you were with Azula today."

"Oh yeah," Toph recalled. "Forgot about Bubble Brain. Did Twinkle Toes take the fur ball for his walk?"

"Yes, miss," Kuzon answered. "And your father is waiting for you in the living room."

"Oh joy."

Toph was not sure if he was going to be mad or annoyed, but she was sure she was going to get the responsibility lecture if he had been waiting up for her. To her surprise, the moment she walked into the room her father wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"You're late," he said, a strange kind of excitement hidden in his voice. Either something was up, or something was horribly wrong.

"I was doin' stuff," Toph replied. "What's going on?"

"We just got back from the hospital earlier this afternoon."

_Oh no,_ she thought as she felt a tear slide down her father's face and onto hers. She felt like a small child again. _What's wrong with my mom?_

"How did it go?" she asked, fear ripping at her.

"Go ask your mother," he said.

"Dad--"

"Go ask her," he repeated. "She's in bed."

With each step, the doorway to her parent's room seemed to get farther and farther away. The ten steps that led from the living room to that door dragged on as though there were invisible weights holding her back. When Toph finally made it, she felt her mother lying there and heard the sound of soft piano music playing from the radio.

"Toph," her mother's voice smiled. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Mom?" Toph asked, her voice cracking.

She sounded fine. When she took hold of her hand she felt fine. As a matter of fact, her heartbeat said that she was better than fine. Toph's fear was slowly being replaced with curiosity and confusion.

"I have a surprise for you," her mother said. She moved Toph's hand down the bedside and brought it to rest on her stomach. "Honey, I'm pregnant."

A/N: How does Toph feel about adding a baby to the family? Where's Zuko? Will Azula ever deal with her issues? What's going on with Aang? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out!


	7. Things Will Get Better

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 7

Things Will Get Better

Things will get better. That was what Aang told himself that morning as he looked in the bathroom mirror. Things will get better. He was going to find Zuko, and he was going to be there for him. He was going to help him through this difficult time. Not only that, but he was going to be there for Azula too. If lunch the other day was any indication of how she was doing, she was going to need a lot of help over this emotional hurdle.

"Morning, Gyatso," he said as he came into the living room.

"Good morning, Aang," Gyatso smiled over his papers. "Breakfast is on the counter."

Aang helped himself to some of the waffles on the counter and smothered them in butter and syrup. He sat down on the couch next to his foster father and looked over the small room. The University's housing was not all that big, but they did provide a bedroom, bathroom, kitchenette and living room at no charge. Aang didn't even mind sharing the bedroom with Gyatso. Plus it was still bigger than Aang's old dorm room at the private school.

"So whatcha workin' on?" Aang asked.

"Just organizing some research for a paper," Gyatso smiled. "And what are your plans today?"

"Me? Teo's soccer team has a pre-season exhibition match this afternoon, so I'm going to that. We're gonna hang out around town until then."

"You mean you are going to look for your friend."

"Yeah," Aang admitted. It was pointless to try and keep things from Gyatso. After living with him for so long, the old man could read him like a book.

"What about Toph?" Gyatso asked. "No plans to spend some of your Saturday with her?"

"She's been a bit distant. I don't know what's bothering her, but I'm trying to give her space so she can tell me when she's ready."

"There's a good idea," Gyatso smiled. "Should I have lunch or dinner ready for you?"

"Dinner sounds great," Aang said as he put his now empty plate in the sink. It never stopped amazing Gyatso how quickly his son could eat. "I'll grab something while we're out for lunch though. I have my cell if you need me!"

There were some benefits to living on the University campus. First of all, there were plenty of places to stop and grab a bite even for a vegetarian like Aang. Second, there was always some sort of event planned on the weekends. Third, and probably the most convenient thing in Aang's mind, Teo and his father only lived right across the hall.

"So where are we going?" Teo asked as he joined Aang in the hall.

"The only place I haven't asked around yet is Serpent's Pass," Aang replied as they made their way through the hallways.

"You know, I've always wondered how the bad side of town got that nickname."

"Maybe we'll find out," Aang said unenthusiastically.

"Good thing I didn't know before I told dad what we were doing today," Teo said. "With everything else going on right now, he'd have a heart attack."

"What's wrong?"

"A whole lot of things, and nothing at the same time," Teo failed to explain. "We're running into a bit of trouble paying for my tuition, and dad's falling behind on his papers. You know how professors at the University have to get so many published works right? Well, dad's been busy with his experiments lately and he kind of fell behind."

"Wow," Aang marveled. "Sorry to hear that. Don't worry though. I'm sure things will get better."

"Thanks," Teo smiled. "Did you get a hold of your friend over there?"

"Yeah. We're supposed to meet The Duke at his place."

Rather than waste time walking across the city, Aang and Teo decided to grab a cab. It was a strange experience to watch the city slowly fall into disarray as they traveled closer and closer to the neighborhoods of Serpent's Pass. Aang did not talk, but half listened as Teo told him about this year's soccer team. Zuko's reaction to the news about his father was still fresh in his mind even after nearly a week. Aang could not help but worry about his friend and even though he had not found anything yet, he found himself hoping that he would not find anything today.

"So where's The Duke live at?" Teo asked.

"Rambling Apartments," Aang told him. "The Duke said it used to have a real name on it, but no one remembers what it is anymore."

As the taxi turned down the rundown looking streets, Aang found his desire to _not_ find Zuko growing by the moment. People walking the streets eyed the taxi like vultures, especially the teens and younger looking adults. It sent a chill down Aang's spine every time his eyes locked with someone else's outside the window. He vaguely wondered if they could actually see them through the dark glass.

"Okay boys, pay up," the driver said as he pulled up to a dilapidated building.

After what Teo had just told him, Aang felt it was only right that he pay the fare for the ride. Of course Teo tried to argue, but Aang simply said that he had it covered.

"Besides," Aang joked. "If it really came down to money, I have a rich girlfriend to mooch off of!"

Through his laughter Aang could already hear Toph's reply in his mind if she as though she had actually heard him.

_You would have to earn it, Twinkle Toes, _she would laugh._ And I would work you like a dog!_

"Do we go inside?" Teo asked at the door. "I don't see any kind of listing or intercom system."

"I guess," Aang replied. "Or maybe we knock?"

Teo knocked politely at the door. No answer. He tried a second time. Again no answer. Then he pounded a little harder with the bottom of his fist. Nothing.

"What are you guys doing?" someone asked from above them.

Aang and Teo's eyes followed the voice to a second floor window where a middle aged woman was staring down at them. She had a clearly confused and annoyed look on her tired face.

"We're looking for our friend," Teo replied.

"The Duke," Aang added. "Know him?"

"That scrawny, midget kid?" the woman asked. "Yeah, he's my neighbor. Just come up and get him instead of banging on the door all freakin' day."

With that said, the woman slid back inside her window and slammed it shut.

"Friendly," Teo said. "You heard the lady."

The boys pushed open the weak, creaky door and stepped into a foul smelling hallway. Almost to the immediate left they saw a stairway that neither one of them looked very eager to climb. Aang walked over to it and placed his hand on the railing. Before he even took his first step the handrail wobbled under the pressure he put on it.

"You're a braver man than me," Teo said.

"You'll pull me up if I fall through the floor, right?" Aang asked.

"No way! I'm not going near those things without a support line."

"You're both a couple of chickens," The Duke said from the top of the stairs. He came down only four steps before placing his hand on the rail and leaping over the side and landing in front of Teo. "See? Nothing to be afraid of."

"Maybe for you!" Teo and Aang said in stereo.

"You guys ready?" he asked them.

Aang and Teo were already halfway out the door before The Duke had finished asking. Without really knowing where to start, Aang just started his way down the cracked sidewalks. It was so hard to tell where they were with all the street signs and half of the addresses spray painted over. The Duke walked alongside him with Teo lagging slightly behind as they turned down what Aang was assuming was the main street through the neighborhood. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Hey, The Duke, why is this side of town called Serpent's Pass?"

"Cause you can't get through it without running into at least a couple of snakes," The Duke replied.

"Doesn't that freak you out?" Teo asked.

"Not really. You get used to the way things are around here. Besides, as long as you don't act like you don't belong here, most people will leave you alone. And don't mind the gunfire at night. For the most part they aren't really shooting at anyone."

"You hear gunfire every night?" Aang could barely believe it.

"Not every night," The Duke told him as they rounded another corner. "Just most nights. It's when you hear it in the daytime that you gotta worry. That's what got my dad."

"Your dad?" Teo repeated.

"Right in the side," The Duke said as he imitated a bullet's flight into his own side with his fingers. "Wrong place, wrong time." His face fell as he spoke.

"Is he okay?" Aang could not help but ask.

"Yeah, he's fine," The Duke told them. "This happened a while back. He still can't work regular hours like he used to, but we've been getting by with Mom working."

"That's good to hear," Aang sighed. "And I'm sure things will get better if you all keep at it."

The Duke only looked up at Aang. Aang smiled down to him with complete belief in his heart that what he just said was the reality of it. As long as you continue to plow through difficulties, then things will get better. It had been a while since The Duke actually believed that, but for some reason when Aang said those words they felt true. The Duke smiled brightly back at Aang.

"You're right," he beamed. "And I'm sure we'll find your friend today too. So where're we going to look?"

"I dunno," Aang laughed.

"We don't know anything about this neighborhood," Teo agreed. "You're in charge here."

"And don't you forget it!" The Duke said, puffing out his chest proudly.

It did not take very long for Serpent's Pass to have its affect on Aang and Teo. Even though The Duke told them over and over not to act like outsiders, they could not help but stand out among the locals. Every other sudden sound made Teo jump, and Aang could not stop staring when a fight broke out in the streets. If someone were to start talking, or rather yelling, at them, The Duke would have to tell them not to reply or even look. After only a few short hours both boys' respect for the small teenager had grown exponentially.

"How do you handle this everyday?" Teo asked.

"Like I told you before: you get used to it."

"Still no sign of him," Aang said, never forgetting why they were there in the first place.

"Come on, Aang," Teo said as he pat his friend's back. "He'll turn up. We just gotta keep looking."  
"Didn't you say you had a game to get to?" The Duke asked.

"Oh man!" Teo exclaimed as he looked at his watch. "Aang, I gotta--"

"It's okay, Teo," Aang smiled. "If I don't find something soon, I'll meet you at your game, okay?"

"Are you sure? You don't have to come you know. There'll be other games."

"I'm sure," Aang nodded. "Zuko can take care of himself. I'm think I'm just looking for him for _my_ peace of mind."

"Okay then," Teo said as he pulled out his phone and began to call for a taxi. "I'll see you later!"

"I'll pay you back for your cab ride home!" Aang said as Teo ran off. "As thanks for your help!"

"You may as well go, Aang," The Duke told him. "If we haven't found him yet, I don't think we're going to."

"We've only been looking for a few hours," Aang protested. "Isn't there anywhere else he could be?"

"Well," The Duke said hesitantly. "From what you told me about him, I think there may be one other place. I really don't want to take you there though."

"Why not? Is it dangerous?"

"To put it mildly!" The Duke replied. "There's a section of one of the older neighborhoods that two gangs are fighting over. The incidents are getting worse every other day. You said he likes to fight when he's angry. I don't think there'd be a better place to find a fight than there."

"Can you take me there?" Aang asked. The Duke's face paled a little. He clearly did not want to go into gang war territory. "You don't have to go, but could you at least tell me where it is?"

"Are you absolutely sure you wanna do this?" The Duke asked. "I mean, he might not even be there at all. He might be on the other side of town for all we know."

"I'm sure," Aang answered. "I don't know what it is, but I have a gut feeling. I'm gonna find him today."

The Duke was not happy with himself for it, but he did tell Aang how he could find this place. Aang thanked him and told him to head home after that. The Duke was clearly upset with himself for not having the will to go with Aang, but it was for the best. No sense dragging The Duke into such a potentially big mess. Besides, Aang knew how to defend himself if he had to.

The Duke had told him the first thing to look for would be one of the gangs' signs to tell he was in the right place. When Aang asked about what they looked like, The Duke only said he would definitely know them when he saw them. He was right. The first thing that captured Aang's attention after following The Duke's directions was a large, spray painted pair of black wings covered in an intense flame completely covering the side of an old, condemned theater.

"Wow," was all Aang could manage at the magnificent fear inspiring sight.

Just down the street Aang found a series of small shops ranging everywhere from adult bookstores to grocers. There was no one outside while Aang walked the sidewalks. It was giving him a terrible foreboding feeling. Every bit of Aang's instincts told him he needed to get inside. He pushed open the first door he came to and found himself in a small gas station. The man behind the counter peered through his protective fencing and waved for him to come in.

"Gas?" he asked.

"No," Aang replied as he looked around. It felt weird just coming in to hide from nothing, so he began to walk the aisles. Other than the camera that followed his every move and the fact that the teller was behind a steel cage, the gas station did not differ from any other that Aang had been in. All of the same drinks and snacks lined the shelves and the cigarettes were on display safely behind the counter. Aang almost forgot what he was doing there as the feeling of relief began to sweep over him. He was just about to walk up to the counter when the door flew open again.

"You here, old timer?" a deep voice called.

He did not know why, but Aang ducked himself behind one of the shelves and hid from the three men that walked in through the doorway. The first was a giant of a man with deep dark skin. The first one following in behind him had died blue hair and a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. The third had a long brown braid and stood about halfway between the giant and the blue haired guy in size.

"Alright guys," the giant said. "Snacks and drinks. Grab me a six pack too." The giant's eyes turned towards the man behind the fence. "I'm a little short. You don't mind, do ya?"

Aang got the feeling that this was not really a question as the man behind the counter simply shook his head without protest. No doubt these were members of one of the two gangs that The Duke was talking about. The other two scurried along the aisles as though they were in a big hurry and grabbed what they could. They each filled up quickly and gave a nod to the giant when they had what he had asked for. That was when the door opened again.

"Would you guys hurry it up? We're already running late as it is!"

Aang could feel his face flushed when he heard the voice. He did not want to believe what he had just heard. Swallowing through the large lump that had instantly grown in his throat, Aang placed his hand on the edge of the shelf and slowly looked around it. There, standing at the door, was Zuko. He had an annoyed look on his face as he ordered the gang members to pick up the pace for a second time.

"If you make us any more late, I'm going tear you a new one when we get back!" he growled.

Aang's legs began to shake and his arms trembled as he watched the others do as they were told. They jetted out past him through the doorway as he kicked the air behind them.

"Relax, Zuko," the giant said as he eyed a magazine rack. "We'll be there in plenty of time. Excellent. New bike issue." The giant placed the chosen magazine in his back pocket and made for the door. Upon reaching it, he turned to the shop keeper and said "We'll be back."

What little strength was left in Aang's legs gave out as he fell to the floor. Zuko was running around with a _gang_! And he was stealing from people! His breath came back in rapid gasps as he thought about his friend and what could happen to him. He had to stop this. He had to talk to Zuko. Steeling his resolve, Aang pulled himself back to his feet. As he made his way tot he door to follow after Zuko, his cell began to ring.

"What?" he asked quickly as he put it to his ear.

"Aang?" a familiar voice asked. "Is that you?"

"Yuan?" Aang replied in disbelief. "Yeah, it's me. What's up?"

"Have you seen Teo? The game started a while ago and he hasn't shown up yet. His friends said he was with you."

"Yeah, he was," Aang told him. "He left for the game a while ago. He should be there by now. He was calling a cab."

"Well he's not," Yuan said, sounding more and more concerned.

Aang's eyes went back and forth from his phone to the door that Zuko had just left from. His mind fought through an intense internal struggle before he groaned out loud and put the phone back to his ear. There was really nothing he could do by himself anyway. He would have to talk to Iroh.

"I'll go look for him," Aang told Yuan before hanging up.

No matter how fast or how long he searched, Aang could not turn up anything about what had happened to Teo. Aang had called his dad first, but he had not heard from him. The Duke said that he had not been by afterwards either. Aang ended up waiting almost half an hour for a taxi to arrive in order to search the roads between Serpent's Pass and the soccer field Teo's team was playing at. After everything that had happened so far that day, Aang was not pleased with the driver to say the least.

"Bad traffic?" Aang asked as he climbed in. Rather than being outright rude, Aang wanted to give the driver the benefit of the doubt.

"Actually it's not so bad today," his driver replied. "Sorry it took so long. This isn't really my route."

"Covering for a friend?" Aang asked, hearing the worry in the man's voice.

"Yeah," he replied, voice nearly cracking. He cleared his throat loudly. "Sorry. It's my buddy. His cab got hit on his way to a drop off. Him and his passenger got shipped to the hospital."

It was like a knife to his heart. Aang begged and begged and begged that this terrible pain and worry that he was feeling were going to be unfounded. Even so, he could not bring himself to ask. Fighting back the panic in his heart and voice, he finally forced the words out.

"Who was his passenger?"

"Some kid," the man replied. "His last call in to HQ said he was takin' some kid out to Senlin Field."

"Take me to whatever hospital they were sent to!" Aang ordered loudly.

Before he had even finished the sentence, Aang was dialing his father's number on his cell. He knew he should tell Teo's dad himself, but he had no way of reaching him. The drive to the hospital was one that Aang would never forget. The feeling of such shame and guilt for asking Teo to come with him. He blamed himself for all of it. If Teo had just stayed at home and gone to the game with his dad, then none of this would have happened.

- - - -

It was such a horribly surreal feeling walking into that hospital room. Tears misted in Aang's eyes as he approached Teo's bandaged body lying in that bed. He sat beside his friend in the one chair that the room had. No one else had arrived yet, but soon Teo's dad would be there. Until then, Aang would make sure his friend was not alone. Even though it felt like time stood still, it was not long before Teo stirred under the sheets and tubes that pumped blood and pain killer into him.

"Aang?" his weak voice whispered. "That you?"

"Hey, Teo," Aang answered, his voice breaking and tears flowing. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy," Teo smiled. "What are you doing here? Did you find Zuko?"

"I came to see you. Everyone was worried when you didn't turn up at the game."

"They tried to call my dad," Teo told him. "His cell must be dead again. They couldn't reach him."

"What else did they say? How long will you be like this?" Aang asked.

Teo smiled weakly. Aang could see something hiding in his eyes when he shook his head. What did it mean? What was Teo not telling him? Without even thinking, Aang took hold of the sheets and pulled them away from Teo's body. Both of his legs were wrapped and heavily bandaged. Teo's blood seeped through and stained them clear to the outer layer, and Teo only sighed when he looked at them.

"They're gonna have to change those again," he said in his whispering voice. "They told me I'll never be able to use 'em again."

"I'm so so sorry, Teo," Aang began to cry. Everything Teo had ever dreamed of was supposed to be coming true this year. He finally made first string on the soccer team, they even named him captain! Everything was finally the way it should be, and before he could even play his first game it was all taken away. "This is all my fault."

"Don't be like that, Aang," Teo said consolingly. "Whatever happened to 'things will get better'?"

"Teo, you're never gonna play soccer again!" Aang continued to sob.

Teo continued to smile as he swatted Aang's bald head a few times with powerless smacks.

"I've still got my head, don't I?" Teo asked. "I can still make plays, right? I'm not gonna let this break me, Aang. I won't let it."

"Excuse me," a nurse said as she pushed the door open. "Your father is here, Teo."

Aang excused himself from the room as Teo's dad charged in. He did not look furious as Aang had expected him to be, but his eyes were filled with concern. He grabbed his son gently and wrapped his arms around him as he began to cry like Aang did. Before Aang could sneak out of the room however, the balding man turned to him.

"Aang?" he asked. Aang could barely bring himself to look the man in the eyes after what had happened. "Are you going to be okay? Would you like to stay with us until your father gets here?"

Aang fought back the tears that threatened to resurface. How could this man not hate him for what had happened? How could he so easily console him when it was his fault that his son was in the accident to begin with?

The idea of Teo in a wheelchair was not as uplifting as the rest of what he had said, and Aang did not think he would be able to forgive himself anytime soon for what had happened. But somehow, Aang knew that Teo was going to be okay. As he had said, he was not going to let this break him. Aang could only admire Teo's amazing spirit as he continued to cry.

"It wasn't your fault that this happened, and if you keep trying to blame yourself then I'm just gonna have to run you over in my new wheelchair when I get outta this bed."

Aang scoffed unintentionally at Teo's comment. The idea of Teo being in a wheelchair was not pleasant, but Aang smiled at the courage in Teo's words. Teo's father came and wrapped an arm around him as he pushed him back towards the seat he had been sitting in just moments ago.

"Everything is going to be fine," Teo said. "You'll see. Things will get better."

"Shouldn't I be consoling you?" Aang asked half laughing, half crying.

"I seem to be the only one not crying right now, so I figured I should make sure you guys are okay," Teo joked.


	8. One Week

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 8

Fallen Angel

He stared down at the phone ringing in his hand. On its cover was the face of the girl that he loved, but had not spoken to for so long. As the cell vibrated with the ring tone, he had no idea what to do. His body was exhausted, his mind blank.

"You don't have to answer that phone, Zuko," the dark haired woman said. She sat across from him on the gym floor. Her amber eyes stared straight into his as she placed a hand on his free one. "It's your choice Zuko."

How had it come to this? What happened to him? What happened to them? It had all started that afternoon at The Jasmine Dragon.

One Week Earlier

"Zuko, please let us be here for you."

His uncle's words fell on deaf ears. All Zuko could think about was that evil man being out of the prison cell he so deserved. All he could feel was the anger. An insurmountable amount of anger. Anger that he had once believed he had rid himself of. Without even realizing it, his fists rose into the air and demolished the table where he sat. Blinded by his rage, Zuko left the tea shop and did not bother to look back. He did not know what he was doing, what he was thinking, or even where he was going. He just had to go.

Every piece of his heart and soul cried out in pain from the rage that was threatening to consume him again. There had to be some way of easing it. Some way of riding himself of all of this hate and anger. The more he tried to think of a solution, the more his father's face haunted him with its condescending, wicked sneer. With his frustration mounting to unbearable levels, Zuko turned to the building next to him and punched it as hard as he could. Pain shot through his arm all the way to his shoulder, but all he did was turn and continue to walk. He cared little for the blood he noticed dripping from his knuckles. The pain in his arm was a good distraction from the other pain.

For hours he walked on with no destination. Each time he became too angry or too hateful to hold it in, he mutilated himself a little more by striking things that would break only long after his body would. The physical pain was only a temporary release however. Eventually, his body did tire. It was only when his eyes began to lose focus that he even realized that the sun had long since set and he was wandering around the night time streets. He blinked his eyes a few times and found himself on the grounds of the community college. The quad tables felt so inviting to his worn out legs.

_Just for a few minutes,_ he thought to himself as he sat down. His head fell upon the cold surface of the table and he drifted into sleep. Though rest was what he wanted, it did not come to him. The sound of his father's voice clouded his mind even in dreams. Every hurtful word, every angry yell, every painful jab echoed in his mind. When his spirit felt that it could no longer take the abuse, he felt the fiery grip of the man's hand on his arm. All of the fear, all of the weakness left his body in a maddening rush only to be replaced by rage.

"Let go of me!" he yelled as he turned.

Zuko's fist collided with a large mass before his knuckles and forearm began to ache. Blinking the dream from his eyes and blocking the pain from his mind, Zuko looked up into the blinding light of the morning sun to see a massive, dark skinned giant standing over him. He had slept through the night.

"Phone's ringing." Zuko recognized him as the larger of the three people he had seen the last time he had been at the college.

Zuko's ears then registered the sound of his cell phone's ring. He pulled it out quickly and glanced at the number. Uncle Iroh was trying to reach him, probably worried sick over his disappearance. Zuko tucked the phone back in his pocket and rose from the icy table.

"Mind your own business," he muttered to the giant as he walked away. A huge black hand gripped his shoulder.

"A thank you would have been common courtesy," the giant said before releasing him. "Think about that next time someone helps you out."

"Did I ask for any help?" Zuko shouted as he rounded on the big man.

Zuko pressed himself as close as he could to this behemoth, rage burning in his eyes from his dream. He clenched his fists tightly, not caring even one iota that he only stood level with the man's lower chest. The man stared down at him, seemingly unsurprised at Zuko's reaction. He let out a sigh and shook his head before locking his yellow eyes on Zuko's golden ones.

"I'm gonna chalk that up to you not bein' a mornin' person," the man said. "I ain't got time for your attitude."

The man used only one enormous arm to push Zuko out of the way before walking past him. Zuko's fists began to shake with the all consuming rage within him. How dare he lay his hands on him like that? How dare he treat Zuko as if he were nothing but an annoying child? How dare he?

Without even thinking, Zuko's leg spun around in a vicious kick towards the man's side. It all happened in the span of only a few seconds. Zuko's kick landed squarely in the man's side, and then came the immediate retaliation. The man did not bat an eye to Zuko's kick. He only reached behind himself and grabbed Zuko by the face, cupping his jaw line with his thumb and small finger. Zuko's eyes widened with shock as he felt his feet leaving the ground.

"Look," he told Zuko calmly. "I am not doin' this with you. Why don't you try gettin' your head on straight before tryin' somethin' that stupid again."

Zuko tried to kick at the man, but his legs dangled helplessly. The sudden grip on his face and throat had left him breathless and the man's hand was preventing him from taking in any more precious oxygen. With what felt like barely a nudge from the ogre, Zuko fell back onto the ground and filled his lungs. How could such a large man move so quickly? By the time Zuko was able to get back to his feet, the man was already crossing the street and on his way.

Between his dream and the incidents of that morning, Zuko was more irate than ever. He brushed himself off and left the college behind him. His mind was completely blank as he made his way around the city heading no where in particular. Anger clouded his mind and blinded him to all else. Except one thing. A sharp pain in his stomach reminded Zuko that he had not eaten since lunch yesterday. Pushing aside the thoughts of the giant, if only for a minute, Zuko entered the nearest place that smelled like it might have something worth eating in it.

The smell of dough and tomato sauce permeated the air. Pizza was not the ideal breakfast, but as long as it was food Zuko did not really care. As he approached the counter he was pleased to see that it was a buffet style set up with not only pizza, but pastas, salads, and other foods as well. He quickly paid for a single guest and loaded up two plates worth of food. It was not likely to be enough, but that was what buffets were for, right? He sat himself at a lone table near the front window and allowed himself to be distracted by the television that played from the ceiling corner.

As Zuko filled his stomach, not only did the pain there begin to subside, but his mind began to calm as well. The fury that had filled him was slowly being pushed down and away as he remembered the afternoon before. His uncle had actually closed the shop early just to make sure that they were told in private. Well, mostly in private. Although, Toph and Aang were only there so that he and Azula knew that they were not alone in this. If Katara had been here, Zuko was sure that Uncle would have invited her too. Thinking back on it, he remembered how he had glared so angrily at Aang when he had tried to help him. He would definitely have to apologize when he got home.

"--in an attempt to help those who can not help themselves."

The announcer on the news suddenly caught Zuko's attention. Public service charity was not something he was actually interested in, but it would be something to talk with Katara about the next time he could get in touch with her.

"So what was it that prompted you to begin doing this work?"

"Well, a lot of people in these facilities are often misplaced," a woman replied. "The whole reason I started doing this work is to make sure that people who need help aren't simply cast away as hopeless cases and locked away."

The interview cut short on that and skipped to another person. One Zuko was far too familiar with for his liking. Any peace that his mind held was lost once again to the anger and rage that this man always managed to draw out of him.

"I can't begin to say how grateful I am," Ozai said to his interviewer. "I was a horrible person. I was blinded by my wants and desires and I did so many terrible things." His voice hitched as a few tears began to well up in his eyes. "I hurt people. My friends. My family. I was so focused on achievement that I lost sight of so many things. These people, they actually want to help me get everything back on track. They actually care."

Zuko's eyes narrowed into a death glare at the screen. How dare he? How dare he act like some helpless victim? Tears? What a joke! The man never shed a tear in all the years Zuko knew him. He had never once regretted or apologized for anything he had ever done! He was a liar and a monster!

_Calm down,_ he told himself. _How are you any different from him if you lose it? What did Uncle always tell you? Deep breaths._

Slowly, Zuko began to inhale through his nose and exhale through his mouth. It did not bring him peace, but it was helping him to regain control. Control over the anger that man caused. The man that ruined his life. The man that burned his face. The man that took his mother from him. The man that would pay for what he did. The man that was now in a cushy little hospital being treated like he was not a murderer! Now that man was being taken care of, and for all Zuko knew he could even be "rehabilitated" and set free.

As hard as he tried, Zuko could not push the image of his mother's beatings out of his mind. The flames of his rage began to burn ever more consuming with each bruise that stood out in his memory. Every strike, every blow, every single time he had witnessed his father putting his hands on her, his sister, or himself. He could still hear his mother's pleading.

"Stop it," her voice whispered weakly. "Stop it."

"Shut up! I can't believe that you're doing this to me!"

Zuko's eyes shot open. That was not his father. Who had said that? Just a few tables away a man was rising from his seat and was grabbing the woman he was with by the arm.

"You're hurting me!" she whimpered.

"We're leaving," he told her firmly. "We're leaving right now!"

"Please, stop it!" she begged.

"I am not going to 'stop it'!" he barked as he rose his hand. "Get moving!"

All of the flames surging within him erupted in one aggressive moment. Looking back on it even years later, Zuko would regret not what he did but that it was done out of anger. Standing so quickly that his chair and glass spilled to the ground, Zuko grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him away from the woman.

"She said stop!" Zuko growled just before striking the man in the face. The man reeled back from the blow and fell atop his abandoned table and the remaining food. Before he could manage to scramble back onto the ground, Zuko took hold of his collar and ripped him back to his feet. All Zuko could see was his father. All he could feel was the rage that followed the memories. "You make me sick!"

As Zuko made another vicious swing, something pulled his grip on the man loose and turned him to face the opposite direction. Before he could even tell what had happened, he felt himself being pushed out of the door. Once outside, Zuko managed to swerve around the source of the pushing until it stood with its back to him. It was a woman. She stood a few inches shorter than himself and had hair as black as midnight that stopped at her shoulders. She did not turn to face him, but continued on in the direction she had been pushing him..

"We really have to go," she said.

"Why did you stop me?" he roared in reply.

She turned to face him and Zuko took his first look at the strange woman. She looked so soft and gentle that Zuko hardly believed she had been able to force him outside. He could see the tone of her frame through her violet shirt and had he not been so angry he might have had trouble not staring at the curves of her body. What captured his attention however, was her eyes. They were a deep and strong hue of the most amazing amber. In them he could see something that felt so incredibly familiar, yet he could not tell just what that something was.

"Look, I'm annoyed enough that you beat me to the punch, but if you're dumb enough to stick around while that manager calls the police I'm just going to have to pound the idiocy out of you."

"Just try it!" Zuko snapped as he clenched his fists. She simply grabbed his wrist and began to drag him away from the pizzeria once more.

"I can appreciate getting pissed off when you see that kind of stuff," she went on. "Like I said, you beat me to the punch. I'm helping you because I think it's the right thing to do."

"I didn't ask for your help!" Zuko yelled. Why were so many people trying to help him today?

"Tough. Pick up the pace already."

This woman was being ridiculous. And annoying. Zuko tried to wrench his arm from her again, but in the instant he pulled her body flew back with it and she spun around behind him. She grabbed his one free wrist and held both of his arms behind him as though he was her prisoner. Zuko's mind went blank for a moment. She had just captured his back. Effortlessly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Angel," she told him. "You?"

He did not answer.

"You yell a lot, but you're not much of a talker are you?"

"Where are we going?"

"Just somewhere I know that you won't get arrested."

The walk through the city was mortifying. Every time Zuko made an attempt to get away from Angel, she just clung onto him tighter. If he attempted to swing at her, she only moved around him and made a fool of him. During one futile attempt, she actually wrapped herself around his arm and told him he was "really cute when he was playful" loud enough for nearly everyone around them to hear her. At this point he stopped trying to escape. His embarrassment was overpowering his anger if only by a minuscule amount.

Zuko had been so busy trying to fight his way free of Angel's grasp that he had barely noticed when the quality of the city began to decline the further they walked. It was not until graphic images of graffiti were splayed across just about every building that Zuko realized that she had brought him so far. Those his old house was not technically within the boundaries of Serpent's Pass, Zuko was not unfamiliar with it. He knew how to not draw attention to himself and who he should make sure his attention never left. Glancing around at the decrepit constructs, Zuko began to have a better understanding of what he had seen in Angel's eyes. He looked down at her to see if he could steal another look into their depths, and that was when he realized that she was no longer holding him.

"We're here," she said as she turned towards a dilapidated old rec center.

"Where's 'here'?" Zuko asked as he stared at a large spray painting of wings burning in black flames.

"This is my place," Angel told him. "No one's gonna come looking for you here."

That thought did bring Zuko a little peace. Not because he was worried about some officer coming to arrest him for leveling that jerk at the pizzeria, but because he was not ready to see or speak with anyone at the moment. His phone began to ring in his pocket again. Without thinking, he fished it out and glanced at the ID. The Bei Fong house number. Toph must have Kuzon looking for him now.

"Friend?" Angel asked as she motioned for him to come in.

Zuko put his cell back in his pocket and walked through the door. Even though the windows had boards over them, light easily made its way through the building. It was not the cleanest that Zuko had ever seen, but considering where they were it could have been much worse. There was only a thin layer of dust or dirt among the paint chipped pool table with torn fabric. Near the center of the closest wall there was a fair sized television with an unfocused, static-y video on screen. Here and there tables littered with games and activities were spread out. The thing that surprised Zuko the most however, was that there were children everywhere. The place was packed. Teens, young adults, toddlers, preteens.

"Welcome welcome," Angel smiled weakly. "Come on, I'll give you the tour."

It was just as short as Zuko had expected. Angel basically stood at the center of the room and pointed at things as she explained the games or where to find the equipment for things like the pool and foosball table.

"What are all of these people doing here?" Zuko asked. "This place shouldn't be running."

"It's not." Zuko looked at Angel quizzically as she started to lead him to the back of the building. "This way."

Upon reaching the back door, Angel pushed down on the large brass bar and revealed what looked like it used to be an indoor basketball court. All Zuko could see and hear now was the lively yelling and cheering of a circle of people crowding around something he could not see.

"What's all this supposed to be?"

"You're a pissed off guy," Angel said bluntly. "This is where you can burn some of that off."

Zuko began to walk towards the group without really even knowing why. He was not particularly curious as to what was going on, but he felt as though he were being pulled there. When he got to the crowd, he slowly began pushing his way to the front to find something that most certainly did appeal to him at the moment. A small arena. Two young men were circling each other as the others egged them on. Zuko watched as the fight progressed one step at a time until finally one of the two was named victorious. The other, bruised and bloodied on the floor, was pulled to his feet by lookers on and his opponent before he smiled and rose his own hand to a collection of cheers.

"Who's next?" someone said. "Come on! I want some of this!"

Zuko blinked in surprise when he saw a somewhat familiar face. The blue haired boy from the community college was bouncing around the center of the ring of spectators and trying to draw someone in to fight with him. What surprised Zuko even more was that no one seemed to want to. He felt a small hand push him forward into the circle before he could protest. He turned to find Angel, whom he knew had pushed him, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" the blue haired boy said with a wide grin. "It's you! Alright, this should be fun!"

Zuko did not have time to think before he opponent was in his face. Fists threw themselves wildly, uncontrolled at him. Zuko dodged as well as he could, blocking when he was forced to, but the attacks did not stop. Zuko circled the edge of the crowd trying to gain some footing, but his assailant did not let up. Frustration mounting, Zuko grabbed the boy's fist with his left hand and made a swing at his face. The blue haired boy swayed back so far that his head nearly touched the floor beneath him, using Zuko's trapped arm as balance. Zuko struggled to pull the boy back up, but his opponent released him and dropped to his back. When Zuko tried to bring his foot down on the boy's body, he rolled backwards into a handstand before spinning swiftly in circles with his legs out.

_What is this?_ Zuko thought. _He's not thinking at all. He's got no style, no discipline, but somehow he's still good enough to give me a hard time._

The more frustrated Zuko became, the more unfocused his defense was. With every jab and every kick that came his way Zuko became more blinded by the rage that his father had left burning within him. Blows slowly began to land on him more frequently, only adding fuel the the fire. When the blue haired boy managed to land a punch squarely on his bad eye, Zuko lost all sense of restraint. Suddenly his mind set fell to the style of his sister. Rather than simply trying to block the next attack, Zuko pushed through it instead. When the fist came towards him Zuko's own fist collided with it in a sickening crack. The blue haired boy pulled back his hand in pain and Zuko tore into him mercilessly. A punch to the chest, a kick to the side, a wide stance punch to the stomach followed by a sweep of the feet. When his opponent was on his back, Zuko mounted him and brought his fist down roughly on the boy's face. As the boy rolled his head to look at Zuko, he spit blood out onto the floor and Zuko struck him again. The boy's blood spread across his knuckles as the boy tried to force him off with his legs, but the effort was useless. After a third vicious strike, the boy put one arm over his face and began tapping on the ground.

Zuko attempted to hit his opponent again, but two tree trunk like arms wrapped around him and pulled him off. He elbowed whoever was pulling him off, but it was like attacking a wall. He tried to kick the assailant's legs, but that was just as ineffective. In a final attempt to free himself, Zuko reared his head back to try and smash his captor's nose.

"Knock it off, man!" a deep voice said as the arms tightened and cut off Zuko's air supply. "Fight's over. He tapped."

Zuko's mind began to focus once more as he noticed the people helping his opponent up off of the floor. He was battered and bloody, but he smiled and gave a thumbs up to Zuko before raising his arms to the crowd. Now that Zuko's struggles had ebbed, the man holding him released him and Zuko turned on him. It was the giant he had met at the college. The man just stared down at him with an annoyed look before patting his shoulder roughly.

"You need to watch that temper," he said. "We're not here to kill each other."

"I thought I told you I don't need help," Zuko glared.

"What's your problem?" the big man growled back. "You really wanna fight someone that bad?"

"You really wanna find out?"

"Don't put yourself in a situation you're gonna regret," the giant warned.

Zuko did not take the advice. The crowd's eyes were on him again as he began to attack the large man. Zuko was engulfed by his anger and desire to fight. The opportunity to battle with someone so strong paired with the incident that occurred that morning was more than enough reason for him at the moment.

Zuko landed blow after blow on the large man who did not even bother attempting to block them. As he had noted before, hitting this behemoth was like punching a wall of steel. Each kick, each punch felt like it was taking more of a toll on himself than his opponent. Long arms made many attempts to grab him, faster attempts than Zuko would have thought for such size. Thankfully Zuko was that much faster. Once or twice in close quarters the man managed to toss Zuko all the way across the circle that the crowd provided, but Zuko continuously rose to his feet and began the dance all over again.

_I have to bring him down!_ Zuko screamed in his head. As Zuko continued his assault, he began to notice that his opponent was beginning to move slower. Not one to miss an opportunity, Zuko rushed in to take advantage of the drop in speed. Unfortunately for Zuko it was just what the big man had wanted him to do. As Zuko began his attack, one large boot rose up from the ground and smashed into the side of his head.

In an instant Zuko fell to the ground as spots and flashes of light surged before his eyes. He felt the enormous hands of his opponent gripping his shoulders and lifting him back to his feet only to feel what must have been a knee ram into his stomach. When Zuko sensed the knee coming again, he did all he could to lessen the blow, but it still felt like a sledgehammer plowing into him. The vice grips on his shoulders loosened a bit as Zuko felt the third blow coming. Instinct took control as the knee rose up to his face and Zuko stepped just to the side. The knee rose high into Zuko's blurred line of sight and Zuko took the new opportunity before him. Before the knee could come down, he threw all of the strength and weight he could into a kick to the side of the giant's grounded leg.

It was like the felling of an ancient oak. Zuko felt the thud and vibrations of the giant's body as he fell to his knee. Without giving the man the time to think, Zuko punched his now eye level head. The giant glared menacingly at him before Zuko struck again. As he pulled back for another blow the giant pushed him away, but Zuko did not let up. He rushed forward and punched the man again only to receive another scowl. Shifting his weight, Zuko thrust his leg into the air and kicked the large man's temple. That had to work.

It didn't.

Finding the angry and annoyed glare still piercing him, Zuko stepped back. At first the audience had thought Zuko was finally seeing sense, but when he leaped forward and dropped a heavy fist on the top of his opponent's head, all they could do was gasp and groan at the sight of the hit. But still, the giant continued to rise.

"Okay, enough."

The voice was not a shout. It was a simple statement made by a strong voice at speaking volume. Still the cheering stopped, Zuko stopped, and the behemoth rose to his feet but stopped as well. The crowd parted enough for the speaker to walk through. It was Angel. She had a serious look in her eyes, but an impressed half smile. She first walked over to the giant and he only wiped his mouth and nodded with a similarly impressed look.

"Tough one," he said.

"Looks like," she agreed. "Alright, clear on out guys. It's dinner and we got mouths to feed and bellies to fill."

The crowd dispersed with compliments and pats on the back and arm as they passed. The filed out of the gymnasium quickly to get to wherever it was that they were going to get the previously mentioned food until it was just Zuko, Angel, the blue haired boy, and the giant.

"He's got issues," the giant said bluntly.

"Who here doesn't, Andy?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone here is gonna blow up and probably kill someone."

"Ah, he ain't that bad," the blue haired boy said.

"Your nose broken or not Dax?"

"It's fine, but that was a heckuva hit," the blue haired boy replied. "So you got a name to go with all those anger issues?"

"Zuko," he answered flatly. "What is this place?"

"This is my place," Angel said for the third time. "Fallen Angel HQ."

"You're part of a gang?" Zuko asked skeptically.

Angel's face seemed to change right in front of Zuko's eyes. It hardened into a look that matched the sensation of her eyes. Zuko now understood what it was he was seeing. The pain and weight of a past better left unspoken. The kind of past that makes you stronger for living through it, but one that you can never really escape from.

"Don't call us that," she said. "We're not some group of thugs that goes around hurting people for the fun of it. We look after the people here."

Zuko swallowed hard as she stared into him. This woman was something else.

"Sorry."

The rigidity of her face fell away into the relaxed face he had seen before.

"He's been sleeping at the college," Andy said suddenly.

"What's up with that?" Dax asked.

Zuko shrugged. He did not want to tell them what was going on, nor did he particularly feel like going home at the moment. Something about this place felt more right. Looking at the people in front of him he felt like he belonged. Like these people understood on a level all too real. His phone began to ring, shaking him out of his thoughts and he pulled it out.

"Gonna answer this time?" Andy asked.

Zuko just continued to stare at the screen. Katara was calling. If he answered, he would have to tell her. He would have to burden her with the troubles of that man. She would inevitably ask him what was wrong and he would get angry. He would yell at her. It was something she didn't understand. Not like these people did. The ringing stopped and Zuko put the phone away.

"I don't know what's going on with you, Zuko," Angel said. "I don't know why you're sleeping at the college or why you're ignoring your calls, but you can stay here if you want."

Some type of relieved feeling filled Zuko. He was still upset and angry about his father. Still raging on the inside and wanting a fight. But the fact that he was welcome to stay in a place where people understood made what was happening a little more bearable.

"Thank you."

* - * - * - * - *

It did not take long for Zuko to get used to the rec center. He busied himself helping out where he could and spent his time fighting in the gym whenever he saw the crowd of people heading back there. The fighting gave him an escape from having to think while working in the rec center and watching after the younger children made him feel like he was pulling his own weight. Zuko saw Angel, Dax, and Andy on a frequent basis during these days and began to feel more and more like he had always been there. Along with them, there were two other people he came to know. A man named Dwight who managed all of the food, and a young woman named Lynn that Zuko recognized as the red head from the college.

It surprised him just how many people came to Angel's little safe haven in Serpent's Pass. When he asked how they managed to provide for so many, Andy clapped him on the back and said "hard work" and left it at that. Thankfully, Dwight was able to elaborate for him.

"A couple of the older kids work in the neighborhood. Andy and Dax for starters. They do all kinds of different jobs to help bring in some money. Lynn keeps tabs on the finances for us."

"What about you?" Zuko asked as he watched some of the kids playing.

"I just cook, man," Dwight laughed as he threw his long, brown braid over his shoulder. "Not good for anything else."

"So the odd jobs pay for everything?"

"No way," Dwight answered. "But they don't need to. You know this is a pretty rough neighborhood, and so does everyone else. Well, how many people do you think wanna tangle with Andy? Let alone all the other people here like you who can hold their own. The Fallen Angels have a pretty impressive rep. Unlike all the gangs in the other parts of Serpent's Pass, we take care of our neighborhood. We look after the folks that live here and they look after us."

"How so?"

"Well for starters we help out the stores that need an extra couple hands for a few days. We keep the gangs off their backs too. Not to mention a lot of people here have a soft spot for these little ones. A lot of people are just grateful for what Angel does around here." Zuko nodded in understanding. He was certainly grateful to be there.

Zuko found this to be all too true whenever he went out with Andy and Lynn. Most of the time Lynn would send the two of them out to get what they needed and she would handle the expenses, but once in a while Zuko would hear her talking with the gas station owners or the manager of the grocery store. It was beginning to make sense how this all worked. One time he and the boys even went out to get snacks and drinks for a birthday party where Andy simply asked if they could pay later. Zuko remembered coming in to make them hurry up, and he could have sworn he saw Aang crouching in one of the aisles. He chalked it up to the small amount of guilt he harbored for ignoring the calls that had been coming in all week. What would Aang be doing crouching in a gas station in Serpent's Pass anyway?

Of all of the people there though, Zuko felt more and more close to Angel. There were times when the two of them would just sit and talk for hours after the sun went down. For some reason it was easy to confide in her what his life was like. Most likely because somehow he knew that hers must have been similar. He found out just how much nearly a week after arriving.

Angel stormed her way through the rec center and to the gymnasium. Zuko did not even pause long enough to excuse himself before following after her. Something was bothering her and Zuko was going to find out what. The heavy steel doors were just about to close when Zuko pushed through them and saw Angel sitting with her back against the wall.

"What?" she asked.

"That's what I want to know."

"Nothing," she said. "I'm just exhausted."

"And I'm the fairy of happiness," Zuko countered. "What's bugging you?"

"Why are you running from home?" Angel returned.

Zuko bowed his head slightly and turned for the door.

"Sorry," she said quietly. "It's just hard sometimes."

"So talk about it. It helps."

Zuko mentally kicked himself. He was beginning to sound like his uncle. And a hypocrite. Angel only smiled and patted the floor next to her inviting him to join.

"My kid brother," she said. "He goes to the community college. That's why Andy and the guys go there every day. They help me keep an eye on him."

"How can you afford that?" Zuko asked.

"I pretty much pushed him close to the breaking point to get a scholarship. He doesn't like me much for putting us out on the street and then riding him so hard, but it was for the best. He's not the only one we got in there either." Angel's face lit up as she continued. "There's a lot of kids here with real promise. It's not fair they got dealt these crappy hands, you know? That's the reason I wanna help so much I guess."

Zuko could tell that one of those "crappy hands" had to have been talking about must have been dealt to her and her brother.

"What happened to you guys?" Zuko asked.

"Same old story," she shrugged. "Mom died after Alex was born. Dad took care of us for a while, but he couldn't handle it. He ended up running off with some floozy I can't even remember the name of and we ended up with our uncle." Zuko watched Angel as she shuddered at whatever memories resurfaced. "He wasn't the kind of guy you would let around kids. Especially little girls. There was no way I was going to find out if Alex would have to go through what I did, so I took him and ran. I never told him what happened. I've never told anyone come to think of it."

Angel turned and looked at Zuko. In the short time he had known her she always seemed so strong and so amazing, yet here she was showing a side of herself that was so fragile and vulnerable. Zuko only felt that much closer to her now.

"Life really is hard for people like us," Zuko said at length. "My mother was murdered. Beat to death by my dad. After he was put away, my little sister and I moved in with our uncle. I was lucky enough that he was the exact opposite of yours. After he took us in, things kind of started to change. And I also met someone. She saved me from everything that was eating away at me. Now I find out that my dad's out of prison and everything goes right back to the way it was. I'm never going to escape this. I'm still going to end up just like him."

Angel gently laid her hand on his shoulder and scooted around in front of him. He looked up into her eyes and found strength in their depth.

"It sounds to me like you're just running away," Angel said. "I see a lot of people come and go through here, and not a lot of them have a future that they can really do something with. Zuko, you're more than welcome to stay here, but you have a family and people who care about you. You say that this girl saved you, but that's a bunch of bull. Other people can only do so much. The only person that can save you is you. Are you so angry and lost that you would give up everything you have and everyone who cares about you?"

That was when his phone started to ring again. In the past week he had formed a habit of pulling it out just to see who he was going to ignore, and this time it was Katara. He knew that Angel could tell who she was when she saw the picture.

"You don't have to answer that phone, Zuko," She told him. Her hand slid gently into his. "It's your choice."

Angel's words filled Zuko's mind and soul. Was he really that angry? And even if he was, would he really hold onto that anger rather than stay with his family? His friends? Katara? Would he really chose the hate for one over the love he had for so many more? He flipped the phone open and lifted it to his ear.

"Katara?"

"Zuko! Thank goodness! Are you okay?"

She was not yelling at him. She was not even upset. The whole time she had been nothing but worried. Zuko closed his eyes and remembered just how much she and everyone else truly meant to him. It was something he had nearly forgotten in this last week.

"I'm not hurt," he told her, "but I'm not okay. We really need to talk. I know it's a lot to ask, but can you come home this weekend?"

A/N: Here's hoping that this nice long chapter makes up for my extended absence. Thank you for putting up with me.


	9. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 9

Escape

Aang was still having a hard time processing what was happening. Here he was sitting with his girlfriend, sipping a soda from a plastic cup while she just listened to her headset. After watching her finger tap to the beat of whatever song she was listening to for a few more moments, he tapped her gently and waited for her attention. At first she put her finger up as she lip synced with the song. Her face was full of energy as she silently belted out one of the louder parts of the song.

"Toph," Aang said, growing slightly impatient.

"Twinkle Toes," she replied as she finally pulled the ear buds out.

"Explain this to me again. Please."

"I already told you: We're on an adventure."

"I get that much," Aang nodded. "But where are we going?"

"I dunno," she shrugged.

"So let me see if I understand. You have a three day weekend because of parent/teacher stuff."

"Right."

"You kidnap me from school before I even get through the gate."

"Two for two."

"Then you practically throw me into your family's private jet to go somewhere you've never been?"

"Sounds like you don't really need me to explain anything, Twinkle Toes," Toph grinned as she laid back in her seat once more. "You've got it all figured out."

"But, Toph--"

"Stop with the whining already," she ordered. "It's not like you have a scholarship to worry about anymore. Besides, we haven't spent much time together lately."

"Between your club, Zuko disappearing, Teo's accident, Zuko's magical reappearance, and Katara coming back home every weekend now, it's been kind of busy."

"Really busy. I can't believe we both missed the free candy and treats on Halloween," Toph agreed. She had heard about what had happened to Teo, but she had not gone to visit him. She had been preoccupied with another matter. "But we're going to forget all of that for the weekend, understand?"

"What about Gyatso and your parents?"

"Don't worry about it! I left them a note. It'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. Now drink your soda."

As Toph settled back into her seat, Aang sipped his drink in quiet thought. Toph had always been a rebel, even a little bit crazy sometimes, but this was almost too much. He knew from stories Katara told him that Toph had run away from home for a few days more than once, but that was always over to her and Sokka's house. Katara never mentioned Toph ditching the country before.

"I guess I should just be glad I'm only missing _one_ day of school."

After a restful early morning nap, Aang awoke to the sound of the jet's pilot "preparing for descent" announcement. He gently nudged Toph and got an elbow in the face for his trouble. She grumbled as she stretched out and sat up.

"We wherever we're going yet?" she asked through a yawn.

"Coming in for a landing now," Aang told her as he rubbed his side.

The landing was nice and smooth, just as Aang had hoped. It was bad enough during lift off when Toph nearly crushed his hand squeezing it. He certainly did not need her to break every bone from his fingers to his wrist during a shaky landing. After the pilot gave them the all clear and Toph let got of Aang's now numb hand, they exited the plane just outside of a small town.

Aang stared at it in wonder. There was no steel, no concrete, no signs of modern technology anywhere. The small jet itself had landed on a long strip of dirt road that was apparently used as the local airstrip. Aang noticed a row of propeller style airplanes lining the road as Toph started pulling him towards the town. A few people had stopped in the daily activities to stare at the unusual visitors.

"Hey there!" Aang called with a smile and a wave. Some of the onlookers smiled and waved back, but most of them went back to their routines.

"Well?" Toph asked.

"Well what?"

"Well, let's get exploring already!"

She pulled his arm harder and began running towards the town. For the first time in a while Aang smiled to the sound of Toph's laughter as the grass pricked the bottoms of her bare feet. It was not long before they found that there were indeed roads in the small town. Toph made the comment that grass was best, but brick was much more preferable to concrete.

"It's like we stepped back in time," Aang smiled.

"Anything look fun?" Toph asked.

Aang surveyed their surroundings as he and Toph walked down the street. A tiny restaurant, a bakery with fresh bread, and a violinist all caught his eye at once. Considering that he had not really had a chance to eat real food all day, Toph was not surprised when Aang sat her down at a table and asked for some. It was nice to eat to the sound of a live performer, but Toph found herself wishing it were a flute instead of a violin.

"Wouldn't be the same," she smiled.

"What wouldn't?" he asked through a mouthful of salad.

"Nothing. So what next?"

"Well, I've been thinking."

"That's never good."

"Ha ha. I've been thinking, you like rock climbing, right?"

"Duh."

"Well, I see a pretty big rock. Cliff actually. Can't be more than a couple of miles outside the town."

"Sounds fun," Toph grinned. "But I didn't bring any gear."

"I'm up to the challenge if you are."

Toph's grin only widened in response. She had thought that if anything Aang would be trying to convince her to go back home, yet here he was daring her to do something she'd always wanted to do. She knew there was a reason she loved him.

The walk through town was a pleasant one. For the first time, rather than feeling confined by all of the clustered buildings, Toph felt the open sky and the warm ground all around her without being walled in. It was great to get away from the city. She should have done it a whole lot sooner. After walking for a bit, the feeling of the rural town gave way to grass and trees that felt more like a home to her than the Bei Fong Estate.

"Wow," Aang whispered. "Of all the times I've wished you could see, this is the most recent."

"You've wished I could see?" Toph asked. "Why?"

"Mostly so you could appreciate my rugged good looks," he laughed.

"Yeah sure," Toph said, punching his arm. "You probably look more like a girl than me."

Aang laughed quietly as he watched her. It was nice to see her so at peace and happy. He remembered her looking almost this tranquil at the beach during their last vacation, but something about all this wilderness suited her better. That was perfectly fine with him as it suited him better too. It had been ages since he had traveled so far and he kind of missed it. The trip was reminding him of the days he spent globe trotting with Gyatso, seeing new places and meeting new people.

"Thanks," he said to her.

"For what?"

"This."

Aang took her hand gently and continued walking with her through the trees towards the cliff. The idea of climbing it certainly was intimidating, especially with no safety gear, but he felt confident enough to jump over it as long as she was with him. Upon reaching the cliff however, that confidence ebbed a tad.

"Um, how about a nice hike instead?" he asked.

"Too late, Twinkle Toes," she said as she hugged the rocks in front of her. "Let's get climbing!"

At first, Aang hesitated with each reach. Every few feet he would look back down to see how far they had come, and with each glance he began to feel more reassured and he would begin to climb faster. That and Toph yelling at him that she was not going to wait for him to catch up. He had thought that if anything his long arms and legs would give him an advantage over Toph once he really got going, but for some reason she kept pulling ahead of him. It was like she knew every inch of this cliff side even though he knew that was impossible.

"You never stop impressing me," he called up to her after the first couple hours passed.

"I know," she replied confidently. "I'm just made of awesome."

Even though his arms and legs were aching, even though his face was filthy with dirt and sweat, Aang was having the time of his life. He still lingered behind Toph, but only because he kept looking back and looking down upon the trees and horizon. If this was what it looked like from the side, he could hardly wait to see the majesty of the view from the top. Which, thank goodness, was now mercifully close.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted from a few yards above him. "You're just about there! Work those stringy arms!"

"Not helping," Aang gasped, though he was hiding a smile. "Think you can give me a hand?"

"If I have to come back down there and help you, I'm gonna make sure you fall."

"Feel the love," he called up to her.

"Love hurts," she hollered back.

When his hand finally took hold of the top of the cliff, Aang hoisted himself up and rolled onto his back to see Toph's eyes staring straight through him. She lowered herself onto her knees, still breathing heavily from the climb. Her long bangs brushed over his face as she laughed at him.

"You are such a wuss," she said. "Is there any gas left in the tank at all?"

"A little," he warned. He was just able to lift his head enough to kiss her sweetly on the lips before it fell back down on the rocky yet grassy cliff top. "Do me a favor and don't move. I think my head got sunburned and you're good shade."

"I don't think so, Twinkle Toes," she said as she laid down. Her head lay next to his as her body stretched out in the opposite direction. He could smell her scent as he turned and rubbed his head against her soft hair. "So what do you wanna do next?"

"Rest," he answered as he raised his hand to stroke her cheek. "I'm exhausted."

They both lay there for a few minutes, just taking in the world and each other. Aang looked out over the horizon and marveled at the sight before him. It was an incredible feeling that came over him resting there, somewhere between earth and sky. A cool wind danced across his face and he felt it carry his spirit with him. The dream of going wherever, whenever, for whatever reason came to him at the time. The wanderlust of the nomadic life he once had with Gyatso. He rolled onto his stomach and something interesting caught his eye.

"You just noticing the hut?" Toph asked.

"I don't think it's a hut," Aang replied. His eyes looked over the small wooden building until he found a sign just above the door. "Hey, Toph. Ever been hang gliding before?"

"What do you think, Twinkle Toes?" she asked. "I can't see when I'm not touching the ground."

"I think I know what I wanna do next."

It did not take long for Toph to put two and two together.

"There is no way, no how you are going to get me onto one of those--"

"Why not?" Aang asked pleadingly. "Pwease? Pwetty pwetty pwease?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Oh, come on. I've done it a couple of times with Gyatso before, and it's really fun!"

"Maybe for you! Sorry, but I'd rather not go careening through the sky just to face plant into this cliff or the side of someone's house."

"We could go together!" Aang offered. "You trust me not to let anything happen, right?"

Toph noted that he had intentionally not used the words "keep you safe." Though she appreciated the fact that he knew her so well, she was still not about to take to the sky. Blind birds are not something she had ever heard about and she was pretty sure there was a good reason for that.

"No, Twinkle Toes."

"I'll make you a deal," Aang said. "We'll do the cliff again tomorrow, only this time we'll race. If you make it up first, I'll do absolutely anything you want. Anything at all. But if I make it up first, we glide back down."

Toph gave it some thought. She really did want to do the cliff again. Aang could not keep up with her rock climbing skills if his life depended on it. She really had nothing better planned since she only dragged him out here on a whim. And of course, subjecting Twinkle Toes to any kind of torturous activity she desired was a pretty sweet deal in and of itself. Why not? She could not lose anyway.

"Alright, Airhead," she said. "You've got a deal.".

"By the way, where are we staying tonight?" Aang asked.

"I'm pretty comfy right here."

"Nice try, Toph, but I'm not gonna freeze up here all night."

"Okay, whiny, we'll go back to town and get a blanket or something. We're still camping out though. I just like the way this place feels."

"I know what you mean."

The trip back to town was nowhere near as fun as the climb, but it was more relaxing. That strange feeling of peace that the town had given them crept back into them as the sounds of the forest surrounded them. They did not make it back into town until just before sunset, and most of the shop owners were preparing to close up for the night. It was only thanks to Aang's politeness and pleading that they managed to get into any shops long enough to grab some blankets and food.

"You're a real smooth talker," Toph said as they carried their newly acquired goods.

"Not really," Aang replied. "I just _really_ didn't want to wake up with blue toes in the morning. It's thanks to you that we got it paid for though. What are you doing with so much foreign money anyway?"

"Pops always says the first rule of travel is bring all types of money. Plastic, checks, and cash. No one turns down cash."

"That still doesn't answer my question though. Where'd it come from?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff, Twinkle Toes. Let's just say if Dad taught me anything, it was to be prepared. This feels like a nice spot."

Toph flopped herself and her things down on a wide patch of grass. Aang could not help but join her, aching muscles and all. For the first time in months his entire body was screaming out from fatigue. He had not felt this worn out in a good way in a long time. As he set out his blanket and began to wrap himself up in it, an overly nagging thought came back to haunt him.

"So what brought this on all of a sudden, Toph?"

"What brought what on?"

"Our little adventure. Not that I'm complaining, but it's just so out of the blue."

"Don't like spontaneity, Twinkle Toes?"

"Hey, I'm Mr. Spontaneity. I'm just curious."

"Nothing," Toph told him. "Nothing brought it on."

"You know, Toph, for a human lie detector, you don't lie all that well."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" she snapped. "Just go to sleep. You have a race to worry about tomorrow, remember?"

Aang did not answer. He knew when a conversation with Toph was over, and he did not want to make her anymore upset than whatever was bothering her already was. He rolled onto his side to see Toph's back facing him and the steady rise and fall of her small frame as she tried to get to sleep. Whatever was troubling her must be pretty bad if she was not willing to talk about it yet. He would just have to give her some more time. She would let him know when she was ready.

Night was not as restful as Toph had hoped it would be. She had tried to force herself to sleep almost all night only to get an hour or so of actual rest. She frowned as her blind eyes glared at the warmth of dawn's earliest light.

_Stupid Twinkle Toes,_ she thought. _I came here to _not_ think about that right now. Where is he anyway?_

Toph sat up and stretched out her limbs. Whereas most people might end up feeling stiff from sleeping on the cold ground, Toph found it both relaxing and invigorating. She yawned loudly before checking for her boyfriend. She was surprised to find him sitting quietly just inside the tree line of the clearing they had camped out in.

It was the most peculiar thing. Toph knew Aang to be a wild, fun loving, hyperactive kind of guy. To feel him sitting so still was kind of weird. There he was, just sitting with his legs crossed and his fists pressed together in the middle of the woods like he belonged there. He seemed to be at such peace, with such an air of tranquility about him. It bothered her. This was supposed to be her chance to relax. He was the one that got her all tensed up and worried again, and now he was stealing her peacefulness!

"Snap to it, Twinkle Toes!" she ordered loudly. "I'm gonna beat you up that rock and make you my personal slave for the rest of this trip!"

"I'm not to sure about that," Aang said serenely. "I'm think I'm going to have you soaring through the sky by the time today's over."

"Let's find out, shall we?"

"Right after some breakfast."

Toph's stomach grumbled violently. He did have a point. No chance she was going to get very far running on empty. She allowed him to fish her out a snack from the food they had bought the night before and woofed it down as quickly as she could. She wanted to get back to having fun before her brain kicked back into overdrive about what was going on back home. Before she even swallowed her last bite, Toph was on her feet and running towards the cliff.

"No fair!" Aang said through his full mouth. He jumped to his feet too and followed in quick pursuit.

By the time Aang reached the side of the cliff, Toph was already climbing its wall. He took a few extra moments to stretch his legs and arms and then vaulted himself against the rocks. After his experience yesterday, Aang was not as hesitant to start out at a quick pace. He pulled himself up in leaps and bounds at first, but once he got higher up and closer to Toph he began to climb more safely. It was no wonder that Toph liked rock climbing so much. It was exhilarating.

"Better watch out," he yelled to her. "I'm catching up!"

"In your dreams, Twinkle Toes!" she laughed.

However, Toph learned that dreams do come true. About halfway up the climb Aang was beginning to level out with her. She blamed it on his long arms that stretched way too far to be fair. She heard his body climbing steadily a few feet away from her, and she could feel his heartbeat pounding faster and faster from the strenuous work. She blushed slightly at the sound of his panting breath and grunts as he muscled himself higher.

"I'm pulling ahead," he warned.

"You still aren't going to win!" she spat back.

If nothing else, she had to give Aang credit for his stamina. While she ran a fast pace at the beginning of the climb, she could feel herself slowing down if only a little. He on the other hand was going almost as quickly as when he was hopping up the cliff side. At this rate, there was a good chance that he would beat her. The thought of hanging so openly in the sky with no ground to stabilize her caused her to surge forward with renewed vigor.

Just after an hour later, she sat sweating and out of breath at the top of the cliff once more. Aang was lying beside her with his arms stretched out above his head. She pat the top of his bald head consolingly before she wiped her now sweat soaked hand on his shirt. His shirt that was clinging to his chest. His very firm, muscular chest.

"How do you go so fast without being afraid of falling?" he asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" she laughed victoriously. "You knew you'd never beat me anyway. Now for my prize."

"Wait," he begged. "Don't I get a consolation prize or something? I did come in second place."

"Second of two," she pointed out.

"But still!"

"What kind of consolation prize are we talking ab--"

Her question was cut off by his lips. How he had gone from lying on his back to laying her down on hers so fast was beyond her, but to be honest she was not really thinking about that at the moment. She could not really think about anything except for his body being pressed so roughly against hers. So roughly, but at the same time gently. She felt his hand trace the trail of her arm until it reached hers. She clasped it tightly as he deepened their kiss. His other hand rested itself on her hip as her legs acted of their own accord by wrapping themselves loosely around one of his legs. Just as she started to feel light headed, he slowly pulled away from her lips, but not so far that she could not feel his warm breath against her skin.

"That was totally worth anything you can possibly come up with," he whispered with a smile.

She was speechless. Somehow, someway, Twinkle Toes had just stolen her words and her breath away. She just lay beneath him, panting for air and wishing he would take it away all over again. She reached up with her free hand and placed it on the side of his face. The hand that had been resting so intimately on her hip now cupped her hand as he kissed her palm.

"I love you, Toph," he murmured into her hand.

"I love you too, Twinkle Toes," she replied.

A sudden pang of guilt hit her, which did not really happen all that often. She had been so angry with him last night and this morning over something so stupid. She had been mad at him because he was worried about her. Granted she usually got mad when people worried about her, but he was special. He was the one she was supposed to be able to trust and talk to about anything.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" he asked.

"Last night. I should have told you, but I guess I wasn't ready to talk about it yet."

"Talk about what? Is something wrong?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," she tried to explain. "Mom's pregnant."

For a second he did not say anything, but she could feel his heart skip a beat.

"That's wonderful!" he said. "Unless . . . is there something wrong with your mom? Or the baby?"

"No, it's nothing like that," she admitted. "It's all me. I don't know. I guess I'm kinda just freaking out. What if they start spending all of their time with this baby? What if they do a better job raising it? What if they love this baby more than me?"

Aang shook his head. Before she could say anything else, she felt his knuckles knocking lightly on her head.

"Hello? Is Toph Bei Fong in there?" he smiled. "How could you think that? You know your parents love you, and nothing will ever change that. I don't think it's possible to raise someone more amazing than you, but if they somehow do it'll be because you're there to help. You'll be there when they start doing something stupid to tell them 'Hey! You're doing something stupid!' just like you always have."

"Maybe," Toph said halfheartedly. "I still don't know."

"Have you talked to your parents about this yet?"

"No."

"I think you should," he told her. "But in the meantime, I do believe we have two days worth of adventure left."

"Two days of me bossing you around too," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he groaned.

"And for my first command," she said as she pulled him down towards her. "Give me another lesson in flying before we get on one of those flying death traps."

A/N: Long over due Taang-y fluff! Kasamari is BACK!


	10. Rumors

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 10

Rumors

Now Aang knew that he was fast. Very fast. He may not have bragged about it, but he was aware and somewhat proud of it as well. However, there were some things that were just too fast for him to outrun. Things such as Appa, angry Toph, headaches, and of course homework. Most recently added to this list: the rumor mill.

Toph and Kuzon had been running late that morning, apparently because of a father/daughter talk that Toph had been unwilling to listen to. Thanks to that, Aang and Ty Lee missed out on breakfast at school and they did not get a fair heads up from Ria. It was not until homeroom that he even knew that he was the subject of the day among the student body. Well, him and Toph. The moment Aang stepped inside Mr. Brandt's room, the classroom erupted with the sound of chairs sliding and people rushing over to him.

"Congratulations!"

"You're insane!"

"Don't listen to him, it must have been so romantic!"

"Was it a blast?"

"Did you get hammered?"

"You must have gotten laid!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Aang yelled over the crowd. "What are you all talking about?"

"Enough," Mr. Brandt interrupted. "Back to your seats, please. You too, Aang."

"What's going on, Mr. Brandt?" he whispered.

"Apparently your classmates believe you and your girlfriend eloped over the weekend."

"That's ridiculous!" Aang exclaimed.

"So you didn't?" Mr. Brandt asked.

"Of course not," Aang replied seriously.

"I hadn't thought so," Mr. Brandt smiled. "Just thought that I would ask."

Aang sat down and placed his forehead on the table. Did people really think that was what he had done over the weekend? How crazy was that? Who runs away and gets married to someone in high school? And then comes back to school? That was just plain crazy as far as Aang was concerned. Unfortunately, not everyone else shared his opinion. All throughout his morning classes he was barraged with questions about married life. Some were just in good fun, but most seemed to think it was true. Lunch was not much of an escape from the insanity either.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Ria asked as she and the others sat down. "Did you bow-chikka-wow-wow?"

"Knock it off," Aang moaned in reply. "It's been a long morning."

"You have pictures, right?" Bee asked. "I bet you looked great in your wedding dress."

Aang shot her a glare just in time to see that even Longshot was smiling. At least they all knew it was nothing but an idiotic rumor. Ty Lee was being as nice as she could, but even she was stifling her laughter. Funnily enough, Mai was the only one that Aang was glad to have around right now. He knew she would never laugh at him.

"Hey, cue ball."

"Just what I don't need right now," Aang groaned as he did his best to ignore the strip-haired boy walking up to him.

"That blind little slut must have been pretty desperate if she strong armed you into eloping."

"Watch your mouth," Pipsqueak growled as he stood up.

"Yeah! Toph's no slut!" The Duke defended.

"Probably right," Kaze agreed. "Sluts don't hang with other sluts do they, Ty Lee?"

"Shut up," Mai said quietly. "Unless you want me to cut your tongue out of your mouth."

"So the emo talks," Kaze pressed. "Wanna try saying that a little louder?"

"Back off, Kaze," Aang warned. "Unlike me, I'm pretty sure Mai will hurt you."

As if on cue, Mai began spinning her knife between her fingers. Somehow, she made even that little piece of white plastic look threatening. Aang could see in his eyes that Kaze was deliberating with himself whether or not to continue with his attack. He thought once, twice, three times about it before turning his back on the table and walking away.

"Is there any chance I could get you to follow me around for the rest of the day?" Aang jokingly asked Mai. She did not laugh.

"Mai says 'you're welcome'," Ty Lee said cheerily. "Honestly, where do guys like that get off?"

"Alone in their rooms," Bee answered instantly.

Aang laughed at that. It was not really his kind of humor, but at the moment it was funny enough. It dawned on him that if school was this crazy for him, Toph must have been going through the same thing back at Hui-Ying Fai. How was she handling it? Knowing her; very loudly and physically. Another smile slipped upon his face.

"You gonna eat that?" Pipsqueak asked, pointing to Aang's untouched plate.

Aang answered by finally taking a bite.

As bad as the day had been, nothing could have prepared Aang for what had awaited him just outside of the cafeteria. It was like a complete and utter mad house outside. The only thing that he could see at first were the blinding lights and flashes. The disorientation that followed only made it that much more difficult to interpret what was going on. He felt people thrusting something in his face and more than once he felt cold, metallic surfaces pressing into his cheeks and lips. He could not tell who it was that grabbed his arms at first, but judging from the yelling and shouting it had to have been Ria and Bee.

"Back off, all of you!" Bee was shouting.

"Yeah, why don't you vultures buzz off?" Ria added.

"Just a few questions, Aang," someone was saying.

"Is it true that you and Toph Bei Fong went out of the country for the weekend?"

"Are you and Toph Bei Fong romantically involved?"

"Is there any truth to the rumors that Toph Bei Fong is carrying your child?"

It was around then that Aang realized that he had been mobbed by reporters. Paparazzi, rather. All wanting to know what had happened over the weekend.

_Carrying my child?_ he thought to himself. _This is getting way out of hand!_

"Um . . ."

Many of the voices fell silent as the microphones were pushed closer to capture whatever Aang was going to say. Before he was even able to collect his thoughts and try to form an answer, a car horn sounded from behind the crowd. Reports turned their eyes and microphones around along with the camera men as a long black limousine pulled up. The driver door opened up and out stepped Kuzon wearing his most formal uniform: a fine green material trimmed in golden thread. Ignoring the questions of the photographers and reporters, he walked around the car and opened the passenger side back door.

"Mr. Bei Fong! Mr. Bei Fong!" the reporters all clamored as he emerged.

Lao was clad in a very fine looking forest green suit. He did not pay the media any mind as he approached Aang and placed a protective arm around his shoulders.

"Come with me," he said.

Aang did not get a chance to argue. Lao pulled him away from Ria and Bee's hands and maneuvered him towards the car. Aang could not help but glance from side to side as the reports continued to poke and prod at him with their microphones and questions. Lao guided Aang gently into the limousine and then joined him, sitting directly across from him.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes," Toph greeted in an annoyed fashion.

"Toph," Aang blinked. "What's going on?"

"What'dya think?" she asked, her annoyance growing. "We came to get you away from those snakes."

"This is exactly what I was talking about, young lady," Lao huffed as Kuzon started the car.

"I can't help it if these jerks don't understand the meaning of privacy!" Toph yelled.

"Do not interrupt me!" Lao returned. "I have told you time and again that you have to be more responsible! You know that we are watched constantly by the media and they will try to find anything at all to put in their papers or reports!"

"Sir," Aang started meekly. "If this is about the effect this will have on your business--"

"It has nothing to do with that!" Lao groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Toph, I have done everything I can to keep your and Aang's private lives just that: private. But after the stunt you pulled taking him out of the country, I can't just sweep this under the rug."

"Why does it have to be?" Toph protested. "So what if Aang and I are in love? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing!" Lao hollered in frustration. "Did you even stop to think about how this would affect your lives? Before it could be tossed aside as some little friendship that no one but the tabloids would be interested in. Now I can almost assure you that incidents like today will be repeated! The paparazzi have absolutely no respect for any individual."

"I can handle a few reporters, sir," Aang said, trying to help. "It's no trouble."

"That is not the point, Aang," Lao explained. "The point is, neither of you should have too."

Toph was in a stubbornly sulky mood for the rest of the drive. When Kuzon finally pulled into the Bei Fong Estate, Aang watched as they passed by yet another large gathering of reporters waiting fir them near the gates. Thankfully the tinted windows blocked out most of the camera flashes. Neither Toph nor Lao said anything as they went inside. Kuzon waited outside the main door and told the reporters to disband. Aang did not wait to find out if they listened.

"Oh, Aang!" Huiliang Bei Fong cried as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. This was the first time he had seen her in just over a month. He wondered if he had just never noticed how large her belly had been getting. "I hope those fiendish, heartless monsters didn't bother you too much! I'm so sorry you have been dragged into this circus. Are you alright?"

"He's fine, Poppy," Lao said as he gently pulled her off of him. He led her back to the living room and sat her down in her chair before he left for his study.

"He treats me like I'm an idiot," Toph mumbled.

"No, dear," her mother consoled. "He doesn't think you're an idiot. He's just worried for the two of you. You know how he can be."

"Could have fooled me," she growled.

"I've never heard him call you 'Poppy' before," Aang said in an attempt to change the subject.

"It's a long story," Huiliang blushed. "Actually, I think it's one that you two should hear."

"Do we have to?" Toph asked.

"Back when I first met your father, he was a lot like you are, sweetie. He was brash, short tempered, and he most definitely stood out in a crowd. When we first met, I thought he was nothing but an egotistical boy who was used to getting anything he wanted. Having made such a large fortune at such a young age has a tendency to swell a person's head.

"I remember that I was studying at one of the school cafés when he came so noisily down the walkway. He was making a spectacle of himself as usual when he came in. He announced to everyone that he was going to cover the bill for the entire crowd. I did my best to ignore him, but when he sat down across from me it became harder and harder."

* - * - * - * - *

"I like the flower," Lao said, pointing to the one in her hair. Huiliang said nothing. "So do you eat here often? Or is that a little too cliché for you?"

"I'm afraid I don't have time to bolster your ever growing ego right now," Huiliang replied. "I have a test to study for."

"Wouldn't if be easier for you to study somewhere more quiet?" he asked her. "I know just the place."

"Am I to assume that this place would just so happen to be on your private estate?"

"Beautiful and psychic," Lao grinned.

Huiliang closed her book and gathered her things with a sigh.

"I don't think so," she told him. "I don't have time to spend with children."

"At least tell me your name," Lao said as he grabbed her hand.

"But then it would be easier for you to find me again," Huiliang explained with a smile. She turned to leave only to hear him calling after her.

"Poppy then!" he said. "Like the flower in your hair. You'll be my Poppy Flower."

Huiliang only shook her head and left.

* - * - * - * - *

"That doesn't sound like the old man at all," Toph said.

"You would be surprised," Huiliang smiled. "He used to be quite unpredictable."

"Unpredictable?" Aang asked.

"And romantic."

* - * - * - * - *

For some reason Huiliang just could not stop thinking about that arrogant boy that had bothered her last week. He had been utterly obnoxious and pretentious, but still she could not put him out of her mind. She sighed heavily as she slammed her book closed and massaged her temples.

"Trouble, my little Poppy?"

"I can't focus," she replied without thinking.

"I have that effect on people," Lao smiled as he sat down next to her on the grass.

"Do you even hear yourself when you talk? How annoying it sounds?"

"I've been told I have a great voice."

"Who told you that? A deaf man?"

"You don't like me, do you?" Lao asked.

"What gave it away?"

"Do you want the complete list or just the recent transgressions?" Huiliang smiled lightly. Not intentionally, but she smiled nonetheless. "Now that is a beautiful sight."

"You are a terrible flirt," she told him bluntly as she lifted her book to hide her face.

"I've been told I'm pretty good actually."

"Only because they think it's what you want to hear."

"Ouch."

"Mr. Bei Fong, I do not have time to babysit you," Huiliang said. "Why don't you go find some other girl to bother?"

"They don't interest me," he told her honestly. "You do."

"And why is that?" she asked, trying to hide her blush.

"Because."

"You _are_ a terrible flirt," Huiliang frowned. "You think you can have anything you want using your money and your charms, don't you? How can you be this way?"

"It's all anyone expects of me," Lao countered. "The tabloids, paparazzi, and the rest of the world think of me this way, so why shouldn't I give them what they want?"

"Because you should be the person that you chose to be, not who everyone expects you to be."

Lao was silent for a while as he sat there staring at her. Just when she thought that he would never take his eyes off of her, he spoke again.

"And would you be willing to give me a chance to be that person?"

"Maybe after you do some growing up," she said before she stood.

"Never seen a Poppy with thorns before," Lao smiled.

* - * - * - * - *

"How long did it take for Dad to grow up?" Toph asked.

"Oh, a while," Huiliang answered, laughing to herself. "That wasn't the worst part though. After we began to spend more time together, I couldn't go anywhere without someone trying to ask me questions or take my photograph. Lao tried to keep me sheltered from it, but no matter what he did they still showed up. They would surround me at home, at school, any time I was on the street. I started trying to disguise myself every time I went outside."

"What did you do about it?" Aang asked.

"Well, to tell the truth it never really stopped. There are still times that I'm approached by the media, and I've even given interviews without even knowing I was talking to reporters. You think you're talking to some passerby or fellow grocery shopper just to find out that they're recording everything that you say. I think that's why your father has been so adamant about you not drawing attention to yourself and Aang, dear. He just doesn't want you to have to deal with it if her can help it."

Aang could see the thoughts going through Toph's mind. He knew that she did not like being sheltered or protected, and he certainly knew that she could take care of herself. Somehow though, he could also see the understanding in her face. She knew that her father was just looking out for the two of them. The fact that Lao had been trying to protect their privacy meant a lot to Aang. It was just another way that he knew Lao approved of him. At least a little.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes," Toph said at length. "Appa probably wants to see you."

Toph was right of course. Appa tackled Aang the moment he stepped outside the door. The two of them ran around as Toph took a seat on the porch. She followed their vibrations across the garden, lost in thought. Her Dad was right, she had to admit. It was not fair to Aang to have those clowns show up all over the place bothering him and asking questions whose answers were none of the world's business.

"So judging by the talk in the car, I'm guessing you haven't talked with your parents about the baby yet?"

Toph's attention snapped back to the garden just in time to feel the furry face of Appa pressing against her cheek, and his tongue bathing her in slobber.

"No, I haven't," she smiled as she pushed Appa down. She scratched the furry monster's head and pat the spot next to her for Aang to sit down. "Haven't really gotten a chance thanks to the lecture I got when I got home last night."

"Speaking of which, I didn't even think about it until Gyatso looked at me like I was insane when I tried to tell him you left them all a note."

"You just figured that out?" Toph laughed loudly. "Wow, Twinkle Toes. I can't believe it took you three whole days to put that together. _And_ you needed help."

"Hey, it's hard to remember my girlfriend's blind when she sees things better than almost anyone." Toph snuggled herself up against Aang as he draped an arm over her shoulder. "By the way, are you really carrying my baby?"

"Is that what they were asking you?" she chuckled.

"It's not entirely hard to believe."

"Excuse me?" Toph said, raising an eyebrow. "And how's that?"

"I wouldn't hold it passed you to take advantage of me in my sleep," Aang smiled.

This time it was Toph's turn to catch Twinkle Toes off guard. She turned and pinned him to the ground, causing Appa to begin barking and wagging his tail thinking that it was time to play again.

"I don't need you to be asleep to take advantage of you, Twinkle Toes."

"You're not taking advantage if it's something that I want," Aang replied.

Toph felt her cheeks burning as her chest tightened like it always did when Aang talked like that. She wondered just how much of that last statement was teasing and how much was true. From the way his heart was pounding under her frame, she could not tell if he was lying or just nervous. She decided she did not care. Toph's lips slowly descended onto Aang's. He returned her affection instantly as he wrapped her small waist in his arms. She cupped his cheek in her hand as he maneuvered his lips down onto her neck. She let out a weak moan as he pulled her tighter into him.

"Toph!" She sat up in sheer surprise and embarrassment at the sound of her father's shout. With a furious blush, she slid off of Aang who she could tell was just as surprised as she was. "This is just what I was talking about! Those reporters are still outside, and any one of them could have wormed their way in here to take a picture of the two of you!"

"So what?" Toph yelled. "Are we not allowed to kiss each other anymore just because someone may or may not be waiting to catch us in the act? I don't care if the world knows we're a couple! Aang doesn't either!"

"Actually, Toph," Aang said. "I think I agree with your dad."

"What?" she shrieked.

"I don't like what they're doing to you. They're trying to make you out to be some kind of wild, loose girl." He could not stop thinking about what Kaze had said. If everyone started thinking that about Toph, he would never forgive himself.

"You've got to be kidding," she huffed. "I don't care what they say about me!"

"I do," Lao said.

"Me too," Aang agreed. "I don't like the idea of people judging you just because they see you spending time with me."

"So you're saying we shouldn't spend time together?" she asked, growing more frustrated with the men in her life.

"We're not saying that, Toph," Lao tried to explain calmly. "I just don't want to see my baby girl's more private . . . intimate moments plastered across the papers and news."

Toph noted the pause before the word "intimate." Somehow, the simple fact that her dad was not yelling at her for the moment he had caught them in made her feel a little better. But why was everyone so concerned with protecting her? She could do it herself!

"I don't need you guys to worry about me!" Toph yelled. "Stop projecting your baby worries on me! Pretty soon you'll have the kid you always wanted anyway!"

Lao was taken aback by the anger in his daughter's voice. Aang shook his head in frustration, but was not shaken enough to miss Toph's escape attempt. As she tried to push by the two of them, Aang caught her by the arm and stopped her. This was one conversation he was not going to let hang over anyone as long as he could help it.

"You need to talk to him," Aang told her firmly.

"Why?" she asked, eyes watering. "He doesn't want to listen anyway. He doesn't care about me, he just doesn't want me making things hard for the new baby!"

"Is that what you really think, honey?" her mother asked from the doorway. Apparently she had been listening to the conversation.

"You're about to have a normal, healthy kid," Toph said a little bitterly. "Of course you don't want me screwing things up around here right now."

"That's ridiculous!" Lao said, clearly angry at the thought. "Toph, you are our daughter. This baby will never change that, or how we feel about you."

"Nothing ever could," her mother agreed.

"If I have my way," Lao said, completely serious, "this baby will be nothing like a normal child. I would rather have another strong, fiery boy or girl that is just as wonderful as you are."

Toph could feel that her father meant every word. Maybe she had been worried over nothing. She fought to keep her tears back. Now that things were out in the open, she wondered if she ever should have said anything at all. She was feeling a bit stupid for thinking anything could make her dad change. Her mother caught her up in a tight hug and stroked her hair.

"You know, I think this baby is a very lucky kid," she said.

"Why?" Toph asked.

"Because, silly. The baby will have you for a big sister."

"Big sister?" Toph asked. Suddenly, everything began to connect in her mind. This was not just going to be her parent's baby. This was going to be her baby brother or sister. She was going to be a big sister. "I'm gonna have a kid brother or sister."

"Yeah," Aang smiled. "Boy, do I feel sorry for that kid."

Toph grinned as she punched Aang in the arm.

A/N: Darn paparazzi. I always have hated tabloids and magazines that plaster people's private lives across them. Especially those pictures that get taken without the person's knowledge. I just don't agree with it.


	11. Snow Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 11

Snow Day

Aang sat comfortably in one of the chairs in Gyatso's office and stared out the window at the beautiful scenery. It was the first snowfall of the season. December was definitely here, and what was the best part? The roads around his school being iced over of course. Unlike the Hui-Ying Fai Institute, the public schools did not have the funding to clear its own roads. Aang smiled smugly to himself as he thought of Toph having to go to school while he did not.

_I'm gonna pick on her for days,_ he thought happily.

He turned to the clock on the wall and noted that this was just about the time that Mr. Brandt would be welcoming him to class. It was pretty much the only thing he looked forward to about school anymore other than lunch with his friends. Even weeks later the media was still dogging him trying to get some sort of statement. However, he had promised Lao that he would say nothing and he was one to keep his word.

_"Do not give them the satisfaction of a statement," _Lao had said. _"They will just bend and twist it on you anyway."_

Aang yawned drowsily. The thought had already occurred to him to crawl back into his bed and pull the covers over his head, but Gyatso would never hear of it. Aang was never allowed to return to bed and waste a day away. Gyatso always said that each day was a gift to be cherished. As much as he agreed with that philosophy, Aang also believed that sleep was something to be cherished. He laid back in the chair and slowly began to doze only to be shaken from his reverie by a rapid, loud knocking at the door. With much effort, Aang pulled himself from his comfortable seat and opened the door.

"Happy Snow Day!" Ty Lee beamed over enthusiastically.

"Uh, happy snow day?" Aang replied uncertainly.

"Come on, come on, come on!" she giggled as she grabbed his hand. "You can't miss Snow Day!"

"Wait, Ty Lee!" Aang stumbled as she began yanking him down the halls of the University. "Where are we going?"

"To celebrate Snow Day, duh!" she said as though it were obvious. "We have to hurry though, because they've probably started without us!"

Not seeing the point in trying to argue with her, Aang followed Ty Lee through the halls of the University's Social Science building until she brought him out into the snowy air. Rou stood waiting for them just outside the doors with a welcoming smile on his face. He extended his hand to Aang and Aang returned the gesture happily.

"It is good to see you again," Rou said.

"Likewise," Aang smiled. "So do you have any idea where we're going?"

"To celebrate Snow Day," Rou answered with a shrug. "I can not get her to tell me anything else."

"Fine," Ty Lee sighed. "Every snow day at our school, most of us get together and party at this restaurant not far from here. It's totally wild and crazy fun!"

Aang laughed as Rou's expression wavered for a second. Rou was not the kind of guy that Aang could picture getting wild and crazy, but knowing him he would go just to keep Ty Lee smiling. The boys followed her along the street for a few blocks, which Aang would not have minded if she had given him the chance to grab a coat. As it was, by the time they reached the family style restaurant that Ty Lee had been talking about Aang's ears, nose, and cheeks were bright red from the cold.

"I still don't see why people in cartoons get colored blue for cold," his teeth chattered as Rou opened the door.

A wave of warm air and singing washed over Aang. It sounded like his entire school had packed itself into the restaurant. When he finally made it through the door, he could see people standing near the back singing on a karaoke machine. People all around them were laughing, booing, cheering, and pretty much just making noise for the fun of it.

"Come on in!" a middle aged woman said from behind the small counter at the front. She smiled brightly to them as she passed out drinks from a tray. "Welcome! Just help yourself to any seat you can . . . Oh! Ty Lee!"

"Hey, Jiayi!" Ty Lee grinned and waved.

Jiayi had a sort of worn look to her face. Like a working mother who spent all of her free time playing with and looking after her children. Even though her braided brown hair was coming loose from its tie and she looked exhausted, her smile was like a bright light that warmed Aang more than the heat of the room.

"Mai is sitting right over there," Jiayi pointed across the room. "A few others are with her though, so she might be in one of her moods."

"Thanks!"

"Will you be singing today?" Jiayi asked.

"Yup!" Ty Lee answered brightly. "Just for you!"

"Friend of yours?" Rou asked as Ty Lee guided them through the crowd.

"One of my best," she said. "I love her!"

"There they are!" Ria's voice shouted above the crowd. "Aang! Ty Lee! Get over here quick! Smellerbee said she's gonna punch out the next person that tries to take your seats!"

It was not long before Aang was smiling and laughing with the crowd after he sat down. Everyone was there! It was like one giant party that did not seem to have a beginning or end. The Duke and Pipsqueak told him all about the most recent wrestling matches they had seen; Smellerbee and Ty Lee started getting into it about whether or not a gymnast could take a tomboy; Rou was having a very polite conversation with Longshot. Even though Longshot never actually spoke the two did not seem to have any trouble communicating. Mai simply sat back with her drink in hand and a bored expression on her face.

"Having fun?" Aang asked tentatively.

"What do you think?" she asked. "If it weren't for Ty Lee, I wouldn't even be here."

"I share the sentiment," someone else said. Azula stood next to the table and instructed Aang to move his chair. She pulled an empty chair up between the two and sat next to Mai. One by one the others began to take notice of her and turned their attention her direction. "What?"

"I'm so glad you could make it, Azula!" Ty Lee beamed as she stretched across the table to hug her.

"I suppose I am too," Azula smiled lightly. "This place has far too many people in it."

"That's part of the fun!" Ria exclaimed.

"And don't worry about getting to the bathroom," Bee said. "If you need a path, Pipsqueak can make one."

"I can cut my own path," Azula said coldly. "So why am I here again?"

"To have fun!" Ty Lee said. "And the fun's really gonna start once my turn comes up on the karaoke machine!"

"Karaoke?" Azula asked, raising an eyebrow. "I am _not_ singing."

"I'd pay to see that," Aang said into his mug of hot chocolate.

Azula's eyes flashed him a quick glare and he busied himself with taking a drink. A very long drink.

"So how does it feel to be the paper's headliner?" Ria asked out of nowhere. "You like-y be famous?"

"Famous?" Aang repeated. "I'm not famous."

"Sure you are," another voice joined in.

_Can't I ever get away?_

"What do _you_ want?" Ty Lee asked.

"Just to see my famous buddy," Kaze smirked sarcastically. "So what's it like with the little rich brat anyway?"

"You already know what it's like," Aang said. "Don't you remember the last few times you saw us together?"

Aang knew he struck a nerve there. The last time Kaze had seen the couple together was when Aang had beaten him last year in the track meet. Before that Toph had threatened to break Kaze's legs for arranging to break Aang's.

"Yeah, yeah," Kaze said. "That was last year. You guys have gotten more mature since then. How're things going for you now? You tappin' that, or are you still too much of a baby for that?"

"Like that's any of your business," Aang replied.

"That's a 'no'," Kaze started to laugh.

"Unlike you, I don't get into a relationship for the sole purpose of having sex."

"And that's why girls like you more," Ty Lee said as she pat Aang's head.

"What's the point if you're not getting any?" Kaze asked. "Why do you think your guy's with you, Ty Lee? Everyone knows your rep."

"You may wish to chose your words more carefully," Rou said suddenly.

"What're you gonna do if I don't? You got no idea who I am."

"I do not know you, boy," Rou said coldly. "But you do not know me either."

"Who cares who you are," Kaze replied. "Back to you, cue ball. So straight up, are you gettin'

any or not?"

"This conversation is over."

Azula rose from her seat and placed her hand on the table. She had just about had enough of this. She glared icily at Kaze and waited for Aang to say something. After a few moments of silence, she sigh and slapped the back of his head.

"Don't just sit there, you little fool!" she ordered. "Do something!"

"Yeah," Kaze smiled. "Do something."

"I don't need to do anything," Aang said. "Violence is not how I handle things. Besides, there's no good reason to get violent."

"I can think of a few," Azula said. Her hand was so quick that Kaze never saw it coming. A fierce jab struck him hard in the side and he nearly doubled over in pain from the strike. "First and foremost, never allow someone to show you such disrespect. Secondly," she opened the hand that had struck Kaze to reveal what was left of a small machine, "he was recording everything that you said."

Aang stared at the pieces of the recorder in Azula's hand. Not only was he having to dodge reporters and photographers, but now even other students were trying to pump information out of him. Was he ever going to have a private life again? Aang stared at Kaze with contempt.

"Messing with you is the funnest way to pass the time," Kaze explained. "Why not make some cash while I do it? Any paper'd pay good money for answers to those questions."

"Why don't you get a life you pathetic little parasite?" Bee snapped.

"Get outta here before I have to get up and toss you outta here!" Pipsqueak growled.

"Gladly," Kaze sneered. "Gettin' sick of this place anyway."

"What is the matter with you?" Azula asked as she sat down once more. "Are you so pathetic that you can't even defend yourself?"

"He's not worth it," Aang answered.

"You need more fire in you," Azula told him. "Without it, the world will eat you alive."

"Azula's right you know," Mai said in her hushed, gravely voice. "Even I stand up when I need to."

"Speaking of standing," Ty Lee smiled, trying to change the subject, "it's my turn on the karaoke machine! Everyone up and dancing please! Especially you, cuddle bear!"

Ty Lee kissed Rou playfully on the nose before bouncing up to the microphone. Rou blushed as everyone looked at him and started to snicker.

"She thinks that it is cute," he blushed more furiously.

"Hey, everyone!" Ty Lee's voice came through the speakers. "I'm Ty Lee, and I'm going to sing one of my all time, super favorite Christmas songs for you! Feel free to sing along!"

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_At the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Ev'ry couple tries to stop_

Ty Lee was grinning from ear to ear with each word. At first she was simply bouncing in place with the beat of the song, but soon she was walking around the stage area and moving with a little more rhythm.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Let the Christmas Spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_And we'll do some caroling_

The whole group, with the exception of Mai and Azula laughed as Ty Lee pointed across the room at Rou. He stood up with a smile and walked up to the front to join her as a few people either cheered or began to sing as well. He took her by the hand and spun her around as she continued to sing.

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

_Voices singing "let's be jolly; deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancing merrily_

_In the new old fashioned way!_

The two of them looked like they were having so much fun that Aang could not help but feel a little jealous of them. He had to remember to bring Toph out here so that she could enjoy this with them next time. She had already proven she did not care if she missed out on some school time. Maybe he could get everyone together before the holiday or something.

"I still think you need to toughen yourself up," Azula told him. "If I'm going to be associated with you, you need to not embarrass me like that."

"Can't you just enjoy the song?" Aang asked as he clapped along.

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear_

_Voices singing "let's be jolly; deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

_Have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancing merrily_

_In the new old fashioned way!_

"I'm going to wring that soft heart of yours until you can look after yourself," Azula continue as if she had not heard anything he had said. "You seem proficient enough in martial arts, but you have yet to study anything to give you the kind of fire you need. Starting now, I am going to teach you Shaolin. Incidents like today will not be repeating themselves."

Aang was not sure if he liked the sound of that. Azula had already proved that when she truly wanted something accomplished, she would get it done. Hopefully this was only one of those passing thoughts that she would forget by the time they left the restaurant.

"That was so much fun!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"You have such a pretty voice," Pipsqueak sighed as he stared at her.

"Thank you!" Ty Lee smiled back. "You're such a sweetheart."

"Aw, shucks," Pipsqueak blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Azula sighed in a somewhat disgusted manner at the large boy's obvious infatuation. Why was it that the people she chose to associate with always chose the strangest people to call their friends? Mai was the only one there she felt was truly able to hold a tolerable conversation with, but she often chose not to converse. If it had not been for the fact that Ty Lee had asked her there, Azula would not have even come. She would much rather be at the tea shop in her room. She had work she could be doing. The only things that had truly made the trip worth her time were Ty Lee's performance, beating on that weak little insect, and the thought of drilling a backbone into Toph's boyfriend. A wicked smile played at her lips at the last thought.

"Something tells me that I'm not going to be liking my winter break," Aang groaned.

A/N: Jiayi means "household fitting" A perfect name for someone who uses a house as a restaurant and treats her patrons like family! Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer! It'll be a bit more interesting too!


	12. Investigating

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 12

Investigating

Zuko stared up in awed amazement as Katara pulled the car into one of her school's many parking lots. It had to have been at least as big as the University, but Zuko would not have been surprised if someone had told him it was bigger. As Katara got out and stretched her limbs in the warm sunlight, she let out an exhausted yawn.

"So what do we do first?" Zuko asked.

"Nap," Katara replied.

"How can you be tired already?" he teased.

"Excuse me! I did all the driving! And besides," she added in her most accusatory voice, "last night was _not_ as restful as it could have been."

"Hey," Zuko smiled smugly, "I didn't hear you complaining. Heard a few other things, but no complaining. Uncle might have heard too."

With a furious blush Katara walked around the car and slapped Zuko's arm. He only laughed at her as she turned and marched towards the dormitory in front of them. He followed after her but made sure to keep a few paces back, smiling the whole way. Once she got to the door he put an arm around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't try to be cute now," she told him.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "You're cute when your upset though."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. And just to remind you, you're within arm's reach," she warned.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," he grinned as he kissed behind her ear.

"That's not fair," she squirmed as she tried not to laugh.

"What's not fair?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"Zuko!" she laughed as she tried to pull away.

"Yes?"

Katara reached for the door as she tried to escape him. She struggled with him and her laughter, managing to get hold of the door and pulled it open. Unfortunately for Zuko his head just happened to be right in the way of the door when she did so. A loud thud echoed from his skull as he stumbled back. Now Katara was laughing harder.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she placed a gentle hand on his head.

"I've been better," he groaned. "What's so funny?"

"Well first, I wish I had my camcorder for that. Second, you got what you deserved."

"You're just a little vindictive, aren't you?" Zuko asked.

"Too much time around your sister," Katara smiled.

Zuko's smile returned as well, even if the throbbing had not left. This promised to be a great weekend. When Katara invited him up to the school to show him around and meet her friends, he jumped at the chance to get out of town for a few days. As she guided him up the stairs he began wondering just what kind of friends he was going to be meeting.

"I don't think that Song is going to be back for a while," Katara said as they climbed a flight of stairs. "She said she had some things to do. Hope on the other hand. Well, let's just hope she doesn't decide to come over for a while."

"You really are tired," Zuko said.

"Yeah, so stop picking on me," she smiled. "This is it."

They had stopped about halfway down a hallway of doors and Katara busied herself with the lock. Zuko stood around looking up and down the hall. It was eerily reminiscent of a hospital. Bright white painted walls, a decorative fake plant every few doorways, sterile smelling air. It bothered him a little. His hand went to his scar unconsciously as he thought about the last time he was in a hospital. It was not until Katara was pulling him into her room that he was able to shake himself out of it.

"Let me give you the grand tour," she said dramatically as she smiled. "This is the 'everything' room."

"You mean the 'only' room," Zuko said as he looked around.

There was not much space to begin with, but once the dressers were added, and the desk, and the small table, and the television, there was practically nowhere to move. The beds were bunked obviously because they had to be. Otherwise they were not going to fit.

"You should have seen it before we took it out of the boxes," Katara smiled as she threw herself on the bottom bunk. She rolled onto her back and extended her arms to him.

Zuko could not help but think of a small child begging to be picked up when she made that face at him. He maneuvered himself across the virtually nonexistent floor, taking off his shirt as he did so, and laid down with her. She snuggled up as close as she possibly could, resting her head in his chest and entwining her legs with his. Ever since that night at Toph's summer house she had found that sleeping with Zuko was the most peaceful sleep she had ever gotten. When they actually slept anyway.

"So what next?" Zuko asked.

"Shh," she whispered. "Sleepy."

Zuko sighed in defeat. There was no way he was going to be able to wake her up if she really did fall asleep. And if she did fall asleep that would mean he was going to have to lay there with her. Wide awake. With his arm falling asleep from being underneath her. But he would still not be able to wake her up. Because she was just too beautiful while she slept. With all of this in mind, Zuko closed his eyes and tried to follow her into dreams.

It was not very long until their rest was disturbed. Laughter from the hallway woke Zuko from his near sleep state easily, though Katara was still out. It was not until that laughter burst through the door that she even batted an eye at the noise. Zuko stared wide eyed in shock and embarrassment as two young women stared at him.

"I'm so sorry!" one of the girls blushed before turning around.

"Whoo! You go Kit Kat!" the other cheered shamelessly.

"Hope!" Katara yelled as she threw a pillow at the girl.

Zuko grabbed his shirt and quickly threw it on as the three girls began arguing. He found Katara to be quite funny when she was upset. She went on and on about how it was not what the others were thinking while the one she called Hope just kept nodding her head and saying things like "yeah" and "sure."

"We were just laying down for a rest!" Katara defended.

"That's not what it looked like!" Hope laughed.

"Be nice, Hope," the third said shyly.

"We actually were just resting," Zuko said, finally joining the conversation.

"Yeah right," Hope replied. "If I had a hot guy like you in my bed, rest would be the farthest thing from my mind."

"Hope!" the other girl cried as she covered her blushing face.

"It's not like you weren't thinking about it too, Song," Hope laughed.

Katara joined in on the laughter as Song buried her face deeper into her hands. Zuko got the feeling that she had led a rather sheltered life. What was the poor girl going to do if she ever did become a doctor? He could not picture her being able to give anyone a physical. Ever.

"So if you're back from picking up your boy toy, why don't we play with him a bit?" Hope asked.

"Do I even want to know what you're thinking?" Katara asked.

"Nothing too bad. Just the pool!"

"In the middle of winter?" Zuko asked. "I don't think so."

"Relax, big guy. It's a heated indoor pool," Hope explained. "We'll keep you safe from that mean old, nasty cold weather."

"Just ignore her," Katara waved dismissively. "She's just like that."

"I noticed."

"I'm gonna go get my bathing suit," Hope went on. "Hmm. Maybe I should wear something different. Don't want to drag Katara's boyfriend away. Come gimme a hand, Song."

"Okay, let me get mine real quick."

With Song and Hope out of the room, Katara went to her dresser and began looking for her swimsuit. Zuko just stood there watching her as she pulled out a blue garment and set it down on the desk. She turned and looked at him expectantly. He continued to stare at her until she crossed her ams.

"What?" he asked.

"Out," she told him.

"What?" he repeated in confusion.

"Out!" she said more sternly. "I have to put it on!"

"It's not like I haven't seen--"

"Out!" she ordered before walking up to him and forcing him out the door. She closed it quickly, nearly catching his nose as she did so. Then Zuko realized something.

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"You're fine in your jeans, aren't you?"

"I guess," he replied.

"It's that or your underwear," Katara pointed out.

"I vote for the underwear!" Hope's voice called out from the next room over.

Zuko enjoyed the walk to the gymnasium. The pure white snow on the ground added to the pleasantly calm scenery. Walking arm in arm with Katara, wrapped up in a warm coat, and not having to think too much about anything but the holiday that was coming up. It was peaceful. A gentle sigh escaped from the quite girl behind them.

"I know, Song," Hope giggled. "It's a Kodak moment."

Zuko heard Katara chuckle lightly as she cuddle up closer to him. He was not sure if she was just trying to cuddle, or if she was trying to tell Hope something. Either way he did not mind. He unwrapped their arms and placed it over her shoulders.

"I think you're gonna like the pool," Katara told him.

"I don't know if I'll be swimming, but I can at least appreciate the view."

Katara slapped his chest gently as they continued down the sidewalk. They came upon a large building with glass walls that gave a perfect view of the workout stations inside. As they came to the entrance, Katara swiped a card through a slot by the door. After a second the machine beeped and Katara pulled open the door. There was no one inside to greet them, but that was just fine for Zuko. Meeting new people was not exactly easy for him.

"So where's the pool?" he asked.

"Right through those doors," Song told him.

Not only was it big, but Zuko could feel the heat coming off of the water. It may have just been from being outside just before, but it felt good enough to get in. However, he found them all a nice spot in the corner for their things and sat himself down to watch. Water was not really his thing after all. Katara draped her coat over a chair and took off her shirt. Even though it was just a blue one piece, Zuko felt all of the heat in his body rise to his face. It was only that much hotter in the room when she turned to face the pool and slid out of her jeans. He bit his lower lip as she ran to the pools edge and dove in. An action that Hope did not miss.

"Sure you don't wanna get in the pool?" she asked. "It might cool you down, big boy."

"I'm fine," Zuko scowled lightly. Hope merely shrugged and followed after her friend. "Aren't you getting in?"

"I'm fine," Song answered quietly. "I don't feel comfortable in a bathing suit."

"Any reason why?" Zuko asked, just trying to make conversation.

"Probably for the same reason you let your bangs grow so long," she told him.

That caught his attention. He turned his good eye to her to see her looking down at her legs. She crossed them together at the ankles and fidgeted a bit uncomfortably.

"Were you . . ?"

"My house caught on fire back when I was a kid. I don't really remember the details, but sometimes it still hurts. Katara told me that you don't get on well with people. I know how you feel. It's not easy when people look at you so differently, is it?"

"You don't know anything about it," Zuko said more roughly than he had meant to.

"I know that it hurts," she said. "I know that it hurts when you think about it, and when people give you those looks."

Tentatively, Song raised her hand and reached out to him. Just when she was about to place her hand on his cheek, on his scar, he grabbed her wrist without looking at her.

"You know?" he asked her as he gently put her hand down on the table. "You know how it feels to have your father break a glass bottle over your head when he was drunk? You know how it feels for your father to yell at you while you're lying on the floor bleeding? Oh, and I suppose in your infinite wisdom you know how it feels for him to light the alcohol dripping on your head and face on fire, just so he made sure he got the message across."

Zuko words poured out of a dark place that he had thought he locked up. He felt guilty for attacking the poor girl like that, but even if he tried he knew he would not be able to apologize to her.

"I'm sorry," Song said. Her head was downcast again and Zuko's guilt rose.

"Don't be," he told her. "There are somethings that just bother me, okay? When people try to tell me that they 'understand' it just irks me."

"What about Katara?" Song asked meekly.

"Katara's never claimed to understand. She's never asked me to explain, and she's never told me she could understand. She just listens. She lets me get out whatever I need to get out whenever I need to get it out." Zuko thought back to the previous year. Back when he first started thinking seriously about his relationship with Katara. He smiled at the memory. "I guess there is something she does that no one else can. I'd never trust anyone else as much as I trust her."

"Are you two gonna just sit there and talk, or are you gonna come in here and make some waves?" Hope hollered to them.

"Tell you what," Song smiled. "I'll go in if you do."

"Then I guess we're not going in."

* - * - * - * - *

"Thanks for the weekend trip," Zuko smiled through the driver's window at his girlfriend.

"Anytime," she replied. "I'll see you next weekend when class gets out, okay?"

Zuko leaned in through the window and gave her a kiss at the reminder. Classes were going to be over for the semester, and she was going to be home for three weeks. She was looking forward to spending the holiday with her family and friends. As she pulled out of the Jasmine Dragon's parking lot, she steeled her nerves. She had one more thing to do before going back to school.

The drive through Serpent's Pass was a confusing one. All of the roads blended together, and all of the signs were either spray painted or just plain gone. Katara recalled the way Zuko had described the symbol, but she was not sure she was going to be able to find it. In her thoughts, Katara barely caught the red light in front of her and slammed on her breaks.

"Hey, lady!" a voice called from the side of the street. Katara tried not to look at the three guys that were staring at her. "How you doin', baby? Lookin' for somethin'?"

"We can show you a good time, doll!"

"Yeah, why don'tcha come on over here?"

Katara ignored them and waited for the light.

"You deaf or somethin'?" the first one asked. "We told you to come over here!"

"Yeah, get a move on, sweet thang!"

It took a few seconds too long for Katara to realize they were coming over to her. By the time she shifted the car into gear, two of them were standing in front the car and the other was walking around the back. Before she could get her window rolled up all the way, he grabbed the glass and prevented it from going any higher.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" he asked.

"Get away from me," she said. "I don't want any trouble."

"Who said anything about trouble?" he asked with a grin. "We just wanna have some fun."

"I better not be seein' who I think I'm seein'!" a deep voice yelled from down the street.

"It's Monster!" one of the guys up front shrieked as his partner ran off. "Screw the chick, man!"

"Lucky girl."

The three were gone just as the one they called Monster made it to the car. Katara could see where he earned the name. He was a giant! She had to squat down in her seat just to be able to see up to his face through the window. He glared after the men until Katara saw them run around the corner.

"You okay?" he asked without looking down at her.

"Yes," she answered. "Thanks."

"No problem. Sorry about that. That kinda scum comes over this way every once in a while. What brings you to Serpent's Pass?"

"How do you know I don't live here?" Katara asked.

"You stopped," he said. "No one stops for red lights here. It can be dangerous."

"I noticed."

"So, what brings you here?"

Katara was not sure if she could trust this man. Yes, he did save her, but he could be a gang member. If she told him who she was looking for she just might make turn her rescuer into an enemy. Then again, why would he save her at all if he was not a good person? The person she was looking for was a lot like him.

"I'm looking for a woman," Katara explained to him. "She stays at an old rec center."

"You're lookin' for Angel," the man finished for her.

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"You could say that," the giant smiled. He reached for the back door and pulled it open. "She's just a couple blocks from here. I'll give you directions. My feet are tired anyway."

"What are you doing?"

"I can't sit up front cause I won't fit," he explained. "Gonna stretch out back here. Turn left."

Katara was not sure if she was comfortable with this stranger, this large and powerful stranger, just welcoming himself into her car. No way she was going to tell him that though. She followed his directions through about half a mile of winding streets before he brought her to a stop in front of their destination.

"Welcome to Angel's place," Monster said as he climbed out.

"Thank you," Katara replied.

"Mind if I ask what you want from her?"

"What if I told you I was with another gang? What if I said I was supposed to hurt her?" Katara asked out of curiosity.

Monster laughed a deep, rumbling laugh. Katara did not see what was so funny. She was actually starting to take offense to his laughter by the time he stopped.

"Sweetheart, if you were here to hurt Angel, all I'd have to say is 'good luck'," he chuckled. "Come on in."

It was worse than Zuko had told her. There were kids all over the place wearing worn out, torn up clothes and covered in filth. The only thing that kept Katara from falling apart at the sight was the fact that most of them were laughing, playing, and just having a good time in general.

"Andy!" an angry voice yelled. "Where have you been? I've needed you for the past two hours!"

A fiery redhead came stomping over with an agitated look in her eyes. Katara watched as Monster rose his hands in defense and shook his head.

"I didn't know you were lookin' for me!" he told her.

"Don't give me that!" the girl went on.

"It's the truth!" Monster argued. "You really think I'd try to duck out on you, Lynn? I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but I ain't _that_ dumb!"

"Sometimes I wonder," Lynn said. She took the large man by the arm and started dragging him away. "I've got the wiring all figured out, but I need some help with the freaking hardware. Who makes these stupid machines so heavy?"

"Looks like you lost your guide," another guy with a gentle voice said. "Name's Dwight. How can I help you?"

"I'm just looking for Angel," Katara explained.

"Right in the back, ma'am," Dwight told her with a smile. "Want me to take you there?"

"I'll be alright," she smiled.

_They're all so friendly,_ she thought. Then she remembered Lynn. _Maybe friendly is the wrong word. Helpful. Helpful would be better._

It was at that moment that the two women met. Katara had just turned down the hall towards the double doors when they flew open. The short black hair and the piercing eyes were a dead give away. Katara and Angel's eyes locked on one another and they both just stared.

"I feel like I should know you," Angel said.

"I suppose you should," Katara said. "You helped someone very important to me recently."

"Ah. You're Zuko's girl, aren't you?"

"I am."

"What do you want?"

Now that she was here, Katara could not remember what it was that she had wanted to say. She had the whole thing all planned out from the way she was going to stand to the words she was going to say. She had planned on showing Angel just how strong she was. She had planned on impressing her. All of her planning went right out the window the moment she looked into those eyes.

"Thank you," she finally managed to say as she bowed her head.

"For what?" Angel asked.

"For everything," Katara replied as she raised her head again. "Zuko is a very strong man. Strong enough to look after himself. Sometimes he gets lost though. He's always plowed his way down the path that he's on without knowing where he's going. Sometimes he needs a guide." Tears began to work their way into Katara's eyes as they stared into Angel's. "Thank you for being his guide when he needed one."

"Stop crying," Angel ordered. "He didn't need a guide. What he needed was an ultimatum. It was his past or his future, he couldn't hold onto both."

"Whatever you did, thank you," Katara said again. "I'm glad that Zuko has someone in his life that truly understands."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angel asked her.

"There are things about Zuko that I'll never understand, and I accept that. The only one who could possible hope to understand and connect with him there is his sister. They don't exactly get along, so I'm glad that if he needs someone he has you."

"You're cool with your man coming to me?" Angel asked with a smirk.

"I love Zuko," Katara said, full of resolve. "I love him, and I know he loves me. I trust him, and I know he won't betray that trust."

"He doesn't even know you're here, does he?"

"He would have tried to talk me out of coming to Serpent's Pass," Katara explained. "I'll tell him when I get home."

"I can respect that. Is that all you wanted?"

"That's it," Katara nodded. "That and wanting to meet you."

"Satisfied with what you found?" the woman asked with her arms crossed.

"Completely," Katara smiled.

Katara turned and began to make her way to the door, but Angel's voice paused her for a moment.

"Anytime," she heard her say. "Him or you. We don't close the doors."

Katara smiled.

A/N: Yay for Angel and her Fallen Angels! I know I'm a day late, but don't kill me please! By the way, I don't own "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree" from last chapter either. As if you didn't know.


	13. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 13

Training

Aang quickly made his way across the Hui-Ying Fai Institute to the gymnasium where his girlfriend's club was just getting started. He pushed open the heavy doors right as she was lining up the members for their instructions. Many of them greeted him politely, but there was some snickering among the hushed crowd. Not even noticing whatever joke he had apparently missed, Aang went straight up to Toph who turned before he had gotten anywhere near her.

"You gotta help me," he said.

"Good to see you too, Twinkle Toes," she replied.

"Azula's after me!" Aang exclaimed. "She's been trying to teach me Shaolin, and she's willing to kill me to do it!"

"Sure you're not just wussing out?" Toph asked, arms crossed and smirking.

"Positive! Every time I make a mistake she hurts me! If I stand wrong, she hurts me! If I move wrong, she hurts me! If I'm not aggressive enough, she hurts me!"

"Sounds like my kind of training," Toph grinned widely.

"No no no," Aang told her, shaking his head vigorously. "You just hit. She really _really_ hurts me!"

"You know something, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked. "This is the first time you've come to see me at my club in months, and you only came to hide. Do you know how I feel about that?"

Aang's face fell into a state between fear and guilt.

"How?" he barely managed to squeak out.

"Like this."

Toph gripped Aang's shoulders and turned him to face the stands he had passed on the way in. There, in the center of the front row looking squarely at him, was Azula with her legs crossed and a deadly smile on her face. She looked so menacing that Aang could already feel the bruises forming on his body where she was bound to punish him for trying to escape from her training session.

"You know, you are very predictable, Aang," Azula told him in her calm, cold voice. "When you're afraid, you go to the place you feel the most safe. The most protected. It was easy enough to determine that you would go to your girlfriend considering how much more of a man she is than you."

"Thank you," Toph smiled.

"You're welcome," Azula replied. "And thank you for your help."

"Not a problem," Toph nodded as she pushed Aang forward. "This'll be good for you, Twinkle Toes. You gotta toughen up a bit."

"She's not gonna toughen me up!" Aang protested. "She's gonna tenderize me!"

"Then stop acting like a coward and start acting like a fighter!" Azula ordered as she dragged him to the other side of the gym.

"Fighting isn't my thing," Aang tried to explain. "I don't like fighting. I like sparring. Sparring good. Fighting bad."

"It's not about fighting," Azula told him as she tossed him to the ground. "This is about you being a jellyfish."

"Last time I checked, I lived on land and had a spine," Aang joked.

"Not much of one," Azula frowned. "Get up."

Aang did as he was told. He also went directly into a wide horse stance before Azula could give him the order. Something that she had conditioned him into. One hour of getting kicked in the leg every time he stepped out of it kind of made him do it out of habit now.

Toph observed her boyfriend's lesson with an amused smile tugging at her lips. After having given her instructions to the club, she had decided she was going to see if she could pick anything up from Azula's style of teaching. It was not all that different from her own brand of training to be honest. Watching Aang get whacked every few minutes was pretty fun too.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: more aggression when you strike!" Azula shouted as she knocked Aang's punch away with one leg and kicked him with the other. "Your attacks are nothing if you don't back them with conviction!"

"And if I've told _you_ once, I've told _you_ a thousand times, aggression and fighting aren't my things!" Aang shouted back from the ground. He pushed himself up onto his arms and continued. "I do just fine with Ba Gua. I'm also pretty good at Tai Chi and Hung Gar, so I don't really need Shaolin anyway."

"It's not about Shaolin, you fool," Azula said as she kicked one of Aang's arms out from underneath him. "It's about you knowing when enough is enough."

"I already told you that Kaze doesn't bother me."

"He bothers me," Azula glared. "And I am not going to put up with him every time I see you."

"Then handle him like you did last time."

"I'm not going to babysit you either."

"Then just drop it!" Aang protested. "I don't want to fight, you don't want to fight for me, so just let it go!"

"It's not about the fighting!" Azula growled in frustration. "You are so thick! How do you put up with him?"

"Same way you do," Toph answered. "Every time he bugs me I just hit him."

Azula crossed her arms and glared at Aang in mounting frustration. How was she going to get this little wimp to understand? There was no easy way to dumb down what she wanted to explain to him, and there was no way he was going to comprehend any explanation that passed her lips. He was so incredibly simple that it seemed like the only way he would get the point was if she beat it into him.

"I'll make you a deal," Azula said. "If you can defeat me in a match, I'll stop."

"Defeat you?" Aang repeated. "How am I going to defeat you with a style I don't know?"

"You don't have to use Shaolin," Azula sighed. "You just have to beat me."

Aang smiled. That he could do! If he was allowed to use his other martial arts, there was no chance for Azula! Was there?

Azula took Aang's smile as his acceptance of the arrangement and did not bother to wait for him to start. She charged in so quickly that Aang barely had any time to react. Long legs swept at his face and body along with nails as sharp as claws. As he spun and dodged around Azula's attacks, Aang heard the telltale sound of his shirt being ripped. How had she gotten such sharp nails? And what was going to happen to him if she managed to dig those claws into him? Aang did not want to think about it.

Azula took another grasping jab at Aang's side, only to be met with one of his hands. He pressed her arm downward at the wrist with one and used his other hand to lift under her arm. As she flipped over with her own momentum, she landed herself on her feet as gracefully as a cat. Without missing a step, she kicked backwards and landed the first blow of the match on Aang's stomach. He stumbled back, but quickly regained his composure with a Hung Gar stance.

It was not a perfect stance, Azula noted. Much better than the average practitioner, but still not perfect. If there were flaws, she knew that she could exploit them. Aang was not physically as strong as Toph, and therefore his form would be easier to break. She charged once again without any hesitation in her attack. As she expected, Aang held his stance and waited for her. He defended against her attacks well, but every other second he acted as though he wanted to take a step back. Just another thing Azula wanted to teach him.

"You can't beat me," she said. Her voice was not condescending, only speaking matter-of-fact. "You don't have the nerve that it takes to beat me. You don't have what it takes to take advantage of an opening. You only fight not to lose."

A few of Toph's club members had come to watch the match at this point. Toph would have yelled at them, but she could not blame them for being interested in watching two seasoned fighters going at it. Murmurs of confusion went back and forth between the spectators at Azula's statement. Toph was surprised that none of them had any idea what she was talking about.

"What does she mean, Toph?" Leila asked.

"It means he can't win," Toph told her bluntly.

"But he's fighting not to lose. Isn't that the same as fighting to win?"

"Not even close." Toph's attention never strayed from the match at hand. Azula was right of course. Aang would never take advantage of someone's weak points if he believed it would hurt them. Sparring was all he was willing to do because you just needed to score a point, not actually put someone down.

"What's the difference?" one of the other club members asked.

"Just shut up and learn," Toph ordered.

Azula made another quick flurry of attacks. As Aang dodged and blocked her strikes, Azula allowed a solitary moment of vulnerability by exposing her core. Just like she expected it caught Aang's attention. Also as she expected, he did not strike at her. Using the momentary distraction to her advantage, Azula kicked the back of Aang's left leg with her right and followed up with another kick aimed at his sternum before returning to her stance. Aang gasped for breath, but did not go down. He stood his ground and continued to defend against her assaults as best as he could.

"I'm getting tired of playing this game with you," Azula said. "You can't win like this. Every time you should step forward, you want to step back. Every time you see an opening, you ignore it. You can't dodge every unpleasant encounter, and you can't dodge me either."

Aang did his best to concentrate on defending himself. Azula was right, and he knew it. It was in his nature and his style not to attack but to defend. He had never believed that violence would lead to resolutions and he never would.

"You can't beat me either," he told Azula. "I can keep this up as long as you can."

"Maybe be you," Azula smiled wickedly. "But what if it weren't you I was aiming for?"

It all happened so fast. Aang did not remember even thinking anything. All he knew was that Azula turned her back on him to face the crowd that had gathered. Without anymore warning, she charged one of the club members as though she were going to attack them. Aang's body moved of its own accord. Just before Azula managed to reach the student, Aang danced around her bringing her to a halt. Without even thinking about it, Aang's spiraling motion flowed seamlessly into a double fisted blow right into Azula's chest and stomach. She was knocked back gasping and choking for air, but she did not fall.

Aang's face fell in horror and worry. He ran over to Azula filled with genuine concern. He could have hurt her. He could have done some real damage. She had to be okay.

"Azula, are you al--"

Before he could finish, Azula had grabbed his tall frame and flipped him onto his back. She stood with her foot on his chest and her fist clenched in front of his face.

"That's more like it," she smiled.

"Are you insane?" Aang yelled. "I could have hurt you!"

"And I could have hurt someone else," she told him. "That's what you don't get. You have a very naïve view of the world, Aang. People like Kaze won't give up on tormenting you. If they can't get to you through you, they'll go through someone else. That's how people like him work."

"And my anger is going to change that?" Aang asked skeptically.

"No, you fool," Azula answered, lifting her foot. "It's not about being angry. It's not even about hurting him. It's about knowing when to draw a line, and letting people like him know when they're about to cross it."

"She's right, Twinkle Toes," Toph said from the sidelines. "Kaze's already gone as far as breaking your leg, remember?"

"Not something you forget," Aang agreed. "But I don't see how stooping to his level helps me any."

"Like I just said," Azula groaned. "You don't have to. You just have to show him you're more dangerous than he thinks!"

"But I'm not dangerous!"

"You don't have to be," Toph told him. "Don't try to be aggressive or dangerous. You need to be more assertive. Don't just stand your ground by blocking him out or acting like he isn't worth the time. He'll just take that as an invitation to try something worse. Stand up and show him you aren't going to take his crap."

"Exactly," Azula agreed. "When someone pushes you, you just have to give them an idea what would happen if you pushed back."

"You mean threaten him?" Aang asked. He was not sure he could do something like that. Sure he had done it that one time with Qiang, but that was only in reaction to him trying to put his hands on Toph.

"Forget trying to explain it, Princess," Toph said. "It's something you either can or can't do. It goes against his nature."

"I suppose you're right," Azula agreed. She straightened her clothes and began walking towards the doors.

"Does this mean you're letting me off the hook?" Aang called after her.

"I don't think so, Twinkle Toes," Toph grinned. "I think this training is good for you. Besides, other than that last hit, she totally owned you."

* - * - * - * - *

"Do you really think I need to be more assertive?" Aang asked Toph as they walked Appa through the park..

"If you have to ask, that should be answer enough," Toph replied. "Where's Sugar Queen? She said she'd meet us here."

"She'll be here," Aang reassured her. "I'm just wondering what she wanted to talk to us about."

"Something to do with Christmas. I figured we were just gonna do another party at my place, but apparently she came up with some other idea."

"Did it sound fun?" Aang asked with hope in his voice.

"Whatever it was, she sure sounded excited about it."

Appa bounded through the snow that now covered the park. He plowed his way through snow drifts and dragged Aang along with him. It entertained Toph to no end, but she still wished that Sugar Queen would have picked somewhere like the Jasmine Dragon to talk about this. She could not stand the snow. For one it was too cold, and another it made vibrations difficult to pick up. Toph was barely able to keep track of Appa and Twinkle Toes was impossible thanks to the combination of the crunchy powder and his light steps.

"Toph! Aang!"

"Finally!" Toph smiled. "And you brought Hot Head."

"Hey, Zuko!" Aang called from a pile of snow. "Hey, Katara!"

"Nice snowman impression," Zuko smirked. "I heard my sister's been beating you up."

"Training actually," Aang corrected him as he brushed the snow off of his jacket.

"With her, I'm sure it's the same thing."

"Enough chitchat, I wanna hear about this idea of yours, Sugar Queen."

"Okay," Katara said before taking a deep breath and letting it out again. "You remember a while back when Zuko went away for a little while?"

"You mean when he ran away," Toph said with her usual bluntness.

"Yeah, that," Katara smiled. "He met some people. Some really good people."

"They helped me a lot," Zuko told them. "Helped me get my head on straight. They aren't exactly well off, but they do what they can for everyone in their neighborhood. They can't really afford Christmas, so Katara got the idea in her head that we could bring Christmas to them."

"How many people are we talkin' here?" Toph asked.

"Well," Katara hesitated. "A lot. Kids mostly. Please, Toph? I knew that if anyone could make this happen it was you. You and your dad anyway."

"What kind of place did you find, Zuko?" Aang smiled. "Sounds like a real charitable kind of place."

"Not exactly," Zuko tried to explain. "They're more of a . . . I don't know how to explain them. They call themselves a gang, but it's more like a family."

"A gang?" Toph asked. "What kinda gang takes kids?"

"The kind of gang that looks after those kids," Katara said. "A lot of the kids don't even have homes. Others have parents that work all day and no money to pay for sitters or services."

"No families?" Aang asked. He remembered his time at the orphanage. He remembered how incredibly lonely it got sometimes. Getting bounced around from facility to facility until Gyatso finally came and got him. He had gotten lucky. A lot of kids his age did not get adopted. Most of them ended up getting turned out of the system when they hit eighteen. "What do you think, Toph? It would be cool to be Santa Claus, don't you think?"

"I think it's a great idea," Toph smiled. "And if there's as many people as you say, it should be some party, right?"

"That's great, but what about your dad?" Zuko asked.

"Don't worry about the old man," Toph grinned. "I know how to handle him. Besides, I doubt he'd say no to something like this. If nothing else, things like this look good in the finance books."

A/N: Looks like lots of someones are going to be having a big Christmas this year! I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can, but I don't think I'll have it done in time for the holiday. So until then, Merry Christmas everybody! Much love to my wonderful readers!


	14. A Christmas to Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 14

A Christmas to Remember

Angel slouched with her head down as she sat on the crates in the back of the rec center. She ran both hands through her hair and scratched the back of her head roughly. A frustrated sigh escaped her as she tried to organize her thoughts. There was only one that continued to manifest itself in her mind over and over.

"I hate this holiday."

Now this was not entirely true. It was not the time of the year or the holiday that Angel hated. What it truly was that she hated were the feelings that always welled up in her on this particular day. Every Christmas she wanted to do something for the children. She wanted to make it special, wonderful. Like Christmas should be. This year all that she could afford them was a tree. One lousy little Christmas tree. All of the children would come to her on this day and tell her it was okay. They would say they did not need presents, but every year she could see the disappointment in their faces. As these thoughts played through her mind, the doors slowly opened and her closest friends came in.

"Merry Christmas, boss," Dwight smiled tentatively.

"Merry Christmas you guys," Angel smiled in reply.

Angel was aware that Dwight, Dax, Andy, and Lynn knew how she felt about Christmas. She also knew that they would never force the subject other than a pleasant greeting. She did know, however, that they were about to try and cheer her up anyway.

"Boss," Dax began," we know you work your butt off for us."

"And all the kids too," Lynn added.

"We just wanted you to know how much we appreciate it," Andy finished.

"I already know, guys," Angel continued smiling.

"We know that, but we still wanted to do a little something for ya," Dax grinned.

"Nothing major," Dwight smiled. "Just a small token."

Andy revealed a wrapped package from behind his back. It looked small in his large hands, but when Angel took it in her own is was much bigger than she had thought. She stared at it with guilt tingling in the back of her mind.

"Lynn really helped us out with the final pick," Andy explained as he put an arm around the red haired girl.

Angel slowly peeled away the brown paper that they had wrapped it up in. When it was all removed and the lid flipped open, Angel looked upon an elegant black dress. Not so elegant that it appeared expensive, but much nicer than any of the other clothes that were in the rec center. So much nicer in fact that when she looked at it, all Angel could think about was how much could have gone to the kids.

"Thanks, guys," she smiled, not wanting to upset her friends.

"You're always doin' stuff for us, so we thought it could be your turn for a change," Dax grinned.

"Yeah," Lynn agreed. "The kids thought it was a good idea too. You spend all your time taking care of everyone but yourself."

"Look you guys," Angel sighed. "It's not that I don't--"

"Santa's here!" a voice exclaimed as the doors flew open again. A few kids were poking their heads in and grinning ear to ear with excitement. "You hafta come and see! Santa Claus is here! And he brought all kinds of neat stuff!"

Before she even thought anything, Angel and the others were rushing into the front room. To her shock and amazement, there in the middle of the room stood a man dressed head to toe as Santa Claus, laughing merrily with the children. All around him were people dressed up in green elf outfits.

"Merry Christmas, Angel!" Santa laughed. "You've been an awfully good girl this year!"

Just as Angel was ready to charge over to this stranger and throw him and his cronies out of her building, someone stepped out from behind the large man and smiled at her.

"Zuko!" Dax exclaimed as he and the others ran over. "Dude, I had no idea that you knew Santa!"

"Those two go way back," another familiar face smiled. Katara smiled as she laced her arm around Zuko's. Whereas Zuko was dressed in an everyday t-shirt and jeans, Katara was dressed in a very convincing elf costume. She wore a bright red hat, a green shirt complete with bells on the sleeves and dangling from the collar, and a tight green skirt that stopped about halfway down her thighs.

"How?" Angel asked, not daring to believe what she was seeing. "How did you . . ?"

"Save your questions," Zuko smiled. "You haven't even seen what the jolly guy brought yet!"

Once again Angel was at a loss for words. It was the first time she actually looked at the room since coming in. Their furniture was gone! In place of all of the torn up chairs and couches that Angel and her friends had salvaged were brand new ones. Their worn out old pool table had been replaced by a beautifully polished one along with a bumper pool table and foosball table.

"Now take a look over here," Katara smiled excitedly.

Along the wall across the room was a series of long tables, littered with all kinds of foods and snacks. In the middle of the set up was a turkey, partially carved with kids already asking the girl serving it to put it on their plates. Angel could not even remember the last time they had anything anywhere near as good in the rec center for a meal.

"Where did all of this come from?" Angel asked, barely believing her eyes.

"Santa Claus of course," Zuko answered with a smug smile. "That's not even all of it. A few friends are outside bringing in the rest."

"The rest?" Lynn nearly screamed.

"I'ma go see if I can help out," Andy announced.

Angel followed her giant out with Zuko and the others hot on her heels. The sight outside was just as amazing as inside. There were two moving trucks parked in front of her building with another small group unloading them.

"Where do you think they want this?" a large, deep voiced boy asked holding up a television set.

"Just put it where the old one was, Pipsqueak," a much smaller boy replied from the inside of the truck.

"After the television, start bringing in the clothes," a young woman ordered. Angel had never met the girl before, but she was the only one Angel recognized. The family resemblance was uncanny.

"Is that your sister?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Zuko sighed. "When Ty Lee invited her to help out, I saw this coming a mile away. She always has to put herself in charge. Just try to put up with her."

"You still haven't explained how you pulled all this off," Lynn said, still watching the unloading.

"I'll explain later," Zuko smiled. "For now, let's just go in and have some fun! Enjoy the party!"

As they turned to rejoin the festivities, Angel felt Dwight place his hand on her arm. She held back behind the others to hear what he had to say. Once the two of them were alone on the doorstep, Dwight let her know what was on his mind.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"It's the perfect time," he smiled kindly. "This is just what you need."

"What are you talking about?"

"Go get changed," Dwight told her. "Stop being the boss, just for today. Why don't you be Angel for a change? Just Angel. Just a regular woman."

"Because I have responsibilities to everyone here."

"Not today. Today you have a responsibility to yourself. You're allowed to be happy and have a good time too, y'know."

Dwight's words did not go unheard. Angel stood in the back of the rec center shortly after holding up the dress. She had not worn one since she was just a girl. Back when she and her brother lived with her uncle and she was _forced_ to wear dresses. She eyed the thing hesitantly. They were not pleasant memories, but this was different. Everything was different. The situation was different. The people were different. She was different.

* - * - * - * - *

Zuko scanned the large front room as Pipsqueak, Longshot, and The Duke finished bringing in the last few items from the trucks. Toph had really gone all out on this Santa thing, though she was hard pressed to upstage Uncle Iroh. He was laughing whole heartedly, bouncing kids on his knee, and telling every Christmas story Zuko had ever heard of.

Ty Lee was busying herself trying to figure out how to hook up the karaoke machine while Mai stood by reading the instructions out loud to her. Azula came along shortly and began to take over that situation as well. Mai just handed the instructions over as Ty Lee cuddled up close to read over Azula's shoulder. Zuko was glad to see that his sister had finally made some friends of her own.

Katara was off having fun playing with a group of kids along with her brother. Zuko knew it would be a good idea to bring along the clown. Even though he tried to be serious most of the time, Sokka always ended up playing comic relief. He would probably make a good dad someday. _Or uncle,_ Zuko thought as he watched Katara. _She'd definitely be a good mom._

"Hey there, Scarface."

Zuko fully intended to scowl at Angel when she said that, but when he turned around his voice caught in his throat. Angel of all people was wearing a tight black dress that clung to her curves stopping higher up than Katara's elf costume. She was absolutely stunning.

"What do you think?" she asked. "The guys got it for me. It think it's a little too small. And tight."

"It, uh, it looks fine," Zuko blushed. Against his will, his eyes kept creeping their way down to her smooth legs.

"Would you like a cup to catch your drool in?" Angel asked. "I may be wearing a dress, Zuko, but I'll still kick your butt."

"I doubt that."

"I'm up here, genius," Angel grinned as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Thanks though."

"You're welcome," he replied quietly. It was her eyes again. As hard as he tried to fight it, Zuko was mesmerized by their depth. There was something so strong in those eyes. An indomitable soul. "Oh! I forgot that I wanted to introduce you to someone."

"Introduce me?" Angel asked. "To who?"

"You've been asking all day how I did this. Don't you want to meet the benefactor?" Zuko smiled as he held out his elbow. "May I?"

"Well, I suppose," Angel teased as she curled her arm around his. "Since there are no real gentlemen around."

It did not take Zuko long to find Toph. All he had to do was search through the crowd for Aang. A six foot tall elf is pretty hard to miss. Getting Aang and Ty Lee to agree to wear the costumes had been a lot easier than anyone else, especially since Zuko himself refused to put one on. In the end, Zuko was able to convince Toph to do it for the children. This gave Zuko plenty of ammunition to hassle her later. He had to admit though, she did make a good elf.

Toph was leaning over the new pool table with a stick in hand and Aang was standing behind her. Even if she herself did not realize or care, Aang was apparently not going to let people see up her little elf skirt. Andy stood on the other side of the table grinding his teeth with Lynn rubbing his back. Right away Zuko knew that Toph had tricked him into playing her.

"Is the Monster losing to a little girl?" Angel asked playfully when Toph sank her shot.

"A blind little girl," Zuko added. "Angel, I'd like you to meet Toph Bei Fong and her boyfriend Aang."

"Bei Fong?" Angel repeated. "As in _the_ Bei Fongs? The richest family in--"

"Yeah, yeah," Toph waved dismissively. "We crap gold bricks we're so rich. Nice to meet ya, Angel."

"Zuko laughed at the shock on Angel's face. Toph's first impression seemed to always have the same effect no matter who she was talking to. It did not take long for Angel to recover though.

"Thanks for this," Angel said. "The kids are loving it. We've never had such an amazing Christmas."

"My pleasure," Toph grinned. "It was all Katara and Zuko's idea, and kids deserve a good Christmas. Besides, I wouldn't want to take away Twinkle Toes' chance of being an elf."

"All I'm missing are the pointy ears!" Aang grinned happily.

"Are we still playin' or what?" Andy growled in frustration.

"I know I am," Toph smirked, "but with the way I'm shootin' I don't think you're getting' another turn."

Toph leaned over the table once again to take another shot. Aang grinned mischievously and put his finger to his lips, signaling everyone to stay quiet. Just as Toph pulled back her stick, Aang's fingers pinched down high on Toph's exposed leg. She snapped straight into a standing position in response, completely ruining her shot.

"Twinkle Toes!" she blushed as she punched his chest.

"Nice and soft," Aang laughed as he restrained her by pulling her in close and wrapping her up in his arms.

"Not as soft as your head," she half growled, half laughed. "You're a pain."

"A pain? A pain where? Here?" As he spoke his hand slid down her back and he pinched her again.

"Aang!" she laughed as she struggled to get out of his arms.

It was right about then that Zuko decided to seek out other company. He turned Angel away from the pool table and walked her towards the food. He was getting hungry anyway.

"Cute kids," she said. "How'd you end up friends with a Bei Fong?"

"Short version? We met at school."

"And what's the long version?"

"She tried to lobotomize me for taking the last cream puff at lunch one day."

"I'm guessing that's why there are so many here," Angel smiled as she looked over the desert selection.

Zuko just stood in slightly awkward silence. As they perused the food, Angel's grip on his arm seemed to have tightened. It was not that he was uncomfortable, but he was not so sure they should be so close in front of everyone. People might start getting the wrong idea. He was beginning to wonder why he had offered her his arm to begin with.

"Merry Christmas, Angel," Katara greeted warmly as she joined them. "I didn't get to say it earlier."

"Merry Christmas, Katara," Angel returned. "I hear you had a lot to do with this."

"I just wanted to do something to help out," Katara said shyly as she looked away. "I didn't really do anything except convince Zuko to ask Toph for help doing it. By the way, if he starts getting fresh then I'm perfectly fine with you burying him in the fruit cake."  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Angel laughed. "I love the idea of a loaner guy. I can torture him all I want and then just give whatever's left at the end of the day!"

"Just make sure whatever is left comes back in one piece," Katara said. "He makes enough of a mess without me having to sweep him up too."

The two women laughed as Zuko's head sank. Katara had told him about her meeting with Angel. It was nice to know that they got along so well. It did make him worry what the two of them were capable of doing to make his life difficult when they worked together though. He took a quick look around the room to find anything to change the subject. He could not believe his luck.

"He's not planning what I think he's planning, is he?" Zuko asked.

* - * - * - * - *

Azula looked over the set up of the karaoke machine one more time. Everything seemed to be in order, so she gave Ty Lee the okay to turn it on. As the machine hummed to life, Ty Lee threw her arms over Azula's neck and squeezed her tightly.

"Okay, Ty Lee," Azula smiled. "Just pick a song and sing it already."

As Ty Lee flipped through the selection and Mai went over to get some food, Azula found a nice comfortable spot to lean against one of the support beams. Now that the last of the work was done, she was debating whether or not to leave the party. Although, Suki was supposed to be dropping by to set up a new computer before long. Azula did not entertain that thought for long. Suki was one of the few people that Azula considered self-sufficient enough not to have to look after, unlike her husband. Sokka's appearance in her mind had Azula absently looking for him. It was at this very moment with her guard relaxed that it happened.

It was sudden. At first Azula had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that someone had grabbed her from behind. She felt her body being tipped backwards until she was laying back in someone's arms with only her heels on the ground. A warm sensation coursed over her lips. Someone was kissing her! Before she could manage to counterattack this heinous offense, the perpetrator rose her back to her feet. A tall man stared smiling at her. His brown braid fell nearly to his knees, and his face was soft and kind. His eyes were of a piercing green, like two perfect, pure emeralds. Azula reached up to his shoulders and kneed him in the groin.

"Was it worth it?" she asked coldly.

The man was doubled over, but still his eyes were nearly level with hers. He forced a smile passed the pain and grinned broadly. With a strained voice he answered her.

"Totally worth it. And I'd do it again too. Besides, mistletoe law says it's gotta be done."

The man pointed above Azula's head towards a small piece of green leaf. How could she have been so absent minded as to stand under that? She quickly scanned the room to see who had caught sight of the incident. Unfortunately, it seemed like everyone had. Zuko and Katara were both staring with their mouths hanging open. Sokka and Ty Lee were both as giddy as school girls. Toph had started whistling as Aang just stared in the same manner as Zuko and Katara. Even Mai was smirking at her.

"You'll pay for this," Azula warned the man.

"If you wanna punish me, then we should at least know each other's names, right?" the man asked, smiling never leaving his face. "I'm Dwight."

"And I don't care," Azula glared.

After debating whether or not to knee him again, Azula decided against it and turned her back on him. How could she have let that happen? It was not like her to be so spaced out. He kissed her! How could she let him kiss her? Her first kiss had been with a complete stranger! And against her will! It did not matter that it was possibly the most pleasant feeling she had ever experienced. It did not matter that he was moderately attractive.

_Did I just think of that man as attractive?_

"That was so amazing!" Ty Lee squealed as she leaped onto Azula's back. "I'd love to be swept off my feet in such a romantic way! And he was so handsome too!"

"It wasn't romantic!" Azula snapped. "It was chauvinistic and idiotic."

"You didn't like it?" Ty Lee asked in a confused manner.

"Of course not. No one steals from me, and that's just what he did."

"It's not so bad to have someone steal a kiss," Ty Lee smiled. To demonstrate she leaned over and pecked Azula on the cheek. "See? Not so bad."

"It's different if it's your first kiss," Mai's voice came from behind. She had a half interested smile on her face as she placed her hand on Azula's shoulder. "Isn't that right?"

"Really?" Ty Lee asked. Azula tried to force the blush to not appear on her face. There was no need to feel embarrassed. So what if she had never been kissed before. "Well I guess that explains the crotch shot!"

"First kiss or not, I don't appreciate being made a fool of. That man will pay for this indignity. He will pay dearly."

* - * - * - * - *

Aang felt bad for the poor guy as he nursed his injury. Azula had never hit him there, but considering how sore she made him everywhere else, he could just imagine how much that had to have hurt.

"Don't worry about him," Aang's blue haired foosball adversary said. "Our cowboy gets himself into girl trouble all the time."

"Not like this, Dax," Aang smiled sympathetically as he knocked the ball across the table with a fierce spin of his wrist. "Trust me."

"So you're the guy in the papers, right? The tabloid boy that everyone is sayin' knocked up the Bei Fong girl."

"That's me," Aang sighed.

"I don't see it," Dax shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"You just ain't the kinda guy that would go an' do somethin' like that," Dax explained. "'Sides, you're a virgin."

"How do you know that?" Aang asked in quiet embarrassment. "Is there some way to tell or something?"

"Nope," Dax laughed. "Just the way you reacted! I ain't as smart as Lynn. I ain't as tough as Andy. Heck, I can't even scramble an egg let alone cook like Dwight can. The one I am good at is judgin' people's character, and you sure as heck ain't no playboy."

"Oh really? And what would you say if I told you I wanted to?"

"I'd say you had a dick," Dax replied. "Kid your age would have to have somethin' wrong with him if he didn't wanna have sex. It's natural."

Aang thought on this for a minute. He supposed that made a lot of sense considering how much every guy in his school seemed to be interested in it. A lot of the guys often bragged or told stories about their experiences. Whether they were telling the truth or not usually determined just how cool someone was. Looking over at Toph as sh rubbed her pool victory in the giant's face, Aang could not deny that he wanted her. He had always loved her for who she was. Her strength of heart, her courage, her character, and her spirit. Recently, however, his attention had been diverted more towards her physical traits.

"It's not that I don't want to," Aang blushed. "I just want to do it right."

"That's the best way to do it," Dax commented. "You tell her about it yet?"

"No," Aang replied, focusing once again on their game. "I don't want her thinking about it because of me. I don't wanna make her feel pressured or anything."

"Boy, that girl must be one lucky mother," Dax grinned.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm playin' foosball with a dyin' breed. Dudes that think like you gotta be around one in a million nowadays."

"You just don't have enough faith in people," Aang smiled as he fired in another goal. "And I do believe that's game!"

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Aang heard just before Toph punched his arm. "Twinkle Toes won something other than a race!"

"I was goin' easy on 'im," Dax defended himself.

"So what're you guys talking about?" Toph asked.

"Nothing," Aang answered a little too quickly.

"I'ma go get a drink," Dax hastily added. "You comin', Aang?"

"Actually, I'm stealing him for a sec," Toph answered for him. Aang was not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing by the way she was smiling.

"Suit yerself. Good luck, stretch."

As Dax walked away, Toph pulled one of Aang's arms around her shoulders and began walking with him. She put her free hand around his waist and rested her head against him comfortably. She was being a lot more affectionate that usual. A change that Aang did not mind in the slightest.

"So what were you guys _really_ talking about?" she asked again.

"Just random guy stuff."

"Random guy stuff, huh?" Toph repeated. "You're not being very fair to me, you know."

"How's that?"

"You can tell me," she said simply. "I'm supposed to open up to you, but you can't open up to me? It's not fair. Or is 'random guy stuff' just what they're calling sex these days?"

Aang felt his heart sink. What was she thinking now? Was she going to hit him? That was a stupid question. Of course she was going to hit him. The only real questions were "how hard" and "where at". As Toph stepped out in front of him, Aang braced himself for the impending impact.

It never came. Instead, Aang felt Toph's hands gently fall upon his chest. Then she rose up on her tiptoes and placed a light, heavenly kiss on his lips. Aang could not help but smile at the red on her cheeks as she settled back down in front of him.

"What was that for?" Aang asked, her taste still lingering as he spoke.

"Just for being you," Toph smiled. "You're always putting everyone before you. It's okay to tell me what you want. Although, it's been pretty obvious for a while what it is you want whether you've said it out loud or not. Besides, I'm not going to feel pressured. I know that you'll let me be me."

"Woman, you hear like a bat," Aang groaned as she slid back under his arm.

"Hello? Blind."

"I don't want you thinking that just because I--"

"Aang," she interrupted with a soft smile. "I know. It's okay. I know I'm not always the easiest person to be around, but you always put me first anyway. I've never once thought that you didn't respect me. I'm not ready, and I know you'd rather wait until I am than try and convince me anyway. Like I said before: you let me be me. It's one of the reasons that I love you."

"I love you too," Aang smiled as he brought her into his arms. He draped them over her petite frame and laid his head on hers, taking in her sweet smell as he closed his eyes. "Always."

"That goofy friend of yours was right," Toph smiled. She laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand. "You're one in a million, and I'm a heck of a lucky girl to have you."

"Darn right you are," Aang smiled into her hair.

* - * - * - * - *

Katara would be lying if she said that she was not jealous of the attention Zuko was giving Angel. It was strange seeing him walking arm-in-arm with someone else. At the same time she was so happy that Zuko found someone he was so comfortable with that she could not bring herself to say anything to him about it. Besides, he and Angel were only friends.

"Help me!" Sokka cried out. "For the love of Santa Claus, help me!"

Katara burst into laughter when she saw her brother being smothered under a pile of children. Kids just seemed to like Sokka for some reason. Not as much as Aang, but still.

"Okay, kids," Katara clapped. "Let's let Uncle Sokka breathe before his head pops."

"Cool!"

"I wanna see that!"

"No! I like Uncle Sokka's head!"

"Aw, that's so cute," Katara smiled. "You've made some friends, Sokka."

"Evil evil evil," he muttered as he stood up.

"They're not that bad. How could you call these precious little things evil?"

One of the kids ran up behind the two of them and slammed into Sokka with a rough hug. Sokka groaned at the pain in his back and forced a smile to his sister.

"You're right," he said sarcastically. "They're adorable."

"What are you ever going to do when you and Suki are parents?"

"Hide," Sokka answered with a serious look on his face.

"You should tell her that when she's done showing Lynn how her new computer works."

"Tell me what?" Suki asked, approaching with a plate of turkey.

"Meat!" Sokka grinned as he took it from her.

"Sokka's scared of kids," Katara smiled.

"Oh, I know," Suki smiled. "That's why I can hardly wait to have some."

Sokka groaned again as the children all gathered around Suki and himself. Seeing her brother and sister-in-law together with those kids gave Katara another sudden feeling of loneliness. She wanted to go and be with Zuko. She wanted Zuko to be with her. There was nothing wrong with him spending time with Angel, but that did not mean she could not spend time with the both of them. Finding them is what seemed to be the trouble.

Katara searched around the food tables, but no one had seen Zuko or Angel for a while. They were not by the gaming tables. She checked over by the television set, and even back in the corner where Lynn was programming passwords and security into the new computer to keep the kids from messing around with files that they should not be playing with. No one she asked seemed to have any idea where the two of them had gone.

"Where could they have disappeared to?" she thought out loud.

"Whenever the boss goes missin' I usually check the back," Andy told her. "Ain't nothin' back there but some busted up crates. She likes to go there to think sometimes."

"The back?" Katara mused. Come to think of it, that was where she had been on the day that the two of them had met. Gathering herself together, Katara made her way to the back room doors and stopped just short when she heard Angel's voice.

* - * - * - * - *

"You're incredible, Zuko," Angel told him from her seat on the crates. The whole day had been so wonderful. Watching the faces of the kids as they played with Santa, all of the new game tables, the computer, all of it. Not to mention the wonderful company. "Thank you. You and all of your friends."

"We were glad to do it," Zuko smiled.

There was something about his smile that made her feel light headed. Maybe it was the way he smiled. Maybe it was the way that the day was making her feel. Maybe it was because she had taken Dwight's advice and she was allowing herself to be a regular woman. Whatever the cause, she felt more connected to Zuko than anyone else in a long time.

"I had a great time," she smiled.

"Same here," Zuko replied. "It was a lot of fun."

"You've done so much for us already, I was wondering if I could ask you for one more thing."

"Name it," Zuko smiled to her.

Angel knew that she would be asking a lot, but she knew that she would regret it for the rest of her life if she did not follow what her heart was telling her to do. She stood from her place on the crates and walked over to him. She took one of his hands in both of her own and for the first time noticed just how small her own hands were.

"I don't expect anything at all," Angel whispered. "Please, just give me one thing. Something for the woman who could never be with you. No matter how much she wants to."

Angel looked up into those golden eyes, searching for any kind of sign that he understood. He just stared back at her and did not say anything. She moved one of her hands slowly up to his cheek and cupped his face in it. Still he did not say anything. When she rose up onto the balls of her feet and moved her lips closer to his, he still did not say anything. She felt the warmth of his breath fall on her cheek just before their lips met.

Angel gave everything that she had to give in that one moment. At first she began to regret opening herself up to something that could never be, but then it happened. Zuko kissed her back. For that one eternal moment that she would forever hold in her heart, Angel allowed herself to selfishly dream of a life she could have had. A life in her own home with her own family. A life where her brother did not hate her and her parents were still alive. A life where she could have a man like Zuko.

When their lips parted, Angel could feel all of the weight of her life returning. The fantasy was over and she returned to the position of leader. All of the responsibilities were now her number one priority again. She would do everything in her power to make sure all of the kids in the front room had a safe place and hope for their futures.

"Angel," Zuko whispered softly, "I could never--"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zuko," Angel said as she turned her back to him. "All we did was talk."

It did not surprise Angel one bit when she slid through the door to find Katara standing there waiting. The look on her face was almost impossible to read, but Angel was fairly certain she knew what the girl was thinking. She stopped alongside Katara and turned to stare her directly in the eyes.

"Hold on," Angel told her. "Hold on as tight as you can, and don't you ever let him go."

"I won't," Katara answered, returning Angel's gaze.

There was no hesitation in Katara's response. No doubt whatsoever in her mind that she would stay by Zuko's side. Katara's words paired with the strength that Angel saw in her eyes was more than enough to convince her. The two women parted ways as Katara walked through the back door.

Katara found Zuko just standing against the wall leaning his forehead into his hand. Without giving him fair warning, Katara rushed forward and captured Zuko's lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around him possessively and refused to let go. When Zuko collected himself and realized who was wrapping themselves around him, he returned her passion with enthusiasm.

"I love you, Zuko," Katara said, breathing heavily.

"I love you too, Katara," Zuko replied before beginning to kiss her again.

_He's mine,_ Katara thought. She felt his arms tighten around her as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you," Zuko said. "For everything you've done today. You've really made a difference in these people's lives."

"You know," Katara grinned seductively, "you still haven't given me a present yet."

"I haven't exactly gotten a chance to go shopping," he smiled in reply.

"Don't you worry about that. I'm sure I can think of someway for you to make it up to me later."

A/N: I know it's late, but at least I was able to get it posted! Lemme know what you think while I get the New Years chapter ready.


	15. Another Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 15

Another Year

Toph sat in her chair and huffed as she blew her bangs out of her face. The atmosphere of the hall her father had rented was so stuffy she was surprised she could even breath. It was not bad enough to be surrounded by uptight business men and women; it was not even bad enough to have said business people's sons giving her unwanted attention; but her old man had actually hired a live band to play classical music. Toph could not even _think_ the phrase "classical music" without wanting to gag. If she had to put up with it for much longer, she felt like she was going to break every instrument in the room.

"Steady, Miss," Kuzon comforted her. "Aang should be arriving shortly."

"Once he's here, can I go?" she asked.

"I do not think that would qualify as staying for the whole party," Kuzon chuckled.

"Tell me again why I agreed to this."

"So that Master Bei Fong would fund the Christmas party you hosted earlier this week. The one where you brought food, clothes, and presents to many under privileged individuals."

"I'm such a softy," Toph moaned in response as she let her forehead hit the table. "And this dress sucks."

"At least it is long enough that you did not have to wear shoes," Kuzon noted.

"True," Toph agreed, no longer phased by Kuzon's attentiveness. "Mom's been doing that a lot lately."

Considering the fact that designing and sewing were pretty much the only things her father would allow her mom to strain herself with on her own anymore, Toph was not surprised that she was trying on newly made clothes almost every day now. She could not blame her mom for working so much. Toph new exactly how it felt to be treated like an invalid because of the old man's concerns. As a result Toph had silently promised that no matter what her mother asked of her, she would simply do her best to grin and bear it. Including wearing whatever frilly thing her mother had come up with most recently.

"Excuse me," a young man greeted.

_Oh boy,_ Toph thought. _Here we go again._

"You might think me terribly bold, but I could not help but notice that the most beautiful young lady at this party was sitting rather than having fun. I was wondering if you would care to dance."

Toph just burst out laughing. Had her really just said that? "Terribly bold?" "Care to dance?" That kind of talk went out centuries ago! Toph's laughter continued until the young man was so completely mortified that he lowered his head and walked away. The laughter did not stop until Kuzon cleared his throat loudly.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"Very much," Toph replied struggling to catch her breath. Even without being able to see, she knew that Kuzon was giving her one of those looks. "Hey, it's not my fault he talked so prissy. Even _you_ don't talk that stuffy."

"Perhaps," Kuzon acknowledged, "but that does not make such a display permissible."

"Forget about it," Toph scoffed. "He'll probably go home tomorrow and buy the attention of some chick to make himself feel better. The only reason anyone here talks to me is because I'm a status symbol."

"I have never heard you utter anything so lacking in self-confidence," Kuzon said.

"My confidence isn't the issue," Toph replied. "What I"m getting at is that none of them want to talk to me just because they wanna talk to me. All they see when they look at me is who I'm related to, not who I am. I'm a business conquest to these people. If that guy had really known anything about me other than who my parents are, he'd have known that I was gonna blow him off. Matter of fact, he'd have probably known better than to even try talking to me like that."

After a moment's pause of silent thought, Kuzon smiled and said, "This is very true."

"Pardon me, sir, but Mr. Bei Fong said to bring anything short of a murder investigation to you."

Judging by what he had said, Toph assumed whoever this new voice belonged to was on the building's security team. He seemed rather put out at having to come to Kuzon rather than her father, but he appeared to have something to report.

"What may I do for you?" Kuzon humbly asked.

"We have an old man and a teenager outside saying that they were invited. They're dressed in these strange robes and don't have any official invites. They're claiming they were invited personally by Mr. Bei Fong."

"Twinkle Toes!" Toph grinned excitedly. "Let 'em in!"

"Sir?" the guy asked, apparently wanting Kuzon's approval.

"I will take care of it," Kuzon answered. "Thank you."

Once Kuzon left, Toph could barely contain herself. She hopped in her seat, fidgeted with the silverware on the table, and tapped her foot incessantly. Upon Kuzon's reappearance at the hall entryway, Toph rose to her feet as he cleared his throat loudly. Once he had the attention of the crowd, he proceeded to announce the arrival of the new guests as he had everyone else.

"May I present Monk Gyatso and his son Aang."

There was scattered applause as everyone began measuring these newcomers. They were dressed so outlandishly. The old man, who everyone doubted was the father of such a young man, was covered from head to toe in a large gold and amber robe. The boy on the other had was the real sight. He wore robes of similar color and style to that of his father, but they were not as elegant. More distracting than that was the fact that the entire right side of his chest was exposed. The only people who did not seem to mind this were a few of the young women in attendance. The two of them bowed politely from the door before making their way into the crowd.

Toph did not give anyone else a chance. Before Gyatso and Aang had made it to the crowd, Toph walked up to them and wrapped her arms around one of Aang's. Needless to say the crowd was shocked when Aang smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Who is that?" she heard some people asking.

"How did they merit invitations?" another was saying.

"You're late," Toph said, only really caring that he was there at all.

"We'd have gotten here sooner, but Gyatso doesn't drive like Sokka," Aang replied.

"You mean he actually stops at red lights and stop signs?" Toph grinned.

"Exactly."

"Toph! Aang!" they heard her father call. "Come over here please!"

_Perfect,_ Toph thought. Just when things were looking like they were becoming bearable, her old man wants to reprimand them for their display already. That or he wanted them to mingle. Either way the outcome did not look like very much fun.

"It won't e so bad," Aang said as he rubbed her back. One good thing about Twinkle Toes was his ability to pick up on her feelings. Something she would have to remember the next time he did something stupid.

Aang was right of course. It was not that bad. It was actually worse. Lao wanted a few business associates to meet Aang. He was wearing a welcoming smile when his daughter and her boyfriend joined the small group. The only two people Aang recognized were Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong. Toph could already tell she was going to have to fight just to stay awake.

"Gentlemen, ladies, you know my daughter Toph," Lao introduced.

"A pleasure to see you again, Miss," one man said, kissing her hand.

"Perhaps you will be joining us longer this year," another smiled as he mimicked the other man's gesture. "And who might this young man be?"

"Aang, my boy, I'd like you to meet some people," Lao explained as he introduced a few men and women. Each of them was either a high ranking business official or the owner of some multi-million dollar company that Lao explained had some measure of power in many different areas. Aang bowed politely to each person politely with a smile on his face.

"So how are you affiliated with Lao?" one of the men asked.

"I'm dating his daughter," Aang answered with blunt honesty.

"Oh really?" one of the women asked, turning to Lao.

"Yes he is," Lao nodded. "A fine young man. A father couldn't hope for better for his daughter."

"Whoa, wait, time out," Toph said, digging a finger into her ear. She was sure she had been hearing things. After making sure the passage to her eardrum was completely clean she returned to the conversation. "Say that again."

"He said he likes your boyfriend, dear," her mother chuckled.

"As I said," Lao smiled, "he's a fine young man."

"Please, Mr. Bei Fong," Aang bowed. "Too much praise and I may get a big head."

"Don't be modest, Twinkle Toes," Toph grinned as she pat the back of his head. "It's plenty big already.

Both her father and boyfriend laughed at Toph's remark, but of course the business people did not. Another thing about these people was their utter lack of any real sense of humor.

"You must have quite a good mind for business to earn Lao's approval," another man smiled.

"Yes, what do you predict for this quarter?" the first asked him.

"If I had to guess, I'd say heads," Aang answered.

"Pardon me?"

"Well, Aang began explaining, "I've got a fifty/fifty chance between heads and tails, and since heads is supposed to be lucky, I'm gonna go with heads."

Now the business people were laughing. This would have made Toph happy if it were not for the fact that she knew the difference between laughing with and laughing at someone. These people were definitely laughing _at_ Twinkle Toes. She had half a mind to rearrange their insides if they did not stop. As Toph's fist began to clench, Aang's hand squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"You've all probably figured out I'm no good at business," he smiled. "I don't really have any aptitude for it. I'm not very good with numbers, I can't follow politics, and even though I may look good in a suit, I'm not really very comfortable in one. No, I don't think I'll ever get into business."

The silence that the people replied with was priceless. Even though she could not see, Toph was sure that they were all the picture of confused stupidity. When they regained their power of speech, however, Toph's amusement faded.

"So what is it that you can do?" a woman asked snootily. "What makes you so special?"

"If you aren't a man of business, then what are you here for?"

"I'm here for Toph, of course. I may not be a man of business, but I am a man that loves his friends and family. And pretty much every person in general," Aang added with a smile. "I'm not sure if that makes me special, but it's the way I am."

"It makes you special, Twinkle Toes," Toph told him as she kissed his cheek. "It makes you very special."

"Lao, how can you allow your daughter to date such a useless boy?" another of the women asked haughtily.

"If my daughter's only interest in this young man was for his business potential, then he would undoubtedly have no interest in her," Lao answered, never allowing the people's words to upset him. "Aang loves my daughter, wholly and truly. That is all that I require of him."

In response to what her father had said, Toph detached herself from Aang long enough to embrace her father. She held him tightly, proudly, and gratefully, because hearing those words meant a lot to her. Whether her father approved of Aang or not would not have any effect on whether or not she loved Aang, she was much happier knowing that her dad did approve rather than not. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed her father's cheek affectionately before whispering something just loud enough for him to hear.

"Thank you, Daddy."

Lao's face lit up in a way that Huiliang had not seen in a long time. He draped an arm over his daughter's shoulders and gave her a one armed squeeze before kissing her forehead. After the light hearted display, most of the business men and women excused themselves from the group's company to go begin conversations elsewhere.

"I don't think they like me very much," Aang smiled.

"Don't worry about them, sweetie," Mrs. Bei Fong said. "It's not their place to say who Toph is with."

"Most of them are just not happy at the prospect of my business being succeeded by someone with no business history," Lao explained.

"I don't understand," Aang admitted.

"Okay, Twinkle Toes, it's like this. When they see us together, they think of us in terms of years from now. As in being married with kids and you being the new head of the Bei Fong family."

"That doesn't make any sense," Aang laughed.

"Darn right it doesn't," Toph agreed. "_I'm_ gonna be the next head of the Bei Fong family. You'll be lucky to be my housewife."

"The role would suit him," another voice agreed. The party turned to see Azula with an annoyed look on her face approaching them with Sokka and Suki following closely behind her.

"Azula," Mr. Bei Fong greeted politely. "Nice to see you again. Sokka, Suki, always a pleasure. I'm sorry we didn't get more time together when you arrived with Iroh earlier."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Bei Fong," Sokka smiled as the two men shook hands. "Suki and I just wanted to thank you again for the honeymoon."

"We enjoyed it way too much," Suki added as she hugged Mrs. Bei Fong. "Although not as much as you enjoyed your second honeymoon."

"Six months along," Huiliang smiled brightly. "I can hardly wait."

"Enough pleasantries," Azula snapped. "Get to the point, Sokka."

"What're you talking about?" Sokka asked, sweating a little.

"Please," Azula sighed. "You are so ridiculously transparent that even Suki can barely manage to cover for you. The reason you asked if Uncle and I could bring you tonight is because you want to talk to Mr. Bei Fong about our computer."

"Well, you have to admit that he's the best guy to talk to about it. He could probably whip up a contract even you can't argue with."

"Is this about that physical interface computer that Iroh has been telling me about?" Lao asked. "I must say that if what he says is true, I'm already intrigued at the prospects."

"See, Azula?" Sokka said confidently. "I told you I could handle this kind of stuff."

"Handle it all you want," Azula said, turning on her heel. "I'm still not selling."

"You haven't even heard the offer yet!" Sokka whined.

"It doesn't matter what he's offering," Azula replied over her shoulder.

"Please excuse her, Mr. Bei Fong," Suki apologized. "She's been acting very strangely about this whole thing."

"It's quite alright," Lao told her. "If you ever do convince her, my office will be open to your proposal."

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately," Sokka sighed. "It's like she's going out of her way to be nasty and pushy."

"Isn't she always like that?" Aang asked.

"Well yeah, but not this much. It's like when I see her at school now. She barely says two words to me and she outright refuses to talk about the computer anymore. We used to try fine tuning it after Suki and I got back, but now she doesn't even come over anymore."

"I think that it's her father," Suki said. "She won't admit to it and she might not even be aware of it, but I bet it's really bothering her on some level."

"That would make sense," Sokka agreed.

The party continued as the friends got together and caught up on everyday life. Suki and Aang were discussing how his grades were improving with the absence of his scholarship weighing over him and Lao and Sokka were going on and on about all sorts of different subjects. Kuzon had not reappeared since he announced Aang and Gyatso, but Toph was sure he was off somewhere drinking tea with the old monk and her favorite semi-senile old man. That just left her and her mother.

"I'm so glad that you decided to come," her mom said. "It means so much to your father that you're here."

"I'm kinda glad I came too," Toph said. She was surprised at how sincerely she meant it too. "I'm just worried about what Sugar Queen and Hot Head might be doing with no one there to keep an eye on them."

"What about Ty Lee?" Huiliang asked. "She isn't here either."

"She said something about a girl's night in with her friend Mai."

Much to Huiliang's surprise, her daughter's face suddenly fell. It seemed as though she were pained by something. Surely she could not be feeling lonely that Ty Lee was spending time with someone else.

"It's okay, dear," she said gently. "Ty Lee has made some new friends, but so have you."

"It's not that, Mom," Toph half smiled. "You know what the worst part about being blind is? All my other senses like to pick up the slack whether I want 'em to or not. At times like this it can really suck."

"Why is that, honey?"

"Because I can't get away from those stupid rumors!" Toph growled loud enough for neighboring groups to hear. "I get so sick and tired of people talking about me behind my back or right in front of me! It's exhausting getting so ticked off every time I go out because some idiot has to say something stupid! Everyone listen up right now! The only woman in the Bei Fong family that's pregnant is my mom! Not me! My mom!"

Huiliang could scarcely believe her daughter's outburst. Had these people really been speaking of that nonsense even here at the New Year's party? Toph had always had superb hearing, but what if she had been mistaken? No, after the discussion earlier with those business associates it would not be surprising if some of these people actually began to believe those slanderous lies.

"So, Mrs. Bei Fong, have you guys picked out a name yet?" Sokka asked over the hushed crowd. Bless that young man for being so quick.

"Well, Lao and I have decided that if she is a girl her name will be Lei. If he is a boy, we were actually hoping that Toph would name him."

Toph's eyes widened in surprise. She slowly sat down in the seat next to her mother and placed her hands on the table.

"Really?" she asked. "You want me to pick a name?"

"Really," Huiliang smiled.

"So what would you name a baby boy?" Aang asked her.

"I don't know," she answered. "I've never actually thought about it. I just figured Mom and Dad would be picking the name. Why would I be thinking about it?"

"You're a part of this family too, Toph," Lao said. "Why shouldn't you be involved?"

This was something that was definitely going to need a lot of thought. Toph did not want to saddle the poor boy with a name he would get picked on for, but she did not want to give him just any name either. She had to think of one that would fit the younger brother of Toph Bei Fong and one that would fit the Bei Fong family as well.

"No pressure," Aang laughed.

"You'll have to let me think about it," Toph finally said.

"We didn't expect you to come up with a name right now, dear," Huiliang smiled. "It's just something to keep in mind."

"Hey!" Sokka yelled. "The countdown's getting ready to start, it's almost midnight!"

Toph felt Aang sit down next to her and begin to fidget. He always got so excited over such simple things. It was refreshing. Though the problem of the baby's name did not leave her mind, she was able to focus on more recent things. Like how much she had enjoyed this past year and how much more she had to look forward to. How Aang had helped her through a rough time with her parents and how lucky she was that he put up with her so much. Maybe in this new year she would be better to him. Not knock him around so much and maybe be a little bit more affectionate like he liked. She could at least try, right?

"So, Toph," Aang smiled, "any New Year's resolutions?"

"I think so," she grinned.

"Plan on actually keeping them?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see."

A/N:Oh my goodness! Did I actually post within a week of my last chapter? Hallelujah! I've got tomorrow off from work, so let's see if it helps me get the next chapter out a little sooner!

Lei means "flower bud"


	16. The Same But Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 16

The Same But Different

It was amazing how different everything was after only a few months. Especially since nothing had actually changed. He found it odd how just the slightest change of perspective could make everything look so different. It was only a couple of feet difference after all.

"Hey, Teo! Welcome back!"

"You guys better not have been slacking off while I was on vacation!" Teo called back to his teammate.

"Is that what you're calling it?"

Teo only laughed as he rolled his wheelchair through the hallways. It was a lot easier to get through a crowd than it used to be. With the exception of the occasional friend asking if he wanted a push. Though some things had not changed, life was definitely different now. Every morning when he got out of bed, Teo rolled into a chair instead of into his slippers. In the shower he had to sit on a plastic chair because he could no longer stand. Every so often he would forget and try to get into the cupboards above the sink during breakfast. All of these were examples of simple everyday things that he had to remind himself he could no longer do.

"Teo, where are you going?" his homeroom teacher asked. "Class is back over here."

"Sorry, ma'am," Teo smiled as he rounded his chair. "Just spacing out I guess."

"Don't you worry. I'll work that right out of you," she smiled in return as he passed into the classroom.

One benefit to the wheelchair was the desktop attachment his father had made for him. All he had to do was detach it from behind the seat and attach it to the arm rests and viola! Instant desk on wheels that he could park anywhere he chose. At least he would never have trouble finding a seat anywhere.

The most troublesome thing about the accident was that Teo had missed the official date for exams. That was enough to potentially fail him for the entire semester, but being the people that they were the headmaster and deans were a bit more considerate of Teo's situation. Headmaster Boqin allowed Teo to take his exams one week after the winter vacation had begun, and each of the deans agreed to be proctors to ensure that they were done within the alloted times. Thanks to Aang's frequent visits, with the help of Toph providing him with homework, Teo had been able to keep track of where his classmates were at with their lessons. Having a genius father at home to help explain things made it easier as well. Though he was still a little behind, Teo succeeded in passing his exams. A few more days of catch up study and he was sure he would be fine.

For the most part, Teo's day was not very different from the way he remembered. It was the first time in a long time that he was so distracted by his friends and his life that he felt everything was normal. He laughed and joked with his soccer teammates as they told stories about their vacations and other things during lunch.

"No way."

"Seriously! I'm supposed to get a car!"

"How'd you find that out?"

"My parents told me! They said all I had to do was keep the grades up!"

"Then there's no way you're getting it," Teo laughed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, captain."

"It's real great to have you back, captain. We can't wait to have you out on the field again!"

Teo stopped mid-reach for his drink as all of the laughing and talking stopped.

"Idiot," one of them mumbled as he elbowed his friend.

"No, captain," Teo's teammate backtracked. "I didn't mean actually on the field, you know. I just meant having you there for like support reasons and--"

"It's okay," Teo cut him off. "I might be there. I don't really know yet."

"Take your time, captain. Don't force it."

Something troubled Teo on his way back to class. It had been on his mind all day really. Ever since the accident even. He had said he could still be a part of the team. He could come up with plays, warm up exercises to keep the players on their toes, practice strategies. It was not until his teammates continuously called him "captain" that he began to wonder if he could still live up to their expectations. He was not even sure if he was ready to see a soccer field with the knowledge that he could not play on it. What would that feel like? He had been so afraid of finding out that he had not even watched a soccer match on television since he was in the hospital.

"Watch where you're rolling," someone said as the wheelchair jerked to a stop. Teo looked up to see the hallway door mere inches in front of him.

"Thanks," he said to his rescuer. He was pleased to learn it was Toph's hand on the handle of his chair.

"No problem, Wheels," she grinned. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," he said again.

"How's life back among the annoying? Realize you didn't miss it yet?"

"Yes and no," Teo laughed. "It's not that bad."

"I'm blind, what's your excuse for not seein' a wall right in front of your face? I'd have thought you had enough crashes for a lifetime."

"Just thinking too much. Happening a lot recently," Teo told her. "Trying to figure out where to go from here."

"Class," Toph replied. "Duh." This got another laugh out of Teo. "Isn't yours on the other side of the building?"

"Yeah, but the only elevator is over on this side."

"That's gotta suck."

"I look at it more like a reusable tardy excuse."

"Pretty sweet," Toph corrected herself. "Seriously though, the only place to go is forward."

"Forward?" Teo repeated. "Easier said than done. I mean, I'd rather not use this elevator at all if I didn't have to, you know?"

"I know that sometimes you're gonna feel like people are treating you like a weakling, but they don't mean it like that."

"I know. It's not the people though. It's me. You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand?" Toph scoffed. "How so?"

"Well, you were born blind," Teo said matter of factly. "You don't know what it's like to suddenly have something taken away from you like that. My whole life has been about soccer, and now I can't do it anymore. You have know idea how that feels."

"You know for a nice guy, you're an idiotic jerk," Toph growled after a short pause. "Sometimes when I'm with Aang, I can't tell you how badly I've wished that I could see him like everyone else does just once. When I think about that, I'm pretty sure I'd take on a wheelchair for the rest of my life just for a five second peek at his face. The next time you wanna talk about how bad off you are, why don't you try thinking before you open your mouth, moron."

Teo was so surprised by Toph's outburst that he did not even realize she had left until he turned and was her walking away. Her reaction was so unexpected that he could not get it out of his head. Never in his life would he have expected that such a strong, confident person like Toph would be so upset about such a thing. She never let on that being blind ever bothered her before. Why would it? She did not know what she was missing, and Teo thought she was lucky for it. Even so, the way she had spoken to him so openly and vulnerably made him feel guilty. He would have to go apologize to her as soon as classes got out.

Of all the places on school grounds that Teo felt brave enough to visit, the gymnasium had the most different feel. The whole place seemed infinitely bigger than before. Toph herself, standing at the head of the martial arts club, was larger than life. Teo knew that she was aware of him from the moment the door opened, but she was apparently ignoring him. Even as he rolled his way up to her she did not acknowledge him.

"Toph?" he asked.

"What?" she answered hollowly.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I wasn't really thinking."

"I don't want your apology, Wheels," Toph replied. "Now stop interrupting my club."

If her response to their earlier talk was unexpected, this was downright unbelievable. She was so angry with him and feeling so hurt that she was not even going to forgive him? Was what he said really that bad? Whatever the case was, Teo was not going to let things end this way. He moved himself next to the bleachers and watched as the club moved through their warm ups. It was not until the stretches were finished that Teo realized that he was being watched. The young woman standing across from Toph did not take her eyes off of him even after he caught her staring. She only smiled at him. Not knowing what else to do, Teo smiled back. When the members began to move into independent training, the girl came over to him.

"Leila," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Teo," he replied, taking the offer.

"So what'd you do?" she asked. "I've never seen the captain so upset by someone other than her boyfriend."

"I guess I said something stupid," Teo explained. "I'm not really sure."

"Well, what'd you say?"

"I just said she didn't know what it was like to be in my position. She never had sight, so she wouldn't know what it was like to suddenly lose it."

"You're right," Leila laughed. "You did say something stupid!"

"But how is that stupid?" Teo asked. "It's the truth!"

"Truth or not, do you think it really matters? Do you think that it matters which of the two of you might be worse off? Or do you think maybe there's something else you could be thinking about?"

Teo thought about this for a moment. There were plenty of things weighing on his mind. All of them seemed to lead him right back to where he was though: stuck in a chair. All he could think about were all of the things he wished he could still do and all of the things he would never be able to.

"There's really nothing for me to think about," Teo smiled with a sigh.

"Sure there is," Leila smiled. "Like moving forward maybe?"

Teo turned to look at her. She reminded him of Toph. Not just in what she said, but in the way that she felt. Something about Leila made her seem so much more than just the way she looked. She felt as though she could look at an oncoming bus and just laugh if it tried to hit her. Like someone who could not be held down or held back. The only difference in the way she and Toph felt was that she seemed a little softer.

"How do I do that?" Teo asked.

"I don't know," she told him. "You move forward the way you move forward. No one can tell you how to do it. Just remember that it's not about who has it worse off, but about how you can get through it."

"Easier said than done," Teo sighed.

"Yeah, but if it were easy it wouldn't feel so great when you pull it off," Leila grinned. "So do your hands still cramp up when you wheel?"

"Yeah," Teo replied in surprise. "A little bit. How do you know that?"

"I spent some time in a chair when I was younger. My mom's a bit of a worrier, so when I got my leg broke in a bike accident she insisted on a chair instead of crutches. I can't tell you how many times I got yelled at when she caught me hopping across my room at home."

"I know," Teo smiled. "My dad keeps giving me these funny looks every time I try to stand up. I can't help the fact that I forget sometimes, you know?"

The two of them laughed heartily, and for the first time all day Teo was completely relaxed. He had not patched things up with Toph yet, but after talking to Leila he was pretty sure he understood why she did not want his apology. It was not that she wanted him to feel bad for what he had said, but it was more likely the fact that he was dwelling on what he could not do anything about. The fact that he was acting like he was going to let the wheelchair beat him. Aang had to be an amazingly tough person to understand Toph's methods of helping someone, but then again maybe that was just the kind of thing Teo needed right now.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you're smiling for real," Leila interrupted his thoughts.

"Thanks," Teo blushed a little. Then again, this kind of help was definitely more preferable to him.

A/N: I know it's not as long as the other chapters, but it was one that I had a lot of fun writing. Look forward to some Taang in the next chapter as well as the return of some good friends!


	17. It's Been a While

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 17

It's Been a While

"I hurt all over," Aang groaned as he rubbed his shoulders and neck. "Azula takes this training way too seriously."

"Only cause she wants you to learn, Twinkle Toes," Toph said sagely as she pat him roughly on the back. "Or wants to break you. I'm sure either one is fine with her."

"If I could move my arm right now, I'd hurt you," Aang frowned.

"You could try," Toph laughed. "You also seem to have forgotten you have another arm. Wouldn't do you any good though. You had to beg me to hold Appa's leash because you couldn't, remember?"  
Aang only let out another groan in reply from the stiffness of his limbs. No matter how much he stretched or prepared himself he was never able to take Azula without suffering later. Appa was a great deal o help in this matter. He was highly attuned to Aang's moods and feelings, so whenever Aang did come over all worn out and sore, Appa would greet him by enthusiastically jumping on him. Toph of course found this so entertaining that she always praised the large great pyrenees for doing it.

"The weather's starting to get warmer," Toph smiled. "I can't wait for winter to be over!"

"Winter's not so bad," Aang said.

"Maybe for you, but I can't exactly go barefoot in the snow. Gimme warm grass and dirt under my feet any day."

As they rounded the corner onto Toph's street," Appa began pulling eagerly on his leash. He and Aang both saw Kuzon standing at the main gate just down the road apparently trying to keep a couple of people at bay. Aang was not sure who they were, but he prayed that they were not reporters. He did not feel that he had it in him to outrun them or jump over the wall today. The closer they came to the visitors, the more anxious Aang was beginning to feel. When Kuzon was them coming and pointed towards them, Aang was already willing to find out how much more his legs could take.

_Wait a second,_ Aang thought. _Kuzon would never turn reporters on us, so who . . ?_

"There you are!" a girl cried out to them. She came running up to them as her companion ambled along slowly behind her. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Airis!" Aang smiled, finally recognizing her now that she was closer. "Toph, it's Airis!"

"I gathered that, Twinkle Toes," Toph grinned in reply as Appa bounded around excitedly. "And I'm guessing that Lazy's with you."

"I heard that," Ethan announced when he caught up. "Fine way to greet someone."

"What're you guys doing here?" Aang asked, barely able to contain himself.

"Well, our classes don't start back up until Monday," Airis explained. "So we thought we'd come and surprise you with a visit for our last weekend!"

"How'd you get here?" Toph asked. "Parents bring you?"

"I drove," Ethan replied in his usual bland way. "Airis said since I have a license I may as well use it."

"I can hardly wait to see Katara and the others," Airis smiled brightly. "When does she get here from school?"

"Usually she would get here Saturday, bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Usually?" Ethan asked.

"It's her birthday on Sunday," Aang explained. "Zuko went to kidnap her for a private celebration."

"Told ya we should have called."

"Shut up, Ethan," Airis groaned. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"They'll be surprised that they missed you," Aang tried to cheer her up.

"We can still have some fun," Toph said, whacking Aang in the head. "We'll take you guys out to the best drink place in the city!"

"Wild guess," Ethan said. "You own it."

"Dad does," Toph admitted. "But that has nothing to do with why it's so great."

"Zuko's uncle makes the best tea ever!" Aang agreed.

"Zuko's uncle?" Airis asked. "Then we'll get to see Azula too!"

"Oh joy," Ethan sighed sarcastically.

After turning Appa loose in the large front yard of the estate, the group collected in the Bei Fong limousine for a luxury ride through the city. Toph did not usually like to take the limo, but she wanted to show her friends the time of their lives. Ethan amused himself with the many controls found along the door while Airis glanced out of the window once in a while and fidgeted in her seat. When the annoyance finally overtook her, Toph demanded to know what was bothering the girl so much.

"Nothing!" she smiled through her lie.

"She probably feels like a bum,' Ethan said as he closed the sunroof for the third time. "She has a hard time with things she doesn't think she can repay."

"Is that all?" Toph asked.

"We came here to surprise you," Airis explained. "Now you're giving us the royal treatment. I just think it all turned out a little backwards. What was I thinking though? You have all these extravagant things, I guess I just feel a little out of place."

After saying all of that, Airis was surprised to see Toph grinning quite evilly at her.

"I don't think I'm gonna like this," Ethan said to no one in particular.

Toph moved up to the front of the limo and tapped on the tinted glass. It slowly rolled down to reveal Kuzon in the front seat and Toph quickly whispered something to him.

"I do believe I know just the place," Kuzon replied.

Minutes later the car was pulling into the parking lot of one of the largest shopping centers in the city. Toph shoved the other three passengers out and dragged them to the entryway where they waited for Kuzon to find a parking space. When he returned he guided the group to the fourth floor, ignoring questions the entire way. Upon reaching their destination, both Aang and Ethan let out groans of exasperation.

"Formal Wear?" Aang moaned.

"I don't think this is in my budget," Ethan said as he tried to excuse himself.

"Uh-uh," Toph replied, grabbing his shirt. "What's the point of being one of the riches people in the world if I can't spoil my friends once in a while?"

"Thank you, Toph," Airis said, "but this is too much."

"You're the one who said you felt outta place," Toph pointed out. "If you're getting the royal treatment, why not dress the part?"

"Do I have to?" Aang asked. "You know how I feel about suits."

"Then we'll get you a pretty new dress, Twinkle Toes," Toph smiled. She wrapped an arm around Aang's and led him inside. "Don't worry. There are things other than suits here for guys."

Before their group had finished coming through the door, they were welcomed by a small group of employees. They were asked all sorts of different questions back to back like "what's the occasion?" and "do you know your measurements?" Toph waved them all away saying that they could find what they were looking for themselves.

"We can't shop here!" Airis whispered frantically. "These dresses cost more than my mom makes in a month!"

"Don't worry about it," Toph told her.

"Don't worry? We can't accept something like this! Right, Ethan?"

"Navy's okay, but I think black's better," Ethan said, holding up two coats in front of the mirror. "Definitely black."

"Ethan!"

"What?" he asked. "She said it's fine. Besides, it's not like she can't afford it. Lighten up and accept the gift gratefully. You're being rude."

"But--"

"Seriously," Toph frowned. "I'm about to get mad. If you don't go find something to try on, I'm gonna tear up the clothes you're wearing so you won't have a choice."

"Fine," Airis sighed in defeat. Then she smiled. "You're a brat."

"I know," Toph replied proudly.

"Toph walked around the shop with Kuzon as he browsed through the racks to find something suitable for her. In other words: not a dress. It was a lot easier to let him do it for two reasons. First she trusted him to know what she would be comfortable in, and second she did not want to grab something that even Ty Lee would say was too much. She scanned the vibrations around her to find Airis slowly looking through a clothing rack while Ethan was already trying on a suit. Twinkle Toes on the other hand was standing perfectly still. That was definitely not normal. Usually he was bouncing around almost as crazy as Ty Lee.

Aang had a perfectly good reason for his abnormal behavior. He was mesmerized by what he saw. Or rather what he was imagining. Sitting there on the rack was a gorgeous silver and green dress that shimmered under the lights of the store. T he two colors swirled gently with each other as thought he wind was blowing softly though them. It was perfect. It was as though it had been made just for Toph to wear. He stared dreamily at it as the vision of it resting on Toph's body filled his head.

"What's up, Twinkle Toes?" her voice suddenly intruded on his fantasy.

"I think I found something," he replied, slightly dreaming still. He pulled the dress from its display place and gave it to Toph.

"I was joking when I said we could get you a dress, you know," she said.

"It's not for me," Aang replied. "It's for you."

"I don't think so, Twinkle Toes," she told him.

"I'd really love to see you in it," he said.

For some idiotic reason, Toph felt herself start to blush. Without even saying anything, she put the dress back in Aang's hands and walked away. Hopefully Kuzon had found something more to her style. Seriously, how could Twinkle Toes have thought that she would wear a dress?

"Miss?" Kuzon called as she walked by him.

"Tell me you have something for me," she said.

"Not quite yet, but it appears that something is bothering you."

"Twinkle Toes just tried to get me into a dress!" she fumed. "You'd think he'd know better than that! We've only been together for like a year! And I just put one on a week ago!" Kuzon chuckled softly. "What's so funny?"

"May I ask you a question, Miss?"

"Fire away."

"Do you have any idea why I keep my hair so long?"

"You've always dreamed of being a rock star legend?"

"Ty Lee loved to comb it when she was younger. Also, when you were four years old I used to carry you around on my shoulders. You would take hold of my hair and pull, quite hard I might add, and laugh. Once my hair began to reach my shoulders, I decided that it was time for a haircut. Neither Ty Lee nor you were very happy to hear the news."

"I didn't want you to get a hair cut?" Toph smiled.

"You outright screamed at me when you overheard me telling your father of my appointment."

"So out of curiosity, what brought this on?" she asked. Kuzon never did anything like this without having a point.

"This hair is very difficult to manage. It takes a considerable amount of time to wash and I have managed to get it caught on several occasions. The point, Miss, is this: even though this hair can be a slight nuisance, I gladly put up with it because it makes the two most important people in my life happy."

"You think I should wear the dress," Toph stated for him.

"Miss, I can see Aang holding the dress from here," he replied. "It's a very beautiful dress."

* - * - * - * - *

Surprisingly enough, Toph did not feel as uncomfortable in the dress as she had first thought she would. As a matter of fact, she was very happy with it. It was not too tight or too loose, and the split side that started just below her hip actually felt nice with the warmth of the Jasmine Dragon's lamps heating the room. It also helped that she could tell Twinkle Toes had not taken his eyes off of her since she put it on. How was she so sure of this? Because his hand was another thing keeping her leg warm under the table.

"You haven't stopped smiling since we sat down," Ethan said to her.

"Hands where I can see them, Aang!" Airis smiled mischievously.

As he began to pull his hand away, Toph snagged it and did not let him remove it. She smiled victoriously as she felt his heart rate climb, but she did not get a chance to enjoy it. Azula came over and tossed her order pad down on the table.

"He will die."

"Missed you too," Ethan said.

"Don't let her bother you," Ty Lee smiled. "She's just a little flustered."

"Understatement of the century," Mai said from behind her teacup.

"Hey, when did you start the cakes and snack stuff?" Aang asked.

"Long, annoying, life sucking story," was Azula's answer.

"It's not that long," Iroh said as he approached the table. "Hello, I'm Iroh. You must be the two friends that Zuko and Azula made over the summer. I've heard a lot about you."

"Not from me," Azula said.

"You must relax," Iroh told her. "You have been so tense lately. Ever since that boy started working here."

"What boy?" Airis asked.

"A very _handsome_ boy," Ty Lee grinned.

"A young man could not pay his bill and offered to work it off by cooking a few teacakes for us. Our customers enjoyed them so much that I asked him to stay on."

"Who'd you hire?" Toph asked.

"You're gonna love this," Mai told them.

The answer came before Iroh could say anything. A man with a long braid walked up to the table and placed a tray of delicious smelling teacakes on the table. Aang could barely keep himself from grinning, and Toph's snickering was barely suppressed. Airis' eyes kept going back and forth between Azula's obviously annoyed face and the way the young man's eyes never left it.

"On me," Dwight said. "A little thank you for Christmas."

"Don't you have cakes to bake?" Azula growled.

"Back to the kitchen," he smiled to her as he walked away. "Call me if you need me."

"Never," she smiled coldly.

"That's him, huh?" Ethan asked.

"Who?" Azula asked, turning her icy stare on him.

"Katara told us about him. That's the boyfriend, right? The one that kissed you."

No one saw it coming. It was so unexpected that even Toph could not laugh at the response. Ethan just sat there holding his nose and checking to see if it was bleeding as Azula stormed towards the staircase. Both Ty Lee and Mai followed after her, but everyone else was just dumbfounded by the exchange.

"I have never seen Azula lose control like that," Toph said.

"Me neither," Aang agreed.

"Guess Ethan just has that affect on people," Airis said as she pulled Ethan's hands down from his face.

"More like that guy has that affect on her," Ethan said. "At least it isn't broken."

"This is gonna be such a fun weekend," Toph smiled.

A/N: I know it's late, but stuff happens. Enjoy!


	18. Helping Hand

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 18

Helping Hand

"So where to today?" Airis asked.

"After all that running around on Saturday, I figured it'd be nice to slow down for a bit," Toph said.

"We're going to my favorite place!" Ty Lee announced excitedly.

"I feel the fear," Ethan mumbled.

"Actually, it's a pretty cool place," Aang told him. "Nice and quiet when the karaoke machine isn't on."

"And the hostess is the best!" Ty Lee squealed. "Isn't that right, Daddy?"

Kuzon did not answer, but everyone could see his cheeks beginning to turn red as he opened the back door to the limousine.

"Might be fun after all," Ethan smiled lazily.

It was not a far drive to reach their destination, and Toph was glad to notice when she exited the car that the parking lot seemed almost completely devoid of other vehicles. This meant that while they were inside they would not be bothered while they tried to relax. Kuzon held the front door open to the little diner and everyone filed in.

"Jiayi!" Ty Lee called when she passed through the doorway.

"Ty Lee, sweetheart!" the woman smiled from the other side of the counter. "Come over here!"

The woman gave Ty Lee a tight squeeze before pushing the girl's bangs back and cupping her face. The two smiled brightly to each other before the woman hugged Ty Lee again.

"We've got a few extras today," Ty Lee beamed. "Mind if we put some tables together?"

"Not at all," Jiayi smiled back. "So who are our extras?"

"You know Toph and Aang already, but these two are Airis and Ethan," Ty Lee introduced them. "They're the ones we met over summer break."

"It's very nice to meet you," Jiayi bowed. "Welcome to my diner."

"Nice to meet you too," Airis smiled, not sure how to respond to being bowed to.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Jiayi," Kuzon said quietly, coming in from holding the door.

"Oh!" Jiayi gasped meekly, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Welcome back, Kuzon."

"So cute!" Ty Lee whispered into Toph's ear. Addressing the whole group, she smiled and said, "We're heading back to the table. Can you get the drinks for us, Daddy?"

"Uh, sure," Kuzon answered, rubbing his arm.

The diner only had a few customers that afternoon. One booth with a pair of men in business suits and a family sitting down to a nice quiet lunch. Toph figured this was just what her friends needed before having to drive back home for school before tomorrow morning.

"So even someone as collected as Kuzon can be reduced to that," Airis said with a smile. "That's so sweet."

"Daddy has absolutely no way with women," Ty Lee said. "He's a hopeless romantic like Aang here, but he doesn't have the courage to do something like read a poem over a loudspeaker.

"Bubble Brain!" Toph shrieked as she blushed.

"Wish I'd have heard that," Ethan quipped.

"Be glad you didn't," Aang told him. "The consequences were dire."

"Must've been if you're actually using the word 'dire'," Airis joked.

"The only problem with leaving Daddy alone with Jiayi is that he tends to forget everything else sometimes."

"Like our drinks!" Toph called out.

A few seconds later, Kuzon brought a tray of drinks over to the table apologizing for the delay. His cheeks were still red and his hands were shaking a little from nervousness. Ty Lee only continued to smile. Before he could sit down however, Toph told him to go and order them a plate of appetizers.

"So do you really get to name your baby brother?" Airis asked as she sipped her soda.

"I'm supposed to," Toph said. "If it's my baby brother. Probably gonna be a girl though."

"Thought of anything yet?" Ethan asked.

"Probably not," Aang snickered. "She's so sure it's going to be a girl that's she's not going to have any idea what to name him when he's born."

"Not true!" Toph argued, bumping Aang nearly out of his seat.

"One name," he countered. "Tell us one name that you've come up with."

"Okay, fine!"

"Ten seconds," Ethan said.

"Don't rush me!" she growled, racking her brain.

"Seven."

"Shut up!"

She was not about to let them know that Twinkle Toes was right. She had to come up with a name quick. Lao? No, they would see right through that. Chang? No way. Li? Too many of them. Ping? That was just desperate. Qiang?

"Argh! No no no!" she shrieked out loud.

"Three . . . two . . . one . . . time!"

"Not a one!" Ty Lee giggled.

"Let's see you come up with a name then, Bubble Brain!"

"Meng," Ty Lee smiled.

"That's just being lazy!" Toph roared as everyone laughed. She had to change subjects quickly before things got out of hand. "So what's taking Kuzon so long to say something to her anyway?"

"You know how shy Daddy is," Ty Lee told her.

"Shy is one thing, but he acts like this every time he sees her. They've known each other for like two years now, haven't they?"

"Maybe they just need a little help," Airis suggested.

Everyone could see Ty Lee's mind suddenly spring into action. She was not one to be devious, but everyone who had known her for more than two seconds could tell when she was hatching a scheme. She started bouncing in her seat with a bright smile and wide eyes like she had just had the greatest idea in the world.

"I've just had the most perfect, awesome, cutest, sweetest, most romantic plan _ever_!"

"Just tell us," Toph ordered.

"I'll do better than tell you," Ty Lee squealed as she got out of her seat. "I'll just show you!"

"This ought to be good for a laugh," Ethan said.

"Oh, be nice," Airis smiled. "I think it's sweet how hard she's trying for her dad."

"Actually, knowing Ty Lee this really could end up being really funny," Aang said.

"I'm with the guys on this one," Toph grinned.

Ty Lee was busying herself with the karaoke machine screen as she held the microphone in her hand. She usually just scrolled down to any random song, but this time she had a very particular one in mind. One that would give her daddy the help that he needed. Hopefully.

"Okay!" she said into the microphone. "I'd like to dedicate this song to everyone who's ever had trouble telling that special someone just how special they are!"

Ty Lee grinned victoriously as she saw both Jiayi and her daddy's faces turn bright red. At least they knew that she was talking to them. The music began with a gentle guitar introduction before Ty Lee began to sing.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing._

Ty Lee watched as her daddy and Jiayi just kind of stared at each other. There was a gentle smile on his face as he tried to hide his blush, and Jiayi chuckled softly As a result of her nervousness. The two were so wrapped up in each other and the lyrics of the song that Ty Lee could not help but smile as well.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

Slowly, Ty Lee saw her plan coming to fruition. Kuzon actually took Jiayi's hand in his own. Jiayi looked down at the floor again, but Kuzon tilted her chin back so that she was looking into his face. He did not say anything, but he did glance out towards the floor of the diner.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine._

Jiayi allowed Kuzon to guide her out from behind the counter and out onto the floor. She was still blushing furiously, and he was too, but he still pushed himself to follow through. He turned to face her and put his free hand on her waist and began to move side to side with her.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

Ty Lee watched the two of them as the music continued to play. She could not remember much about her mommy, but she did know that her daddy loved her very much while she was alive and even now. Her daddy had been a soldier for so long, and after her mommy died he seemed to have put himself back into his boots. Though he was gentle and loving, he was also very reserved and proper, even with her. Keeping himself so rigid made him so much older than he really was. Jiayi was the same. She always worked so hard that she looked a lot older than she should sometimes. Watching them dance, however, Ty Lee could see the years slowly melting away as they smiled.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

As the music ended, Ty Lee grinned as the two of them continued to dance. They looked so peaceful and wrapped up in each other that Ty Lee could not bring herself to say anything to them. She went back to her seat with the others and they all watched quietly as the two continued to move across the floor.

"The song's over," Jiayi said quietly, not taking her eyes off of Kuzon's.

"Yeah," he agreed, though he continued to dance.

"I should probably get back to work," she said.

"Probably," he agreed again.

"It would be a lot easier to do that if we stopped," she smiled.

"Then I think that we have a problem," Kuzon whispered to her. "Now that you're here, I don't think I'm going to be able to let go."

"Kuzon," she whispered back.

Jiayi did not know what the rest of that thought was. It was probably a protest or a very valid reason to get him to release her, but looking into his eyes and feeling his hand in her own, she seemed to forget whatever reason she might have had to walk away. For a moment she was able to tear her eyes away from his and all she could see was Ty Lee grinning from her seat with her two thumbs up.

"Your daughter is a very special girl," Jiayi said at length.

"That she is," Kuzon smiled. "She's the reason I'm still here. I owe her everything."

"And now I think I do too," Jiayi smiled.

A/N: Wow. I haven't written such a short chapter in a long time. I didn't have much time to dedicate to this week's posting, but I hope that the quality is enough to make up for the lack of the quantity. I really thought it was about time Kuzon got some love. By the way, Meng literally means "eldest son", so of course it's Ty Lee's idea of a joke.

Additional Disclaimer: "When You Say Nothing At All" performed by Alison Krauss is not mine.


	19. Memory of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 19

Memory of Love

He sighed as he pulled his laundry basket out of the backseat. He paused at the door with the basket hanging on his hip to the twenty-four hour laundromat to gaze up at the full moon. His hand unconsciously drifted to the small clear pendant dangling from the chain around his neck. It had only been two months since that day.

"Please don't leave me," he had sobbed. "I need you."

"I'll never leave you, Sokka," she had smiled weakly. "I'll always be watching over you."

The pendant sparkled and glistened in a spectrum of colors as the moonlight passed through it. The luminescent orb that hung like a pearl in the velvet sky only served to remind him of how much he missed her. How much he longed for her. How much he loved her. And how he could not do anything for her in the end. A pendant and her memory just did not seem to be enough.

"Yue."

The interior of the laundromat was nearly uninhabited. Other than himself, Sokka only saw two people using the machines. He was not surprised. After all, how many people did laundry at two o' clock in the morning? As he began to make his way to a vacant washing machine, he felt the pendant Yue had left him suddenly beginning to slide down his neck. Much to his horror, the chain had come undone and it was now falling to the floor! He reached down to catch it, but his basket halted him halfway down. The pendant bounced against the tip of his shoe as he stepped forward to prevent himself from falling, and it slid across the floor.

Luckily, Yue's memento stopped before it could slide underneath or between any of the machines. Unluckily, it had been stopped by a young lady's basket as she set it down on the floor. _Wonderful. Two people in the whole building and the pendant just had to go that way, didn't it?_ he thought to himself. How was he supposed to approach a girl in the laundromat in the middle of the night without getting a: pummeled, b: the cops called on him, or c: sprayed with mace? Being maced was not fun. It was not fun the first time, and he was sure that it would not be fun the thirty-seventh time either. But it was Yue's pendant. He had to go and get it.

"Um, excuse me," he said nervously, preparing to shield his eyes. "My necklace kind of slid under your basket."

"Wow," the girl replied. "I don't think I've ever heard a worse pick up line."

"No, really," Sokka defended himself. "It really is--"

"Why don't men ever get it when they get the brush off? Are you all stupid?"

"Hey wait a second!"

"I guess the only way to get you to leave me alone is to give you what you really came over here to get."

Before Sokka could say anything against what the infuriating woman was saying, she grabbed his face, turned it slightly sideways, and kissed him on the cheek. It was an all too familiar sensation that ran though him. Turning to the woman that had just kissed him he found a similarly familiar and extremely cocky smile.

"Suki!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms around her. "It's been like, a year!"

"Did you really not know that it was me?" she laughed. "All brains and no sense. Good thing you're still cute."

"Hey, I was distracted by the loss of my necklace and the thought of being maced," he frowned.

"You were serious about that?" Suki asked. She lifted her basket and picked up the small chain necklace that she found. "Wow. I should have known though. You'd never come up with something like that to get a girl to talk to you. Way too simple for you."

"One year later and still busting my chops," Sokka smiled as he shook his head. "So how have you been?"

Sokka listened to Suki tell her stories of the school she had been going to as they did their laundry. Suki's father had gotten a new job at the end of the previous school semester that had moved her family out of the local school district. Thanks to that, she was getting to spend her third year at a school where she did not know anyone and basically had to start out as nervous as the first years. They sat comfortably on top of their washing machines as they shared everything that had happened in the last few months. Well, almost everything.

"So what's with the pendant?" Suki asked while folding a shirt. "I don't remember you wearing it before."

"It's new," Sokka replied quietly as he fingered the pendant. "I got it from someone."

"A lady someone?" Suki teased.

"Yeah," Sokka answered, smiling at the bittersweet memories.

"Sokka? Are you okay?"

"I think so," he told her. "I've got an idea. When we get finished, how about we go and get some breakfast? My treat."

"I guess I could let you do that," Suki smiled in return.

They each grabbed their baskets after placing the last few folded clothes in them. Well, Suki's clothes were folded, Sokka's basket was just filled with warm and wrinkled shirts and pants. Once out in the parking lot, Sokka plopped his basket down in the backseat of his rusty, paint chipped car that he had gotten with the money he had been saving for the last year or so. Suki choked as she forced her laughter down.

"Okay, so where's your car?" Sokka asked.

"Don't have one."

"Ha!"

"I have a truck."

Sokka's jaw slacked when he saw the large black vehicle on the other side of the parking lot. It could not have been more than three years old. Her dad must have gotten one heck of a great new job.

"You're a spoiled rich girl now!" Sokka said, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"Relax, Sokka," Suki chuckled. "It's not really mine. My grandpa's letting me borrow it. Get in."

"You won't be picking on me once I finish my bike," Sokka grumbled on the way to breakfast.

"Are you _still_ working on that thing?" Suki asked in surprise. "I figured you'd have given up on that by now."

"No way!" Sokka shouted. "The design is sound. I just don't exactly have the right supplies for the job. Or the tools. Or enough money. But still! I will one day ride down these streets on my motorcycle of awesomeness!"

"If money's the problem, why not sell that thing you call a car?"

"Not practical," Sokka answered. "It's only worth a couple of thousand and it would take a lot more than that to finish my bike. Especially with the plans I've got for it."

If the laundromat was uninhabited, then the diner that Sokka had Suki drive him to so he could take her to it was deserted. The only person that Sokka could see at all was the hostess. She also turned out to be the waitress. After watching her clean the counter and table tops, Sokka was pretty sure she was the busboy too. When she brought their plates of pancakes out to them he started wondering if she was the cook.

"So how are the others doing?" Suki asked.

"Toph misses you," he told her. "She also hates school now that everyone else is in high school and she's alone at the middle school."

"What about Katara? How are she and Zuko doing?"

"They _aren't_," Sokka said flatly. "And they _won't_. I don't want my baby sister going out with him."

"What do you have against Zuko?" Suki asked.

"Nothing really," Sokka shrugged. "I don't want my baby sister going out with anyone. I want her to fulfill her dream of becoming a doctor."

"So that she can examine her patients while they ogle her in her white coat and have doctor/patient fantasies about her."

"Like I said: I want my sister to fulfill my dream of her becoming a nun. A nice, pure, unspoiled, celibate nun."

"You never change," Suki smiled. "I'm glad for that."

"I've changed a little," Sokka argued.

"How?"

"I'm taller," he said quite seriously. "And the optometrist said that I'm going to have to start wearing glasses soon."

"You better let me go with you when you pick out the frames," Suki said.

"And why is that?"

"Because knowing you, you'll pick out the pair that makes you look the most like a mad scientist."

"I would not!"

"You would to!" Suki laughed. "You have no sense of style whatsoever."

"Oh yeah? What about this?" Sokka asked as he pointed to his hair.

"Sokka, you don't have enough hair for a ponytail, and you're not a band member. Give it up."

"Wolf-tail!" Sokka corrected. "How many times do I have to explain this to people? It is a wolf-tail! And I look good with it!"

"Says you," Suki smirked.

"Won you over, didn't I?" Sokka grinned.

Suki did not answer, but she did blush. It made Sokka feel good. It was always nice being with Suki. She just had this way of making him feel relaxed and at ease. She could be a major pain in the butt sometimes, but even then he liked to be around her. He truly missed that.

Breakfast was over far too soon. Before he knew it, Sokka was standing outside of his own car exchanging cellphone numbers with Suki so that they could keep in touch better. He wanted so bad to tell her he wanted to see her as often as possible, but there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind. As he tried to tell her goodbye, Sokka was caught off guard by how close Suki had gotten to him. She had closed her eyes and was leaning towards him. She and Sokka had been so close to being more before she had moved and it looked like she still wanted that. In all honesty he did too, but that nagging thought persisted. So much so that it made him pull away from her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Sokka said, staring at the ground. Seeing that downcast look on her face only made that guilty feeling in his stomach churn harder.

"Is it because of that pendant?" she asked. There was some kind of uneasiness in her voice. Almost like she was afraid of the answer.

"She gave it to me just before she died," Sokka said after a long pause. His voice was so full of emotion that Suki could feel herself choking up. "She was really important to me. I guess losing her just made me realize that anyone could leave at just about any time."

"I'm not going to leave," she said quietly. When Sokka did not reply, she hung her head again. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Later."

Everything sucked. Though he was tired, Sokka's bed sucked too much to go to sleep on. He was hungry, but all of the food in the house sucked too much to eat. He thought about going outside, but even though the sun was shining the weather sucked too much for that too. How could one moment cause so much to suck for so long? The whole day sucked.

Out of a new comfort habit, Sokka reached for his neck to grasp his pendant. When he did not find it, he checked inside his shirt. When it was not there, he took it off to double check. After that, he emptied his pockets. It was not until he was standing in his room in nothing but his boxer shorts that he realized it must have come loose again in Suki's truck. Or possibly in his car. Maybe Suki's truck. Or it could have happened in the diner. Or hopefully Suki's truck. He fished his pants up off of the floor and rummaged for his cellphone.

"Hey, Suki," he said hastily. "Did you maybe--"

"Yes," she cut him off. "It was in my laundry basket."

"Great! I'll be over in a few minutes!"

Sokka was not sure why it was so great. Was it because he had found the necklace, or was it because he was getting another chance to see Suki again so soon? Either way they were both good things. This would give him the chance to turn things around! It was a chance to fix the mistake that was causing his life to suck! He could not even remember the drive to her house. All he could think of was how much he had to say to her and how thankful he was that his car had made it somewhere without him having to restart it in the middle of traffic.

He had it all planned out when he knocked on her door. He knew just what he was going to say. He was going to explain that he knew she was not going to leave. He would tell her that he would stay with her too. That knowing he could lose her was just the reason why he needed to share everything with her. Spending as much time with the most important person in his life was what he was going to do so that neither one of them would have any regrets.

"That was quick," she half smiled as she pulled the door open.

Suki held the necklace out for him and he took it without looking away from her. All of the thoughts in his head were suddenly a jumbled mess. What was he going to say again? What were the words? After contemplating this for a few seconds and still not having said anything, Suki took the lead for him.

"Look, Sokka, I really wanted to apologize for this morning," she began. It was right then and there that he realized what it was he had come to do. "I know that you're in a tough place right now, and I--"

The first time that his lips met hers was more of a rush than he had anticipated. It was not the smoothest move he had ever made, but it was the most honest and genuine. He pulled away from her and saw the surprise and blush on her face. Then he smiled.

"You talk too much," he said before kissing her again.

* - * - * - * - *

Sokka awoke in the middle of the night, a sudden hunger pang cramping his stomach. He was way too comfortable in his nice warm bed with his wife sleeping peacefully next to him, but his stomach was demanding the leftover pork chop that it knew was tucked away in the refrigerator. On his way down through the living room, he paused to look out into the moonlit sky. There was a full moon out. He smiled as he thought back on his dream.

"Come to think of it," he thought out loud, "it was your pendant that reunited us both times. You really are looking out for me aren't you, Yue?"

The cramping in his stomach returned and Sokka rushed himself over to the kitchen to appease his stomach. Though he could not see it, somewhere in the heavenly sky he was smiled down upon.

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I hope that your lives are filled with love that you both do and don't know about.


	20. His Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 20

His Name

Aang and Zuko both followed along behind Toph as she led them through the store. It had not been all that much of a surprise to Aang that she had dragged him along, but this was not something that Zuko had expected. She had told them that they were going out to get things for the baby and his or her room.

"So what am I doing here?" Zuko asked.

"I told you already," Toph sighed. "Mom and Dad won't tell me if the kids gonna be my brother or sister, even though they already know from the ultrasound. They've even painted the baby's room and gotten little toys and stuff. It's torture! They just wanna make me suffer through thinking up a good name."

"What does that have to do with me again?"

"Nothing."

"So what am I doing here?"

"You're helping me get baby stuff," Toph replied. "Duh."

"She wants to get things for the baby that would be good for a boy _or_ girl," Aang explained. "Things like clothes. She can't exactly do that on her own."

"Thank you, Aang, for making sense," Zuko said, staring at Toph.

"Not my fault you can't put two and two together, Hot Head."

"So what kind of stuff do you want to look at first?" Aang asked.

"Posters."

"Posters?"

"Posters," Toph repeated. "The kid's gotta have something to look at other than some baby stickers up on the wall. We've got to get some really cool posters. Something like Wong Fei-Hung."

"I don't think a martial arts master is considered 'child friendly'," Zuko said.

"He's was the greatest Hung Gar master of his time," Toph said. "He's what the baby needs."

"I don't think your going to find a poster of him in a store like this," Aang said. "Maybe online?"

"You've got a point," Toph agreed.

"Let's try to find something a little more common."

"Like a bib that says 'My sister is psycho'," Zuko suggested.

"I don't need hand me downs from you, Hot Head," Toph countered.

"So what got you in the mood for baby shopping, Toph?" Aang asked her.

"I don't know. I guess because it's getting closer and closer to the due date. It's only a few months away now. I'm starting to get really excited about this whole big sister thing."

"You should be," Aang said. "Younger siblings really connect with their older brothers or sisters."

"Says the only child," Zuko scoffed.

"It's true. In most cases the younger of the kids emulates the older one. They look up to them."

"Gotta say, I think I'm gonna like having someone follow me around acting like I'm the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"Other than Aang you mean?" Zuko smirked.

"I'm kind of glad that this kid is going to be starting school years after we finish though," Aang said.

"Why's that, Twinkle Toes?" Toph's voice carried a hint of warning.

"It's was scary enough going to school with just you last year. Can you imagine how much chaos two of you would make."

Zuko laughed as Toph punched her boyfriend playfully in the arm. There was one thing Aang mentioned that Toph had not thought about before. She had not considered what kind of difference her and her baby brother or sister's age difference would make in their relationship. It might be more like having a kid of her own than a brother or sister at her age. What did she know about babies though? There was a lot she was going to have to learn if she was going to help her parents with this kid.

"Don't worry," Aang whispered in her ear.

"About what?"

"You're worried about helping with the baby," he told her. "You'll do fine."

"Where'd you get that idea?" Toph asked. She rushed ahead of him so that he would not see her smile. It was nice to know that he knew her as well as he did. After all, if he knew what she was thinking then maybe he was probably right about how she would do with the baby.

After collecting more bags of baby items than the group could carry, Toph decided it was about time that they took everything back to the house. She let the boys and one of the store's employees drag all of her purchases out to Zuko's car and they loaded it up. After piling most of the bags into the trunk, Aang was left in the backseat with what could not fit with the exception of one bag.

"You just won't let that go, will you?" Zuko asked Toph as he started the car.

"No way!" Toph smiled. "If they put this on a shirt, I'd wear it! It has to be the first thing the baby wears."

"It's not that cool," Zuko sighed.

"Read it again, Twinkle Toes!" Toph ordered as she held up the baby suit she was holding.

"I'm cute. You're ugly. Balance," Aang read aloud.

"Perfect," Toph grinned. "Now let's get this stuff back and set it up before my dad can try and stop us."

It was not long before Toph was ordering the boys around the baby's room. They started putting up the posters and laying out the toys that she had collected. Posters of famous sportsmen and women from all different sports, inspirational phrases that Toph found either moving or funny, and stuffed animals that had already been thoroughly fluffed and pounded by Toph herself.

"So what color did they paint the walls?" Toph asked, hoping to get a clue about the baby.

"A nice one," Aang replied.

"One that's too bright," Zuko added.

"And that color is?"

"Colorful," Aang smiled.

"You're making this more difficult than it really has to be, Twinkle Toes. Don't make me force it out of you."

"And on that happy note, I'm leaving," Zuko announced. "Uncle's going to need me at the shop soon anyway."

"You can't just leave!" Aang protested. "What about getting the rest of this stuff up on the walls? What about putting away the clothes? What about my physical well being?"

"Good luck," was all Zuko said before leaving the two of them alone.

"So, Toph," Aang said nervously. "Thought of a name yet?"

"I've got a pretty good one in mind," she said.

"Really? What is it?"

"Tell me if this is a boy's room or a girl's room first."

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"I asked you first," Toph protested.

"Then I'll just have to find out when you find out," Aang smiled. "It's only fair."

"You've got three seconds to tell me," Toph warned.

"Where's Kuzon?" Aang asked, trying to stall her.

"Out with Mom and Dad," Toph continued grinning. She took a step closer to him.

"And the security guards?"

"Outside."

"So if I scream for help--"

"You won't get the chance!"

Unfortunately, Toph was right. Before Aang could even take in enough air to scream, Toph was on him and forcing him to the ground. She pinned him on his back and smiled evilly as she lowered her face closer to his.

"Tell me," she ordered.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"What'll you do if I don't?"

"I'm still thinking about it," Toph replied.

"Take all the time you want," Aang said. "This isn't as much torture as you might think it is."

The second that it took Toph to realize what Aang was implying was all the time he needed to turn the tables on her. He whipped his legs around and rolled his hips over hers. The end result was that their positions were reversed. This would not have been a problem if it were not for the fact that she had been sitting on him with her legs on either side of his. As it was, he was now on top and her legs were still on either side of his.

"Have you come up with something yet?" Aang asked quietly.

"I can think of a few things."

She had not meant to say that. She did not even know why she did. It sort of just slipped out. She could feel Aang's breath on her face as he hovered over her. He was so close to her that if she moved even the slightest bit their noses would touch. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears that she started wondering if had moved up into her head.

"Toph."

It was barely more than a whisper, but it was all the push she needed. She rose up to meet his lips and the familiar sensation of his kiss flowed through her. Her face burned and her breath caught as his hands moved over her. Her hand moved on its own to meet his and their fingers laced together, but only for a moment. She rolled the two of them until she was on top once more and she held his face in her hands. She could feel his fingers tracing the small of her back as their kiss became more passionate. She pulled her lips from his, breathing heavily as she began to lift his shirt. It still amazed her how much he had developed from the stringy kid she had known. Where his thin layer of skin and bones had once been she could feel toned, firm muscle. His arms tightened around her as he sat up and she pulled his shirt off of him. His lips danced over he neck and collar as she squeaked out a quiet moan of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as their bodies would allow.

Then the phone rang.

Toph's eyes shot open in surprise as Aang's kisses continued. She suddenly began to wonder if she was ready for where this was leading to. She tried to think, but the phone would not stop its incessant ringing. She began to pull away from him.

"Let it ring," Aang mumbled into her skin.

"It could be important," she giggled as he nibbled on her neck. "Aang, I should probably get it."

Sighing in defeat, Aang drooped his head onto her shoulder and released his hold on her waist. She sat there for a moment, guilt filling her for stopping him cold when it was her that had started everything. She silently promised to make it up to him as she got up and ran to the phone.

"Yeah?" she asked, irritation lacing her voice. Aang listened in from the hallway entrance with his shirt in his hands. "We just got back a little while ago. I dunno, I guess it died while we were out. What?" Aang almost fell over in surprise when her voice rose to a shout. "When? Yeah. Yeah. Okay, we'll be waiting. Tell him to step on it!"

Aang watched slightly nervously as Toph slammed the receiver down on the phone base. She just stood there with her eyes glaring at the wall. He knew something was wrong, but he was afraid to ask. Steeling himself, he swallowed his fears and walked up to her.

"What's up?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Mom's in the hospital," she answered. "Dad's been trying my cell, but kept getting the voice mail."

"And mine's back at Gyatso's office charging," Aang groaned. "Is she okay? How's the baby?"

"They don't know yet," Toph growled. "Kuzon's on his way to get us."

Toph's fists clenched tightly at her sides. Kuzon could not get there fast enough to pick them up. She needed to be with her Mom. She needed to know that she was okay. She needed to know what in the world had happened.

As expected, it did not take very long for Kuzon to arrive. He had already been driving around to all of her usual hang out spots hoping to find some trace of her. Kuzon did not violate any traffic laws on the way to the hospital, but he somehow managed to get them there a lot faster than Aang would have expected. Toph was not pleased with what greeted them as they stepped out of the car.

"Toph! Toph! Can you comment on your mother's condition?"

"Is it true that she just collapsed in the middle of the restaurant?"

"Is there any update on the status of the baby?"

"Don't even look at them, Twinkle Toes," she said over her shoulder as she pushed through the crowd.  
"Don't worry about me," Aang replied. "Let's just get you inside."

The inside of the hospital was mercifully more quiet. The hospital staff members were not allowing any press members into the building and any that managed to get by them were being stopped by her father's private security. They were not bothered by anyone all the way up to the third floor.

"Right this way ma'am," a young woman said when they got off the elevator. "Your mother's room is right over here. There's just one thing."

"What?" Toph asked gruffly.

"Now that it's been confirmed that your mother has had a miscarriage, how are you feeling?"

If it were not for Kuzon's quick reaction, that reporter in disguise would have found herself thrown out of a third story window. He grabbed Toph's arm before she could get her hands on the reporter and then he pushed the woman back against the wall.

"Go and see to your mother," Kuzon ordered.

With the help of Aang pushing her along, Toph made it down the hall only to have a snapshot taken of her now tear streaked face. Aang held the door open for her as Lao came out and both of them turned to the photographer. The man quickly lowered his camera and ran off to join the female reporter who was still being restrained by Kuzon.

"How is she doing?" Aang asked timidly.

"She's lost in her grief," Mr. Bei Fong replied. "She has not spoken since they told her."

"And you, sir?"

Mr. Bei Fong only lowered his head in reply. Suddenly he looked much more worn and old than even Gyatso. Aang put his hand on the man's shoulder before pulling him forward and embracing him. Aang was not surprised when he heard the choked sobs of his girlfriend's father as the man clung to him. He knew that Mr. Bei Fong would not allow himself such emotion in front of his wife and daughter right now, but at the same time Aang believed it was a burden no one should have to bear alone.

Inside the small hospital room Toph sat quietly next to her mother. The woman only stared out the window and took very slow and shallow breaths. Her mother's presence felt so hollow. It actually hurt her to be with her, but Toph held her hand tightly and just sat without speaking. How could she leave her alone at a time like this. There was nothing she could say. There was nothing she could do. She felt so useless and ashamed for not having been there. There she sat until the doctor arrived to check up on her mother.

"Mrs. Bei Fong--"

Before he could say anymore, Toph was on her feet and in his face.

"What happened?" she demanded. "Why didn't you do anything? How could you let this happen to my mom?"

"As I explained to your father, Ms. Bei Fong," the doctor replied calmly, "there was nothing that we could have done. We still do not know what may or may not have caused your mother's miscarriage, and sadly one in every three miscarriages simply happen."

"That's not good enough!" Toph screamed. "You can't just say that it happens and think that it's okay!"

"I completely agree," the doctor said. "It's not okay. I'm very sorry for your loss, but there was nothing I could do."

Toph did not stay to hear what the doctor had to say. She knew that it was not his fault. She knew that it was probably just like he had said. That did not make her feel better. Aang appeared by her side as she stepped out of her mother's room. She was nearly to the elevator before she stopped, realizing that the reporter woman and her photographer were still present.

"Is there any chance we could get a comment?" the woman asked.

"Let them go," Toph told Kuzon. "I'll give you a comment. How about you and shutter boy here get lost before I cram that camera so far down your throat that you crap developed film."

Toph's voice was so cold and full of rage that it sent shivers down Aang's spine. Kuzon himself merely stepped away from the two offending people and allowed them to make their way to the elevator. Toph wanted nothing more than to take hold of both of them and beat the ever loving crap out of them. If nothing else it would alleviate some of the anger and pain. As her fists began to tremble with rage, she felt Aang's hands on her shoulders.

Toph turned to him and hugged him so tightly that he had trouble breathing. Few tears slipped from her eyes, but Aang did not say anything. Any words he tried to use at this point would be meaningless. Words would come later, but for now he would hold her and let her know that he was there.

"Kun."

"What?" Aang asked.

"His name," Toph answered. "His name was Kun."

A/N: Wong Fei-Hung really is the most recognized practitioner of Hung Gar in these modern times. Kun means "Earth."


	21. The Fury of the Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 21

The Fury of the Wind

Toph pushed the door to her mother's room open with her hip as she carried in the tray of food.

"Mom? You awake?" she asked. "Got some lunch for you."

Her mother did not answer. Toph already knew that she was awake, otherwise she would not have bothered coming in. She placed the tray of food on the nightstand and sat down on the floor next to the bed.

"You gonna eat?" Toph asked. "You're just gonna get sick if you don't."

Toph did not expect an answer. She knew that her mother was just going to sit there and would only decide if she was hungry enough to eat later. One week had passed since that day and her mother had barely improved. Toph did not get the same hollow feeling as before from her mother, but she spoke rarely and barely touched whatever food was brought to her. Not being able to stand her leaving her mother alone in that condition, Toph had not been to school that entire week either. Normally it would have been her dad that would keep her mother company, but he did have a business to run. The servants were not much help other than the cooking and maintenance of the household with the exception of Kuzon, but he now spent all of his time watching over her father and helping him keep it together for meetings and other such business affairs. Every time that Toph was around him she could feel just how broken he truly was, but being the head of Bei Fong Industries he was not allowed to show it.

Ty Lee was over almost all of the time now too. She tried to brighten Toph's days but had very little success. It was not that Toph did not appreciate what Ty Lee was trying to do, it was just that she was more concerned about her mom at the time. Other than Ty Lee there were other people who made it clear they wanted to help her. Aang was saying all week that if she needed him all she had to do was call and he'd be right over whether it was during school or not. Katara had even skipped classes to come by the day after the hospital incident to check up on her family. The concern of her friends meant a lot to her and Toph really wanted to let them help, but there was a problem. How was she supposed to help them understand what she was going through when she did not even understand it herself?

Then there was the fact that Toph could not turn on the radio or the television without hearing someone bring up her families personal tragedy. What was it about people that made them take such an interest in wealthy or famous people's personal lives? It was like her family was just a source of detached entertainment for some sick, heartless gawkers. This was a private matter and it was none of the rest of the world's business. That was not even the worst part of it though. The usual throng of jerks that more or less slept outside her house had doubled since they had heard the news. It was hard going by an open window without someone seeing her from the wall and screaming for some kind of answer or interview.

"I'm gonna go now, Mom," Toph said. "If you need anything, just let me know, okay?"

It was frustrating. Toph wanted to help so much, but she knew that there was nothing she could really do. Why were there so many pains that people had to go through by themselves? Why were there so many hardships that pushed people so far passed the breaking point? It was not fair.

"Pardon me, Miss," one of the servants said.

"What now?"

"You have a guest waiting in the living room."

"I thought I told you guys I didn't want any guests!" she growled as she stormed down the hallway. "Whoever they are, I don't have time to put up with them!"

"You don't get a say in the matter," Zuko told her when he heard her outburst.

"What do you want, Hot Head?" Toph asked. "I'm busy right now."

"We're going out," he said, grabbing her by the arm.

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied as she tried to pull her arm free.

"I know how you feel, but there's more than enough people here to look after your mom," Zuko said, tightening his grip. "You need a break."

"I told you I'm not going!"

"And I told you you don't get a say!"

Toph tried to break his hold, but no matter how hard she tried Zuko still managed to force her out the door. To her surprise there were no screams or camera flashes to greet them, just an unsettling kind of silence.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"Away," Zuko answered.

"Away? Why?"

"Because."

"Why, Zuko?"

"I made them leave."

"What did you do?"

"Do you want them to come back?" Zuko asked her as he pulled on her arm.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that we can blow off some steam."

Toph was not sure she really liked the sound of that at the moment. Something was off. Zuko was acting strange. Not really strange, but not like himself. Or at least not like usual. He was acting more like he did back when they had first met.

After a few blocks Zuko finally let go of her arm, but she continued to follow after him. It might have been because of the way he was acting, but part of her knew that it was probably because he was right. She needed to get out of that house. She had resigned herself to its walls because she knew that she was not ready to go back out into the public eye yet. Having Zuko around seemed to be keeping the public eye pretty far away though, so maybe it was a good time to go ahead and get some fresh air. At least that would have been nice. The place that Zuko nearly dragged her to was far from fresh smelling.

"Where are we, Hot Head?"

"A place Angel told me about," Zuko replied shortly.

"It smells like a bar," Toph said as she listened to the sound of pool balls knocking against each other. "Sounds like one too."

"Probably because it is," Zuko said. "Part of it anyway."

Toph let Zuko lead her to a table near the sounds of the pool games that were going on. She did not know what had put the thought in Zuko's head to bring her here, but she was beginning to think that it was not her that he was really doing this for. He ordered a couple of sodas when the server passed by their table and then Toph could feel him just staring at her.

"What?" she finally asked.

"What yourself," he replied.

"If you brought me out here to be a jerk, how about we just cut the crud and just skip to me pummeling you?"

"Now we're getting somewhere," Zuko said somewhat darkly.

"Enough of this, Zuko!" Toph nearly yelled.

"Enough is right!" Zuko agreed. "It's about time you start getting this out of your system!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Except for whatever time you spent at the hospital, all you've done since your mom got home is look after her. You can use that as a cover with the others, but not me. It's about time you started taking care of yourself. You're angry and sad, but your not letting any of it out."

"So you drag me out and piss me off?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes!" Zuko snapped back. "Katara almost never gets angry and I don't think Aang even does anger at all. Out of everyone you know, I'm the closest thing you've got to an anger expert! It's important to keep it under control, but shutting it up and pretending your not angry at all is the worst thing you can do!"

"Being angry doesn't help anything though!" Toph spat in return. "Getting mad and angry and frustrated doesn't make me feel better!"

"Of course not!" Zuko agreed. "But until you get it out of your system, you can't get passed it! You can't get to the heart of the problem here!"

"Which is what?"

"Accepting it!" Zuko answered. Toph sat back breathing heavily, not really wanting to listen to Zuko as he told her everything she did not want to hear. "You have to accept that it happened. You have to accept the fact that your mom lost the baby. More importantly than that, you have to stop being so angry at yourself for it."

"Why would I be angry at myself?" Toph asked even though she knew the answer.

"Because you weren't there when it happened. And even if you were, you couldn't have stopped it."

"It's not fair!" Toph screamed as she bashed her fists on the table. Many of the other customers turned to take a short look before going back to their drinks or their games. "Why did it happen? Why couldn't they find the reason? Why my mom? Why my brother?"

After fuming over the thoughts that Zuko had put into her head and after losing count of how many sodas she had guzzled down, something came to Toph's mind.

"So what about you, Zuko?" she asked. "Why are you so pissed off?"

"It's nothing that important. I can handle it later."

"After all that talk about not shutting up your anger and making me spill my guts, you're not getting off that easy."

"It's my dad, alright?" he hissed. "We got a call at the shop today from that mental place he's locked up in. They wanna know if me and Azula are willing to go and have a session with him."

"That's crazy," Toph said flatly.

"Is it?" Zuko asked.

"You said yourself that he's faking it. Why would you go and see him?"

"Because he thinks I won't," Zuko told her.

"And that's supposed to be a good enough reason?"

Zuko did not answer. He just leaned over his glass and took a long drink. Toph knew what must have been going through his head, but unlike him she was not going to force it out. Seriously, of course she was mad. Who wouldn't be? But it was not like she was using her mom as an excuse to not deal with it. Was she?

"Hey, it's two of my favorite people!"

"The universe hates us, doesn't it?" Toph asked in response to the unwelcome voice.

"We out trying to get a drunken fling going?"

"Do you get your kicks having your life threatened, Kaze?" Zuko asked.

"Big talk for a guy who hasn't done a tournament in almost two years," Kaze's cousin Gashwin said.

"I'll go back when there's a worthwhile challenge."

"You sayin' my cousin isn't good enough?" Kaze asked.

"At least you're not as stupid as you sound," Toph informed him.

"Watch your mouth, little girl."

"If memory serves, didn't I tear both of you up once before?"

"Try coming at us when we're expecting it and we'll see who tears who up," Gashwin said.

"You couldn't take us if your lives depended on it," Zuko said. "Which they might if you don't back off."

"You're all talk," Kaze said. "Think you're all tough just cause daddy gave you a nasty boo boo when you were a kid."

"The fact that you think you have a right to say something like that just shows how pathetic you are," Toph told him.

"Like you can say anything!" Kaze laughed. "You're so pathetic that your own mom's baby would rather be dead than be born into your family!"

Zuko was on his feet and ready almost as quickly as Toph was. She stood with balled fists at her side as her blind glare focused in the direction of Kaze and his cousin. The surrounding patrons now gave their full attention to the two who were making all of the noise earlier. A fight was coming and no one wanted to miss it. Just as Zuko was expecting the first blow to fly, something happened that he could not believe.

"I hate you."

That was it. There was nothing else. With tears suddenly streaming down her face, Toph had said it and then ran out the door. It had taken Zuko and both of her opponents completely off guard. Zuko just stared after her, stunned. Before Kaze and Gashwin were able to collect themselves, Zuko dropped some money on the table and ran after her.

* - * - * - * - *

After stopping in to see Mrs. Bei Fong and check up on how she was doing, Aang made sure to feed and water Appa before taking him outside. Toph had been so overwhelmed lately that she often forgot to do these things. Usually Aang would stay outside with Appa and play with him, but he was a little preoccupied with the fact that Toph did not seem to be home.

"Excuse me," he said as one of the servants passed by him. "Do you know where Toph is?"

"I believe that she went out with a friend, sir," the man replied.

"Do you know who?"

"The young man with the scar. If you'll please excuse me."

Aang smiled as the man went on his way. It was good that Toph was out of the house, but why did she not wait for him? He would have gladly gone anywhere with her to know that she was doing better. Even if it was just a little bit. Maybe they had gone out hours ago. Zuko did have a lot more free time now that his only responsibilities were to the tea shop.

"I can go and keep Mrs. Bei Fong some company," Aang told himself. "Maybe she'll even feel up to talking to me for a bit today."

Aang thought about all of his potential conversation starters as he walked through the house to the east wing. He could ask her to tell him a story of when Toph was a baby. Or he could tell her about some of the places he had seen with Gyatso. Maybe he could get her to tell him about when Mr. Bei Fong proposed to her. Any happy memory he could try and coax out of her that might help a little bit. As he debated with himself about asking about the day Toph was born, he heard a sudden "bang" from the living room. He sprinted through the hallway to see two things.

First, Toph was home. Second, she was crying.

"Toph, what's wrong?" he asked as he tried to approach her.

She did not answer him. Instead she ran right through the living room and into the east wing. Before he could reach her, she had pulled open the door to her mother's room and slammed it closed with her on the other side. Aang was now more frustrated than he had ever felt in his life. He wanted to scream. He wanted punch his fist through a wall. He wanted to rip down the walls between this world and the next to bring Toph's baby brother back for her. Anything to stop her from hurting anymore. Anything to stop those tears.

"Toph!" someone shouted from the living room.

That voice was unmistakable. Aang darted back out to the front door and grabbed Zuko by the shirt collar before the older man knew what was going on.

"What happened?" Aang yelled.

"It was that idiot Kaze!" Zuko yelled back as he shoved Aang's hands away. "We were at that drink place by the old railroad talking about everything that's been going on when that moron and his cousin showed up. Someone needs to teach him when to keep his mouth shut."

"Someone will."

It did not take long for Aang to find the place that Zuko had been talking about. A lot of the older kids in his school talked about going there with fake ID cards to get drinks. It would not have surprised him to find out that Kaze went there on a regular basis. When he pushed open the door his eyes instantly locked on the striped gold and silver hair that Kaze had been sporting for the last few weeks. It took just as long for Kaze and Gashwin to notice him.

Aang did not speak to them. He did not give them a chance to speak to him. As he passed by the pool tables he pulled a cue from one of the player's hands and immediately struck Gashwin in the gut with the thin end. Without pulling it back, Aang rose the stick up into the slightly taller man's face before using the thicker end to strike him in the side of the knee. Not allowing any time for Gashwin to regain any sense of what was going on, Aang spun around and caught him in the face with the pool cue, knocking him to the ground where he lay groaning.

"Hey man, get off of my cousin!" Kaze yelled furiously.

Aang's menacing eyes turned on him. With a roar of anger he charged at Kaze and pinned him to the wall by the throat with the now cracked pool cue. Kaze gripped the piece of wood and tried to push it back, but Aang was far stronger than he looked.

"What's this about?" Kaze managed to wheeze out.

"You made her cry," Aang answered, venom dripping from his words.

Kaze struggled against the pressure Aang was putting on him, but his efforts gradually weakened. As his eyes started to close and his face began to turn a deep shade of red, Aang's senses seemed to finally catch up with him. Before his eyes he saw a human being struggling to breath under the crushing weight of his own hands. He stepped back and let Kaze fall to the ground before dropping the cue stick to lay there with him. He choked and gasped as the air passed through his throat and into his lungs. Stricken by the realization of what he had almost done, Aang's face paled and he was filled with sudden fear. He turned back towards the door and ran.

A/N: Wow. I think that if I ever put the Avatar State into this fic, that probably would have been the time. So is Toph's mom going to get better? What about Aang? How will he deal with what he did? Then of course there's the new events going on in Zuko's life. How is that going to play out? Feed my addiction for reviews in order to find out!


	22. Avatar

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 22

Avatar

Mr. Brandt sat contentedly at his desk as he looked over a few student papers and sipped his coffee. He was always sure to come in early for this morning ritual because it helped him to relax and mentally prepare for his day. Usually this routine would go undisturbed, but lately there was a bit of a bump in the road that was distressing him slightly. Just as the clocked neared the beginning of classes for the day Mr. Brandt received a guest.

"Excuse me, sir," Aang said as he came in. "I have some stuff to take care of for another class and I was wondering if you would excuse me during homeroom today."

"You've been giving this little project a lot of work, Aang," Mr. Brandt said evenly. "I hope it's worth all the work. I'll be sure to mark you as present."

"Thank you, sir," Aang replied, leaving as quickly as he had come in.

"Strange," Mr. Brandt said to himself. "Truly strange."

That was the third time that week that Aang had asked to be excused from homeroom. This in and of itself was not strange. Mr. Brandt had students make that request of him throughout the year every year for many different reasons. What was strange to him was Aang's behavior. He was not the same light hearted, good natured young man that he was before. Something was deeply troubling him. It was time for Mr. Brandt to look into things.

On the wall at the end of his desk, Mr. Brandt pulled the school phone off of it's base and dialed the office. After collecting the names of Aang's other teachers he began phoning their rooms to see if anyone else had taken notice the change their student or if he was simply imagining things. He was shocked to find that almost every one of his teachers had concerns for the boy. Apparently he was less attentive in class and it was beginning to show in his performance. It was a drastic change for only one week of school. This only served to increase Mr. Brandt's worries.

Now Mr. Brandt was well aware of the fact that Aang's girlfriend just lost her baby brother, but that was not what was bothering him. He was affected by the loss to be sure, but not so intensely. Something had happened since then to make him act that way. Mr. Brandt tried asking the other students during homeroom, but no one seemed to have any idea. The only one who appeared to know more than he was letting on was Kaze, but he remained steadfastly silent about it. Feeling the need to look deeper into the matter, Mr. Brandt began trying to get information from some of Aang's other friends. The ones he ate lunch with might be of some help.

As lunch time rolled around, Mr. Brandt stood outside the cafeteria doors waiting for anyone that he could recall spending time with Aang. His patience was quickly rewarded when a young woman tried to squeeze through the mass of students clamoring to get to their food. He reached over a few students and tapped her shoulder.

"Maria, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied slowly.

"Come over here please. I have to ask you a few questions about our friend Aang."

Ria forced her way through the crowd and joined Mr. Brandt on the safer side of the doors. She brushed herself off and look at him expectantly. "So you know what's wrong with him?"

"I was hoping you could help illuminate the problem," Mr. Brandt said. "Is there anything that you've noticed different in his routine or actions other than his mood?"

"Not really," Ria answered. "I mean there's the fact that Kaze doesn't bug us at lunch anymore. We all think something might've happened, but Aang won't talk about it."

"Perhaps a fight?" Mr. Brandt asked. "I've been afraid of that happening all year."

"I don't think so," Ria told him. "Getting in a fight, a real fight I mean, isn't something Aang does."

"He doesn't seem the type, does he?" Mr. Brandt said, worry in his voice.

"Of course he's not the type," a third person joined in. Ty Lee smiled as she hugged Ria around the neck. "Aang's too sweet to fight like that. He's always trying to find nice ways to solve problems."

"Then what do you think's wrong, Ty Lee?" Ria asked.

"I dunno," Ty Lee replied shrugging her shoulders.

Thought the results of his investigation were inconclusive, Mr. Brandt was fairly sure about what most likely had happened. Odds were that Kaze had once again been antagonizing Aang in order to get a rise out of him. It was also most probable that for the first time Kaze succeeded in pushing Aang passed the limits of his own patience. With that in mind it was not unlikely that Aang retaliated in a way that he was now regretting. This would explain his and Kaze's avoiding each other as well as Aang's distance and depressed state. He was feeling guilty. The confrontation itself was inconsequential at the moment, but the fallout needed to be dealt with. Mr. Brandt would have to get in contact with Aang's guardian.

"Mr. Gyatso?" Mr. Brandt asked through the receiver.

"Gyatso is fine," an elderly voice replied. "Who is this?"

"Benjamin Brandt. I'm Aang's homeroom teacher."

"I have been expecting this call," Gyatso said. "When would be a good time for us to meet?"

"If you're free, I'm available for the next hour or so."

"I shall be there soon."

It was refreshing to have a conference call go so smoothly. Usually parents would demand to know what was going on and want all of the details over the phone before coming in. Being able to explain the situation once in person was always what Mr. Brandt considered to be the best way of handling these problems. Gyatso was very prompt in his arrival and very polite as Mr. Brandt ushered him to his empty classroom. Once they were seated, Gyatso stared long and keenly into Mr. Brandt's eyes.

"I have a few concerns about Aang," Mr. Brandt said, knowing he was being evaluated.

"As do I," Gyatso replied.

"So you have noticed changes in his behavior then?"

"It is not often that Aang attempts to get out of going to school," Gyatso chuckled. "Three times in a week is very strange indeed."

"Do you have any idea what may have caused all this?" Mr. Brandt asked. "Has anything changed at home or anything like that?"

"Mr. Brandt, I believe that you already have all of the answers to these questions," Gyatso smiled. "Why don't you tell me."

Mr. Brandt blinked in surprise. It was unusual to hear a parent say such a thing. Not knowing what else to do, he told Gyatso what his thoughts were.

"He's broken. Pairing the stress of his girlfriend's loss with whatever trigger has pushed him over the edge, I believe that the guilt and pain that he is feeling have made him deviate from his usual self. His spirit is broken and he needs help mending it."

"Precisely," Gyatso nodded.

"I have never seen someone so young with such an incredibly sensitive yet strong spirit."

"Are you familiar with the Temple of the South Wind?" Gyatso suddenly asked. "Being a former priest, I'm sure that you must have at least heard of the monks there."

"I have," Mr. Brandt nodded, glad that someone was observant and educated enough to recognize some of the symbols that decorated his desk. "They live their lives according to three principles: Truth, Love, and Courage."

"Indeed," Gyatso nodded again. "Of these three principles are born seven virtues and the eighth virtue that stands on its own."

"I'm afraid that I'm only familiar with four virtues," Mr. Brandt admitted. "Justice, in which one follows a righteous path; Compassion, the virtue of kindness; Valor, in which one doesn't shy away from the challenges and hardships that are placed before them; and Spirituality, in which a person finds their own spiritual enlightenment."

"Those are the four corner stones of the three principles," Gyatso explained. "Justice is rooted in Truth while Compassion and Valor are parts Love and Courage respectively. Spirituality binds these three principles together through the journey of purifying one's spirit."

"And the other four virtues?" Mr. Brandt found himself asking.

"The other four virtues tie two principles together, showing that the three principles are a part of each other. The virtue of Sacrifice holds together Love and Courage by being able to give of yourself for another. Honor connects Courage and Truth by keeping to your word and moral guidelines. Honesty ties Truth to Love in that it keeps the impurities of lies from your heart and mind."

"What about the eighth virtue that you mentioned?"

"The eighth virtue is Humility, and it is not part of the three principles. Being able to unite your own spirit with the universe around you means that you must be aware of the fact that all things are equal. Knowing that you are no better or worse than any other life in this world is the key to Humility."

"This is all very fascinating," Mr. Brandt said honestly, "but I'm failing to see what this has to do with Aang."

"The monks of The Temple of the Southern Wind dedicate their lives to trying to master these virtues and principles. By mastering these virtues they attain a level of spiritual purity. Those that achieve this level of purity are known as Avatars."

"And you're saying that you believe Aang is an Avatar," Mr. Brandt concluded.

"Mr. Brandt, the other monks and myself live our lives trying to follow the three principles and eight virtues. When I met Aang he was a lonely child in an orphanage. Even though he was alone in the world, he lived his life according to our beliefs. Not because he tried to, but because it is simply in his nature to behave as such."

"So what will happen to him now?"

"The same thing that happens to anyone that does something that they regret. He will struggle with himself until he comes to the inevitable conclusion that someone of his natural character will do."

"And you plan on allowing him to go through all of this on his own?" Mr. Brandt asked.

"Those of us who care for Aang have already made it clear to him that we are here for him. We can not force him to share his pain with us if he does not want to. By trying to force the issue he will only withdraw farther within himself, or worse he will begin to hide his pain from us so as not to trouble us."

"That does sound like something that Aang would do," Mr. Brandt agreed.

"The spirit of an Avatar is an amazing thing, Mr. Brandt. With it Aang has a special gift that he himself is probably not even aware of."

"What gift is that, Monk Gyatso?"

"He has a light that shines from within. With it he has the ability to draw out the light in others just by being around them. He is also strengthened by the people that he has surrounded himself with. His three closest friends are incredibly virtuous themselves. Perfect examples of the three principles of Truth, Love, and Courage. The kindness in his heart is infectious. Such a kind innocence is fragile indeed, but at the same time has a remarkable strength. We need not worry too much for Aang."

"But there has to be something that we can do," Mr. Brandt persisted. "I don't like the idea of him having to suffer through this alone."

"I must admit that I have some concerns as well," Gyatso said. "I have an old friend that should be able to help. He is a bit odd, but that should only interest Aang all more."

A/N: The Avatar has been defined! And a special something is in store for you readers as well! The first person who can tell me where this definition of an Avatar came from gets to make any kind of request of me that I am capable of fulfilling! Also, let's see who can figure out who of Aang's three friends fit with what principles. Check their virtues to figure it out!


	23. Sharing the Burden

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 23

Sharing the Burden

Aang sat in dazed thought at one of The Jasmine Dragon's tables as he stirred the contents of his cup. He had not ordered anything, but Zuko had brought him something anyway. Zuko did not know exactly what had happened that afternoon when Aang went after Kaze and his cousin, but whatever it was clearly bothered Aang. After dropping off a few more tables' orders, Zuko tossed his tray into the kitchen and joined his friend.

"So you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No," Aang answered. "Yeah. I don't know."

"You do or you don't, Aang," Zuko sighed. "I'm guessing you haven't talked to Toph yet either."

"She doesn't need my problems on top of what she's already got," Aang replied. "Besides, she'd just tell me she was proud of what I did. It's not something I really want to be praised for."

"But you should be," Zuko said. "Those two deserved whatever you gave them."

"A near death experience?" Aang asked.

"Come on. It wasn't that bad."

"Kaze's feet weren't even touching the ground when I was choking him with a pool stick," Aang confessed.

"Wow," Zuko said wide eyed. "Didn't think you had it in you. They should consider themselves lucky that it was you though. Seriously, who better to dish out some justice than someone like you?"

"I wish I didn't have it in me," Aang sighed as he lowered his head to the table. "It sucks."

"Look on the bright side. At least he won't be bugging you or Toph anymore," Zuko pointed out.

"That's not much consolation considering it's out of fear of his life."

"What's out of fear of who's life?" Katara asked as she joined the boys at the table. She just smiled at Zuko's surprised face. "I know I'm early. I decided to check up on Dad, but he wasn't home. I cleaned up a bit, but it looks like he's gotten better at looking after himself."

"You came home for a weekend and cleaned house?" Aang asked.

"At least I don't have to look after Sokka too," Katara shrugged.

"Zuko!" Azula growled. The others turned to see her looming over him like a demon. "If you don't go and get those orders from the window then I'm going to have to, and if I have to go over there and deal with that idiot cook then I'm going to take my frustrations out on you."

Zuko looked passed her to the three trays of coffee cake in the window and Dwight smiling from behind them. He nodded to the cook to let him know he would be there momentarily before turning back to his sister. "A simple 'order's up' would have worked."

"A simple 'yes ma'am' would have worked too," Azula replied as she moved on to the next table.

As Zuko returned to work, Katara took his seat beside Aang and gave him an encouraging smile. She had never seen him so down in the dumps before. At least not since Halloween a few years ago when he and Toph had their first big fight. Seeing that look on his face made Katara feel like the whole world was thrown out of whack.

"So what's got the happiest guy I know frowning?" she asked sweetly. Aang only turned away from her. "Don't be like that. I only want to help. Why don't we go for a walk?"

Aang did not answer, but he did not stop her as she took his arm and led him to the doors. She nodded to the young hostess who waved a little over enthusiastically to Aang as they left. She laced her arms tighter around his as the warm spring sun beat down upon them. They walked many blocks for what felt like hours thanks to his silence. It had been so long since she had gotten to spend any time with Aang and she did not like the fact that he was in so much distress.

"Talk to me," she said softly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I did something stupid," he answered at length.

"That's all?" she asked with a light giggle. "Zuko and Sokka do stupid things all the time. It'll be okay."

"No, Katara, you don't understand. I did something really stupid."

The urgency in his voice caught her off guard. He did not even sound like himself. When he looked her in the eye she could see the pain and desperation that were in them. It was as though something horrible was tearing him apart, working from the inside out. Her grip on his arm tightened as she stared back at him.

"Are you okay?"

It was a stupid question. She did not even know why she had asked it. Surprisingly enough though, it seemed to work. Aang's eyes filled with tears as he stopped at the edge of their favorite park.

"No," he answered. "Katara, I almost killed someone."

"Aang, calm down," Katara said, taking his head in her hands. "I'm sure it was an accident. You'd never hurt someone on purpose."

"But I did!" Aang shouted. "I did, Katara! It was no accident. I went out looking for him just so I could hurt him!"

"Aang, breathe," she commanded calmly. "Sit down."

Aang did as she instructed and sat on the grass. He took a few breaths and tried to calm himself down. The more he tried, the more emotional he got. He could not get the look in Kaze's face out of his mind.

"I almost killed him, Katara."

"But you didn't," she said as she stroked his head. She held him against her as she continued to comfort him. "You didn't. You stopped. And now you're feeling the guilt for it. As bad as you feel, this is a good thing don't you think? You're sorry for what you did. You regret it. Whatever made you so mad as to do something so bad, you're still sorry for doing it."

Aang did not answer, but continued to cry silently against her as his breathing slowly regulated itself. Katara laid her head down on top of his as he let it all out. She knew that he was hurting, but this was all she could really do for him. It was like looking after a younger brother. She smiled at the thought. She had always been very fond of Aang so it was only fitting that she looked after him like she did everyone else that she cared about. He was special though. As amazing as he was, he was also the kindest, most gentle person that she had ever known. His innocence was baffling considering he was a second year in high school.

"Thanks, Katara," he said as he pulled away from her. "That really helped. You should be getting back to Zuko, shouldn't you?"

"He's fine," Katara smiled. "Azula won't do anything. If Zuko can't work, then she's stuck with Dwight without anyone else to deal with him."

"Well, you should go ahead and head back anyway," Aang attempted to smile. "I'm gonna take some time alone for a while."

"Are you sure?" Aang only nodded. "If you need me, you call. Understand?" He nodded again. "Don't hesitate for even a second, all right?"

"I got it, Katara," Aang said as he hugged her. "You're here for me."

"That's right," she smiled as she returned his hug. "I am."

She did not like leaving him alone, but Katara knew that he would call if he needed her. He had said he would, and Aang was not the kind of person to not follow through with saying something like that. By the time she got back to The Jasmine Dragon many of the customers had left. The lunch rush was over and there were only a few people still sipping tea or nibbling on their cakes.

"Welcome back," the hostess said. "Isn't Aang with you?"

"He had something to take care of, Meng," Katara said as the girl led her to her usual table.

"Zuko's helping with the dishes, but I'll let him know you're back."

"Thanks, Meng."

As quickly as Meng left, Zuko came to join Katara. He sat down with an aggravated sigh before he just sort of stared at her.

"You okay?" she asked, trying not to laugh at his expression.

"Azula's doing everything she can to get rid of Dwight," Zuko explained. "Up to and including throwing everything he makes for her away and asking me to play anti-matchmaker."

"Seriously?" Katara laughed. "Azula asked you for help?"

"Does Azula ever ask for anything?" Zuko groaned. "She basically said that every day he shows up to work she's going to make sure I'm in as bad a mood as she is."

"Sounds like a fun work place."

"Oh yeah, can't you see the excited smile on my face?" Zuko frowned.

"So let's get to what's really bugging you," Katara said as she took his hand. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

"I don't know," Zuko replied. "I hate him. Even thinking about him puts me in a bad mood. He just makes me angry! I've tried talking to Azula about it to see what she thinks, but she just says she doesn't care."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not really. The thing that bothers me most is that I know if I don't go and see him, he's just going to chalk it up to cowardice. I'm _not_ afraid of him. I just hate the way that I get whenever I think of him. If I saw him face to face, I don't know what would happen. I'm pretty sure I'd probably lose it."

"So you _are_ afraid," Katara concluded. "You're afraid of what he brings out of you."

"I'm not afraid!" Zuko almost shouted. He took a quick look around the shop at the few people who were staring at him. He quickly lowered his voice and said again "I'm not afraid."

"But you are, Zuko," Katara explained. "And there's nothing wrong with that. You don't like what that man does to you. You're afraid that by going and seeing him you'll end up undoing all of the control you've learned and all the changes that you've made."

"Yeah, but if I go and see him and _don't_ lose control, that would be the ultimate test," Zuko mused. "What if I don't lose it? What if I can keep my cool and show him he doesn't get to me anymore? Show him that he doesn't matter?"

"Then you really would be showing him something. And not just him either," Katara agreed. "You just have to decide whether or not you want to do it."

Zuko sat in contemplative silence as Katara watched him. She had her own opinion whether or not he should go and see his father, but she knew better than to give it to him. It was not her opinion that truly mattered anyway. He had already talked with his sister, and no doubt his uncle, but he was the only one that could make this decision.

_Speaking of his sister,_ Katara thought as Azula sat across from her.

"You know, Zuzu, it's not all that hard of a decision to make," she said evenly. "I don't know why you're wasting so much time mulling it over."

"It's not as easy as you think."

"Sure it is. Ask yourself this: do you _want_ to see him?"

"No."

"So why go and see him?"

"To prove a point," Zuko said. "To show him I'm not afraid of him. That I don't care."

"Pathetic," Azula sighed as she shook her head.

"Are you going to see him, Azula?" Katara asked, trying to take the heat off of Zuko.

"I doubt it," she replied. "I have no reason to. Neither does Zuzu here."

"I just told you my reason!" Zuko growled.

"To show that you don't care?" Azula scoffed. "Is that really true?"

"Yes!"

"Then why does it matter if he thinks you're afraid or not?" Azula asked, staring Zuko in the eyes. "I certainly don't care what he thinks of me not bothering to give him the time of day. If he thinks I'm afraid of him then so be it."

The look on Zuko's face was priceless. Katara could only smile as he stared dumbfounded at what his sister had said. She had made a simple yet irrefutable argument. Did he really care if that man thought he was a coward? He searched through his mind. Nothing. He searched his heart. Nothing. The truth was that Ozai could lay on his deathbed calling him a coward and Zuko would not even bat his good eye at it. He really did not care.

"You're right," he said finally with a smile on his face. "You're right, Azula. I don't care. I'm not gonna waste my time thinking about it anymore. He's not worth it."

* - * - * - * - *

Aang stared in utter disbelief. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen. Sitting near Aang's favorite spot in the park was a man. A dark skinned man without a shirt on. His face, with a snowy white beard, made him look like he had to be over a hundred years old, but his body looked made him look like he was in his prime. The creepiest thing about the whole situation though was that the man was staring straight back with a smile on his face.

"I have been waiting for you," he said.

Aang looked around. There was no one else anywhere in sight. He turned back to the old man and pointed to himself. The old man nodded. Aang shook his head. The old man nodded again and motioned for Aang to come to him.

"Appreciate the offer, but I'm kind of in the middle of something important right now."

"Indeed you are, Aang," the man replied. "Searching one's soul for answers can be very daunting. I do believe that is why Gyatso called me."

"You know Gyatso?" Aang asked, suddenly interested in whatever the man had to say. He rushed over and sat himself down in front of the old man.

"I am Guru Pathik," the man said, "and I am here to help you."

"Help me?" Aang repeated.

The old man reached out and touched Aang's forehead. For a moment, Aang could feel something. He did not know what it was, but he was positive that he had not imagined it. It was like the two of them had connected somehow.

"How tragic," Guru Pathik said. "Your soul is caught in a fiercely violent storm. You are consumed with confusion and doubt. You must calm this storm if you are ever to find the answer you seek."

"And do you know how I can do that?" Aang asked hopefully.

"I do," Guru Pathik smiled. "And this is the first step."

Guru Pathik reached back behind himself and produced two small bowls, each filled with a yellowish liquid. Aang took one bowl in his hands as Guru Pathik swallowed the contents of the other. Hesitantly, Aang put the bowl to his lips and downed the drink.

"Tastes like onions and banana juice," Aang shuddered.

"That's because it is!" Guru Pathik smiled widely. "Delicious, isn't it?"

"Sure," Aang replied as he set the bowl as far away from him as possible.

"You, my young friend, are in need of guidance. I can see that you have already begun the journey on your own, but for some reason you hesitate."

"Journey?" Aang asked. "What journey?"

"You have begun to search for your answer. Of the three principles you have already sought the advice of Truth. What did you learn?"

"Truth?" Aang repeated. "I don't understand. I haven't asked anyone or anything for any truth."

"Are you sure?" Guru Pathik asked, raising an eyebrow. "There is no one who gave you insight to the truth of this matter?"

Aang thought for a moment. "Truth?" He did not know why, but his mind wandered back to earlier that day in The Jasmine Dragon. "The truth? Zuko told me that they deserved to be punished. They got what was coming to them. They got justice."

"And do you agree that they deserved to be punished?" Guru Pathik asked. The old man could see that Aang was holding back his answer to that question. "Do not fear what your heart tells you. Do you believe that they deserved to be punished?"

"I do," Aang answered. "But it wasn't right. What I did was out of anger. I didn't do it for anything as righteous as justice. And I took it too far."

"Which leads us to the next principle. You have already sought council from the principle of Love as well. Do you recall what you learned?"

"Love?" Aang did not need to think about that for very long. Unlike Truth, Love was a pretty easy one to figure out. "Katara. She told me that I'm not a bad person. She told me that my guilt is a sign that I regret what I did. She said that I'm sorry and that's a good thing."

"And do you think it is a good thing that you are sorry for acting out of anger?"

Again Aang did not need time to think about the question. He nodded his head and smiled weakly. There was no doubt in his mind that Katara was right about this being a good sign.

"I_ am_ sorry for what I did. I don't want to hurt anyone if I can help it. It hurts. I can't really explain it, but it hurts when I see others in pain."

"That is your soul, Aang," Guru Pathik explained. "Yours is a gentle, peaceful one that is in balance with the world around it. When you see another in pain, your soul empathizes and wishes to help. When you see a conflict, it is only natural that you wish to resolve it peacefully rather than fight."

"That's right! I believe that all life should be treated with respect," Aang agreed eagerly. "I'm even a vegetarian."

Guru Pathik smiled. "It seems to me that you have already come to a decision about what needs to be done, but for some reason you hesitate. You are afraid of facing the consequences of your actions, but you will not know peace until you do. You need to find Courage, Aang, for that is the third principle."

Of course Aang knew who Guru Pathik meant. When Aang thought of the word courage, there was only one person who came to his mind first every time. She was without a doubt the bravest person he had ever known. Without even realizing it, she had the ability to make him stand when he wanted to lay down and quit. She pushed him to do things he either thought he could not do or was too scared to try. She could get him through this.

"I can't. She has her own answer to find right now."

"Then perhaps the two of you should help each other," Guru Pathik smiled. "Two people seeking two answers may find what they are looking for with the others help. She can help you find your answer, and I am certain you can help her to find hers. From what I could see, your paths are already winding together."

Aang smiled at that thought. He could just picture what would happen if he tried to explain this to Toph.

_"Hey, Toph, an old friend of Gyatso's told me that we have the answers to each other's problems."_

_"Tell that geezer to mind his own beeswax. I don't need anyone taking care of my problems for me, and I already know I can't help you with all of _your_ problems."_

It actually sounded fun enough to give it a shot. He did miss her. It was not that he was avoiding her, but with everything that was going on in their lives, both of them seemed to keep missing each other. It looked like it was time to fix that and hopefully piece things back together for the both of them while they were at it.

A/N: Seriously, who didn't know it was Guru Pathik? Anyway, I'm sorry I'm late (as usual) but I have a good excuse. Please be sure to check out my profile for an important update about "The Hardships of Change" in the coming weeks. Thanks to all of you who click that shiny little review button!


	24. Moving On

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 24

Moving On

Aang could no longer feel his legs. He could no longer feel anything else for that matter. Going for a run at four in the morning had that effect on people, especially if a particularly cold wind was blowing. He had decided since he could not sleep that he would just take a quick jog around the Social Science building that he and Gyatso lived in. That was an hour or so and more than a few miles ago. He pretended not to know where he was running to that morning. Most likely because he was afraid he would chicken out and turn back if he thought about it too much. Aang paused only once in front of the large white wall before hoisting himself over it. He slowed his pace once he landed on the other side. Moving as silently as he could manage through the garden, Aang arrived at one of the many windows that decorated the wall of the estate. He tapped his finger on it gently a few times and waited. After a moment the window opened and a very tired looking Toph sat in its frame.

"What are you doing here?" she grumbled as she rubbed an eye.

"Couldn't sleep," he half answered.

"Right," she replied, moving away from the window. Aang took that as an invitation and climbed in after her. "You couldn't sleep so you ran like ten miles to come wake me up. What time is it?"

"Early."

"Too early," Toph groaned.

"How did you know I ran?" Aang asked.

"You stink," she told him bluntly. "Bad. Go take a shower before Appa smells you and dies."

A shower did not sound like a bad idea. Aang could feel his shirt sticking to his back and chest from the amount of sweat he was producing. It would also give him some time to get his thoughts in order. He still had no idea how he was going to explain what had happened and what he needed to do to Toph. Before he could give her an answer, Toph had already begun pushing him out of her room and into the hall. He had spent enough time in the house to know where the shower was and get there on his own.

It felt good having the hot water pour onto the back of his head. It drips soothingly down his face and body, easing the tension in his muscles as it did so. Aang's mind began to drift into a comfortable blank as he leaned his arm against the wall. _Thinking's overrated,_ he decided. He was tired and exhausted, but that was not going to excuse him from what he had come over here to do. It was right about then that Aang's stomach began to rumble with hunger. He had not eaten before he left the University and now that he had run so far it was only natural that his stomach would be upset with him. It was enough of a push to get him out of the shower anyway.

After toweling off it seemed like a waste to just put on his sweat drenched shirt so Aang pulled on his pants and went to see if any of his clothes were still at the estate from his stay there last year. As soon as he left the bathroom he regretted it. Without the lingering steam of the hot shower around him he was suddenly quite cold. The first thing he did was go looking for Toph in her room to ask her, but she was not there. He hurried down the hall and into the living room, but she was not there either. It was not until he smelled something mouth watering from the kitchen that he realized where she was. He rounded the corner of the hall that led from the living room to the kitchen and found her standing next to the counter with a small plate of waffles.

"I didn't know you could cook waffles," he said.

"Put 'em in the toaster and wait for them to pop up," she explained. "Not that hard a concept, Twinkle Toes."

"Are any of my shirts still here?" he asked.

"Nope." That was about the time he realized she was wearing his old green and yellow jersey that she had stolen from him.

"What about the one you've got on?"

"What about it?" she smiled.

"Isn't it mine?"

"Used to be," she answered. "Why do you think I'm wearing it now?"

"Brat," he grinned as he stole one of her waffles. It was quiet for a while after that. He knew that she was waiting for him to talk, but he still did not know what to say.

"So you gonna tell me why you're really here?"

"I'm trying, Toph. I really am."

"It's alright, Aang," she said. "I can wait."

"You shouldn't have to," he replied. "I did something I'm not proud of."

"Save it," she sighed. "Did you really think you could tell Katara and I wouldn't find out? Besides, Gashwin's a pretty well known guy in martial arts circles. I've known pretty much since the day after it happened."

"So you know what I did."

"And why you did it," she added with a weak smile. "You know I didn't need you to do that, right?"

"I was mad," he explained. "Like really, really mad. I've never been so angry before. I almost didn't stop."

"But you did. And now we're here."

"Toph, I--"

"I know what you're gonna say that you have to do, Aang," Toph told him. "I gotta say that's it's not something I would do given the circumstances, but I know that you will and I'll support your decision to do it. It's one of the reasons that I love you."

"Thanks, Toph. That actually helps a lot." Aang stretched out his arms and felt a great sense of relief. Things were going to be a lot easier now knowing that all of his friends were behind him. "Now that my crisis is taken care of, let's talk about yours."

"What crisis?" Toph asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You need to get back to school."

"Aang--"

"No arguments. You've been out for almost two weeks now and it's time to go back."

"Aang--"

"You need to get back into a normal routine and I'm sure that your club misses you. I'll even start coming to your meetings every day so that you'll feel more comfortable."

"Aang!" Toph said harshly as she grabbed his arms. "I'm already going back. I've got my bag ready and everything. Kuzon's taking me when he drops off Ty Lee."

"Oh," Aang blushed from embarrassment. "Then guess you won't be needing me there after all."

"No way, mister, you're not getting out of it that easily," Toph grinned. "You said you'd be at my club and you're gonna be there. A lot of the members miss you anyway."

Aang sighed with a smile on his face as he followed Toph out to the living room. She sat herself down on the couch and motioned for him to join her. When he did she pulled his arm around her shoulders and then laid down on her side with him curled up beside her.

"Toph?" he asked.

"Shh. Tired. Wake me when Kuzon gets here."

Aang would have loved to do so, but considering this was the most comfortable and most at ease he had felt in the last few days he could not fight off the sleepiness that began to take him. And that was where they were when Mr. Bei Fong came to get his morning coffee.

* - * - * - * - *

"You should have seen the look on her dad's face!" Ty Lee giggled at the lunch table. "I mean the yelling had stopped by the time Daddy and I got there, but Mr. Bei Fong was _still_ red! If Mrs. Bei Fong hadn't been there, Aang probably wouldn't be walking right now!"

"I had almost forgotten how loud he could yell, too," Aang said to no one in particular.

"All because he caught you guys snuggling up on the couch?" Ria asked.

"Well that and I was shirtless," Aang pointed out.

"Way to go, Aang!" The Duke congratulated.

"Bet she liked that," Pipsqueak laughed.

Longshot shook his head with a light smile on his face as he stared at Aang.

"I did not," Aang said indignantly.

"Yeah right," Smellerbee teased. "All guys are the same."

"Not Aang!" Ty Lee said as she pat his bald head.

"Does he even count?" Mai asked quietly. "He's more like a girl anyway."

As Aang laughed with the rest of the table, his eyes darted around the cafeteria. Kaze had not been in homeroom that morning, but Aang knew he was there. He just had to find wherever his group of friends was sitting that afternoon. The sooner he got this over with, the better he would feel. It did not take too long to find the track team either. They had pulled three tables together near the corner of by the windows.

Getting it over with was not the best way to describe it. It was not the act of doing what he had to do that Aang did not look forward to so much as the reaction he was going to get from not only Kaze, but all of the people around them. It was not something he wanted to have to explain to anyone. Then Toph's voice popped into his head.

_Who cares what anyone thinks?_ she said. _It's important to you, so just get off your butt and do it!_

"Be right back," Aang said hastily as he stood up.

Everyone seemed to be staring at him as he sidestepped students carrying trays of food and slipped between tables. He was sure that the story of what had happened between him and Kaze had to have gotten around school by now, and the fact that he was making a beeline straight for the guy he had already beaten up once definitely brought some unwanted attention. He was still a fair distance away from Kaze and the track team when they started looking at him too. Aang did not hesitate, but took a deep breath as he stopped next to their table. Kaze was on his feet and everyone with him looked ready for a fight.

"What do you want?" Kaze demanded.

"I came to apologize."

This was obviously not what anyone was expecting. The volume of the cafeteria seemed to drop just a little as the neighboring tables quieted down to hear what was being said.

"You what?" Kaze asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. It's no excuse, but I let my anger get the better of me and I lost control. What I did to you shouldn't have happened at all, and I'm sorry for it."

"You gotta be kidding," Kaze replied with a cruel and cocky grin on his face. "You call that an apology? If you expect me to even think about forgiving you, then you gotta do a lot better than that! Get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness!"

After all of that shouting, Aang was positive that all eyes were on him. Kaze was acting just like he had expected him to. That was fine. Aang felt that this indignity was nothing compared to the mistake that he had made. But Kaze did not realize was what Aang's intentions were.

"I think you've misunderstood me," Aang said calmly. "I didn't come to get your forgiveness. I came to apologize for doing something that I know was wrong. I came to admit my guilt to a mistake. By acknowledging and owning up to the mistakes that I've made I can make sure that I don't make the same mistakes again. Whether or not you forgive me doesn't mean anything to me so long as I do my best to correct myself and those mistakes."

With that being said, Aang turned his back on Kaze. Aang did not really believe Kaze would ever forgive him regardless of what he said or did. Even if he had bowed down and apologized it would not have meant anything to either of them except of course feeding Kaze's ego. Aang knew that now he may be able to forgive himself for his mistake. So long as he never lost control again.

"Get back here!" Kaze yelled after him. "You think this is over? This isn't over until I say it's over! You are _not_ forgiven!"

"Kaze," Aang said evenly as he turned to face him again. "I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much to begin with, but I honestly hope that someday you'll be able to let go of all that hate before it eats you alive from inside."

In the middle of Kaze's yelling, his own friends asking him why, and all of the bystanders suddenly gossiping about the event, Aang washed his hands of the situation but promised himself he would never forget the pain he cause and the pain he felt through it all.

* - * - * - * - *

Toph was not surprised when Aang came into the gymnasium with that familiar lighthearted, carefree walk of his. Whenever he stopped avoiding the issues he was faced with he always managed to overcome them. He had the stuff it took to get through anything. Now if only she could get him to stop doubting that.

"I'd say it must've gone well," Toph said as Aang joined her on the floor.

"About as good as it could have gone," Aang admitted. "By the way, Ty Lee and the other's will be here soon."

"Don't they have anything better to do?" Toph asked.

"It's Monday, what do you expect?" Aang grinned.

"Hey! Baldy's back!" Leila cheered as she clapped him roughly on the back. "The captain and you back in action on the same day. It's shapin' up to be a pretty good start to the week."

"That and your fan club is gonna here, right?"

Aang saw the blush on Leila's face even though she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Fan club?" he asked.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Toph asked. "Apparently Wheels has been spending a lot of time here between soccer practices."

"Teo is not a fan club," Leila stated. "Now a pair of twins and a few graduated students coming back to check on their former club teammate, that's a fan club."

"Qiang and Rou actually came to check up on her?" Aang laughed.

"They heard I was back at school today from Mom and called some of the other guys," Toph groaned. "They were annoying enough as captains. I'm just glad I got them to leave before they got comfortable enough to stay and watch."

"I don't think you got them to leave," Leila announced.

Toph moaned in frustration as she felt Qiang and Rou come back into her gym with Aang's peanut gallery. No doubt Ty Lee's doing since she and Softy were practically attached at the hip when they stepped through the door. Not only them, but all of the other former members and Teo were coming in.

"I think it's kind of nice how much they all must have been worried about you," Aang said.

Toph punched him in the arm.

"Line up!" she yelled above all the noise. Aang rubbed his arm as everyone scurried to their places. "Alright, listen up! I've been gone for a bit but that better not mean you wimps were slacking! We got some former members watching today so do me a favor and don't suck as much as you usually do!"

"A charmer as always," she heard Qiang snicker.

Toph took her group of members while Aang's group moved to the other side of the gym. It was nice to be back and to be in charge of something again. It made her feel stronger. Even though her mind still wandered to what kind of kid brother she would have had it did not hurt as much as it used to. She did not think that the pain would last forever, but when it first happened it had sure felt that way.

Toph made most of her group show off individually what they had been doing before she started pairing them up for sparring. All in all she was just glad she was not completely disappointed in what they displayed. Qiang and Rou even praised a few of the new members. Between herself and Leila the club had done pretty well for itself that year. Only thing left to do was take them to the city wide tournament later that month.

"So what do you think, captain?" Leila asked.

"I'm not sure. I've got a few picks lined up, but not enough."

"I'm one of 'em, right?" Leila asked with a grin.

Toph did not answer. She was too busy concentrating on her students. It was true that she had a few of them scouted for the tournament, but other than Leila none of them showed real promise for victory. Most of them had only sparred with the same teammates before and that was bad for training. The few that had began to stand out before her absence were suddenly not so impressive anymore. The only thing she could think of was to ask Aang if he had any tournament ready candidates on his side of the gym.

"We're getting popular," Leila said as Toph felt the gymnasium doors opening again. She did not like what she felt.

"What's he doing here?" she thought out loud as she tried to cut the intruder off before he could reach his destination. No such luck. Aang had noticed him almost as quickly as she had and the two of them arrived in front of him at the same time.

"Kaze told me what you did today," Gashwin said to Aang. "Told me what you said."

"I meant it," Aang said. "And I wanted to say it to you too."

"Yeah, he's sorry," Toph said. "Now get out of my gym before I do something _you're_ gonna be sorry for."

"I didn't come here for a fight, just came to talk," Gashwin told her. He looked over to Aang and paused. For a few seconds Toph thought he was figuring out the best way to sucker punch her boyfriend. Then he did something really weird. He bowed his head. "It's easy to forgive someone like you, Aang. I just hope that considering everything that I've done you might be able to forgive me too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of it. I'm sorry for breaking your leg. I'm also sorry for what my cousin said to you, Toph. We crossed the line. I'm sorry."

It was just strange. Toph had never expected someone like Gashwin to come along and apologize for something he had done. Let alone for something that someone else had done. Other than standing there he really did not do anything that he deserved to get beat up for back at that diner/bar place.

"Don't bow your head, Gashwin," Aang said as he put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Everyone deserves forgiveness. Everyone deserves a second chance at doing things right."

"And I guess if Twinkle Toes can forgive you for breaking his leg, I can forgive you for having a stupid cousin with a big mouth," Toph said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Aang extended his hand and shook Gashwin's. Toph did the same. It took a real man to admit a mistake and a bigger one to try and fix it. She had to respect the guy for that.

"Speaking of second chances," Aang said. "You'll give me one in the tournament, right? You and me, one-on-one."

"Fair and square," Gashwin nodded. "It would be an honor."

After shaking Aang's hand a second time, Gashwin left with his head held slightly higher. Toph just stood in amazement at her boyfriend. He was naïve beyond reason when it came to a lot of things, and he was way too innocent for his own good, but somehow he was so much stronger than anyone else she knew because of it.

"You have the weirdest effect on people," she said.

"Do I?" Aang asked with a smile.

"No way would that guy have ever apologized to anyone for any reason last year. Then this happens."

"Maybe he just wanted something better for himself."

Aang returned to his group of students leaving Toph to stand there and think about what he had just said. A smile played at her lips when an idea popped into her head.

"Maybe you showed him something better."

A/N: Aang and Toph are finally getting everything back on track, but what about the upcoming tournament? Will they have enough people or will they end up skipping out on it? And what about Azula and Zuko? Are they really okay with not going to see their father? All this coming up soon!


	25. Haunted

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 25

Haunted

Azula wiped her brow as she continued to work. She had absolutely no idea what she was working on, but she continued to work anyway. Dreams were like that. There may not have been a reason for what you were doing in them, but still you persist. How could she tell it was a dream? Well it was fairly obvious. She had been having the same dream for the past few weeks. Every night she would find herself working on some large project. The first clue that it had just been a dream was that she was just a small child the first time she had it. Each night that the dream returned she would be just a few years older.

There was another big clue as well. Her father was there with her. Whatever it was that she was working on, he was working on it too. He would not say anything, but he would work tirelessly beside her. Every once in a while he would look her way and give her a smile and for some reason she would feel herself smiling back and suddenly redouble her efforts on their project. It was all very strange. She blinked a few times and wiped the sweat away again, but this time when she pulled her arm away all she could see was the roof of her dark room.

Azula sat up in her bed and stretched before sliding into her slippers and adjusting her nightgown. She used to wonder why these dreams came to her and what they could possibly mean, but there were more important things to think about during the day. First and foremost was her class at the University that she attended twice a week. Second, there was the maintaining of The Jasmine Dragon's finances on account of her not being comfortable with Uncle Iroh doing it. One of the most important and time consuming tasks was making sure that idiot cook knew his place and did not forget it.

The day started with its usual monotonous activities. After showering and taking care of her hair, Azula prepared for a day of working in the tea shop. It was not like there was anything better to do. There was Ty Lee's suggestion to get together with Mai and go out to the mall, but it was highly unlikely that Mai would even be willing to go out before noon. She despised mornings. So for now the most constructive thing available while she waited was working. Her paper for her class was long since written and she had no errands to run, so why not? Besides, if the cook were there she would have someone to torture. Dwight was his name, she remembered, but she made absolutely sure that she never used it. He may get the idea that she did not loathe him with every fiber of her being.

"Mornin', sweetheart!" the cook smiled to her when she entered the kitchen. He was always early so that he could have snacks prepared for the early patrons. Regardless of her personal opinion of the man he was at least efficient in his work. However annoying he may be. "You don't look so good, honey. You sleep okay?"

"I slept fine," she said flatly. "And if you call me one more little pet name, I'm going to shove the first utensil I find down your throat."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with the same smile. "I've got some nice pies goin' in the oven right now. Wanna try some when they're ready?"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon. Nothin' tastes better than some freshly cooked apple pie."

Azula only raised an eyebrow at the statement before she went back out to the front of the shop. It was still a little early to be opening so she took her time going over the figures from the previous day's work. She had not been there so that girl Meng had played hostess. She was not very competent in Azula's opinion, but without her around Uncle Iroh would need her seven days a week. Azula handle the girl as everyone else she felt was fairly useless that she could not rid herself of. She allowed them to do their horrible job, then she went behind them and corrected their mistakes and rubbed them in their faces until their idiocy ceased. The system usually took a while.

After counting and recounting the money from Meng's work, Azula was not pleased to find the discrepancy in the numbers. She spent the next hour or so going over all of the receipts from the previous day before she was certain that it was a simple error in calculation on Meng's part. How could anyone screw up simple addition when they had a calculator? She was surrounded by morons.

"Pie's ready!" the cook called. "Sure you don't want some, sweetheart?"

The cook stood with that idiotic smile on his face and said pie in his hands. Without even thinking about it, Azula reached out and flipped the fresh pastry into the cook's face. She almost surprised herself with that one. The cook pulled the pie off of himself very slowly before wiping his face and licking his hand.

"I coulda swore that you said you were going to shove a utensil down my throat."

"I was," Azula said, trying not to smile at her handiwork. "Somehow this feels more satisfying. Now get back in that kitchen and prepare something for our guests. Uncle will be down shortly to start brewing the tea."

With the exception of the cook's up close and personal encounter with his pie, that was the way that mornings usually went for Azula. It was monotonous enough to almost allow her to think of what her dreams could possibly mean. Not that she let herself ponder what event could have triggered a non-existent experience of bonding to formulate in her subconscious mind. Even if her mornings were so routine she could do them with practically no thought. Nothing seemed capable of breaking the dull routine.

"Good morning, Azula!"

Except an eccentric scientist/inventor bent on annoying her with his every breath.

"Suki let you off of your leash?" she replied.

"Not for a second," Suki's voice came. "Do you have any idea how much trouble he would get himself in without me?"

"Is it even possible that he could get into more?"

"It's me," Sokka answered. "The universe hates me."

"Point taken," Azula said. "What do you want?"

"Tea please!" Sokka exclaimed, his mood changing instantly.

"Take a seat somewhere in the back," Azula told them. "I don't want you scaring away business."

"Aw," Suki smiled as she tugged Sokka's arm. "She still loves us."

After making sure that the customers were all content and comfortable at their tables, Azula took a short break to find out what it was that Sokka had really come for. It was not as though his crude taste buds could enjoy something as refined as tea. She was not surprised to see him idly stirring his cup as she joined them at their table.

"So what is it that you want?"

"Why can't we do the small talk thing?" Sokka asked. "There's supposed to be a small talk thing where we dance around the thing we really came to talk about. It's selfish of you to just skip it. I had it all planned out this time too!"

"Sokka, honey, we talked about this," Suki said before sipping her tea.

"Yeah, but you and me talk all the time! I wanna talk with her!"

"Sokka, you bother me every day you see me on campus," Azula interjected.

"And?"

"Get to the point," Azula said, her patience wavering.

"Fine," Sokka groaned. Suki placed a packet in her husband's hand. Azula recognized it almost immediately as a business contract.

"I haven't signed anything," Sokka told her before she could say anything. "Even though Suki says it looks good to her, I knew you would want to see it before I did anything with it."

Azula took a short initial glance a the first page of the contract before she set it down on the table. Sokka stared at her expectantly with a Cheshire grin. It was obvious what he wanted her to say. She flipped up the first page and took another glance and then set the papers aside.

"I'll read through it later," she said.

Azula knew it was not exactly what Sokka had wanted to hear, but at least she did not flat out refuse like she had done the last few times he had brought up the subject. Judging by what she had read it was a generous offer by average business standards. However, by Azula's standards it merely appeared acceptable. After folding the contract she excused herself from the table and got back to work. It was not long after that Sokka and Suki packed up to leave. While Suki walked out the door, Sokka grabbed Azula's arm gently causing her more unneeded aggravation.

"What now?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" The concern in his voice was surprising. He was the second person to think that something was wrong.

"I'm fine," she glared.

"You sure? I don't know what it is, but something's off about you today."

Azula's face scrunched into an angry frown. Recognizing imminent doom when he was faced with it, Sokka made a hasty exit. She did not know why it had bothered her so much, but it was irritating that people felt the need to check up on her. The whole rest of the morning and into the afternoon Azula was in a foul mood. A mood that did not improve when a large, lively group of teenagers piled into the tea shop. Somehow she just knew who was leading the rabble too.

"Yo, Princess!" Toph practically screamed. "You gotta take the rest of the day off!"

"You're annoying the other customers," Azula warned coldly.

"Forget about that!" Toph said. "You're gonna love this!"

"There's a concert going on at the city park!" Aang exclaimed.

"It's an all out party!"

"I don't remember hearing anything about a concert," Azula said. "And I don't particularly care. Now leave before our paying customers do."

Out of the corner of her eye Azula could already see some of these people trying to push tables together squeezing behind her customers. Many of them looked put off by the young people and all of the noise and commotion they were making.

"Lighten up, Azula. Have some fun once in a while!"

Now one of them was doing a poor rendition of what Azula could only assume was a song by whatever band was playing in the park.

"Yeah!" Toph agreed. "I mean, my old man doesn't do this kinda thing very often. It's kind of an early birthday present since he's gonna be outta town on a business trip for the next couple weeks."

"Enough!" Azula shouted above all of the noise. "Get out! All of you, out!"

Azula started grabbing people one after another and pushing them towards the door. She was not going to have this chaos in her work place. It was completely unacceptable. Toph of course was the source of the problem so Azula had to be sure that she did not try to come back later as well. After a lot of yelling and a few menacing threats she managed to get everyone out and The Jasmine Dragon began to settle back down into its normal atmosphere. That is everything settled except for Azula.

For some reason she could not shake the uncomfortable feeling within her. It was a sensation that she was familiar with, but she did not understand where it was coming from. She was fatigued most likely due to the dreams she had been having as of late, but she was also inexplicably angry. She was practically seething. Granted that idiots in large quantities had this effect on her, but usually they were not this long lasting. As she sat and pondered on what the problem was, she felt an arm drape around her shoulders.

"You should go upstairs and get some sleep, darlin'," the cook said as he rubbed her arm. "Me an' Iroh can handle things down here."

She wanted to hit him. She really, _really_ wanted to hit him. But he was right. The smart thing to do would be to go upstairs, get some sleep, and worry about the tea shop another time. Uncle was capable of serving customers on his own, and though she loathed to admit it the cook's people and math skills were good enough to host and manage the register competently. She moved out from under his arm, jabbed him in the ribs, and climbed the stairs.

Sleep came quite easily once she hit the mattress. Almost instantly she found herself back in that same dream. She was once again older than the last time. The dream seemed to catch up to the present judging by her self image. Whatever it was they were working on now towered over her. She could not reach the top even when she jumped. She looked around and was troubled to find that it was like that in all directions. She was trapped within. This only troubled her more when she saw her father leap up and pull himself onto the structure. She extended her hand in the hopes that he would help her to climb out, but he only smiled down at her.

"Father, please help me," she heard herself say to him. "I can't reach the top."

"We are finished," was all that he replied.

Her father vanished from sight and she felt the cold, biting feeling of abandonment that he left behind. Then she heard the horrifying sound of concrete scraping against itself. She watched, dread engulfing her, as a large slab slowly slid its way over the top of the walls that surrounded her. In the center of this slab was a hole. A hole that appeared barely large enough for her to fit her arm through. Then the water came. It flowed in, unhindered by the opening left to it. With amazing speed it began to rise above her ankles, then to her knees, and her waist. It continued to rise until she had no choice but to tread water to keep her head afloat, but still it did not stop. She pressed the side of her face against the room of her flooding prison in a last ditch attempt to take in a breath.

Finally she was submerged. There was nothing she could do. She pushed against the unmoving stone, trying to raise the lid or push down the walls. Nothing. There was no give to that wall. No matter where she moved herself to she could accomplish nothing. Slowly she felt herself slipping away. The harder she fought against it, the more she struggled, the more quickly she faded. Eventually she allowed herself to stop fighting. She just stopped, suspended by the water and resigned herself to the inevitable. It was pointless to even bother trying anymore. She was smart enough to realize long ago that this was how it was going to end. Quiet. Tired. Alone.

Azula snapped to consciousness as she took a deep breath of air. She gasped for breath as she looked around her room, frightened and nearly hysterical as her pulse pounded through her body. She felt the warmth of the trail her tears had left on her face before she wiped away the evidence that they were ever there. All of the fear and anxiety that had come with her dream transformed into rage and hatred. This was all _his_ fault.

She kicked the door of her room open and stomped her way down the stairs. She paid no heed to the customers that stared at her and ignored the calls of her uncle and the cook. She was halfway down the block when she heard a car horn and someone else calling to her.

"Hey, Azula!" It was Sokka. He had that stupid smile on his face as he pulled the car alongside her and matched her pace. "Hey, have you gotten a chance to look over that contract yet? I know that I'm probably coming off as really selfish here, but that money would do my family some good, you know? According to Suki, we'd be making enough so that my dad won't have to work anymore."

"Shut up!" she yelled at him as she came to a stop. "Do you know what I think of your stupid contract, your idiotic problems, and your minimum wage dad?" Azula pulled the folded contract from her pocket and tore the papers into halves before ripping them again. She threw what remained in her hands into the window of Sokka's car and did not bother to wait for him to reply.

That computer was her success. It was one of her greatest accomplishments and she did it without _his_ help. She had come this far in life as a great success without any help from him at all. Everything that she was she had become on her own. He was nothing. Another block or so down the road she flagged down a taxi and order the driver to take her to where she knew she could find him. She was going to make sure he knew just how successful she was. Just how much she did not need him. Just how much better than him she was and always had been.

* - * - * - * - *

"I want to see him _now_," Azula growled furiously to the woman behind white desk of the reception room. "I have a right."

"Yes you do, ma'am," the woman replied as calmly as she could manage. "But I'm afraid he's in the middle of a session with his doctor right now."

"Then call the doctor and have them include me in the session!" she demanded. "That's what they've been trying to do isn't it?"

"What is going on out here?" another woman asked as she emerged from one of the doors. "Young lady, you are bothering our patients with all this yelling. Do I have to call security?"

"Where is Ozai?" Azula asked. "I demand to see my father."

Now the doctor seemed to understand what was going on. She came over to Azula with a smile on her face and patted her shoulders.

"You must be Azula," she smiled. "I'm Dr. Qiaohui. I was hoping you would come. When would be a good time for you to come in for that family session?"

"Now," Azula said flatly. "I want to see my father now."

"I'm actually in the middle of a session with Ozai. I believe he would need more notice so that he can better prepare himself to see you. That is one of the reasons that I asked for you to make an appointment to come in and do the sessions with us."

"If I do not see him before I leave, then I will not come see him at all."

Azula could see the doctor weighing the pros and cons of Azula's unannounced, unexpected visit. She knew before the doctor did just what the woman was going to decide on. People were easy to read. Her father would be no different. She would see right through him for the useless thing that he was. She would eat him alive just as she had done with anyone else who had crossed her. Just like he deserved.

Dr Qiaohui escorted Azula through the double doors that led to her office. She asked that Azula wait outside for a moment while she informed Ozai that she was there to see him. Waiting was not something she was in the mood for, but it allowed her to formulate the exact words that she would say to him. She would remind him of how he used to beat on her and her mother to make himself feel stronger. Then she would be sure to point out how much stronger than him she was because of all of his weaknesses and flaws. She did not care what that would do to whatever progress he doubtfully made.

"Okay, Azula," the doctor said. "We're ready for you."

Stepping into the office, Azula saw him for the first time in years just sitting at a small table. The man had not changed much physically. There did seem to be an air of calmness and peace around him, but one look into those eyes and Azula could see the fire and menace that was his true character. Just as she had thought, Ozai was playing this woman and all of these people for saps. Something Uncle had once told her he was very good at.

"Hello, Azula," he said, feigning meekness. "I'm so glad to see you again. You look well."

"I did not come here for idle chitchat," Azula told him. "I came--"

"You look so much like your mother now."

The words stopped her cold. She did not know why, but they did. She stared long and hard into his eyes, and there she saw it. The veiled threat. She knew what he was doing. She would not let him. She tried to speak as she looked down at him, but then she realized she was no longer looking down. She was sitting across from him at the table.

"She was such a kind and strong person," he mused. Fake tears began to form in his eyes as he continued. "Stronger than anyone gave her credit for. She was able to brave the horrific storm that I put you all through and protect you. I don't blame you if you hate me. I hate myself. I took all of that life and courage that she had and just crushed it out of her. I was such a monster."

Though Azula knew that Dr. Qiaohui would never catch it, Azula knew what the statement was meant to be. He was a monster then, but what was he now? Whatever it was, it was sucking away Azula's words. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. She felt like that same small child from long ago all over again. The one who could never stand up to this . . . this thing. The overwhelming darkness that seeped from his very being engulfed her and she could feel herself drowning in his malevolence.

"I wish things had been different," he went on. "I wish they hadn't turned out the way that they did. I wish I could be there with you and your brother now. I hear that you're both doing well with your uncle. I've even heard that he has that tea shop he's always wanted. I'm glad for him."

Another warning. He still knew what they were doing, even from within the confines of prison or this stupid hospital that he was slowly lying his way out of. How could the doctor not see through this act? Azula's hands gripped the arms of the chair tightly. She could feel her nails beginning to dig into the wood.

"Perhaps when I am well, I might be able to enjoy some tea with you all there?"

Azula's breath hitched. He made it sound like a question, but she knew better. If he could hear things, could he still reach them as well? The thought made her blood run cold and she felt it drain from her face. The doctor asked her if she was okay, but Azula could no longer hear her. She was trapped by this man just like she used to be. She was drowning in the walls that he had helped her build and she would never be able to escape them.

"I miss you."

"That's enough."

The second voice was joined by a hand on her shoulder. Azula turned away from her father's eyes to find her brother Zuko standing beside her. The world began to spin again as she breathed and her senses came back to her.

"Zuko," Ozai smiled. "I'm so glad that you could come and see me."

"I didn't come to see you," Zuko told him. "I only came for my sister. You mean nothing to me."

"Zuko, please," Ozai said. "I only wanted to see--"

"Shut up," Zuko ordered. "I know what you want, and you're not going to get it here."

"Please," Dr. Qiaohui said. "Your father only-"

"I don't consider him my father," Zuko said sternly. "I don't consider him anything but a monster and a coward. A coward who could only find strength and power by beating on his wife and two defenseless children. Well I'm not a child anymore, and I won't let you hurt us. Actually, I should thank you for one thing. I finally know what I want to do with my life. I'm going to join the police force and make sure that people like you can't hurt anyone else."

Azula could feel her brother pull her to her feet. He guided her to the door before he turned to say one last thing to the man they had once called their father.

"This is my family," he said. "I won't let you hurt any of us anymore. If you ever try to come near us again, I will kill you."

"You're not man enough to take on the responsibilities of a family," Ozai said, his voice threatening.

"Zuko is more of a man than you could ever hope to be," Azula said. She had found her strength again thanks to her brother. She would not lose it again. "You're nothing but a poor, pitiful excuse of an existence. How something so repulsive and insignificant could have ever had any kind of hold over us baffles me. I almost pity you." Her eyes now turned on the doctor who had pulled the monster from his cell. "And you. I hope you burn for ever letting that thing loose again."

The two of them then left, leaving Ozai behind them. Neither of them cared to know what his reaction to their words was. They did not need to. He was nothing. They walked in silence along the sidewalks of the city as they traveled back to The Jasmine Dragon. As the sun began to set it was she who broke the silence.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"Uncle and Dwight," Zuko said. "Sokka too. They said you had been acting funny all day. It was like you were mad at something, but they couldn't tell what. When they told me you just stormed out for no reason it was pretty easy to tell what was going on."

"Is that so?" she asked. It was a reasonable deduction. It was exactly what she would do. Whenever she was faced with a challenge she would always burn through it. It was something that everyone who knew her could clearly understand about her. She should have expected Zuko to know.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" he suddenly asked.

Azula did not look at him. She knew that he was not looking at her. Neither of them really understood each other all that well, but there were things about each other that they simply knew. This just happened to be one of them.

"Every word," she said. "Though I'll deny it to my dying breath if you ever told anybody."

"No one would believe me anyway," she heard Zuko laugh. His arm wrapped around her shoulders then in a comforting and brotherly gesture. Out of respect for what he had done for her, and partially out of the pride that she felt for him for doing it, Azula did not shrug it off.

That night she had the dream again. She was still trapped in her cell of water, slowly drowning. She felt powerless, scared, and utterly hopeless. In her heart she did the one thing she had never done before. She cried out for help. As she did a small light caught her eye. There was a crack in the wall accompanied by a rhythmic banging sound. She pulled herself to the wall and tried her hardest to push it. Finally, the wall crashed down as another bang sounded on the other side. The water rushed out, carrying her with it.

Azula felt something all around her. Unlike the walls and water however, this was much more warm. She opened her eyes and they began to adjust themselves and focus in the blindingly bright light. All around her were people. She could not see who they were at first, but slowly their faces came into focus.

Zuko.

Uncle.

Sokka.

Suki.

Katara.

Toph.

Aang.

Mai.

Ty Lee.

They were just standing there. Standing around her. Standing with her. Her eyes drifted passed them to see Ozai far off in the distance. No. Not in the distance. He was just small. So very small and insignificant when she was surrounded by these people. The people who mattered. The people who cared. Her family. Her friends. As she lay there on her bed, finally coming to the end of the dream, Azula smiled as a grateful tear slid down her sleeping face.

A/N:I love writing Azula chapters. I don't know why. Here's hoping that everyone enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The dream and the concept of this chapter was greatly influenced by Linkin Park's "The Little Things Give You Away."

The name Qiaohui means "skillful and wise." How unfitting is that?


	26. Crunch Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 26

Crunch Time

"You're all pathetic!" Toph screamed at her students. "How do you expect to win anything? Every last one of you would get your butts handed to you in a real tournament!"

The Martial Arts Club members all sat exhausted on the floor as their captain continued her rant. She was being more tyrannical than usual. She was pushing them to their breaking points and beyond and she did not even seem to care. Correction, she did care. About winning the tournament. She screamed once again for them all to line up.

"Come on, captain!" one of them moaned. "We're tired! We've been running these drills and sparring non-stop since we got here!"

"And you're going to keep doing it until you get it right!" Toph bellowed.

Aang could barely believe how harshly Toph was pushing the club members. It was so rough that he was beginning to think of his sessions with Azula. Maybe there was less hitting, but that did not make it any less painful to watch.

"What do you want from us? Geez!"

"You know what I want?" Toph roared. "I want you all to stop acting like knuckle heads and start working! I want you all to be able to at least walk into a sparring match without embarrassing yourselves. Or me for that matter!"

"Toph, maybe you should lighten up a little bit," Aang said. "They don't see what you want them to do."

"You know what, Twinkle Toes," Toph smiled suddenly. "You just gave me a great idea! All right, you sorry maggots! Be back here tomorrow for a _real_ demonstration! You're gonna see just what it takes to be number one."

Aang spent the entire drive to Toph's house wondering just what was going through her mind. It was not often that she had an idea that made her smile so much. Not one that did not involve someone getting hurt or something getting broken anyway. As soon as they got to the house she whipped out her cell phone and went straight to her room, ignoring him when he called for her. Rather than fight a losing battle, Aang decided to keep Appa company outside.

"You know, buddy, she scares me when she gets like this," he said as Appa laid his head in Aang's lap. "I can only imagine what kind of torture she's going to put those guys through. You think she even realizes that some of them don't want to be in the tournament?"

Appa looked up at Aang from his place on the boy's lap and sighed.

"I don't think so either," Aang smiled.

Whatever Toph was planning, she had no intention of sharing it with Aang that afternoon. After spending a couple of hours trying to get her to talk, Mrs. Bei Fong trying to feed him, Aang started walking home. He knew that he could have easily asked Kuzon for a ride, but the weather had been so good that he could not pass up the bright sun and gentle breeze.

As he walked Aang continuously played with a small trinket in his pocket. He flipped it over and over again as he rubbed his thumb over the two flat surfaces. He felt a little silly for keeping it with him when Toph's birthday was not until tomorrow, but he just could not leave it in his room. He was not even sure she would wear it anyway. He smiled sheepishly to himself as he continued on his way hoping that tomorrow would not be as scary as he imagined it to be.

* - * - * - * - *

The entire club was silently awaiting their captain even after Aang had arrived from his school. No one had any idea what was keeping her or what she had in mind for them. Whatever it was they were all sure that they were not going to like it. She had been worse than any drill instructor could have hoped to be the last few days. Most of the club members were still trying to recuperate from the previous day's training session.

"Where is she?" Leila asked him as Aang sat on the floor.

"No idea," he replied.

"What's she planning?"

"No idea."

"Does she ever tell you anything?"

"Once in a while," Aang smiled. "But honestly, I've got no clue."

"Okay, maggots, front and center!" Toph bellowed from the doorway. "I've got a surprise for you today!"

In a matter of seconds, the members of the martial arts club were lined up and waiting for Toph's "surprise." One they were not at all looking forward to. The first part of Toph's surprise caught everyone off guard. Azula walked in after her with a large bag hanging from her shoulder. She was clad in a deep brown and red gi and did not look as though she was in a good mood. Then Azula was followed by Zuko who wore a very similar gi, but had no bag. Instead he had what looked like a sword sheathe strapped to his back. His expression was just as serious as Azula's, but not as intimidating. Then came Katara wearing a blue gi with a stern yet gentle look on her face. All three of them looked like they were ready for some kind of fight. That was when Aang knew what was going on.

"I think you can relax, Leila,"Aang smiled. "You guys aren't going to be working today."

"What's going on then?" she asked.

"You'll see."

"Listen up!" Toph ordered as Azula set the bag down behind her. "My friends here have been kind enough to come and give you a demonstration of what martial arts should really look like! This is not an invitation to doze off so give them the respect they deserve by paying attention! Twinkle Toes, get your butt up here too."

Aang joined his friends as they all sat on the benches at the sidelines of the gymnasium. Katara was the first of them to stand and address the students. As she began to describe the history and art of Tai Chi to them, Aang took the opportunity to ask his girlfriend what she had in mind.

"It's simple, Twinkle Toes," she answered. "They get to see some really cool martial arts and get motivated to try harder without me having to scream myself hoarse. I want you to give a good show too. That's what this is for."

Toph tapped the long bag on the floor with her foot.

"What exactly is it?" Aang asked.

"A toy for you to play with," she smiled.

Not wanting to think to much about what Toph had brought for him, Aang watched Katara as she danced through her Tai Chi forms. It was always relaxing to see Katara perform. She moved so elegantly and beautifully that it was no wonder that so many men found her attractive. Aang noticed how all of the guys in the club seemed more focused than ever before as they watched her move. He laughed lightly to himself as he stole a glance over at Zuko. He had half expected the man to be fuming at the hungry eyes watching his girlfriend, but Zuko seemed perfectly calm as he sat with his hands together and his breath regulated.

"He's gotten a lot better," Aang mused aloud.

"Who? Hot Head?" Toph grinned. "You wouldn't be saying that if you could feel his heartbeat."

"But is that because he's angry or something else?"

"Good point," Toph admitted.

After a few minutes, Katara's form came to an end and she bowed respectfully to her audience as they applauded her. Many of the guys whistled as well before she took her seat beside Zuko and sighed.

"I'm not sure how many of them paid attention," she said, "but I know how many stared."

"So do I," Zuko said.

"Just remember that we're here to teach, not to maim," Katara smiled.

"Can't it be both?" Azula asked as she stood.

It was apparent that Azula was not really in the mood to give a performance, but for some reason she had agreed to come. She rubbed her hands together roughly before she spread her arms out to her sides. She began her demonstration off with a series of quick spiraling hand motions before turning her stance to one side. Every move that she made was filled with grace, power, and purpose. There was not a wasted motion from the way that her arms curved, rolled, and extended, to the ways that she turned, bent, and stepped. It was all a mesmerizing display of tenacious beauty with fierce and quick strikes. Everyone watching sat in awe of Azula's undeniable ability to impress. Just as quickly as she started, suddenly she finished. She did not bow as Katara did, but got just as much of an ovation.

"Couldn't help showing off, could you?" Zuko asked as he and his sister traded places.

"You should be able to do as much," Azula retorted haughtily.

Zuko's stoic expression was not shaken by Azula's comment. He merely stood at attention in front of his observers. To begin with, his form was very similar to the previous demonstration. This was not a big shocker as everyone was aware that Zuko also studied Shaolin. What captured their attention was the sudden drawing of the blade on his back. The way that he moved with it was remarkable. Twisting, turning, wielding it in front, beside, and behind. The club members were amazed at how close the blade was to him, yet Zuko never cut himself or his gi. It was as though the blade were a part of him. It went almost unnoticed at first that he had begun his demonstration with one blade in his hand, but at some point a second one had joined the other. Soon it was a blade dance that appeared able to cut the very air itself as he continued. Then, very methodically and nigh undetectable, the second blade rejoined the first and both found themselves back within their sheathe. Zuko's pace began to slow until he was once again in his original starting point at attention.

Unlike his sister, Zuko did bow to the watchers as they applauded and cheered. He even let a small, proud smile slip before he was able to get back to his seat. He had never realized how much he had missed being a part of the martial arts club, helping the new students to get their bearings and find their skill. It was always nice to have someone who looked up to you.

Toph gave Aang a nudged in the side. Apparently it was his turn to step up to center stage. He noticed some of the students turned away to begin speaking quietly with one another about the previous forms. His did not really interest that many people since he had been giving them and teaching them on and off for the last few months. He knew that he was not going to hold their attention for very long, but he would perform anyway. Before he could start, however, Toph kicked the long bag over to his feet.

"Show what you can do, Twinkle Toes."

Aang bent down to the package and slowly unzipped it. Inside was a sight that made him smile. If they wanted to be impressed and motivated by his skill, this was definitely the way to do it. He looked out at the distracted club members and did not bother waiting for their attention.

It was an immediate reaction. The image of Aang twirling a staff the length of his own body at a speed fast enough to generate a soft wind brought everyone's eyes to him. From side to side, around his back, and over his head and not once did the staff stop spinning. A few of the students sitting near the front began to scoot back as Aang stepped forward to continue his demonstration. It was not until the movements of the staff began to slow that the club members realized it was not an ordinary staff at all. There were links holding three pieces together that Aang now curled around his body. He would hold one end and the center at some points and manipulate the free end, then suddenly take hold of only the center piece and move the outer pieces seemingly independent of each other. It was not at all the same routine form that they were all used to.

Aang had surprised himself as he performed as well. At first he had made the same mistake as the club members when he drew the staff. He had not thought that it was a three sectioned one either. It was a little awkward at first, but came easy enough as he held it in his hands. It had been so long since he used a weapon that he had almost forgotten what it was like. It was still fun! Much like Zuko had done with his dual broadswords, Aang began to slow his form down as he neared the end. He grabbed hold of a single end of his staff and pulled the other two pieces towards him, allowing them to fold over one another before he wrapped them up in a single hand held out at full extension. The students all clapped for him as he bowed and rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"So what did you all think of that?" Toph asked.

"That was amazing, captain!"

"Totally wicked!"

"When are you gonna start teaching us to use weapons?"

"Hold your horses there," she said. "You guys are all still a long way from weapons. We've still got a tournament to get ready for."

"I don't know about that," Leila said.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you've got yourself a pretty good team right here," she explained.

"She has a point," Azula said. "If you're going to enter you may as well do it with a winning team."

"I mean, why not?" Leila continued. "There's no reason for you to use us if you've got these guys to team up with. Besides, most of these guys don't even want to be in the tournament to begin with."

"Is that true?" Toph asked her students. She was not happy with the number of replies she got agreeing with Leila. "Well why not?"

"Most of us just signed up for self-defense reasons, captain," one of the girls answered her. "I've never really thought about using this stuff in a tournament."

"Yeah, and I don't wanna be the reason that your team loses the tournament either," one of the guys added. There were a lot of voices agreeing with that argument.

"What about the rest of you though?" Toph asked. "There's gotta be someone here that _wants_ to be in the tournament."

"There's a bunch of us," Leila told her. "We just don't wanna hold you back, captain. And we don't want you do bite our heads off for not being as good as you guys."

"Without this tournament experience, none of you are going to be able to get any real practice in!" Toph growled.

"And I think I've got that part figured out," Leila grinned. "There's a singles tournament that goes with the city wide team tournament, right? Why don't we enter individually instead?"

"Because the club's only got enough money to do one or the other: team or singles. We can't afford to pay the team entry fee and a whole bunch of single entries too," Toph explained.

"But you do," Leila said. "Look, captain, I hate to break it to you but you're the only one who's dead set on this team competition. Why don't you let us use the club funds to enter individually and then you could finance your team here for the other competition?"

It was not a bad idea, but Toph did not like the idea of the club running itself and making these kinds of decisions without her. She was the one that was supposed to be in charge. Granted she had not been doing a very good job of that with all that had happened, but still. Of course what would it say about her leadership if she tried to make them all do something they did not really want to do by shooting down this perfectly reasonable option. Now it was making her head hurt. Why did she ever want to be in charge of this club anyway?

"Do what you want," she said. "Just don't embarrass me or the school while you're doing it."

That was enough for the club. They all cheered and patted Toph on the back wishing her and her newly formed team luck in the tournament. Aang could tell that she was not entirely happy about the way it came about, but their team was formed and they were all ready.

"You okay, Toph?" he asked.

"Fine, Twinkle Toes. Guess I'm just not the leader type. Oh well."

"I think I may have something that'll cheer you up."

"If you try to kiss me right now, I'm not gonna be happy."

"Not quite what I had in mind, but good for a backup plan," Aang smiled as he reached into his pocket. "Remember those dog tags you made for me? The ones that you carved the wind and air symbols in? Well, I made some for you."

Toph raised an eyebrow and Aang draped the tags around her neck. She smiled and shook her head with a laugh. "I don't think wind and air really suit me, Twinkle Toes."

"I don't either. That's why I carved an earth symbol into them."

Toph ran her fingers over the tags to find a rectangle like shape with a spiral swirl near its apex. She rubbed it fondly and smiled at Aang. "That's more like it."

"Happy birthday, Toph," he whispered quietly to her.

"You never forget, do you Twinkle Toes?"

"Why would I? It's the day the greatest girl in the world was born."

Toph punched him lightly in the arm before hugging him tightly. He always had to say one of those stupid, sappy lines that she hated loving to hear.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. By the way, I misinterpreted the pronunciation of Toph's brother's name. It's not "Kou" it's "Kun." I've already corrected this in the previous chapters. Reviews please!


	27. Unexpected Upset

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 27

Unexpected Upset

The tournament crowd was even larger than the previous year. The people surrounding Aang and his friends were so filled with excitement that it was becoming contagious. Aang was becoming more and more anxious as they filed forward to fill in the paperwork for their team. He recognized a number of the competitors from last year's competition, but so far he had not seen Gashwin anywhere.

"He's probably already here," Zuko said from behind him.

"Gashwin's team is always an odds on favorite here, so of course his is one of the first teams on site," Toph agreed.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," Katara said. "I've never done this sort of thing before."

"You'll do fine," Toph told her.

"Even if you don't, I'm more than capable of picking up your slack," Azula added.

"Azula."

Zuko stared at her for a moment before she turned her attention elsewhere. Aang smiled and shook his head at the two of them. He was not sure what had happened, but the two siblings had become much more civil with each other recently. Whatever the reason, he was glad for it.

"Go find us a good spot, guys," Toph said. "Me and Twinkle Toes can handle this paperwork garbage. And let us know if you see Gashwin anywhere."

"Will do," Katara replied.

Though he was grateful that she had stayed with him, Aang would have much rather gone off with the others than been volunteered to stand in line. It was boring. It was dull. It was a lot less fun than all of the other people looked like they were having. He began to shuffle from side to side as the line slowly dragged on.

"Can this line be any slower?" he asked.

"Could you be any more of a baby about it?" Toph asked. "If you're so bored, why don't you try thinking up a good team name or something?"

Now that was something to think about. Aang had figured Toph would have already decided on one without telling anyone. Maybe she already had and she was just trying to give him something to do. That was more likely. He could try coming up with such a good name that even she would not turn it down. That would take some real thought though.

_How about "The Fearsome Five?" Nah, she'd never go for that. What about . . ._

It was truly amazing how fast time went by while Aang was thinking. In the time it took him to come up with any kind of idea that he knew Toph would just throw out anyway, they were at the front of the line. Toph was already pulling the paper towards him and forcing the pen into his hand by the time he realized where he was standing.

"So do we have anything?" he asked.

"I've got an idea," she grinned wickedly. "Write down 'Generic Team'."

"I am _not_ putting that down as our name," Aang replied trying not to laugh.

"Are you the financier of our team?"

"No."

"Did you come up with any ideas of your own?"

"Well--"

"Any _good_ ideas of your own?"

"No."

"Then you will write what I tell you to write, and I say write Generic Team."

"Fine," Aang grinned as he began scribbling it down. "But if you pick our team name, I'm picking our registered names."

"What's mine?"

"Soldier A," Aang replied. Toph began laughing immediately. "Then there's Bystander Three, Angry Woman, Fanboy One, and Innocent Girl Two. We're going to have some really upset teammates."

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it when Generic Team wins the tournament," Toph said through her laughter.

* - * - * - * - *

"So we've got the lineup figured out right?" Katara was asking. "We know what everyone's job is?"

"This is so messed up," Zuko complained. "They changed the whole arrangement this year. Why can't we all fight?"

"Apparently there are too many fools who finally realized that they had no skills," Azula told him. "In order to make everyone feel like they're worth something the tournament committee decided to make four categories that teams can branch into."

"I don't like it either," Toph said. "It means that only one of us actually gets to knock heads in."

"And someone has to act as an alternate," Zuko finished. "This sucks."

"What sucks is that without an alternate you're team can't compete," Azula said. "Which means that I have to stay even though I won't be competing.

"But that's the way it is this year," Katara said. "The three other categories are exhibition, weapons exhibition, and breaking."

"Twinkle Toes' gotta be our fighter so he can take on Gashwin," Toph complained. "I'm taking the breaking job."

"That leaves myself for the exhibition and Zuko's broadswords for the weapons," Katara finished.

"Let's get started then," Zuko said.

The clamor of the audience and other martial arts teams was so deafening that they could scarcely hear themselves as the practically yelled to each other. Toph had instructed Aang not to tell anyone their team name or their names either. She said it would be a funny surprise. Know Zuko and Azula however, Aang was fairly certain that it would just make them mad enough to hurt someone.

"For our first competition we will have our martial arts open exhibition!" the announcer called. The audience quieted down as he began explaining the rules and procedures. Generic Team had no interest in this as they were all already familiar with the process. Katara shuffled around nervously as she waited to be called. She watched many fine performances and only grew more nervous as time passed. She was beginning to wonder if she was up to the task of helping the team rather than hindering.

"Maybe Azula should do this instead," she said. "I've never done this sort of thing before."

"Enough," Zuko told her. "You are one of the most strong and confident women I know. Stop acting like a timid little girl and go out there. You can do this."

And just like that Katara's fears began to vanish. Zuko was right. What was there to be afraid of? She was an experienced Tai Chi practitioner. She had studied it for years and even though she had only used it to defend herself a handful of times she could still put on a magnificent display. This would be easy. No different than the exhibition that she had put on for Toph's club.

"An impressive display by Hahn of the Renegades team!" the announcer spoke into the microphone. "Next up is . . . am I reading this right?" he asked someone at the side of the stage. The man nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Ahem. Sorry about that folks. Next up is Innocent Girl Two of Generic Team!"

Katara almost fell over at the announcement. As the audience laughed and cheered, she turned back to see Toph doubled over laughing and Aang grinning an apology. Though she tried to scowl Katara could barely keep from smiling herself. Leave it to Toph to consider this whole thing to be just a fun way to pass time and force Aang to play along. This did not deter her, but made her feel even more confident and less stressed. Thanks to Toph, this was definitely going to be fun.

Katara stood at the center of the mat, not even hearing the continued laughter as she began her form. She moved quickly and fluidly without anything to cause her distraction. In her mind she saw herself standing on a pool of tranquil water barely leaving any ripples as she moved. Each movement gently flowed into the next as she danced along the water's surface. The tides of the water began to swirl as she quickened her pace and began to show what she was truly capable of. The water formed waves that crashed and thrashed about each other. A whirlpool spun violently beneath her feet as she felt her energy and its own swirling together in a fearsome display of power and beauty. For only a few minutes she showed the world a glimpse of the strength that she possessed, and then the water faded from view and she stood once more on the mat of the martial arts tournament.

"And that was Innocent Girl Two!" the announcer cried as she bowed to the applause she received. "What a beautiful display!"

"'Innocent Girl Two'?" she asked Toph and Aang once she rejoined the group.

"Wait until you hear what everyone else's names are," Toph laughed.

"This had to have been your idea," Zuko said, clearly annoyed.

"No, 'Generic Team' was my idea. Twinkle Toes came up with the names."

"Guilty!" Aang grinned.

"I hope I'm not going to have to hurt you," Azula said.

"Probably not since you're not really going to compete," Toph told her. "Only participating members get their names announced."

"I'm going to hate you, aren't I?" Zuko asked.

"I think so," Aang continued smiling.

Zuko was no longer looking forward to the weapons exhibition. Unfortunately for him it was coming up next and there was no way of getting his name re-registered. He could only hope against hope that his name was not as embarrassing as Katara's. Thankfully there were enough skilled competitors to distract him from thinking about it too much. As he watched, Zuko identified three potential threats to his being the number one performance in the weapons exhibition. The first was a man with nunchakus. He was incredibly fast and quite skilled. More than once his weapon left his hand to spin around around his leg or neck to land safely in the other. The next was a woman wielding a kunai attached to a length of string. She showed great ingenuity and creativity with her performance using it as both a hand held blade and a whip-like weapon. The third person however was a young woman who had chosen a weapon similar to his own. A single blade that was more like an extension of her arm than a piece of metal in her hand. He had his work cut out for him.

"Generic Team is next with Bystander Three and his dual broadswords!" the announcer said.

"You've gotta be kidding," Zuko moaned as he threw his blades on his back.

"Good luck, Bystander Three," Azula smiled wickedly.

The beginning of his performance had nothing to do with his blades. Zuko felt the world around him grow dark and cold as in inhaled deeply and breathed a sigh that carried all distractions away. His hands flew quick and deadly following the Shaolin path that they knew themselves. He did not even have to think as his body carried him through the movements that he had practiced nearly every day of his life. Movements that made him physically strong along with the lessons of his uncle that kept his mind just as sharp as the blades he now drew. First in one hand, then in both. The blades were not only a part of each other, but part of him now as well. The cold darkness that surrounded him burst into a searing flame that brought life into the world around him. As his sword dance grew more aggressive, the flames burned brighter and higher. The fire of his soul turned all obstacles to ash and warmed him from the harsh coldness that they tried to instill in him. Never again. The blades lay resting together on his extended arm before he gripped them and returned them to the sheathe on his back. A standing ovation awaited him as the fires died and the darkness faded.

"You do realize I'm going to have to kill you right?" Bystander Three said as he rejoined Generic Team at the side of the mat.

"Totally worth it," Aang and Toph said together.

"Sit down and stop your whining," Toph continued. "My part's coming up next!"

The breaking competition was by far much more competitive feeling than the exhibitions were. Whenever someone broke a pile of bricks, the next person would always ask for an extra just to outdo their predecessor. While it was true that the number of bricks broken was the score received, if someone did not break their entire pile they received no score at all. This made the extra piling of bricks quite foolish other than as a matter of pride.

"You'll be adding bricks, won't you?" Aang asked, knowing the answer.

"Duh, Twinkle Toes," his girlfriend responded. "Do you really think I wouldn't after all these macho jerks embarrass themselves by failing?"

"Just don't break the floor," Aang smiled. "That's all I'm saying."

"Generic Team is up again with their captain Soldier A!"

Now that they had established themselves as serious competition, the audience did not laugh as hard at the names Generic Team's members had. They were clearly unimpressed by the small girl that entered the competition though. She heard the crowd grow quiet as she stepped up to the pile of bricks. She ran her hand down the pile and scoffed at the stack of six that was there. The last person had tried for nine and failed miserably by two bricks. With that in mind she called for four more to be added to her pile. The announcer did not bother hiding the surprise in his voice as he informed the crowd of her request.

"You know what?" she said after the last brick as set. "Gimme another."

The crowd was nearly silent as she stood next to eleven bricks. The stack was almost as tall as her. She placed her open hand gently on top of the pile and smiled. There were two ways this could end. Either she would break all of these bricks and show everyone just how incredibly awesome she was, or the bricks would win out and people would think she was some kind of idiot for trying something that looked so impossible for her. She already knew the outcome however. She knew it came down to one simple thing. Who was more stubborn: her or the bricks? Who would give first? The answer to that was a given. She raised her hand and the bricks easily crumbled as she brought it back down.

"Soldier A from Generic Team, everyone!" the announce cried in astonishment. "Eleven bricks!"

"Now you better not let us down, Twinkle Toes," Toph said as she sat down with her usual confident smile. "Or should I say Fanboy One?"

"I promise I won't let you down, Soldier A," Fanboy One smiled.

The martial arts competition was the highlight of the day for most of the people there. Azula was one of the few who was not as excited as everyone else. She simply sat off to the side occasionally glancing at the competitors she knew could never match her skills. She was utterly bored. The only one she would have had any interest in fighting in the tournament was Aang anyway, and things being that they were on the same team that could not have happened anyway.

Aang's matches were honestly not all that much to watch though. He spent his time doing his best not to get hit before he would score a point on his opponent. If he had so chosen he could have ended most of his matches much more quickly than he had. Azula was not sure if this was because he did not like the fighting or if he wanted his opponents to save face. However, soon he would not have the luxury of being able to fight like that. Gashwin was his next opponent. Before the match could start however, Azula's cell phone began to ring.

Aang stood smiling on the mat as Gashwin joined him for their match. They bowed respectfully to each other before Aang took a look over at Gashwin's side of the mat. Kaze stood glaring at him and cut his thumb across his throat when their eyes met. Aang ignored him and focused on Gashwin again.

"Sorry about him," Gashwin said.

"Don't worry about it."

The fight began spectacularly. Gashwin's long leg stretched out to strike Aang, but Aang blocked with a kick of his own. Their two legs crashed together, but neither flinched as they returned to their fighting stances. The match then became a sort of waiting game. They each circled the other while waiting for just the right moment. Gashwin struck first, trying to make the most of his slight reach advantage. Aang was able to dodge the majority of his attacks and block the rest, but they just kept coming. This was almost an exact reenactment of their battle the year before, only their roles had reversed. Aang was playing the defensive role as Gashwin pushed and pushed on him. Unlike last year however, they both knew that no one was going to get hurt.

Aang rooted himself to the spot as Gashwin kept pressuring him. He stood stubbornly enough to make Toph proud. Aang patiently waited for the first opportunity to present itself. The more focused Gashwin became on his attack, the more open he was slowly becoming. When Gashwin's next kick came Aang caught his ankle in his hand and thrust a punch into his exposed chest, knocking him over. The first point was awarded to Aang.

_Don't get too confident,_ Aang told himself. _He's going to be more defensive now._

Just as Aang expected Gashwin's style of fighting changed. In order to draw him out, Aang would have to be the aggressor this round. Aang could feel his pulse quickening as Gashwin defended. Each time Aang opened himself for attack he waited for Gashwin to make his move. Each time Gashwin did not strike only served to shake Aang even more. The anticipation was enough to distract him. Aang's overeagerness to open Gashwin's defenses pushed him into fighting faster and harder, almost entirely abandoning his defenses altogether. But Gashwin's attack did come. After pushing aside Aang's fist, Gashwin's leg moved towards his face. Much to even Aang's surprise, his body instinctively ducked beneath the kick and his front leg extended into Gashwin's grounded one.

_Azula's Shaolin lessons are really paying off!_ Aang thought excitedly as his stance shifted to that of Azula's Changquan.

The style change was a clear surprise to Gashwin, but he did not let it faze him for long. He immediately went back on the attack. Apparently he believed that if he kept the fight going quickly enough, Aang would have to stick with a particular style. How wrong he was. Somehow Aang was able to shift between the four styles of Ba Gua, Tai Chi, Hung Gar, and Shaolin seamlessly. The crowd roared with cheers as he not only defended, but took control of the entire fight. Each of Gashwin's strikes were easily blocked or dodged as though he were moving in slow motion.

_When did this happen?_ Aang asked himself. He had never been able to see so much so clearly. It was as though something had been triggered in his mind and body. An awareness of the world around him so acute that there was nothing he did not sense coming. The match was over before Gashwin could score a single point. The crowd cheered and his teammates rushed the mat.

"Where did that come from?" Zuko asked. "That was insane!"

"You totally outclassed 'im, Twinkle Toes! That was amazing! Even for you!"

"Great job, Aang," Katara smiled.

"Congratulations," Gashwin said, extending his hand. "That was incredible."

"Don't embarrass me, cousin," Kaze said, pulling back Gashwin's hand. "He's the enemy!"

"Grow up, Kaze," Gashwin reprimanded him as he pulled his arm free. "Aang's a good kid. You could learn something from him."

"Hold it, where's Azula?" Aang asked.

"She left," Zuko said. "Got a call on her cell and she just packed up and headed out."

"She left?" Kaze repeated. "You mean one of your team isn't here?"

"Had an errand I guess," Aang said.

"No way!" Kaze growled. "You don't have a whole team, you can't compete! Those are the rules!"

"What?" Toph shrieked angrily. "Aang totally schooled your cousin and you're whining about our alternate not being here? You're just looking for an excuse to get us disqualified!"

"Be that as it may, miss," the official said, "he's right. If you don't have a full team, you can't continue."

"Which means that Gashwin gets the win by default!" Kaze grinned triumphantly.

"You can't be serious!" Zuko yelled.

"That's not fair!" Katara agreed. "Maybe she just ran to the restroom or something. Can't you give us some time before you disqualify us?"

"I can only allow you until the next match begins," the official said with disappointment in his voice. "That's in three minutes."

"Get her on the phone!" Toph growled. "Now!"

"Already trying," Zuko said. "She's not answering."

The official led Toph and the others over to the judges. They seemed just as upset and disappointed at the news as Generic Team was. They allowed for a few more minutes for the team to contact their missing member, but she never picked up the phone. In the end, they had to give up their place in the tournament.

"I'm gonna kill her," Toph said menacingly. "I'm going to rip her head off and spit down her neck!"

"What could have happened to her?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out," Zuko said. "This is ridiculous!"

"Come on, guys," Aang said. "She's probably got a good reason. It's not like she'd ditch us for the fun of it." The others looked at him skeptically. "Okay maybe she would, but not this time. You don't really think that she'd leave just because she was the alternate?"

"She probably would," Zuko said. Then he shook his head. "But I don't think she'd leave if she knew it would cost us the tournament. Her name is listed with ours and she'd never let herself be on a team that didn't win. It's the only reason she agreed to do this in the first place."

"So what do you think the call was about then?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but it better have been something important," Toph growled. "I can't believe that jerk's team gets to go on and we're booted just cause she decided to play hooky!"

A/N: This chapter was greatly inspired by the song "Soldier A." Look it up on Youtube. Sorry about the lateness and overall not-as-goodness that is this chapter. I know it feels really rushed when you read it, but please be gentle with those reviews!


	28. Azula

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 28

Azula

So far that day everything had been going according to plan. As usual Mr. Bei Fong was sitting in his usual seat near the kitchen waiting on his tea and cake while he made his weekly visit to The Jasmine Dragon. For reasons they did not know Sokka and Suki were called to the tea shop by Iroh, most likely believing that the old guy just wanted to catch up. Immediately upon entering the shop Mr. Bei Fong noticed the two and called them over, eager to discuss exactly what the mastermind had been hoping he would. The plan was going smoothly and that meant it was time for the next step.

Very quietly, the sneaky individual grabbed the tea shop's telephone and dialed a number that he knew he would get in trouble for dialing. After a few rings on the other end, he was greeted by a voice that did not sound happy at all.

"What?" Azula asked.

"Sounds like you're having a great day," Dwight grinned to the receiver.

"You and whoever gave you my cell phone number are both going to die very violent and graphic deaths," she replied. "Goodbye."

"Wait wait wait!" he said quickly. "This is a business call! I need some help here at the shop!"

"And why can't Uncle help you?" she asked. "Or Meng for that matter?"

"You know the old saying," he smiled again. "If you want something done right, call Azula."

There was a soft sound on the other end of the line. Knowing better than to think that he had made Azula laugh, Dwight chalked it up to being a pleased scoff. Good enough for him.

"Please? I promise I won't try to feed you." Silence. "For a week."

"Fine," Azula finally answered. "It's not like I'm doing anything anyway."

"Thank you!" you nearly shouted. "I'll see you soon!"

After hanging up the telephone and running back to the kitchen, Dwight began to wonder if Azula had any suspicions about what was really going on. Of course she had no way of knowing the truth, but it would be stupid to assume she was not suspicious at all. After that kind of thank you who would not be?

"Are you going somewhere?" Iroh asked through the kitchen window.

"No, boss," Dwight grinned as he tied his apron back on. "Someone's comin' here. And this is Mr. Bei Fong's order."

Dwight pushed the plate of cake forward to Iroh, beaming the entire time. Iroh merely chuckled and took the cake. The boy was always in such a good mood. It was a little refreshing considering the atmosphere his family had been under the past few weeks.

"Just don't get too loud with your friend," Iroh told him.

"Sure thing, boss!"

Not even Iroh had any idea what Dwight was planning. Now that all of the pieces were falling into place he had to make sure that the next step did not fall through. And the next step was definitely going to be the hardest one to accomplish. Somehow, after Azula stepped through that door, he was going to have to convince her to stay and talk to them. Most of the strategies that came to mind for this portion of the plan were quickly discarded as either useless or way too dangerous for his physical well being. If there was one thing that he knew about Azula it was that it was darn near impossible to get the girl to do anything she did not want to do.

As Dwight pondered over the seventeenth or eighteenth plan, his target came into view through the front windows. She was walking with that look on her face that always told him he needed to make her smile. Granted he had yet to succeed in this, but it never stopped him from trying. Not today, however. There was something more important to do today. Unfortunately, things started going downhill the moment she stepped in the door.

"So what is it that you--?"

Before she had even finished the question, Azula had spotted Mr. Bei Fong, Sokka, and Suki all sitting near the kitchen window. Even worse for the situation, they saw her.

"Azula!" Sokka greeted happily. "Hey, come on over!"

"Have some tea with us," Suki agreed.

"Yes, my dear," Mr. Bei Fong added. "I haven't gotten the chance to speak with you recently."

Azula turned on her heel and she was out the door.

Not good. Really not good. Dwight burst through the swinging kitchen door and was after her like a shot. By the time he reached the door she was already half way down the street and not looking back.

"Azula!" he called after her. She only ignored him and increased her pace. That was not going to stop him. He ran after her full speed down the street, completely disregarding the fact that he was still wearing his apron and was covered in flour and other baking supplies. "Azula, stop!"

"How dare you!" she growled as she turned and slapped his face before he could stop. "To be so presumptuous as to try and force me into a meeting that I want nothing to do with! You are truly an idiot beyond measure! I should tear you limb from limb! After I have Uncle fire you!"

"Azula, please just listen!" he tried. "I know what happened a few days back. The thing with Sokka and your old man. I'm not askin' you to sign any papers or anything. I just figured this'd be a good way to set things right."

"Set things right?" Azula repeated. "And what makes you think that I need to set things right?"

"Well, considering you told Sokka that you didn't care about him or his family I'm pretty sure you wanna apologize."

"Again, your presumptuous nature astounds me. How could you know anything about what I would want to do? I have nothing to apologize for because I meant every word that I said!"

"No you didn't," Dwight told her. Another stinging slap made his cheek feel even more sensitive. "Didn't make you feel any better, did it?"

"I'm not trying to feel better," she said. "I'm trying to make you shut up."

"Well, slappin' me ain't gonna make either happen. I've only known you for a few months, but I can tell 'sorry' ain't somethin' you say very often. I know you didn't mean to hurt him, and I know you're feelin' guilty for it."

"How could you possibly know what I'm feeling?" she asked, her expression never changing.

"I know cause I've been there. I've had no one for a long time and then ended up surrounded by people that care. It's not all that easy gettin' used to it. One thing I learned that made things easier was to be honest. Not just with other people, but with myself."

"I _am_ being honest."

"Then why're you so upset?" Dwight asked. For the first time he got a reaction. Azula turned away from him. "This ain't even about him. I know you well enough to know that you love to succeed. You love gettin' your name out there for everyone to see. Why won't you sign that contract?"

"It's none of your business," she told him.

"I'm makin' it my business," he replied.

Azula eyed him hard. Dwight had gotten that look before on many occasions from many different people. He was used to it. Many times in his life since he had become a Fallen Angel, Dwight had been in moments where people came to hate him for interfering in their lives. This was probably one of those moments. The thing about him that set him apart though was that he did not care if he was hated by the people he was helping, so long as they were better off for it in the long run.

"It's mine," she said at length.

"What . . ?"

"It's mine, alright!" Azula repeated more clearly. "It's my work and I'm not giving it up! There's only one fully functional model in the world and it was built by me!"

"And everyone will know that," Dwight told her.

"Yes, everyone will know that. He'll know that. And he'll take it from me just like he's taken everything else for himself. Nothing is ever mine when he knows about it."

"You're talkin' about your old man, aren't you?"

"Who else would I be referring to, you simpleton?" Azula asked, angrier than ever.

"It's not his."

"I know that, but--"

"It's not his," Dwight repeated, grabbing her face and making her look at him. "And neither are you. You're Azula. Simple as that. You're Azula."

He could see her mind working its way through that statement. Sure it was simple, but that was all that mattered, right? She did not have to define herself by being that man's daughter. She never bothered to try defining herself by the others around her, so why should she do it with that man? Whatever he had done to her all those years ago was something that Dwight was sure he would never be able to forgive if he ever found out.

"Let go of my face," Azula said coldly.

"Sorry," he smiled as he pulled away. "My bad."

Azula bumped his arm roughly as she passed him on her way up the street. He stared after her for a moment and smiled. He knew that she was walking back to the tea shop, and she knew that she was walking back to the tea shop, but he was not stupid enough to mention it. At least not until she was sitting down with Mr. Bei Fong, Sokka, and Suki and he was asking her if she would like anything to eat.

"You couldn't even make it one day, could you?" she asked before ordering him back to the kitchen.

Whether he had intended to or not, Dwight overheard most of the conversation that Azula was now participating in. Most of it was legal stuff that he really had no idea what they were talking about, but every once in a while they did mention some personal stuff. Sokka and Suki were particularly interested in what Azula's summer plans were. Something Dwight would have liked to know himself, but every time it was mentioned she would look up at the kitchen window and he would have to disappear before she threw something at him. It was not until Mr. Bei Fong was leaving that Dwight dared to step out of the kitchen again.

"So when can we expect you to come over for dinner again?" Suki was asking.

"Possibly some time soon," Azula replied. "Before the semester lets out at least."

"You still haven't told us what you're doing for the summer," Sokka pointed out.

"You haven't said anything about your plans either."

"Well we have an idea, but we aren't sure yet. We're up in the air about it."

"That certainly sounds like you."

"Thanks again for this," Sokka said, suddenly very serious. "I know how much this system means to you."

"Means to an end, Sokka," Azula smirked wickedly. "This contract will provide me with the funds to do some real work."

"Like advancing computer technology by twenty years wouldn't count as 'real' work," he laughed.

"I really like the name too," Suki smiled. "Where'd you come up with the name Phoenix Operating System?"

"It just sounded poetic to me, that's all," Azula replied.

"See you later," Sokka said as they began to walk to the door.

"Wait."

Azula apparently had not meant to say anything. Dwight watched as she sort of just stood there staring at the couple that was waiting for her to continue. She closed her hand and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to recompose herself.

"You okay?" Suki asked.

"Yes," she said firmly. "I just . . . I wanted to say something. Sokka, what I said before, about your family. I just wanted to say--"

"Don't worry about it," Sokka smiled. "I know. When you get like that I pretty much just ignore anything you say anyway."

"That's not good enough anymore," Azula said adamantly. "I'm . . . I'm sorry for what I said."

Sokka and Suki just stared at her completely dumbfounded. It was like they just could not bring themselves to believe what they had just heard. Had Azula really just said she was sorry for something? Not just insinuated, but actually said it? She had really come a long way.

"Thank you," Sokka said. "That really means a lot."

"You've changed, Azula," Suki told her with a smile just before they left.

"I know."

"Somethin' to be proud of, darlin'," Dwight said.

"I told you to stop calling me those stupid little pet names."

"Can't really help it," he said. "Kinda just happens when I'm talkin' to a girl I like."

"You feel like I owe you something for this, don't you?"

"Not really," Dwight grinned. "I figure the best I'm gonna get is not gettin' punched for what I just said."

"You figure wrong," she told him as she punched his arm. He groaned and rubbed it as he began to make his way back to the kitchen. "You didn't even mean it anyway."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"'Scuse me?" he asked. "Did I just hear you callin' me a liar?"

"I suppose you did," she said offhandedly.

"Honey, I'm a lotta things, but a liar ain't one of them. I would never lie about the way I feel."

"You still haven't learned," Azula said as she punched him again. "You're like a child. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm twenty-four."

"Twenty-four?" Azula scoffed. "Well then that makes this easy for me. I'll have you know that I'm sixteen and your advances are considered statutory."

"I feel what I feel," Dwight answered.

Azula was thrown for a loop. Was he just trying to annoy her as usual, or was he being serious? No. He was just doing what he had always done. He was trying to mess with her. It was what that cook lived for. He did not like her in that sense. He thought he was being clever and funny and she would just have to punish him for it later.

A/N: Boy, Dwight sure turned out to be a really nosy guy. I think he got that from me though.


	29. Another Year Gone By

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 29

Another Year Gone By

"I swear, pizza is the second most perfect food in the world," Toph said through a full mouth.

"What's the first?" Aang asked.

"Cream puffs."

"That explains why you like Aang so much," Sokka said as everyone around them laughed.

Considering the fact that this was just supposed to be a small congratulations dinner for Sokka, Suki, and Azula's new contract with her father, Toph was having a great time. That was probably due to the fact that Aang was invited which got Gyatso invited. Then of course there was Hakoda and he was not going to exclude Katara. And Katara was not going to come without Zuko and since both his niece and nephew were there Iroh was invited as well. Iroh, in recognition of all the hard work he had done, had also invited Dwight much to Azula's annoyance. Kuzon was naturally there, so Ty Lee was welcomed to join in on the celebration. And since everyone else was allowed a guest, Azula invited Mai to come along and help keep her sane. That was how the congratulations party ended up being an end of school celebration for everyone.

"I have no doubt that this will be one of our business' most lucrative ventures," Lao smiled as he tapped his glass to Sokka's.

"Can I get anyone anything else?" Jiayi asked as she moved around the table refilling drinks.

"You can come sit right here and help me keep Daddy company!" Ty Lee said.

"B-b-but, I can't," she blushed in response. "I have to--"

"Come on," Hakoda grinned. "We're the only ones here. Take a load off!"

"One must be respectful of a guest's wishes," Gyatso smiled warmly.

"Yes, my dear, please join us," Lao agreed.

"Kuzon could use the company," Huiliang added.

Kuzon rose from his seat and walked over to Jiayi with a mischievous smile tugging at his lips. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently back towards his seat where he sat her down before pulling another chair from one of the neighboring tables.

"It's a party," he said, kissing her cheek. "Have some fun."

"Way to go, Kuzon!" Katara cheered.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Dwight nodded.

"Shut up," Azula said, already tired of Dwight's advances from earlier in the afternoon.

"Come on, darlin'," he said, flashing that smile. "You should be happy about all this!"

"I was happy until I found out you were coming."

"Wow," Mai sort of smiled. "That sounded like something I would say."

"Hey guys, how about a game of mahjong after the food?" Hakoda asked.

"Can you really afford to play against me right now?" Lao asked. "You remember what happened last time."

"Yeah, but now my son's gonna be a rich computer designer. He'll let me bum a few bucks!" Hakoda joked as he wrapped a proud arm around Sokka's neck. "Your mother would be so proud of you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, Dad," Sokka smiled. "I know."

Aang watched the happy families as they enjoyed the festivities. It was nice having everyone together. The last time he could remember everyone doing this was probably Christmas the year before. It was also nice to see Mrs. Bei Fong finally out of the house. She seemed to be doing a lot better. Then his focus shifted to Toph. She was smiling and having fun, but something seemed to be on her mind. He wanted to ask, but he did not want to put her on the spot in front of everyone.

"Why don't you sing a song for us, Ty Lee?" Kuzon asked.

"Hey yeah!" Ty Lee bounced. "That'd be perfect!"

_Absolutely perfect,_ Aang thought. He grabbed Toph's hand and began to pull her out of her seat.

"What's up, Twinkle Toes? I'm still eating."

"Let's dance," he said.

"To what? Bubble Brain hasn't even picked a song yet."

"I'm pretty sure it'll be something we can dance to," Aang grinned.

Neither of them really listened to the music. They just sort of swayed side to side as Aang moved them farther from the party. He was sure Toph knew what he was doing, but she did not stop him so he went ahead and asked.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking," she smiled. "A lot's happened, that's all."

"You okay?"

"I'm good," she replied. "You know what I heard? After we left the tournament Gashwin dropped out. Really pissed off that jerk of a cousin of his too. I guess he didn't like the way he moved up."

"He's a good guy."

"Yeah, I guess. Only because of you though."

"Me?"

"Yeah. The way you handled everything after the fight. You know, the one where you went a little nuts."

"I'm still not proud of that."

"Maybe not, but it helped you didn't it?" she asked. Aang just stared at her quizzically. "Think about it. You crossed the line. Out of everybody I know, you're the only one who'd never done that before. You're also the only person I know that was able to come back and put things right again after. That really says something amazing about you, Aang."

"You're amazing too, Toph," he told her. "After everything that you've been through this year, most people would have just caved in. You and Zuko and Azula had a whole lot of crazy, hurtful stuff going on, but look at you all now. You're still here and you're still strong. That's really amazing."

Toph responded to this with a light kiss on his cheek. Her doing something so girl-y did not happen often, but Aang had to admit he enjoyed it when it did. He pulled her in close and held her affectionately as he kissed the top of her head.

"Aw. They're so cute!" they heard Ty Lee say.

"Save it for the beach, you two," Katara teased.

"Speaking of the beach, you guys coming this year?" Toph asked.

"I wish I could," Katara replied. "I can't take that much time off of school without falling behind. Sorry, Toph."

"I would go, but I've got other things to take care of myself," Zuko said. "I'm going to be enrolling in the police academy this summer."

"That's excellent news!" Iroh exclaimed. "I am sure you will be a worthy and honorable police officer!"

"Then maybe you could do something about my tickets," Sokka grinned.

"Like double them," Azula said as she took a drink.

"Yeah like double . . . hey!"

"You know, Toph, if they aren't going that means we have some room at the house," Aang said.

"How about it, Snoozles? You and Suki wanna spend summer with us?"

"Can we?" Sokka asked his wife, puppy dog eyes practically as big as his face.

"Say no, Suki," Azula said. "Just to see what his face does."

"You're terrible," Suki smiled. "I think it'd be fine if we took off for a week or two this summer."

"Yes! Sunny beach and sand castles, here I come!" Sokka cheered.

"You know dear, with Sokka and Suki there I do believe that they would have all of the supervision they need," Huiliang nudged her husband. "Which means that we could keep Kuzon."

"I suppose," Lao said hesitantly. "But in that case I would prefer Suki were in charge."

"Can do, sir," Suki said with a mock salute.

"Yay!" Ty Lee squealed. "And don't you worry, Daddy. I'll be going with Tophy so you and Jiayi can have a private hot summer romance!"

"Ty Lee!" Jiayi blushed furiously.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea," Kuzon said thoughtfully.

"Kuzon!" The blush now looked like it was never going to leave the poor woman's entire face.

"I'm impressed, Jiayi," Huiliang said. "I've never heard Kuzon so informal or seen him more relaxed."

"I really don't feel up to the beach this year," Azula said.

"You didn't last year either," Toph noted.

"But then the choice was between you people or Uncle's shop. Uncle's shop is not as bad as I would have thought last year."

"Think of it this way," Zuko said. "I'm not going this year so now you don't really have a reason to complain."

"Let her be," Dwight interjected. "If she wants to stay here for the summer, let her."

"On second thought, I've changed my mind. Mai, you come along too."

"Why?" Mai asked.

"More fun! More fun!" Ty Lee answered. "You don't mind, right Tophy?"

"As long as everyone fits in the car, I don't really care," she grinned.

"It's gonna be another fun summer!" Ty Lee cheered.

"We're going to end up needing a vacation from our vacation, aren't we?" Aang smiled.

"Probably," Toph said. "But those are the best kind, right?"

Never End


	30. Closing

Closing

Thank you all for coming along on another crazy year with me and the Gaang. The response that I get on this work are the driving force that really keeps it going. To everyone who favorited and alerted either me or this story, thank you very much for your support and continued reading. I'd also like to give special thanks to a few people.

Thank you AvatarAiris for your delightful reviews and your amazing entry into my contest last year. Thank you to Andoriol for the wonderful plot idea for the upcoming summer story that I'm getting ready to begin. You know what I'm talking about. I would also like to thank onehighpeanut for the reviews that you posted. They were always fun to read!

Be on the look out for the next installment of the "Changes" series coming real soon! Until then, my undying gratitude goes out to the FF community!


End file.
